


Songbird

by DarlingReigns



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Acting, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Healing, London, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Music, Nashville, Post-Divorce, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingReigns/pseuds/DarlingReigns
Summary: Tom arrives in Nashville, Tennessee to shoot an independent film. What he doesn't plan on is finding the girl of his dreams in sweet Southern songstress, Daisy James. The two form a quick bond, but Daisy has a past holding her back. Between scars from the past and the ocean between them, things could get messy.Is love really enough? Or will it be another one for the history books?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story before and after months and months of it going nowhere, I decided to delete it from my works. As fate would have it, almost a year later, it has decided it needs to be seen ( and worked on) again. So here it is: Songbird.

He couldn't fight the smile wanting to stretch across his face as he stepped out of the cab and onto the grounds of Songbird Ranch, an expansive bed and breakfast about a half hour outside of Nashville, Tennessee. It was a beautiful early summer night, peaceful and quiet. Crickets chirping, birds singing with the setting of the sun. If Tom Hiddleston didn't know any better, he'd have thought he was on vacation. It felt like it anyway. The peace, the calmness as he stood in front of the steps, just gazing at the enormous home in front of him. The outside lights were on as the night began to fall, but he could still see the acres of land; walking paths, horse trails, a barn and woods that he was already excited to explore on a morning run. If this was work, it was going to be more than worth it.   
The calming nature of his residence for the next ten weeks was a stark contrast to the subject matter he'd be working with. He'd played many roles in his career; a beloved comic book villain, a heartwarming army captain, and a list of Shakespearean characters a mile long, but this shoot was going to present him with a new challenge. A small-town Tennessee man, returned from the throws of war and tossed back into everyday life. A drunk who turns abusive to the one woman who cares about him. It was a very dark role, one he wasn't sure he was prepared to tackle, which was exactly why he had arrived two weeks early, to put himself into the life, to hopefully soak up some of the culture and really connect with his character.   
As he strode into the entryway of the bed and breakfast, he heard the giggles of a young child erupt down the hallway. The sound instantly elicited a chuckle from the tall man. Few things made him grin like the sounds of w happy child, and this o me was obviously quite happy. Just as he dug into his pocket in search of his cell phone, a middle aged, beautiful woman appeared behind the front desk; bright red hair, big and voluminous, the most crystal blue eyes he'd ever seen, and a smile the size of the acreage she looked over.   
"Well hi there!" she greeted in a sweet, southern drawl. "Didn't hear you come in."  
"It's quite alright," Tom assured in his posh British accent. "I honestly just walked in the door. Taking in the surroundings."  
"Well there's a lot to take in," the woman smiled. "Tom, right?"  
"Yes, sorry," Tom said with a chuckle, shifting his luggage so he could shake her hand. "Tom Hiddleston."  
"Twila Sharpe."  
He recognized the name. Twila had been a prominent country music artist spanning from the 1970s into the early nineties. The grounds he stood on right now were the illustrious mansion she'd purchased at the height of her career. After the bright lights of the stage had settled (by her own choosing) she'd converted it into the bed and breakfast it was now, she and her daughter living on the bottom floor and running things day to day.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tom stated with his trademark charming grin.   
"The pleasure is all mine," Twila insisted, just as a toddler with bright blonde curls came darting down the hallway in underpants, giggling hysterically. "Jackson!"   
"Mimi!" the boy squealed, running behind the desk and hiding behind the woman's legs.   
"My goodness child," Twila laughed, bending down to pick up the tot. "You have lost your pants!"  
"Jackson, where did you go?" came an inquiry from down the hallway. As Tom's blue eyes left the giggling toddler, they landed on a gorgeous brunette. A pair of long, tan legs coming out from a short pair of cut off shorts, a tight white tank top barely concealing a dark colored bra beneath it. But the one thing he noticed most was the most piercing emerald gaze he'd ever seen. He had to fight to not stare, but part of him was certain that this girl was used to the attention. "Oh my gosh," the girl said, stopping dead in her tracks the second she spotted the scruffy faced, blonde haired movie star. "I didn't know anyone was here."  
Twila and Tom both chuckled. "Tom, this is my daughter Daisy and my naked little grandson Jackson."  
"It's nice to meet you," Tom said, shaking the girl's hand, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment.   
"You too," Daisy spoke softly, shaking quickly then heading to grab her son from her mother's arms. "Say hi to Tom, darlin'."  
"Hi," Jackson said, two fingers in his mouth as he tilted his head onto his mother's shoulder.   
"Hello Jackson," Tom beamed.   
"He talks funny," Jackson mumbled, turning his face into his mother's neck.   
"Oh my god, Jackson," Daisy said with a laugh. "I'm so sorry. He just says whatever's on his mind."  
"It's quite alright," Tom said with a wave of his head. "I'm sure I do sound quite strange."  
"I'm gonna go get him in the bath before he says something real embarrassing," Daisy said with a sigh. "It was nice meeting you. I'm real sorry, again...for all this nonsense the second you walk in the door."  
"It's alright, truly," Tom assured. "Probably one of the best welcomes I've ever gotten."  
"Then you, sir, have strange standards," Daisy insisted with a laugh. She looked to the boy in her arms. "Alright you, bath and bed. Right now."  
"Momma!"  
"Don't you dare," Daisy argued as the pair headed down the hallway.   
"Listen to me, Momma!"  
Daisy laughed. "No, you're supposed to listen to your momma..."  
Tom laughed as the conversation got lost in the distance. "He's a lively one."  
Twila laughed in return. "Serves her right. Just payback for the dickens she was at that age. How about we get you settled in?"  
"Sounds lovely," Tom smiled as the woman grabbed a key from the wall and stepped out from behind the counter. He smiled to himself the entire way up the stairs. If this first impression was any indication, the next ten weeks were going to be entertaining to say the least. 

"Tom!" exclaimed a bearded man the second Tom opened the door to his room. The dark-haired guy stood as tall as Tom, but he was much wider, thicker, burlier.  
"Hey Jamie," Tom said with a chuckle as the men embraced. "How ya been?"  
"Good, good. Looking good, man. Put on some weight since I last seen ya," Jamie grinned, patting his friend's shoulder. The duo had worked on a film together the previous year, a bio-pic about the legendary Hank Williams. Tom had worked to great lengths to embody the superstar; dropped weight, learned to play and sing the songs, picked up a most convincing southern drawl of his own. The duo had grown quite close, on and off set and when Tom's phone rang, Jamie on the other end asking him to star in his directorial debut, it was the easiest “Yes” he had ever given. It was a small budget piece, aimed for festival season. Tom was excited to do something a bit smaller, calmer, but he'd read the script, again and again, and knew it would mean something to someone.   
"Yes, well if I don't get some food in me soon, I'm going to start wasting away again," Tom said, grabbing is wallet from the table by the door. And stuffing it into his pocket.   
"Alright, alright," Jamie smirked, "I think I know a place."  
"Lead the way."

The bar was hazy and dark, filled with girls in short shorts and men in tight jeans and cowboy hats. Tom and Jamie were nestled in s booth in a corner, dinner in their bellies and beers in their hands. As Tom took s swig from the bottle in his hand, he noticed a familiar face getting ready for a set on the small stage toward the back of the room.  
"Hey, is that..."  
Jamie glanced over his shoulder. "Daisy James, yessir. And that blonde one there, the real pretty one? That's my wife, Veronica."  
"That's the wife?" A smile tugged at Tom's lips. "Not bad."  
"Thank you, sir," Jamie stated as the men clinked their bottles in cheers. "You already met Daisy?"  
Tom chuckled at the images running through his brain from earlier in the evening. The girl had changed, but just barely. Her sun kissed, dark locks were now hanging on her shoulders, a plaid button up over the tank, the bottom tied around her waist, the same short shorts and a pair of well-worn brown cowboy boots on her feet. "Well I met Jackson first."  
Jamie burst into his own laughs. "Oh, little Jackson. He's...something, that one."  
"He's adorable," Tom stated with a smirk.   
"Takes after his momma," Jamie stated with a sigh, "on both accounts." He took a drink and looked back to his companion at the table. "Those two...have been through a lot. Especially her. She's a tough one."  
"I get that feeling," Tom said with a nod as the band began playing. The boys' conversation ended as Daisy took a stance behind the mic.   
"How y'all doing?" she asked with a shout. The crowd hooted and hollered in response. "Well let's keep the party rolling, then shall we? Here we go!"  
With her next breath, the beauty began belting out the words to Dolly Parton's "Jolene."   
Tom was a bit stunned as he listened and watched the girl, dancing around the stage, singing every word as if she'd wrote them herself. It took a moment before he realized Jamie was staring at him, instead of the show before him. "What?" he asked with a chuckle.  
"Like what ya see?" Jamie asked with a smirk.   
"What're you...stop. Don't do that to me," Tom stated with a wave of his head.  
"Do what? I ain't doing anything. You're the one staring over there all googily eyed," Jamie stated. "Not that I can blame you. She's...a gorgeous girl. This whole place knows that."  
"Stop. I was just...watching the show."   
"I bet you were."  
Tom shook his head and laughed. "Alright, enough. You're not funny,"  
"I ain't trying to be!"  
"Good, because you're not."

"Can I get two Bud Lights and a shot of Jack?" Daisy asked, cozying up to the bar as the band took some sort of intermission.   
"Who ya sharing with, Dais?" Jamie asked with a laugh.   
Daisy looked over, Tom and Jamie standing beside her, leaning against the bar counter. "Not a damn soul," the girl answered with a smile. "You keep catching me at my best, Mr. Hiddleston."  
Tom chuckled. "Tom, please."  
"Alright, Tom. Cheers," Daisy said with a nod, picking up the shot the bartender had just set in front of her and downing it just as fast as it appeared. "You boys enjoying the show?"  
"Always do," Jamie stated with a smile.   
"Wasn't necessarily talking to you," Daisy said with a wink. As she opened up her mouth to speak, the guitarist shouted to her from the stage. "Looks like break times over. See you boys later." She grabbed her bottles and sauntered her way to the stage, her hips waving back and forth with every step.  
Jamie glanced over his shoulder at Tom who was just staring after the girl. "Easy, tiger. You gotta live with that one."  
"I don't even know what you're talking about," Tom insisted with a sigh, but even he didn't believe his words. He had to focus on work and not the fiery brunette currently clutching onto his attention.

"Daisy, would you get in the truck?" Jamie pleaded with a sigh.   
"I don't wanna go home yet," Daisy whined, spinning in a circle, arms outstretched in the middle of the parking lot. "Let's go do something."  
"Like what?" Jamie's wife Veronica questioned. "It's two in the damn morning! I gotta work tomorrow."  
"So do I," Daisy stated with a hint of snark. "But we gotta live a little bit too, don't we?" Her eyes drifted to a silent Tom, leaning against the truck in question. "Right, Movie star?"  
Tom chuckled. "I'm not getting involved in this."  
"Oh come on!" Daisy exclaimed. "It's your first night in Nashville. You really wanna call it a night right now?"  
"Daisy, he was on a plane for thirteen hours," Jamie stated. "The man's probably tired."  
Daisy rolled her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, realizing she was getting nowhere. "Fine. Take me back to my cell, warden. I won't fight it."   
Jamie rolled his eyes as the beauty crawled begrudgingly into the backseat. "You're with her, champ. Have fun."   
Tom chuckled and shook his head, following the girl in the tiny shorts into the back seat of the truck. 

Daisy had her boots pulled off before Tom had even entered the front door. "Bedtime it is," she said softly.   
"You were really good tonight," Tom stated, pushing on the door until he heard it latch.   
"Thank you," Daisy said with a smile, "but you really don't have to say that. I won't kick you out or anything."  
Tom laughed. "I wasn't just saying it," he insisted. "I meant it. You were fantastic, seriously."  
"Yes well, I learned from the best," Daisy stated, motioning down the hall where Tom could only assume Twila's room was. "You don't grow up the daughter of a country legend and not learn a thing or two."  
"Seems like you got plenty of talent on your own."  
Daisy sighed. "Anything I would get in this business would be because I'm her daughter. And I ain't interested in that," she answered, tugging her hair up into a bun high atop her head. "Well...it was an enjoyable evening, Mr. Hiddleston..."  
"Stop calling me that, please," Tom insisted. "Just Tom is fine, really."  
"Well, Just Tom,” Daisy continued with a grin, "I will see you in the morning."  
"I look forward to it," Tom grinned. He watched her back away, then turn around with a bounce and disappear into the dark hallway. He laughed to himself and shook his head before slowly making his way up the stairs as quietly as possible. He was definitely going to like Nashville. At least for the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke with the sun the next morning. After about an hour of failed attempts to go back to sleep, he finally got out of bed and decided to take his first run around the grounds. The trail seemed to go on forever. Each time his foot hit the gravel, there seemed to be a thousand more steps in front of him. The music pumping through his headphones barely muffled the sounds of nature around him; birds singing, the crunch of the dirt beneath his sneakers, the babbling of a brook to his left as he navigated the land. He could get lost in this place, and part of him truly wanted to. He was having a hard time believing he would get any work done in the two weeks before filming began. All he wanted to do was enjoy this place and relax and it was quite easy to do.   
Tom headed into the house as he plucked the buds from his ears, some upbeat indie dance music still playing as they draped on his shoulders. As his breathing began to settle, he heard singing coming from the kitchen down the hall. He already recognized the voice, but he couldn't stop himself from investigating.   
He headed quietly for the door way, though with the level at which The Judds' "Have Mercy" was blaring, Tom doubted Daisy would've heard him if he'd stomped the whole way. He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, watching her dance and sing along while she attempted to prep breakfast. At the current moment, he was the only guest at Songbird, which made it feel more like he was staying with friends rather than a hotel. It was strange. Could he call them friends yet? He sure felt like it.   
"Have mercy...on me...you treat me so bad I'm in misery. You're breaking my heart, can't you see? Baby, baby have mer... JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!" Daisy shouted, dropping the spoon in her hand with a clatter to the ground. Tom instantaneously burst into laughter as the girl clutched her chest as if her heart had nearly sprung out of it. "How the hell long have you been standing there?"  
Tom could barely answer, his face red with laughter. "Far longer than I should've been," he responded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I think you did," Daisy said with a laugh, one hand bracing against the counter, the other still pressed against her chest. "My god, you scared the ever-living daylights out of me."  
"I'm sorry, truly," Tom stated, stepping further into the room, still trying to stifle his laughter.   
"Yeah, I can tell. You seem real sorry," Daisy said sarcastically, her eyebrows raised high. "What the hell are you doing up anyway? Don't you ever sleep?"  
"I did, for a while. Then I went for a run..."  
"No wonder you're a beanpole," Daisy said with a taunting smirk.  
"Well I'm sorry I don't fill out those Wranglers like every other guy around here," Tom smiled, cozying up to the opposite side of the counter.   
"I have a feeling you'd do just fine," Daisy said with a wink before turning back to the stove and whatever was on top of it. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing. Tom knew that for certain.   
Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask, however, the blonde little boy came bursting into the kitchen. "Momma! Look!"   
"What do you have?" Daisy asked, scooping Jackson into her arms. "Where did you get that?"  
"Papa!" Jackson shouted, practically shoving the green brontosaurus into his mother's face.   
"Papa brought you a dinosaur? Did you say thank you?" Jackson nodded as Daisy looked up into the doorway. "Hi Daddy."   
Tom turned behind him. Standing in the doorway was a behemoth of a man; tall, dark denim jeans, a plaid button up shirt of all sorts of blues, and a navy blazer to match. His hair was thick and as grey as a hazy morning sky, but his eyes sparkled the same green of his daughter; the same tone, the same gleam.   
"Hi there, Princess," he said in a bellowing deep voice as a smile stretched across his silver bearded face. Petite Daisy practically got lost in his embrace. The second his arms wrapped around her she morphed into a little girl, a little girl who worshipped her father.   
"How was your flight?" she asked as the man's lips pressed into her forehead.  
"Long," he responded simply before he noticed Tom at the counter in front of him. "Who do we have here?"  
"Tom, this is my daddy, Teddy James. Daddy, Tom Hiddleston. He's doing Jamie's movie," Daisy explained.   
"It's nice to meet you, sir," Tom stated, accepting the man's firm handshake. "I'm...a huge fan. Seriously."  
Teddy gave Tom a smile and a nod. "And I of yours. You really nailed Hank Williams. Very well done. Didn't even recognize you sitting here."  
"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, sir," Tom said, slightly star struck. Teddy James was a legendary songwriter, producer and master of the guitar. Tom had fallen in love with his entire catalog while working on "I Saw the Light" and to even be standing in the same room as the man...it was a pleasant surprise.   
"Just Ted, please," the man insisted. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find my wife." He kissed his daughter's head once more, ruffled his grandson's curls and made his exit, Tom staring after him still awestruck.   
"I had no idea he was your father," Tom stated, still gazing out the doorway as if Ted had left some kind of shining trail.   
Daisy laughed. "There's a lot you don't know about me."  
"I'm picking up on that," Tom scoffed. He looked toward the girl as she went back to her task of making breakfast and Jackson plopped himself in the middle of the floor with his toy dinosaur. "How are you not a superstar? Your mom...is the queen of country, your dad a songwriting legend. You could be huge."  
Daisy shrugged. "I guess it just never really appealed to me," she answered honestly. "I saw their lives. The good, the bad, everything in between. It wasn't always...Grammys and sold out tours. Hell, I spent most my life with my grandma because they were both so busy. I don't want that for Jackson."   
"Where's Jackson's dad?" Tom asked, glancing to the tot on the floor. Daisy stayed silent for a bit but he watched as her body tensed up. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."  
"No, it's okay," Daisy insisted. "Um...right now, Nick is currently in jail. As far as I know anyway. He only...hops back into his son's life once a year. Usually around Christmas, usually begging me to take him back."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Nah, it's my fault. I have horrible taste in men, appalling really," Daisy said with an almost nervous laugh. "We started dating in high school. He went into the military and I decided to wait for him, which was my own dumb mistake. My daddy never liked him, my momma either and...as most people realize as they get older, I should have listened."  
"Yes well, if there's one thing I've learned in my time on this planet it's that you can't legislate the decisions your heart makes. You love who you love, good or bad."  
"Well mostly bad in my case," Daisy chuckled. "Not that I've really had all that many shots. I was with Nick most of my life. We broke up...maybe two years ago and...I am not sure I've even been on a real date since."  
"Well that is a travesty," Tom said with a bright grin. "I apologize for all men, everywhere."  
Daisy laughed. "That's a lot of responsibility for you to take on there."  
"I will...bare the weight of it, gladly."  
Daisy's cheeks took on the slightest pink tint and Tom continued to smile at her. After awhile his eyes drifted to the counter, his finger tips running along the smooth marble. He wasn't certain, but he thought he could feel his cheeks flush too. 

After breakfast (and a shower) he spent the next few hours going over his script, returning phone calls, doing general business things he needed to get done. But after awhile he grew restless and decided to journey outside, where he found Daisy on the back porch, watching Jackson in a nearby sandbox.   
"Hey there, movie star," Daisy greeted as his long legs appeared beside her. Her eyes followed him as he sat beside her. "Enjoying your day?"  
"I am," Tom said with a nod. "It's hard not to out here. It's beautiful."  
Daisy smiled as she looked out over the land. "It is, isn't it?" she agreed with a sigh. "It's peaceful."  
Tom continued to nod his head. "Doesn't really feel like work at the moment."  
"Well everyone deserves some R&R now and then. Even fancy movie stars."  
Tom chuckled. "I'm not all that fancy."  
"You sound fancy," Daisy said, leaning into him with a nudge.   
Tom laughed again. "It's the accent, that's it. I promise."  
"I happen to like the accent."  
"Really?"  
"Mhmm," Daisy said with a nod.   
"I kind of like yours too."  
"Nah, mine just makes me sound like a stupid redneck. You sound like...someone who wears tuxedos and... bow ties...and has dinner with the queen."  
"I have in fact done all of those things. Though I don't know that I can say I had dinner WITH the queen. More...in the same room as..."  
"See, told ya," Daisy smiled. "Fancy is as fancy does."  
Tom tipped his head back with laughter. "Alright, fine. I'm a bit fancy."   
"You know what fancy is for me? Makeup and clothes that aren't covered in food...or finger paint... Or having fifteen toys stuffed in my purse."  
Tom laughed. "You know...I'm not sure I'd mind trading for that."  
"A dinosaur filled purse?"  
"Maybe not that exactly," Tom laughed. "But one of those." He finished, issuing a nod in Jackson's direction. "He is...adorable."  
"Thank you," Daisy smiled. "I'm pretty fond of him."  
"I completely understand why."  
There was a moment of silence as they watched the little boy, occupying himself with plastic dinosaurs in the box of sand. "So why don't you?" Daisy finally spoke up. "Have kids of your own, I mean."  
Tom shrugged, his elbows pressed into his knees. "Just hasn't worked out yet, I guess. I... am... a busy man and it's hard to really...get anything started with someone when you're busy running around and making movies and going to parties and award shows and all of that..."  
"Yeah, but if it's something you really want, then...you should make the time."  
"I know that. And I would...guess I just haven't found the right girl to make the time for," Tom stated.   
"Well, ya know, Tennessee is chock full of pretty girls," Daisy said with a smile before climbing to her feet and heading to the sandbox.   
"Don't I know it," Tom mumbled.   
"What?" Daisy asked, turning back toward him with the toddler in his arms.  
"Nothing," Tom said with a wave of his head.   
"Alright," Daisy laughed. "Well, I need to get this one down for a nap and start getting ready for tonight."  
"What's tonight?"  
"Big ol barbecue. You're coming, right?"  
"Didn't know I was invited."  
"Of course, you are. Practically the whole movie crew is gonna be there."  
"Well, I can't rightly refuse then, can I?"  
"It would be quite rude."

 

"This is the barbecue huh?" Tom asked with a chuckle as he and Jamie walked outside. The grounds were now littered with tables and tents, giant grills and huge smokers, and something even bigger was being set up in the barn.   
"Yeah, just a tiny thing," Jamie answered with laugh and a shrug. Tom shook his head and laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as the boys continued their walk. Jamie sighed. "This is what happens when Teddy James come home. We'll eat, drink a ton, and sing and dance our asses off."   
Tom pursed his lips and nodded. "Sounds like a good time to me."  
"Usually is," Jamie nodded.   
"Boys, can I get your hand for a second?" Twila's voice came from the back porch.  
"Yes ma'am," Jamie answered, instantly turning on the heels of his black boots. He and Tom quickly headed back to the porch they had just vacated.   
"Well look at you," Twila said, looking Tom up and down; red, plaid shirt, black leather jacket, dark jeans hanging loose on his thin frame, down to the worn, brown cowboy boots on his feet. "You fit right in, dontcha?"  
Tom chuckled and shrugged, hands still buried in his pockets. "I'm trying."   
"It's working," Twila smiled. "Would you boys mind running into town for me? Someone forgot to get the ice and we're all a bit tied up right now."  
"Wouldn't mind a bit, ma'am," Jamie grinned.  
"Jamie, stop with the ma'am thing. You're practically my son."  
Tom chuckled at the duo, but his eyes drifted behind the red-haired superstar as Daisy walked into view. Her hair hung in loose waves over her shoulders, a cream colored crocheted lace dress contrasting against her tan skin, teal cowboy boots on her feet. His favorite part: a very fitting crown of small daisies encircling her head. He couldn't tell if she was wearing even a stitch of makeup or not aside from a bright red lipstick all but jumping on her face, but it was no matter. She looked incredible. Not staring wasn't even an option.   
"Hey boys," Daisy smiled.   
"Well you clean up nice," Jamie grinned.   
Daisy rolled her glowing green eyes. "Thanks, jerk. I'd say the same for you, but it'd be a lie."  
"Ouch," Jamie chuckled loudly.   
Eventually Daisy's attention turned to Tom, eyes still glued to the girl in front of him. "What?" she asked with a giggle, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears, her eyes diverting to the slabs of wood beneath her feet.   
Tom shook his head, stuttering around a bit before he answered. "You...you look amazing."   
"Well thank you."  
Jamie looked back and forth between the duo before clicking his tongue and slapping a hand on Tom's shoulder. "Alright, Romeo. We got work to do."  
Tom just shook his head and began walking toward the truck at Jamie's side.   
"Daisy May, stop looking at him like that."  
"Momma, Jesus," Daisy hissed. "I'm not looking at him like anything."  
"Oh, you're so full of crap, young lady. You're still grinning like an idiot."   
"Would you shut up?" Daisy mumbled as both women made their way back into the house.   
Tom tried to pretend he hadn't heard them, but the smile on his face was evident of quite the opposite.   
Jamie shook his head. "You're gonna get yourself in trouble with that one," the man insisted as he climbed into his enormous black pickup.   
"I don't know what you're talking about," Tom insisted, following suit into the passenger side. "We're just friends."   
"Just friends, huh?" Jamie inquired as the engine roared into action. "Tell ya what, if I stared at my friends like that Veronica would whoop my ass four ways from Sunday."   
"Why do I get the feeling she probably does anyway?" Tom asked with a smirk.   
"Hey, we are talking about you here, not me," Jamie responded. "Look, I'm not trying to dissuade you...from anything. I love Daisy. I mean love her. That girl is like a sister to me. We may as well be blood. But she has...a hell of a past, a lot of which you don't know about and... I just want you to be careful. For yourself and for her. She don't need no more heartbreak. She's...one sad story from a country album."   
"I'm not looking to hurt anybody," Tom assured. "And I don't...even know what's going on. We've known each other...a day. I wouldn't get too ahead of things here. I'm just...enjoying myself."  
"Well Daisy's not the girl you enjoy yourself with, so don't go getting any ideas."  
"That’s not what I meant. That's not the kind of guy I am and you know it," Tom stated. "I just...I don't know. There's...a spark, I suppose, there, and I don't think it's just me..."  
Jamie scoffed. "It's definitely not. I ain't seen her giggle like that in a long while."  
"Really?" Tom asked with an almost shy smirk.   
"Yes, really. You blind, boy? Those emerald eyes light up every time she sees you."  
Tom grinned and turned to look out the window, the country scenery flying by. He was only going to be there for ten weeks. There was no sense of starting anything with anybody, but he was beginning to wonder if he had any chance of stopping it. 

It seemed like half of Nashville had turned out for the big bash. Tom wasn't sure how, but everyone had more than their fill of food (and drinks) and as night began to fall, most people made their way into the barn, which now housed a makeshift stage, and giant silver tanks filled with any kind of beer one could imagine. There was a bar set up in the corner for those that preferred a more lethal spirit. Toms eye couldn't even begin take in all that was going on around him. A sea of cowboy hats, a flood of boots, all clacking around on the hay covered cement dance floor. This was most definitely not the first party in the Songbird barn.   
"Hey you."  
Tom turned to the voice behind him to find Daisy, smiling and kicking her boot across the floor, hands clasped behind her back. "Well hi," he smiled in return. "Where've you been hiding?"  
"I just put Jackson to bed," Daisy answered. "Not really a place for a four-year-old."  
Tom's eyes widened. "I'm not entirely sure who this is a place for, but I am looking forward to finding out."  
"Should be fun," Daisy said with a smile.   
"I have no doubt in that. Probably a little too much fun."  
"Is there such a thing?" Daisy grinned.   
Tom clenched his jaw and pretended to think a moment. "Ya know, now that you mention it...no. No, I don't think so."  
Daisy giggled. "So... think you could maybe save a dance for me later?"  
Tom smiled brightly. "I could probably do that. Don't think you'll have a whole lot of competition."  
"I wouldn't bet on that. I've seen a few sets of eyes landing on you tonight."  
"Yeah, well, you're getting plenty of glances yourself."   
"You jealous?" Daisy asked with an almost mocking smile as she began backing away from him.   
"Should I be?"   
"Not yet," Daisy winked.   
"Where are you going?" Tom asked with a laugh.  
"I got songs to sing," Daisy said with a wink before turning and practically skipping toward the stage.   
Tom laughed to himself, shaking his head before running his hand through his strawberry blonde curls. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'Pace yourself, Tom,' he commanded himself. 'Pace yourself.'

"Did that man have a hand in every country song ever written?" Tom asked, leaning against the bar, Jamie at his side.   
Jamie chuckled. "Pretty much. He either...wrote it, produced or played on it. Sometimes all three. This family has more talent than should be allowed. It's kind of unfair to the rest of us."  
Tom chuckled, his eyes moving back to the stage where Daisy was getting ready for yet another song, her father at her side with his guitar.   
"Well I would like to bring up the woman I know you've all been waiting for," Daisy said into the microphone. "We're gonna sing a song for you that...we've been singing together ever since I can remember. So... without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Twila Sharpe."   
The barn full of people roared as Twila, in jeans and a rhinestoned cowboy shirt. She brought with her a microphone and waved excitedly. "Thank y’all so much for coming out tonight," she spoke. "It is so nice to know we have such great friends...hell, y'all are family. And standing up here with my wonderful husband and...my beautiful talented daughter just reminds me why I love Nashville so very much. I raised Daisy on the music that both her father and I loved and...it seems to have worked out quite well. Though, she did fall more in love with The Judds than she did her momma." The crowd hummed with laughter. "So we're gonna sing a Judds' song for you, one my husband produced, called "Love Can Build a Bridge"."   
Tom watched intently. Twila and Daisy were absolutely electric together and adding Teddy to the mix only made it better. He was in awe, if only for a brief moment, before his gaze went back to the man beside him, Jamie's entire demeanor had changed. He now looked tense, angry, his body stiff as a board. He was glaring toward the open barn doors in a way that made Tom very uneasy.   
"What? What's wrong?" he asked, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible.  
"That son of a bitch..." Jamie grumbled before bursting off in a huff.   
"Wait, what's going on?" Tom asked. Jamie didn’t listen so the British star took a swig of his beer and hustled after the cowboy. "Jamie, what's the matter?"  
"Hey!" Jamie roared, ignoring Tom's questions as he marched toward a tall blonde man in the doorway. "What in the hell do you think you're doing here? You're not welcome here. You’ve been told on more than one occasion."  
"I just wanted to see her," the man said, putting his hands up in the air.   
"Well you've seen her. Now get the hell outta here before Ted sees you."  
"Where's Jackson?" the man asked.   
"He is inside sleeping like any four-year-old would be. You can’t just go popping up in here demanding to see the son you barely acknowledge. Get the hell out of here. I'm not telling you again," Jamie said through gritted teeth.   
"Jamie, just relax…"   
Jamie took a step closer until he was basically nose to nose with the guy. "Why don't you try and make me? You like to put hands on people, right?"  
"Hey, Jamie, just relax a bit," Tom said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.  
"What're you doing here?"  
The three men stopped, all turning toward the voice behind them. Daisy stood, still a fence post, all the color washed from her face.  
"Daisy, don't worry about it. I got this," Jamie insisted.   
"Nick, what're you doing here?" Daisy asked again.   
Tom looked between the man and the woman, his eyes wide. He should have guessed by Jamie's nature who the unwanted guess was, but he hadn't. And now everything made a lot more sense.   
"I just got into town. Dais, I had to see you. Please, just talk to me for two minutes..." Nick took a step toward the girl, but Daisy instantly shuddered away, even as Jamie took a stance in between the two. "Daisy, please."  
"Get outta here," Daisy commanded, arms folded across her chest, tears welling in her usually sparkling green eyes. "Get outta here before my daddy sees you."  
"Dais..."  
"I said go!" Daisy shouted. As the tears began to flow, she shook her head. “Goddammit, Nick. Why do you always gotta cause a scene?” She took a deep breath before darting off toward the woods beside the barn.   
"Daisy!" Tom shouted before running after her.   
Jamie gulped, watching the duo disappear into the blackness. "You heard the woman. Get on outta here." Jamie and Nick stood toe to toe, just for a moment, before the blonde antagonist shook his head and turned to walk away. At least for that moment. 

"Daisy! Wait up!" Tom shouted after the girl who was still walking as fast as she could in the opposite direction. "Hey, hold on a second, please."  
"Tom, I'm fine, seriously. I just...I need to be by myself a minute," Daisy insisted as she finally began to slow down. She never turned to face him, just stopped and Tom watched her shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh.   
"You're not fine, I can clearly see that," Tom argued. He put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him. He felt his heart break a bit as he watched the tears streaming down her face. "Hey. Hey, come here. Don't cry. Please." He pulled her into his arms, her head laying perfectly against his chest, his chin resting atop her head.   
"I cannot believe he showed up here," Daisy said, pulling out of Tom's embrace and running her hands under her eyes. “The level of balls that asshole has…” She took a deep breath and exhaled, long and slow. With a sniff, she stuck her hands out in front of her. "My God. I am shaking like a leaf."  
"Look, I don't know what's going on, but..."  
Her head began waving back and forth. This was the last thing she wanted to explain, especially to the sweet, handsome movie star standing before her. "Nick...had... or has a drinking problem. Hence his… many stays in jail. At first, he used to...just go out, disappear for days doin' God knows what with God knows who. Then...he um... he started getting violent. Grabbing me, pushing me around. I thought I could handle it. It wasn’t… awful at first and I had too much damn pride to admit that EVERYONE in my life was right about him. Then one night...when Jackson was...probably...a year old, he came home. I was...so fed up...with all the bullshit, with all his anger...and I started harping on him, real bad. He um..." She paused, looking off into the trees as she was overcome by either the emotion or the memory or a combination of both. She gulped. "He um...pushed me into the wall so hard that he knocked down a picture and it shattered and when I tried to get away, he grabbed a shard of the glass from the floor, and he, um…he held it to my throat..."  
"No…" Tom gasped, softly.   
Daisy's fingertips ran over a thin scar on the middle of her neck that Tom hadn't even noticed before. "He didn't cut real deep, thank god. And um...he dropped it and then punched me…knocked me out. Apparently, I fell to the ground and he continued. He kicked me, broke my ribs, punctured a lung. And then he just ran. I was laying there for hours before I got enough of my bearings to get to a phone. I called my momma and... that was it. I moved in here after that and I haven't left since. Haven’t even wanted to, I suppose."   
Tom felt hot tears burning in his bright blue eyes. "I don't know what to say," he said, his voice almost a whisper.   
"You don't have to say anything," Daisy said with a sniff and a laugh. "Most people don't really say much."  
"I'm so, so sorry..."  
"Don't," Daisy said, shaking her head. "Don't do that."  
"Do what?" Tom asked.   
"Look at me like that," Daisy answered. "I hate that look."  
Tom laughed lightly. "What look is that?"  
"The oh my god that poor thing she's made of glass look. I hate it. I don't need your or anybody else's pity. I’m fine. It was a long time ago and I’m good now. It’s over.”  
"That's not...that not what I was doing."  
"Oh really?" Daisy asked with a laugh. "Pretty sure I've seen that look a good number of times in the last few years. I know it enough to recognize it."   
"Daisy..."  
"Look, I know my life has pretty much been one giant sad country song, but I am fine. I made it through, I made it out alive and I'm happy and I'm content and... I've got beautiful little boy that I wouldn't trade for anything in this world and...that's...all I need. I'm just fine."  
Tom smirked crookedly as he stepped toward her, brushing a wispy bit of hair from her eyes. "I swear to you: the look you saw was sympathy and admiration. Not pity. There is nothing about you that would cause me to pity you. You are…far…too…incredible for…that.” Tom lost himself in the sea of green staring up at him. He barely noticed the fact that he was slowly beginning to lean toward her, down, his blue eyes glued to the ruby red lips getting closer and closer to his by the second.   
Daisy could feel a million butterflies flitting about her stomach as he got closer and closer, but before another move could be made, she heard her name, jolting her back to reality.   
"Coming!" Daisy shouted back. She inhaled deeply and looked back up at Tom. "Sorry. Duty calls."  
"Just my luck," Tom said with a bright smile.   
“Probably better that way,” Daisy said with a bit of a smirk. “You don’t need to get messed up with all of this.” She waved her hands in front of herself and Tom chuckled. “You know, I think you might be wrong there…”   
Daisy laughed and squeezed his hand softly before heading back to the barn and the still raging party. He took a deep breath and sighed as he stared after her. He was definitely a goner. 

"You enjoying yourself, son?"   
Tom turned to his left to find Ted posting up at the bar beside him. "Yessir, I most definitely am."   
"Please. No more formalities. Ted or Teddy."  
"Sorry, sir...um, Ted," Tom said with a chuckle. "It's been a good night, definitely."   
"Good, glad to hear it," Ted said before taking a sip from the glass of whiskey he was just handed. "So I’m starting to get the feeling that my daughter may have a bit of an interest in you… "  
Tom nearly choked on his beer. The scary dad conversation already? He wasn’t prepared for this. "I, um...I don't..."   
Ted chuckled. "Don't go getting all nervous, now. This isn't the you hurt her and I'll shoot you conversation. Though...I do own a number of guns..." he said, glancing to Tom out the corner of his eye.   
Tom chuckled. "I will keep that in mind."   
"Look, you seem like a great guy. And I have...a lot of respect for someone with a work ethic and a dedication as strong as yours. Just...take it easy with her, for me. My little girl has been through...so much and she puts on a strong face and that fiery attitude of her mother's, but she's still pretty guarded."   
Tom nodded his head. "Yes, of course. I... completely understand. I would never think of… trying to put pressure on anything."  
"Good. That’s what I needed to hear. You keep enjoying your night, now," Ted said with a wink before patting Tom’s shoulder and heading back into the now dwindling crowd of people.   
Tom took a deep breath and a pull from his beer bottle. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Daisy any more than she had already been hurt. But with his time at Songbird growing shorter with every passing second, there was only one way to prevent it. And trying to end something before it even began wasn't something he was sure he could do. Not when his interest was this piqued.


	3. Chapter 3

After the party, Daisy made herself scarce. She and Tom talked in passing, nothing more than basic hellos and niceties. At first the Englishman felt as though it was probably for the best. He'd gotten caught up in the Tennessee belle hard and fast and losing focus on the real reason he was in Nashville wasn't on the top of his to-do list. But the longer her apparent lockout went on, the more uneasy it made Tom. Uneasy to the point he was certain he had done something wrong or offended her in some way. And if that was indeed the case, he most definitely wasn't about to just let it go. He had to find out, one way or another.   
It was three days later before he managed to find Daisy alone, not surrounded by her mother or father and not chasing after an energetic four-year-old. She was sitting on the back porch in the short shorts and tank top that were seemingly her uniform. She was strumming an old but beautiful guitar in her lap, bare, red painted toes tapping along as she hummed a pretty little melody. Every once in a while, she'd stop just to change chords and back up a bit in her tune. It was obvious this wasn't a song anyone had sung before. She was writing and it had Tom in a trance.   
As her fingers continued strumming, she stopped singing. "How long you planning on standing there and not say anything?" she asked over the tune.   
Tom chuckled, embarrassed he'd been caught, once again, simply watching the beauty. "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you," he stated, folding his long, thin arms across his chest.   
"It's okay," Daisy assured, glancing over her shoulder at him. She nodded to the open spot beside herself on the steps. "Have a seat."  
Tom listened, stretching his long legs to the ground and sitting himself on the white painted wood beside her. His presence didn't stop her from playing. It didn't even slow her down. "That's really pretty."  
"Thank you," Daisy responded, changing chords yet again, her red, pertly painted manicure sliding around the fretboard with the greatest of ease.   
"Did you write it?"  
"Mhmm," Daisy answered with a nod. "Just messing around, not doing anything seriously."  
"If that's just messing around I'm honestly kind of afraid of you really trying."  
Daisy chuckled lightly. "I don't know. Just got something in my head, can't get it out."  
"Well don't let me stop you," Tom stated. She was just staring into space. She hadn't even glanced at him since he sat down, which made him even more sure he'd done something. She acted like he wasn't even there. He sighed and folded his hands together, leaning his elbows into his knees. "Are you okay?"  
"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.   
"I don't know. Kinda seems like...maybe you're avoiding me a bit. Since the party anyway..." A moment passed with no response. "Or...maybe I'm just being paranoid."  
"You're just being paranoid," Daisy said, one cheek rising into a bit of a crooked smile.   
"You sure about that?"  
Daisy chuckled and finally stopped playing. She leaned her tan arms on the body of her acoustic and looked at him, her eyes glowing the green of a new spring sprout. "I'm positive, okay? Nick showing up just...kind of threw me for a loop. It's taking a bit to get my bearings back. It always does. It's not you."   
"Well I'm glad to hear that," Tom sighed. He gulped, remembering their heartbreaking conversation at the party. Looking at the girl before him, he never would've pegged her as the abused type. But that sounded stupid. There wasn't really a type, was there? Maybe it was her spirit or the constant energy that seemed to be running through her veins, whatever it was he hadn't stopped thinking about her reveal since. It tore through his mind often, especially when he was reading through his script. It was beginning to feel like this movie he was about to start work on wasn't exactly a work of fiction. "Have you talked to your parents?"   
"God, no," Daisy scoffed. "If I told my daddy he showed up, you'd be out there helping him dig a hole right now."   
"You know, he did mention a number of guns and a lot of land."   
"To you?" Daisy asked with a laugh. "Why?"   
Tom smirked, his eyes drifting to the dirt beneath his feet. "He um...he seems to think there's something going on here."   
"That so?"  
"Mhmm."  
"And what...did you tell him?"   
Tom pressed his lips together and shrugged. "Not much. When a man...of his stature...is talking about making you disappear, you kind of just listen."   
Daisy giggled brightly, tipping her shoulder into his. It was a most welcome change from her previous days of silence. "You'll be fine. Think he kinda likes you actually."   
"Yeah?"  
"Yup," Daisy nodded with a sigh. "You ain't the only one he's been throwing hints at. I'd say dropping but...that would imply using a bit of tact which he definitely hasn't been."   
Tom laughed. "He's not so bad."  
"Maybe not to you. He probably approaches it a bit nicer with you. Probably doesn't say 'Daisy May, you need to find somebody. You need to settle down'," Daisy explained in a voice quite obviously mocking the patriarch of the clan.   
Tom laughed again. "No pressure at all there."   
Daisy grinned. "I'm not sure he...actually means you, in particular. Just means I need to start trying. Or at least he thinks so."   
"He's not wrong. There's nothing wrong with moving on...and a girl like you, I imagine there's...a number of interested parties."   
Daisy smiled sweetly but shook her head. "I don't know. My past is...so much of a mess that I hate to even think about getting someone else involved in that. I mean, Nick obviously isn't gone and I can't exactly force him to be considering he's Jackson's father. And... that is a lot of drama that I'm not sure I'm capable of dealing with, let alone forcing someone else who isn't even involved to be."  
"If someone really wants to be a part of your life, you wouldn't be forcing them to do anything. And... you can't really help your past. You can't change what happened and you certainly had no control over it."  
"I know that."   
"Look, you're amazing...and Jackson is amazing...and any guy lucky enough to be a part of that would be an idiot to say no."  
Daisy looked to the movie star with a smile. "That's really sweet."   
Tom grinned. "I'm not trying to be sweet. I'm just...being honest."   
There was a moment of silence, an awkward one at best, before Daisy cleared her throat. "Ya know...I don't honestly know what's going on here. I think...it's a bit too soon to call it much, really..."  
"I agree."  
"And with you...living on another continent, it'd be kind of...difficult for things to go real far..."  
Tom gulped. "You're probably right," he said softly. He was nodding his head in agreement but his heart was shouting the contrary. He knew she was right, but hearing her say it aloud, it kind of stung.   
"But..." Daisy continued with a loaded sigh, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't kind of want to...spend time together anyway."   
Tom fought the enormous, boyish grin her words caused from stretching across his chiseled face too quickly. "Kind of?"   
Daisy's eyes floated back to him, practically staring into his soul. "Well, I wouldn't want to look too eager," she smiled.   
Tom chuckled. "I would...kind of like that myself."   
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah," Tom nodded. "I really would."   
It was Daisy's turn to now fight a smile quite similar to his own. "Well, then we seem to be on the same page.’  
"I guess so," Tom beamed. He stared at her, her eyes once again drifting away. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly he found himself imagining what she tasted like, but before he could work up the gumption to make a move, he heard a tiny voice erupt from inside the screen door behind them.   
"Momma!"   
"Hi baby!" Daisy greeted happily as Jackson ran into her arms. "You have fun at the zoo with Papa?"  
Jackson nodded, his blonde curls falling into his blue eyes. "Lookit."   
Daisy looked at the tiny stuffed tyrannosaurus in the boy's hands. "Did Grandpa get you another toy?"   
"Mhmm."  
"Well you are one spoiled little man," Daisy said, brushing back his hair and pressing her lips into his forehead. "Were you a good boy?"  
"Mhmm."   
"Is that true?" Daisy asked with a laugh, looking up at her father leaning in the doorway.   
"Absolutely," Ted nodded. "He's never anything but with me."   
"Well now you're just making momma jealous," Daisy said with a sigh. "You need a snack?"   
"Yes!"   
"What're we having?" Daisy asked, climbing to her feet and taking her son's hand.   
"Cookies!"   
Daisy laughed, "Cookies? How about an apple?"   
"Cookies, Momma!"   
"Let the boy have a cookie," Ted insisted as the duo passed by him. "You know I'll just give him one anyway."   
"Yes, and that's why he's having an apple now," Daisy stated, pushing onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips into her father's cheek. "Because you spoil him."   
"Did the same with you," Ted called after her. He took a beat before he took the seat his daughter had just vacated. "Enjoying the view?"   
Tom chuckled, knowing the man was not referring to the grounds they were sitting on. "Not quite sure how I'm supposed to answer that," he said with a smile.   
"It's alright. I see that look in your eye."   
"And what look is that exactly?"   
"The one I've been giving my wife for thirty-five years now."   
Tom let out a loud guffaw, stunned by the man's honesty. "I, um...I... I don't know if I'd go there quite yet."   
"Not trying to put any pressure on the situation. Just...making more of an observation," Ted stated. "You busy right now? I got something I want to show you."   
"Of course," Tom said with a nod, slapping his hands on his thighs before climbing to his feet.   
The men headed into the house, passing though the kitchen where Jackson was nestled in his mother's lap at the table, a book in her hands, a slice of apple in his. Daisy stopped reading and looked up at the gentlemen. "Where are you leading that poor man off to?" Daisy asked with a suspicious grin.   
"Giving him a bit of a tour since you haven't done it yet," Ted stated.   
"And when should I have had time to do that?" Daisy asked.   
"Should've made time," Ted answered with a wink.   
Daisy shook her head and Tom raised his eyebrows, shooting her an apologetic smile before he followed Ted into the hallway and down a set of stairs he hadn't ventured down before. They stopped in front of a giant red door that Ted instantly inserted a key into.   
The door opened wide and at first Tom only saw darkness but as the inset lights came up he realized he'd just been led into Teddy James's private studio. His eyes were wide as he scanned the room; photos of the man with nearly every member of country music royalty, awards, platinum and gold albums framed on the walls. It was like a museum of the man's accomplishments and there were a lot of them.   
"Wow," Tom said, his eyes drifting to the man as he brought up the lights in a recording room beyond a thick pane of glass. "This is...incredibly impressive."   
"Thank you, son," Ted set, sitting down in the plush chair behind the soundboard. "Forty years is a long career...and I can't imagine doing anything else to this day."   
"Doesn't really seem like you need to," Tom said with a laugh. He paused as his eyes landed on a picture involving an extremely familiar face. "Is that..."  
"Rodney Crowell? Yessir. And that little dark-haired beauty in his arms..."  
Tom's eyes narrowed, attempting to get a closer look. He suddenly chuckled. "It's Daisy," he stated brightly. And it definitely was, a much younger Daisy, probably six at the oldest, missing a front tooth and sporting braided pigtails. He however was not surprised to see a tiny pair of red boots on her feet.   
"Rodney is her godfather. We worked together a lot in those days. They're very close."   
Tom turned toward the man. "You know, now that you mention it, I think he had this same picture in his studio. I just...obviously didn't connect anything."   
"I don't imagine so," Ted smiled. "Take a closer look at those over there."   
Tom followed the man's nod to the frames at the end of the wall. They were gold records, but the face displayed on the album cover wasn't of Ted or his performer wife. It was Daisy. "She um...she has albums."   
Ted smiled and sighed, a heavy sigh that caused his chest to rise high and fall slowly. "She does. She released three. Had...ten singles chart, four that hit number one. Sold out an arena tour, won a couple awards."   
Tom shook his head in disbelief. "I thought... She told me she didn't want to be onstage."   
"Well, I'm sure you can tell from the other night that isn't exactly true."   
"True," Tom nodded. "What happened?"   
Ted gulped. "Nick. One of the many things he ruined."   
Tom sighed and turned to face him, leaning up against a second chair and folding his arms across his chest. "What else did he do?"   
"How much do you know?"  
It was Tom's turn to gulp. "She um...told me about the night...why she moved in here."   
"Well...if she led you to believe that was the only time, she was lying," Ted stated, "but the music thing was long before any of that. She...signed to a label in high school. All on her own. Someone saw her at some open mic night, didn't realize who she was. It was a whirlwind after that. Things happened really fast for that girl. One second she had on a graduation cap and gown and the next she was out on the road with some of the biggest names in music. After that she was headlining. And... even though he was in the army, Nick was...very insecure. Everyone she talked to, every man she was standing beside was a threat and he started guilt tripping her pretty hard. At first it was just normal jealousy and then it was accusations and threats and...it got messy. And, one day, instead of listening to her mother and I, she decided to up and quit, for him. For love as she said. Next thing I knew they ran off to the courthouse when he was on leave and I had a new son in law."  
"They were married?" Tom asked, surprised no one had mentioned it before. Not just no one, but Daisy.   
"Yessir. She was twenty. Ran off to join him on base, until he got sent to Iraq then she came back home."   
"He was in the war."   
Ted nodded solemnly. "When he got back was when things...really got bad. He was a different man, a broken man. We never really got along but I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Until he laid hands on my baby girl. Then all bets were off."   
"I imagine so."  
"They've been divorced four years now but that jerk is never going to be out of her life, nor is he ever going to get the help he so desperately needs. And that may be the saddest part."   
Tom gulped down the emotion filled lump in the pit of his throat. "He was here the other night,” he said softly.   
"What?" Ted asked, leaning forward in his chair. "Where?"  
Tom cleared his throat. "He uh, he showed up at the party. Jamie instantly spotted him and went after him. He tried to get rid of him before Daisy spotted him but that didn't really work. She sent him off because she was afraid of what you'd do to him."   
"That seems like the right move on her part," Ted sighed. "Goddammit. Just when I think he might actually be gone."   
"Don't be cross with her, please," Tom begged. "I'm sure I wasn't supposed to say anything."   
"No, no. I ain't mad at her. And I do appreciate you telling me, looking out for her."   
Tom smiled weakly. "She's a... fantastic woman."   
"She really is," Ted said with a similar smirk. "And... I think she likes you. At least a bit, probably more than she's willing to admit."   
Tom chuckled. "I think that feeling is...definitely mutual. I just..." He paused. "We all know that my time here is limited and... I don't want anyone to get hurt when the time comes that I leave. Not her, nor myself."   
Ted sighed deeply. "Well...I can tell you as a man who quite often was away from the woman he loved and his family, it's not easy. But that certainly does not mean it isn't worth it. So maybe... just take it slow, take it easy and by the time you're supposed to go home, maybe you'll find you have a reason to come back."   
Tom smirked and his head slowly began to nod. "I think you've got the right idea there."   
"Yeah well, I've been on this earth a lot longer than either of you two, good, bad and everything in between," Ted said, rising to his feet. He slapped a hand on Tom's shoulder. "C'mon. We better get back up there before the lady of the house starts asking questions."   
"Twila?"   
"Oh no. Daisy definitely runs this show... maybe Jackson."   
Tom laughed. "I'm leaning toward Jackson."   
"Yeah, me too." 

"Why didn't you tell me they were married?" Tom asked before taking a sip of his beer. "Kinda seems like something you would've mentioned."   
Jamie shrugged and set down the bottle in his hand. "Didn't really seem like my place. I figured she'd tell you."   
"Yeah, well she didn't," Tom sighed. His slender fingers began picking at the label on the bottle on the table in front of him.   
"Does that change things?" Jamie asked.   
Tom thought a moment then sighed, a small smile creeping over his face. "Not really. Even though it probably should."   
"Nah, man. It's only been a few days. You can't expect to know her whole history already. There's a lot of it."   
"I know. I know that I just...can't help but feel like she...wasn't telling me on purpose."   
"Well that I truly doubt," Jamie insisted. "Daisy James is a lot of things but she ain't the type of woman that would lead you astray on purpose. I can promise you that." Tom just nodded and stared off into space. Jamie smirked. His friend was already hooked, that was more than evident. "Look, I do recommend being cautious, for both your sakes, but don't read too much into what you think are signs because I can guarantee you they are not. And most of em are just in your head."   
Tom chuckled. "You know me too well."   
"Eh, we're all the same really. Especially when it comes to love."   
"Let's slow up with that word, alright?" Tom grinned. "We haven't even...done anything yet really. Talked at the most."   
"That's the most important part."   
"That it is."


	4. Chapter 4

The lights and sounds (and rides) of a carnival had made their way into Nashville, Tennessee. Tom was more than happy to be away from his script, even if it was only for the evening. The last ten days had been filled with read throughs and costume fittings and site tours and more read throughs, but tonight, tonight was about having fun and letting loose...and watching Daisy.   
"So, what's going on with you two anyway?" Jamie asked as the boys made their way through the fairgrounds, heading toward the stage that Daisy, Veronica and their band would soon be performing.  
Tom shook his head. "Nothing really," he answered.   
"Oh, come on. You've been cooped up in that big house with her for almost two weeks. You wanna tell me nothing's happened? Nothing? At all?" Jamie prodded.   
Tom continued smiling. "I mean, we've talked. We have...dinner together every night. We've gone on a few walks but...I wouldn't say anything's happened."  
"But you like her?"  
"Of course, I do. I just...I've been busy, okay? I'm trying to prepare for your movie here. You should stop encouraging me being distracted."  
Jamie shrugged. "I know you're going to ace it. I'm not worried."  
"I am," Tom said with a heavy sigh. "It's...not exactly the easiest subject matter."  
"I know that. And that's why I wanted you to do it, because I knew you could pull it off."  
"I'm really nervous about this one for some reason."  
Jamie chuckled and squeezed his friend's shoulder comfortingly. "You're thinking about it too damn much. We've read through the thing a million times. You're gonna be perfect."  
"I hope so."  
"I know so," Jamie stated, giving Tom's once squeezed shoulder a slap. "On to more important things, you're coming to the lake house this weekend, right?"  
Tom nodded his head, a coy smirk stretching over his face. "Yeah, yeah. She asked me last night."  
"What's that little grin?"  
"What?"   
"That little shit eating grin on your face. You look like the girl who just got asked to homecoming."

Tom rolled his eyes and his neck. “Are you going to spend the entire weekend questioning every expression on my face because… THAT is going to get obnoxious. Fast.”   
Jamie chuckled. “I’m just giving you shit, man. Lighten up,” he responded, delivering a sharp slap to the man’s shoulder. “Let’s get some shots. You need to loosen up.”   
Tom shook his head but followed. He didn’t feel much like arguing. And loosening up did seem like an alright idea. 

“There you are!”  
Tom spun around as a shout erupted from the crowd around him. The girls’ show had begun over an hour ago and the boys just watched and drank and laughed and drank some more. And signed a few autographs. Well, Tom had anyway. He’d been fairly surprised how life in Nashville had been thus far. He could walk down a street, go into a restaurant with a smaller reaction than he was used to. It was nice. Especially when there was a pretty girl he was trying to get to know. “Was I missing?” he asked with a laugh as Daisy practically bounced toward him.   
“I’ve been looking for you forever!” Daisy exclaimed as she pressed a hand into his bicep. “I have a favor to ask you.”   
“Shoot.”   
“Sing with me.”   
Tom basically choked on the mouthful of beer he’d just attempted to drink. “What? No.”   
“Please? Rocky usually does the Hank songs, but his voice is shot tonight and who better to sing some good ol Hank Williams heartbreak songs than the man who played him?” Daisy asked, batting her eyelashes and rocking back and forth.   
“Dais… I don’t know if that’s a good idea. It’s been a long time…”   
“Please? Please, Tom, it would mean the world to me…” Daisy begged.   
Tom sighed. “I didn’t bring my guitar…”   
“You can borrow Rocky’s!” Daisy insisted. “Please. PLEASE. I’ll be up there singing with you the whole time. I swear it.”   
“You’re not gonna let this go until I say yes, are you?” Tom asked with a laugh.  
“No.”   
Tom chuckled. She was nothing if not honest. “Okay. Okay. Fine. When?”   
“Like…ten minutes. Right after the break.”   
“How many songs?”   
“Um…three or four? We usually do “Move It On Over,” “Hey Good Lookin,” “Honky Tonkin” and “Long Gone Daddy” … maybe “I Saw the Light.” If you’re up for it.”   
“Okay. Whatever you say,” Tom replied with a nod.   
Daisy squealed and bounced onto the heels of her boots before pressing her lips into Tom’s awaiting, scruffy cheek. “You’re the best. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”   
“I don’t really feel like I had much of a choice, but you’re welcome,” Tom said with a laugh. “If I’m terrible, however, you can only blame yourself.”   
“I owe you one…” Daisy stated. She shot him with finger guns before disappearing back into the crowd in search of a drink before her next set.   
Tom just stared after her and sighed before turning back to his drink. As he took a sip, however, he heard a snicker from the man to his left. “What now?” Tom groaned.   
“Is it normal for you to be whipped this early?”  
Tom’s head quickly shot toward him, his blue eyes glaring daggers into the man’s soul. “What was I supposed to do? Refuse?”   
“Nah. It’ll be fun. I just think it’s cute she’s already got you wrapped around her finger.”   
“She doesn’t.”   
“I think she doooooes…”   
“No, she doesn’t…” Tom groaned as he and his mocking buddy headed toward the stage. She kind of did. It wasn’t entirely a lie, but he sure wasn’t going to admit it.

“That was AMAZING!” Daisy shrieked as she and Tom walked away from the stage they had just performed on. Despite Tom’s reservations, the four-song set had turned into six and as promised, Daisy was at his side, singing the entire time. He’d performed perfectly, according to both the crowd around him and the band behind, but he was worried about none of them. Only the bouncing, bubbly brunette at his side, and currently clutching onto his arm.   
Tom chuckled as the girl practically skipped off toward the beer tent. It was midnight and she was finally done and able to hang out with Tom and her friends. She’d gotten the singing out of the way and now she was ready to dance the night away. And Tom was beyond ready to join her. “I’m glad you had fun,” he said with a grin.   
“Are you trying to say you didn’t?” Daisy asked, glancing over her shoulder as she passed the bartender a bill in exchange for the two drinks she had ordered.   
“Absolutely not,” Tom said with a wave of his head. “I had a blast.”   
“See. Told you,” Daisy winked. She grabbed the bottles she was handed and quickly passed one to Tom before raising hers in the air. “To my new favorite duet partner.”   
Tom’s eyebrows rose as the necks of their bottles clicked together. “Is that so?”  
“Mhmm,” Daisy nodded as she took a sip. “I think we might need to borrow my dad’s studio.”   
“I don’t know about all of that now,” Tom said with an almost nervous laugh. “I’m not sure music star is in my repertoire.”   
“Well maybe it should be.”   
“Well… maybe we’ll have to discuss it a bit more.”   
“Deal. Dance with me?”   
“Now that I can do.” 

Two a.m. the duo stumbled in the front door of Songbird. The lights had long since been off, and Teddy, Twila and Jackson had been sleeping for hours, but Daisy wasn’t quite ready to call it a night.   
“Let’s watch a movie!” she suggested in a loud whisper.   
Tom drunkenly chuckled. “Don’t you think we should probably turn in?”  
Daisy stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips quite forcefully. “What kind of nonsense is that? I am nowhere near ready for bed.”   
“Well, you’re doing better than I am then, because I’m fairly certain this room is spinning.”   
Daisy giggled. “Sit down. I’ll get you some water.”   
Tom sighed and took a seat at the counter as Daisy pulled a couple glasses from the cupboard and headed to the water dispenser on the fridge. He was staring and he knew it. He’d had far too many drinks for him to even try to argue his affection toward her. She was fun and spunky and smart and talented…and the way she wore the tiny shorts she always donned wasn’t hurting a bit either. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, trying to keep his gentlemanly composure as much as possible, but it was getting more and more difficult with each passing second.   
“Thank you,” Tom responded as Daisy slid his drink across the counter.   
“You’re welcome,” Daisy responded. She stared at Tom over the top of the crystal-clear glass as she took a drink, all the while his eyes looked everywhere but at her. “Alright, what’s wrong with you?” she asked, setting down her water.   
Tom looked taken aback. He swallowed, hard and set his drink on the counter as well. “What do you mean?”  
“You… are…counting the seams of the wallpaper and the panels of wood on the floor. Doin whatever you can to not look me in the eye. What’s up?”   
Tom scoffed. She was very observant despite the number of drinks he’d watched her consume. “I, um… I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I’m just… taking in my surroundings.”   
“Thomas. You’ve been here nearly two weeks. You’ve taken in all you’re going to get.”   
Tom chuckled a bit coyly. “I’m not sure that’s true at all.”   
“And what exactly are you eluding to there, Mr. Hiddleston.”   
“Nothing. Not a thing,” Tom stated with a grin as he finally looked up at the beauty. “I’m just saying there… is a number of things here… at Songbird… that I have yet to do.”  
Daisy’s eyebrows raised as she took another sip. “Is that so?”   
Tom laughed and shook his head. “This conversation is going nowhere good.”   
“I would suppose that depends on your definition of good,” Daisy insisted. “Come on. Let’s get some air.”   
Tom was quick to oblige, rising from his stool and following Daisy out onto the dimly lit porch. She settled into the loveseat sized swing and patted for Tom to join her, which he did without question. It was a bit of a tight fit, but neither party seemed to mind. In fact, without thought, Tom’s arm ended up along the back of the swing, around the girl, and she quickly rested her head on his shoulder.   
“It’s a beautiful night,” she said softly.   
“It really is,” Tom agreed. His gaze was alternating between the incredibly starry sky and the girl in his arms… or arm rather. There was a light breeze that lifted the scent of her lavender shampoo into his nostrils. It was heavenly; the smell, the night, the moment. And then he heard a shout.   
“MOMMA!”   
Daisy shot up like a rocket as her blonde mound of curls appeared in the doorway. “Jax!” she said with a motherly coo. “What’s a matter, baby?” The little boy darted into his mom’s arms in tears, without a single word, or at least one that was understandable. “Oh honey, did you have a bad dream?” Jackson nodded, his head against his mother’s chest and thumb in his mouth. “Baby, it’s okay,” Daisy reassured softly, brushing his curls and kissing the top of his head. “It’s okay, baby… Shhh…”   
Tom smiled sweetly as he watched her stroke the boy’s golden curls and hum a sweet little tune. She rocked the swing back and forth ever so slightly which was rocking not only the boy, but Tom, quite close to slumber.   
Daisy turned her head toward the movie star by her side. “I’m sorry,” she whispered softly.   
Tom furrowed his brow and shook his head. “Nonsense. Nothing to be sorry for.”   
Daisy sighed heavily. “I’m gonna put him back to bed.” She tried to still hold her four-year-old and push herself up, but it was a bit of a struggle and Tom instantly took notice.   
“Here. Let me.” He stood and carefully, slowly took the boy from the mother’s arms. “Lead the way.”   
Daisy laughed softly as she led the man back inside. “Sad day when a mother can’t pick up her own son.”   
“It’s fine,” Tom insisted. “He’s actually a bit heavy.”   
“I know. All gangly and lean, he sure doesn’t look it.” Daisy led Tom into a bedroom just off the kitchen. It was quite large, especially for a four-year-old and decorated with, of course, dinosaurs. The curtains, the bedding, the paintings on the wall, all dinosaurs. Daisy bent down to rearrange the tiny bed before Tom laid the dozing Jackson back down. Daisy pulled up the covers and pressed her lips into her son’s head. She then turned to Tom, took his hand and led him back out of the room.   
“Thank you,” she said softly, after pulling the door shut. “You didn’t have to do that.”   
“It’s no problem, really,” Tom insisted, his eyes drifting down to their fingers woven together. “I’m happy to help.”   
Daisy took a deep breath. There was an obvious tension between the two, but she wasn’t willing to make a move and it didn’t seem as if he was either. There was so much holding her back, his guaranteed departure only being part of it. “I should probably…”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Tom agreed, his eyebrows all but hiding is icy blue eyes as he nodded. “We should probably get…”   
“To bed…yeah…” Daisy finished.   
“Tonight was incredible,” Tom stated. “Really. I had a fantastic night.”   
“Me too.”   
“Good.” Tom gulped. “Alright… well… goodnight, then…”   
“Goodnight.” Daisy pressed onto her tiptoes and delivered a small peck to Tom’s cheek. Or at least attempted to. He had turned his head just as she leaned in and their lips nearly met, causing both to stumble back with an air of awkward nervousness.   
“I’ll, um, see you in the morning,” Daisy smiled brightly.   
“Of course,” Tom agreed with a solitary nod. Daisy turned and opened the door across from Jackson’s room, directly behind them.   
“Goodnight,” she repeated as she looked over her shoulder.   
“Goodnight,” Tom smirked. He watched her disappear into the black of the bedroom and took a deep breath as the door shut between them. He hesitated there in the hallway for a bit, shifting between the desire to call it a night and the slightly stronger desire to knock on the door and kiss her so hard it knocked her right out of the boots she always wore. But the calmer, less drunk Tom won, and slowly but surely, he made his way to the stairs and up to his room. Alone. Where he could get into far less trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you fucking ready for this?!” Jamie exclaimed as the boys loaded up the truck for their weekend at the lake. It had been three days since the fair and Tom and Daisy had only spent more and more time together. Now they were headed to Twila and Teddy’s lake house for a three-day weekend full of what Tom could only assume would be drinks and trouble.   
“Why are you shouting?” Tom asked with a laugh, tossing his bag into the back of Jamie’s F-150. “I’m literally four feet away from you.”   
“Stop being such a spoilsport. It’s time to get into party mode! Let’s go!” Jamie screamed, grabbing Tom’s shoulders hard enough it knocked the tall star off balance.   
“Dear God…” Tom groaned. “Where are the girls?”   
“On their way out there already,” Jamie answered. “They stopped for groceries and headed out a couple hours ago.”   
“Great. So, I have to ride the entire way with just you?”   
“Yup.”   
“Fantastic.”   
“It’s twenty minutes. Chill, bro.”   
“It shall feel like a lifetime.” 

When the boys arrived at the house, or more like an enormous mansion of a cabin, the girls were already in the lake giggling and shouting and splashing. Tom was in absolute awe of his surroundings. The house was two, possibly three floors easily, with a private dock and a deck that hung just over the water. Aside from the accommodations, his surroundings were incredible. The lake was expansive, blue and sparkling, surrounded by hills, maybe even mountains, all covered with trees as far as the eye could see. He was falling more and more in love with Tennessee the longer he was there.   
“Hi booooys!” Daisy called almost tauntingly from the lake. “Glad you could finally join us.”   
“Talk to this one,” Jamie stated, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the unsuspecting movie star who was digging his bag out of the back of the truck. “He’s kind of a downer today.”   
“Thomas! Is that true?” Daisy retorted. “It better not be.”   
“It’s not,” Tom argued. “Jamie is just extra annoying today.”   
“Now THAT I can believe,” Daisy stated. She paddled herself closer to the dock and as she climbed the ladder out of the water, Tom had to consciously keep his jaw from going slack. She always looked stunning. He found her to be one of the most beautiful creatures he’d ever seen, but now, in this moment, he was barely able to breathe. She strode up the ladder with a confidence like he had never seen, a yellow bikini the color of sunshine glowing against the tan of her skin. Suddenly his admiration was a lot less… gentlemanly and more animalistic.   
Tom cleared his throat as the girl walked closer. “I, um, we should… uh, we should unpack.”   
“Well, let me give you the tour,” Daisy insisted. She picked up a flowy, flowery coverup from the railing of the dock and slipped it over her head before sauntering toward the door.   
Tom whimpered a bit and unfortunately, Jamie heard him, and chuckled as he lifted his own bag from the truck. “You gonna be alright?” the bearded man asked.   
“I don’t even know any more,” Tom said softly as they headed after the girl.   
“James, you know where your room is. Tom, I’ll show you around.”   
Tom forgot about Daisy’s glistening skin if only for a moment as his eyes began wandering around the enormous home he’d just walked into. The living area and the kitchen were essentially one huge room, separated by only a long counter and stools. There was a giant fireplace and large, soft, luxurious couches and chairs. The kitchen was beautiful: granite counter tops, appliances hidden behind wood finishes of their own. The back wall was entirely glass, looking out into the surrounding woods.   
Daisy grinned as she turned to notice Tom’s admiring gaze. She giggled a bit, the look on his face one of pure wonderment. “You like what you see?”   
“This place is amazing,” Tom said softly, still gazing around in awe. “I thought Songbird was the most beautiful place I’d ever seen and now… Wow…”  
“What can I say?” Daisy responded with a shrug. “My mom’s taste must’ve rubbed off on me.”   
“It’s your house?” Tom asked, slightly surprised. He wasn’t sure why, but he had assumed the home belonged to Twila and Teddy. He felt a little silly now.   
Daisy just nodded her head. “Yup. Bought her right before Nick and I got married. Only thing that’s ever really been mine.”   
“But you don’t live out here?”  
Tom’s question elicited a sigh from the beauty, who was now gazing around the immense room herself. “We did. For a while. Then Nick got shipped off and… it just felt too big and lonely so I went to stay with my parents and when he got back…” Her voice trailed off and Tom could see the emotion wash over the girl’s face.   
“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry,” the man apologized.   
Daisy’s head waved back and forth, her damp brown waves flopping into her face. “No, no, it’s fine. You’re fine. It’s just… Nick never much cared for this place. He… was angry that I’d bought a home and he couldn’t. He’s one of those that doesn’t really like when the woman in the relationship is the breadwinner. Ya know, I was supposed to be the quiet little housewife and such.”   
Tom blew a bit of air out his nose, a hint of a laugh. “I’ve only known you a short time but… you don’t particularly strike me as the quiet housewife type.”   
Daisy smiled at him and shook her head. “I’m not. Probably why we had so many problems.” She gulped down a hard lump in the pit of her throat. “So, when he got back, we got a place in Nashville. A tiny apartment compared to this place and… I’d just come out here when I needed a break. He thought I’d sold it but… I couldn’t bring myself to so it just kind of became my hideaway when things got real bad. The night he… the night things got real dark, he um… he actually followed me out here. I haven’t been here alone since. I’m fine when there’s people with me. Even just one. But… coming alone is another story altogether.”   
“That somehow makes everything worse,” Tom responded softly.   
“How’s that?”   
“That… that it all happened in your oasis. Your safe place. It takes a special kind of… monster to take that away from someone.”   
“Nick’s not a monster,” Daisy argued with a small wave of her head. “He wasn’t always, anyway. I honestly think if he got help he’d be alright, but… that is another one of his downfalls. He couldn’t ask for help if his life depended on it. And it kind of does.”   
“Have you heard from him since…”   
Daisy shook her head a bit more forcefully. “No. Not a word. And I won’t. I’m more likely to catch an earful from his momma than him.”   
“His mother?”   
“Yeah. He’s a momma’s boy. She, um… she never believed that he laid a hand on me…”   
“What did she think happened?”   
Daisy shrugged. “No idea, but when we went to court, on the way out… she let me have it and it was almost worse than the beating itself. Every time Nick gets out of jail I always… live in fear that she will try to get Jackson. She threatens it all the time. Makes up stories about how he’s got it terrible with my parents and me.”  
“Daisy, no judge in their right mind would give that man any sort of custody. Not after what he did to you,” Tom assured.   
“I know that. It’s still… scary to think about,” Daisy stated. She was uncomfortable. He could tell by the way she was fidgeting and how her emerald eyes darted around the room, to her hands and back to the ceiling. “I just wish I could get Nick and his whole crazy family out of my life once and for all but I know that’s never going to happen.”   
“I think all things considered, you’d have a pretty good reason to do so. There’s not a person in this world that would blame you.”   
“Until Jax grows up and starts asking questions. What would I do then?”   
“Tell him the truth.”   
Daisy laughed. “You are the first person I’ve told most of this. I’m not even sure Jamie and Roni know everything. It’s not exactly something I talk about.”   
“Why me?” Tom asked.   
“I don’t know,” Daisy answered, gazing at him. “You got trustworthy eyes, I suppose.”   
Tom smiled. “Well I’m glad for that.”   
“Me too,” Daisy said sweetly. There was a very short pause before Daisy took a deep breath. “Alright. Enough with mushy stuff. Let’s finish your tour.”   
Tom chuckled. “Lead the way.”   
By the looks of the place, this tour of Daisy’s could take the rest of the day. The first floor consisted of the living area and kitchen he had already seen, two bedrooms (including Daisy’s), two bathrooms, a small but encompassing library/office, and a makeshift gym. There was a tall flight of stairs that lead to four more bedrooms, a TV room that looked more like a movie theater, and an enormous bathroom that easily took up a third of the floor. There was a bath, a shower, a sauna and counterspace for days. Tom was more in awe with every room they peered into.   
“I recommend choosing this one,” Daisy said as they arrived at the final door at the end of the hall.  
“Why’s that?”   
“I think you’ll understand,” Daisy said with a wink. She opened the door and Tom realized exactly what she had meant. This final bedroom was nearly as big as Daisy’s master downstairs. Its own private bathroom, a king-sized bed on a meticulously carved wooden frame, a fireplace with a chair that looked more like a thrown. But the coup de gras: a balcony, overlooking the lake and all their surroundings. Tom was in love.   
“Wow…” he sighed breathlessly. “I feel like I’ve said that a lot this afternoon.”   
Daisy chuckled. “You kind of have.”   
Tom stopped looking at the room and moved his eyes back to the girl. “Thank you.”   
“For what?” Daisy asked. “I haven’t done nothin.”  
“For inviting me here. For making me feel welcome. It means a lot when… someone welcomes you in and you’re so far from home. It’s a nice feeling,” Tom stated.  
“Don’t be silly,” Daisy advised. “You show up at Songbird, you become part of the family. That’s just how it is.”   
“Oh, so I’m not special in any way?” Tom asked with a grin.   
Daisy giggled, her cheeks flushing the slightest bit pink. “Maybe I haven’t decided yet.”   
“That’s fair.”   
Daisy laughed again and shook her head. “I’m gonna get back to the rest of my guests. Come down and join us?”  
“I’ll be down shortly.”   
“Good.”   
Tom chuckled to himself and sighed as he leaned his backside up against the huge bed. Two weeks. Two weeks and this girl had his head in a fit and this weekend wasn’t going to make that any better.

Standing on the deck later that night, Tom could tell he’d spent too much time in the sun. His skin was tight and uncomfortable and despite the fact that it was a beautiful summer night, he was cold. Cold enough he’d put on a sweatshirt for his trip back to the outdoors.   
The crew had spent most of the daylight hours and well into the evening at the lake. Between swimming and jet skis, the water was their oasis for the day. When the crew realized they had yet to eat, a barbeque was tossed together. Jamie manned the grill while Daisy and Veronica did everything else inside. Dinner and drinks led to a bonfire and laughter. Drinking games and childish contests, Tom felt like he had returned to University. But now night had more than fallen, it was in fact getting quite late. Barrett and his wife Miranda had returned to the city while Rocky and his girlfriend Ellie, Daisy, Jamie and Veronica were in the basement where a pool table and arcade games resided. Tom had been down there but decided he needed some air and excused himself to the deck where he was gazing at the stars and enjoying the cool Tennessee breeze.   
“Hey handsome.”   
Tom turned and smiled brightly as a sweater covered Daisy walked out to join him. “Well, hi,” he responded as she arrived at his side.   
“You alright? You disappeared on us.”   
“Oh, I’m fine,” Tom assured. “Just needed some air.” He turned his gaze back to the moonlight shining off the water. “It’s beautiful out here.”   
“It really is,” Daisy agreed. She took a sip from the wine glass in her hand, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off the chiseled movie star at her side. She didn’t know if it was the booze or the fact that they’d now been flirting nonstop for two weeks, but she couldn’t keep him off her mind. She loved spending time with him. It felt so comfortable, so normal, but there was still concerns. She hadn’t even thought of anyone since her divorce. A relationship, a flirtation had never even crossed her mind in almost two years. But now, with this handsome, sweet movie star that had been dropped into her lap, she was beginning to wonder if it was finally time to really move on.   
Daisy took a deep breath. “You wanna go for a walk?”   
Tom turned toward the girl and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”   
“Good,” Daisy beamed. She could feel her cheeks flush pink and was hoping that in the dark, Tom didn’t notice. She silently led him off the deck and onto a path into the trees. It was dimly lit, little lights stuck into the ground along the man-made path.   
“So how much of this do you own?” Tom asked as their trek began.   
“A few acres,” Daisy answered.   
“A few acres?” Tom asked in a mocking tone. “Just… like it’s no big deal. A few acres.”   
Daisy laughed. “What? What was I supposed to say?”   
Tom shook his head. “I don’t know. I just know that every single day I find out something else about you and I’m just… more and more impressed. First it was… the Nick situation and then your dad told me about your music career… which I feel like you kind of purposefully hid from me…”   
“I… might have…” Daisy admitted with a chuckle. “I don’t talk about it.”   
“Why not?”   
“Um, because I gave it up for a man who beat the shit out of me and it makes me feel really stupid?” Daisy answered.   
Tom was stunned into silence for a moment. “Dais…”  
Daisy shook her head. “It’s fine. It was my decision. I’ve gotta live with it. Just… in retrospect, kinda wish I would’ve done things a bit differently.”   
“We’ve all done things we wish we could change,” Tom stated. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up for it.”   
“I don’t… all the time,” Daisy said with a sniff and a scoff. “I have my days. And then… I look at Jackson and know that… I wouldn’t trade him for anything. And if I had stayed in the business and done things differently, he probably wouldn’t be here.”   
“That’s an excellent point. And that… would be a shame.”   
Daisy smirked at the man as the trail grew dark. The lights around the path had stopped and now they were left forging forward on their own. Which was fine, she quite obviously knew the way. “He’s grown pretty attached to you.”   
Tom chuckled. “I’ve grown pretty attached to him. He’s… a delightful little soul.”   
“He doesn’t really latch on to people very often so you should probably feel pretty special.”   
“I do,” Tom stated. He heard a loud crunch under foot as he nearly rolled his ankle. “Whoa… are we going somewhere in particular or are we going to end up lost?” he questioned with a laugh.   
Daisy turned to face him and smirked as she continued backwards. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”   
“Mm. Leading me to my death, are you?”   
“You could never be so lucky.”   
“Luck. Yes. That’s what we shall call it,” Tom said with a laugh. “How are you walking backwards? I’m going to fall on my face walking normally.”   
“I’ve done this a time or two,” Daisy stated. But the second she voiced an air of confidence, a branch decided to prove otherwise. She tripped backwards and landed smack on her ass in the dirt with a loud and painful thud.   
“Jesus!” Tom exclaimed, leaping forward. He quickly reached down both arms, clasping his hands around the girl’s. “Are you alright?”   
“Yup. That’s what I get for bragging,” Daisy said with a wince. “I think I broke my butt.”   
Tom chuckled. “We’ll get that checked out. Ready?”   
“Yup.”   
He gave Daisy a pull and yanked her off the ground. However, he may have pulled a bit too hard, for when the girl came forward, she basically face planted into his chest.   
Tom laughed once again, this time out of embarrassment. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized as the girl pulled back. He placed his hands on her cheeks. “Are you alright?”   
“Broken ass, broken nose, why not?” Daisy said with a laugh.   
“Seriously. Are you actually hurt?” Tom asked. He had to stoop down a bit to really look at her. It was quite dark and she was a good six inches below him.   
“No, no, I’m fine,” Daisy said softly. His face was mere inches from hers and she didn’t know whether it was making her more nervous or frightened.   
“Are you sure? Do we need to head back?”   
“Stop fussing,” Daisy commanded, looking up into the man’s eyes. They were so blue that in the dark, it was difficult to separate his irises from the whites.   
Tom gulped. His eyes drifting between hers and her lips. Her soft… pink… lips. The lips he’d daydreamt about kissing for at least the last week.   
There was a moment where neither did anything. Just stared and swallowed and licked lips and… Daisy had to shake her head out of the daze she found herself in. She cleared her throat. “Come on. We should…”   
Tom, however, didn’t let her get far. The second she turned to begin their journey once again, he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. This time, he finally kissed her.   
Daisy was stunned at first, her hands rising into the air as if she was claiming innocence. But she didn’t stop him. She had no desire to. And as his hand rose to cradle the back of her head, she relaxed and her hands rose to his cheeks, those chiseled, scruffy cheeks.   
Tom’s hands moved down to her hips before his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling the beauty’s petite frame so close to his they nearly melted into one. Her lips parted, and his tongue quickly slid passed, dueling with the beauty’s in a war of hastened passion. He broke away to take a single breath. There were no words, just sly smiles exchanged before he dove back in, Daisy on her tiptoes, lips ready and waiting.   
As her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and the kiss only deepened, they stumbled a bit backwards before finding a tree to brace themselves up against. Daisy couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed the way this man was currently kissing her. Hell, she wasn’t sure she ever had. She just knew she didn’t want this to end.   
But like all things, it eventually did. A series of smaller pecks followed before either said a word. Her eyes still closed, she felt Tom’s lips brush against her hairline and then his forehead rest up against hers. One hand was on her hip, while the other rested against the tree behind her.   
Daisy exhaled slowly and allowed her emerald eyes to slowly flutter open. “Well then…” she said softly.   
Tom chuckled. “Yeah… sorry. I… I couldn’t not any longer…”   
“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize,” Daisy commanded, as she once again brushed her hand against his cheek. “I’ve been thinking about that all damn day.”   
“Mmm…” Tom hummed, squinting his eyes. “I’ve got at least a week under my belt.” He brushed his lips against hers once again, a softer, drawn out peck on the softest lips he had ever felt. “And now I think I’ve created a problem.”   
“What’s that?” Daisy asked with a sweet smile. She was putty in his hands at this moment. She’d practically melted into the tree and she wasn’t sure her legs even worked any longer.   
“Now that I’ve finally kissed you, I’m not sure I want to stop,” Tom hummed into her ear. His voice was low and husky, causing goosebumps to erupt over every inch of the girl’s skin.   
Daisy giggled and blushed roughly a million shades of pink before she could even gather herself to give a response. “Well, it’s gonna get kind of chilly out here if we stay much longer.”   
“Mmm. I’m not sure cold is much of a problem for me right now.”   
“Well, you did get pretty sunburned today.”   
“I was not referring to my sunburn,” Tom chuckled. Daisy closed her eyes and shook her head. There was obviously something on her mind and Tom wanted to find out what it was. “What? What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing… and everything,” Daisy stated, running her hands over her face. She quickly ducked under his arm and took a few steps away. She needed to breathe and she definitely couldn’t do that with his gorgeous face two inches from hers.   
“Dais. Talk to me,” Tom pleaded. “Did I just make things weird?”   
“No… maybe… I don’t know!” Daisy whined. “I’m not good at this, Tom. I haven’t even kissed a guy since Nick and now you’re here and everything… it’s a lot.”   
“Hey, hey…” Tom said in a soothing tone as he took a step forward and took her hand. “Calm down. It’s just a kiss.”   
“That wasn’t just a kiss,” Daisy argued with a bit of a scoff. “If that was JUST a kiss, I’d hate to see what happens when you actually mean it.”   
Tom shook his head quickly, taken aback by her response. “That’s… no, that’s not what I meant. I did mean it. I wasn’t saying…”   
“I know,” Daisy interrupted. She took a deep breath and sighed. “I didn’t mean that it was insincere. I just meant… this is crazy. I have… so much baggage. So much shit to deal with that you… you shouldn’t have to be a part of.”   
“Daisy, let’s take it easy a bit. We don’t need to jump so far ahead…”   
“No, Tom. I do,” Daisy argued. “Look, I really like you. More and more every day, but… I’ve got Jackson to think about and this bullshit with Nick will… never be over and you’re not even gonna be here that long. Another what? Eight weeks?”   
“Well we’re not there yet. It’s not like I’m leaving tomorrow. We don’t have to worry about that yet.”   
“How am I supposed to not worry about it? I’ve been counting down the days since before you kissed me. Now it’s only going to be worse.”   
Tom sighed. “Okay. I get it,” he insisted. “I do. But… I don’t think we should let me leaving dictate this. I mean, there’s something here, Dais. I don’t think we can deny that…”   
“Of course there is.”   
“Then why not just let it play out?” Tom asked. “Why not just use the next eight weeks to our advantage and when the time comes, then we’ll figure out what happens when I leave?” Daisy’s eyes were on the ground. She avoiding eye contact and he knew it. He took another step toward her. “Will you at least look at me, please?” he asked with a chuckle.   
“I can’t,” Daisy retorted in her adorable southern drawl.   
“Why’s that?” Tom laughed.   
“Because I can’t look at your stupid face and say anything but ‘yes’.”   
Tom grinned triumphantly as he stopped and lifted her face with his hand. “I definitely plan on using that to my advantage…”   
Daisy fought a smile as she stared into his eyes. “I’m sure it won’t be the first time.”   
“Probably not… but who knows, maybe it’ll be the last,” he said with a flex of his eyebrows.  
“You think you’re so smooth.”   
“Do I?”   
“Yeah. Yeah, you do.”   
“Maybe a little bit,” Tom grinned. “If I kiss you again, are you going to freak out?”   
“Why don’t you try it and see?” Daisy retorted.   
“Mmm. The sass is back. I like it.” The second Tom finished his sentence indeed did kiss her again. And this time, Daisy just allowed herself to get lost in the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been raining all day. A day that everyone had hoped would once again be spent in the sun, was instead spent indoors. Board games and snacks, a fire and laughs. It was fun, but not what anyone really wanted. If there was one thing Tom had learned about his new group of friends, it was that they'd rather be outside than anywhere else at all. Out of sheer boredom, the drinking began at noon and by four, everyone in the house was ready for a nap.   
Tom and Daisy had managed to keep their tryst in the woods a secret. Well not just the woods. There was a repeat on the sofa once they arrived back indoors. And another in her room once they had gone back downstairs and awaited bedtime. In fact, they'd pretty much spent the entire night secretly making out like fifteen year olds at their first party.  
But come the next morning, neither seemed to care who saw what. Daisy spent the day reclined in Tom’s arms, or Tom placed his head on Daisy’s lap when they moved to the floor. There were smiles and laughs, coy touches and glances. It was as if no one else was even around. And to them, there really wasn't.   
“It stopped raining!” Rocky exclaimed with an excited shout at about five in the afternoon. Tom awoke with a jolt as he had dozed off on the couch, Daisy was nestled beside him reading a book.   
Daisy sprang up as if the couch had just been set aflame. “You know what that means.”   
“Heck yes I do! Imma go get Jamie and change!” Rocky ran up the stairs faster than anyone had seen him move all day.   
Tom stared up the stairs as if a trail of smoke remained in Rocky’s path. “Okay. Someone’s going to need to fill me in.”   
“Mudding,” Ellie answered with an eye roll.   
Tom was only more confused. “What now?”   
Ellie sighed heavily. “It's been raining all day, so now they gotta go take the Jeep and the four wheelers out in the field and come back caked in mud. It's the boys’ little tradition.”  
“The boys?” Daisy asked with a laugh as she pulled a dirty pair of rain boots from the closet.  
Ellie looked at her friend and then at time. “Excuse me: the boys and Daisy.”   
“That sounds INSANELY dangerous,” Tom stated with a chuckle.  
“It is. They drive like morons and splash and get stuck and act like idiots.”   
“Hello. I'm standing right here,” Daisy said in an annoyed tone. “It's not like anyone has died.”   
“Rocky broke his arm…”  
“Once!”  
“He's a guitar player!” Ellie exclaimed. “Once is enough.”  
Daisy sighed heavily. “I take it you're not coming?”  
“Hell no. Y'all can go kill yourselves without me.”   
“Tom?” Daisy asked.  
“Really?”  
“Well, you ain't driving but you can ride with me… if you dare…” Daisy said with a smirk and the flex of an eyebrow.   
“She's the worst,” Ellie stated. “Don't do it.”   
“How am I the worst?” Daisy asked with a dismissive laugh. “I'm the only one that ain't wrecked before.”   
“Yeah but you're literally insane. I have no idea how you're even alive.”   
Daisy rolled her eyes. “I mean you can sit around the house with Ellie and whine about how dangerous we're being or you can come out with us and have a little adventure. Up to you.”   
Tom just stared at her a moment. He didn't want to leave her side and he surely didn't want her out on her own when she could wind up hurt, but he wasn't certain anything referred to as “mudding” was something he was really that interested in. “Fine,” he gave in. “Do I need to change?”  
“Well not too much. I like you the way you are,” Daisy stated, batting her eyelashes.   
Tom tried to look at her disapprovingly and NOT laugh, but it didn't work. “I meant my clothes.”   
Daisy giggled at her own cleverness. “I would put on something you don't mind getting ruined cuz you ain't coming back clean.”  
“I'm terrified,” Tom stated with a sigh as he headed up the stairs.  
“You should be,” Ellie called after him. Once the man disappeared she turned to Daisy. “Don't kill him. You just found him.”   
“Oh shut up.” 

Ellie wasn't wrong. Daisy drove like a madwoman, but Tom had the time of his life. Jamie and Veronica had taken one four wheeler, Rocky the other, and Daisy and Tom were stationed in an old Jeep that had probably done this exact path longer than Tom had even been alive. Between the seatbelt and clutching on to the window bar, Tom had managed to survive, but he (and all of his clothing) were soaked in mud and rainwater. And now they had to try to get not one, but both four wheelers out of a giant hole.  
“How in the hell did you both get stuck?” Daisy asked with a chuckle. She climbed out of the Jeep and instantly splashed into muck.   
“I don't fuckin know,” Jamie grumbled. “It's your property. You didn't tell us there was a damn hole.”   
“How'd you miss it?!” Daisy exclaimed. “The sun is still out!” She surveyed the situation and shook her head. “I'll see if I got a chain.”   
Tom watched her walked back to the Jeep and then turned to the guys, a quizzical expression on her face. “Who is she? Combat Barbie?”  
Rocky laughed and wiped a streak of mud from his chin. “She's a tomboy…”  
“And twenty minutes later she'll look like a damn princess,” Veronica stated. “It's annoying.”   
“No chain,” Daisy said arriving back at the group. “Must've forgot to put it in after last winter.”   
“What does that mean?” Tom asked.  
Daisy took a deep breath and sighed. “It means we're gonna slip and slide and sink trying to pull em out.” She didn't even take a beat before she walked up to one of the sinking vehicles, squated down and pressed her back into it. However the second she gained an inch of footing, her boot slid through the mud and sent her to her butt with a splash.   
Tom tried not to laugh as he careful started toward her. “Are you okay?” he asked between chuckles.  
“Are you laughing at me?” Daisy asked.  
“No, no, of course not,” Tom lied, though not very convincingly. He reached down for her hands.   
“You are.”   
“I'm not. I swear. Come on.”   
Daisy reached up for Tom’s hands but instead of pulling herself up she quickly yanked him into the mud beside her.   
Jamie rolled his eyes as Daisy and Tom laughed and splashed. “Really getting a lot done here, guys.”   
“You got em stuck!” Daisy exclaimed. “My Jeep is fine! Get yourself out if you're gonna be a jerk.” Her sentence ended with a shriek as she tried to stand and slipped again, sending Tom into such a fit of laughter, he clutched his side and nearly wobbled face first into the puddle. “You're so not funny right now,” Daisy laughed, taking a handful of mud and rubbing it onto the man’s already completely caked head.   
“I'm sorry,” Tom said. “This might be the single greatest thing I've ever done. I thought you were crazy. But this amazing.”   
“I'm glad you're happy,” Daisy said. He wasn't lying. She could see the joy in the man's face as now Rocky dropped into a mud stick that only seemed growing by the second. To add insult to injury, it had again begun to rain which made Tom glow even more.   
As Jamie and Rocky finally started getting somewhere with the four wheelers, Tom turned to find Daisy still staring at him. “What?”   
“Nothing. I just didn’t expect you to be in to this.”  
“Well I guess I'm just full of surprises.”   
“That you are,” Daisy said softly.  
Tom just grinned for a second and then managed to get to his feet. This time when he reached for Daisy, she took his hands and pulled herself up. As the rain fell, causing the dirt and muck to begin to run down their faces, Tom wiped some from Daisy's face before dipping his head down and pressing his lips against hers. There was mud and rain water, but he didn't care, and neither did she. Nor did they seem to remember they weren't alone.   
Veronica nudged her husband, who was now working on getting the second ride out of the mess. Jamie tried to be annoyed but he couldn't. He just smiled and went back to work, leaving Daisy and Tom to kiss and kiss and kiss in the rain. 

Tom stood in the shower and let the hot water just run down his body. It had finally gotten to the point where the water was running clear, but the rainy night had set a chill in his bones and now he was mostly trying to warm up.   
He was showering in Daisy's master shower, as Rocky, Jamie and Veronica had pretty much taken control of the two upstairs. Daisy had already cleaned herself up and was off making dinner with Ellie, laughing and telling the girl about their adventure.   
Tom was falling for Daisy. Hard and quick. Which wasn't unusual for the star. He had a habit of doing so. One minute he met someone, the next they were dating. But in two days, filming would commence, and that was when his troubles usually started.   
Tom was nothing if not a man dedicated to his craft. Whatever he was doing, whether a small role or a large one, it took over his life one hundred percent. He had a hard time delegating time to relationships when he was so focused on the task at hand. But he was determined to try. At least she would be there when he got done with work for the day. That ought to make things easier. At least for now.  
Tom got out of the shower and wrapped a navy blue towel around his waist. As he opened the bathroom door, he heard a shout.   
“Sorry!” Daisy exclaimed, shielding her eyes even though her back was toward him. “I was trying to be quick.”  
Tom chuckled. “It's your room. You have nothing to apologize for.”   
“I was trying to find a ponytail holder and… I am at a loss…” Daisy stated, almost nervously. She was making a poorly veiled attempt to not even look at the man. The thoughts running through her head were bad enough. Seeing him standing around in nothing but a towel wasn't going to make things any better.   
“There's one in the bathroom, on the sink,” Tom stated. He was now having a bit of fun watching her squirm. It was amusing… and adorable.   
Daisy turned but still didn't lift her eyes from the hardwood below her feet as she started toward the bathroom, which of course, was behind the naked, glistening Tom. “Excuse me.” Tom didn't let her pass. In fact he shifted enough to be even more in her way. “Thomas!”  
“What?” Tom laughed.   
“Stop playing with me.”  
“Why? I'm having fun.”   
“I need to get back out there and finish dinner,” Daisy stated with a laugh. "Would you get outta my way?"   
“You're not really trying very hard to get around me…”   
Daisy finally looked up at him, her jaw tight and her lips desperately fighting a smile. “You, sir, are handsome as all hell, but you are a pain in the butt.”   
Tom chuckled and placed a hand on the small of the girl’s back. “I can't even argue that.”   
“I need to get back out there,” Daisy stated once again in nearly a whisper as Tom set his forehead against hers.   
“I think Ellie can handle dinner,” Tom insisted. “And I'm sure Veronica has returned by now.”   
“You are so much trouble,” Daisy laughed as Tom’s tall frame walked her into the dresser a few feet behind them.   
“I can't get you out of my head,” Tom whispered as he stood up tall and brushed the bangs from slipping into the girl's face. “What're you doing to me?”  
“I'm just being me,” Daisy said with a shy laugh, as her eyes fluttered around the room.  
Tom put a finger to her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. “And you're perfect,” he retorted with a furrowed brow. He pressed his lips together and thought a moment. That face. Her face. Every time he looked at it, another feature became his favorite. From her lips, to those eyes, to her rosy colored cheeks. She was perfect. Standing there before him, without a stitch of makeup, in nothing but an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants older than they should've been, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Maybe it was her bubbly personality. Or the fact that nothing, despite her tragic past, seemed to phase her. Maybe it was the way she carried herself or the things she said or it could've been watching her care for her son. Whatever it was, this girl had his head in such a tizzy, Tom was beginning to worry if he'd get any work done in the upcoming weeks.   
He took a breath and cleared his throat, his handsome face taking on a bit of a serious expression. “So, before it causes problems, We need to talk about something.”  
Daisy eyed him oddly. This… thing… was far too new for “talks” already. “Okay…”  
“When I work, I tend to get really… involved. I'm really bad at making time for things. I can't do anything halves. It's all or nothing and that honestly applies to every aspect of my life. So if I get weird or quiet or you can't get ahold of me, don't think that something's wrong or that I'm angry or anything of the sort, please. Because that's what usually causes problems and I really don't want to cause problems. The last two weeks have been… some of the most incredible days of my life and… I don’t want to mess that up over something stupid. 8 promise you I will try my hardest to make time for… whatever this is, because I want to. I truly do, but if I get out of sorts...”   
Daisy’s head began to wave as she smiled at him sweetly and laid her hand against Tom’s cheek. “Honey, it'll be okay. You're coming back to my house every night. I think we'll manage to sneak some alone time in.”   
Tom grinned. “We will. I swear to it.”   
“One day at a time, right?”   
Tom nodded. “Right. You're right… I just didn't want to…”  
“Darlin, I get it. Okay. This is all…pretty weird for me. But the way I see it, we either go with the flow and see what happens or we stop hanging out all together and that sounds pretty damn miserable to me.”  
“Me too.”   
“So we go with it. We'll make time and I won't go all crazy girl on you, okay? I promise you.”  
He smiled for a second longer before his lips captured hers. There was something different about this kiss though. It wasn't a slightly drunken make out in the woods. It wasn't an affectionate peck on the cheek, or even the lips. It was deep. And it was real. And despite how shortly they had known each other, in that instant, Tom Hiddleston knew he was done for.   
After a while he pulled back and smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Get back out there before my gentlemanly façade wears of,” he commanded. Though a command, his velvety voice was soft. Sweet. Gentle.   
“Yessir,” Daisy said with a grin. She lifted herself to the balls of her feet to give him a quick peck before making her way to the door. “Hey Tom?” she began, glancing over her shoulder.   
“Yes, my darling?”   
“I've never been so glad I met someone in all my life.”   
Tom's lips formed a pursed smile and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. “Me either.”  
Daisy bounced in place a bit before giving him a wink and pulling the door shut as she headed back out to the kitchen.   
Tom laughed, and blushed, and ran his hand over his damp hair as he chuckled again. This was something special. He knew it. And she knew it.   
But every time he thought that before, it always went up in flames.


	7. Chapter 7

It only took a few days for Tom’s words of warning to be proven right. Thirteen hour shoot days, emotionally draining subject manner and the hot Tennessee sun were not a fantastic combination for Tom’s disposition, but he was trying. Every night he came back to Songbird, he and Daisy spent time together. Whether it was warmed up leftovers and a movie or simply cuddles and kisses in bed, it didn’t matter. She was keeping him present and sane and that’s what he cared most about. Every once in awhile she’d deliver lunch to set. He’d never see her there. He’d just find food and a little note awaiting his arrival in his trailer. There were moments he wished she’d stay, if for no other reason than to sneak a peck and a hug and get back to work, but he also knew it wasn’t a great idea.  
The movie Tom was shooting, Jamie’s movie, was entitled Tennessee Song, and it was the story of Daisy’s life. Or Daisy’s relationship with Nick, rather. He’d always thought there was something a bit… familiar about the subject matter, but the more he dove in, the more it became evident that he wasn’t just playing some drunken ex-soldier. He was playing the abusive ex of the woman he was enamored with and it was more than a bit uncomfortable.  
Daisy had always been honest about her relationship with Nick, but there were things in the script that absolutely tore at his very soul. He couldn’t help but picture her in the situations he was supposed to act out. It was awful, and honestly, he was glad she never hung around. The last thing he wanted to do was drudge up her tumultuous past. No, the last thing he wanted was for her to see him replaying her tumultuous past, as the abusive piece of shit, who was unfortunately, still a part of her life.  
It was about ten days into the shoot when Tom drug himself out of his trailer to find Daisy and Veronica with Jamie in the catering tent. It had been an especially long day. His mood wasn’t exactly his normal cheery disposition, and the rest of the day would be spent filming a scene he most definitely did not want Daisy privy to: the first drunken beating. He wasn’t excited about shooting it to begin with, but her being there was only going to hold him back.  
“Hey,” he greeted with as much cheerfulness as he could muster.  
“Hi,” Daisy smiled sweetly. That smile. Goddamn that smile. It could make is mood improve tenfold. And it did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
“What’re you doing here?” he asked as he kissed the side of her head.  
“We thought we’d come have lunch with you guys,” Daisy answered. She pulled back and saw the almost blank look on Tom’s face. “Is that okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah,” Tom said with a wave of his head. His reddish blonde curls had gotten quite shaggy as they fell into his eyes. He pushed them back over his head. “I just… you’re not staying once we get back to work, right?”  
“Am I not supposed to?” Daisy asked with an uncomfortable laugh.  
“No, it’s just… I’m not entirely sure you… want to see… today…” Tom said awkwardly.  
“We’re not staying. Don’t worry,” Daisy assured. “I won’t ruin your mojo.”  
“That’s not what I meant,” Tom insisted. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “I’m not trying to be a jerk. I swear.”  
“I know, doll. I was teasin,” Daisy smiled. “Come on. Let’s get some lunch and go hide in your trailer cuz it’s too damn hot out here.”  
“That I will agree with,” Tom sighed. 

Lunch was quick. It was far too hot to desire much of anything that wasn’t ice cold, so a few bites of salad and some fruit and the duo were left with nothing but time to enjoy each other’s company, or more likely the air conditioning.  
However the longer they stayed curled together on the long but narrow sofa, the more heated things came between them. Roaming hands, swirling tongues, Tom had nearly forgotten he was moments away from being called back to set. Nearly. However the second the though entered his brain, he realized maybe getting handsy with the girl of his infatuation wasn’t the smartest plan when in minutes he’d be called into a jealous, drunken rage.  
“Okay, okay…” Tom pulled back as he gasped for air. “We gotta stop.”  
Daisy pouted. “But why?”  
Tom chuckled as she batted her long eyelashes at him. “Because this… this is not going to make my performance any better when I get summoned back to set. I’m supposed to be dark and angry not… tingling and wound up.”  
“Well that’s no fun.”  
“Blame your friend. It’s his movie.” As much as he knew he should, Tom couldn’t fight the urge and leaned just slightly forward to press their lips back together. This kiss was shorter, sweeter, but just as meaningful as the hundreds they’d shared before. He laughed again and brushed a few stray hands of hair from her face. “I have never been less focused on a job than I am with you around.”  
“I’m sorry,” Daisy apologized. “I can go.”  
“You could… but I don’t really want you to.”  
“I should. Jamie’s gonna be mad at me if I leave you all distracted.”  
“It’s a bit late for that,” Tom sighed. Every second he was with her was better than the last, but he couldn’t help thinking about how their time together was growing shorter and shorter. He’d already been in Nashville six weeks. That left only four. Four weeks. Twenty-eight days to finish the film and spend as much time as he possibly could with this brunette beauty that had knocked him off his feet. But then what? He’d go back to London, or wherever worked called him next, and she’d still be here. Sure, there would be phone calls, and FaceTime and text messages galore. There would be quick visits, longer ones, trips and getaways, but… would it be enough? In the grand scheme of things, they hadn’t known each other that long, but when you practically lived with someone… Tom was already certain he was falling. He just didn’t know how the landing would go.  
“Are you alright?” Daisy asked, her eyes scanning the chiseled face in front of her with an immense sense of worry. “You left me for a second there.”  
Tom shook his head and slapped a smile on his face. He didn’t need her to start freaking out about the future. If there was one. “No, I’m fine. I just need to get back in the zone.”  
“I should go,” Daisy said, pulling herself up from the crook of the couch. “You’ve got work to do.”  
“No, Dais… wait… I wasn’t trying to chase you out…”  
“Thomas, it’s fine,” the girl assured with a smile as she climbed to her feet. She leaned over the man, still laid out on the sofa, and pressed her lips firmly into his. “I will see you tonight.”  
“Promise?” Tom asked with a dreamy smile.  
“I promise,” Daisy assured. With one last kiss, she was out the door and Tom had to figure out a way to get his head back into work mode. 

Jamie looked up as his British friend strolled off set, aimed for the empty chair at the director’s side. “That was excellent, man,” he insisted. “Really good. Really, REALLY good.”  
Tom smiled as he pulled the water from his lips. “Thanks,” he said with a sigh as he sank into the available seat. “I was worried.”  
“So was I. You were beaming a little too much once Daisy left.”  
Tom chuckled. “It’s hard to be in a bad mood around that girl, acting or not.”  
“You know I have to return the trailer, right? I’m gonna have to get it steam cleaned now. Maybe burn some pieces…”  
Tom chuckled and shook his head. “Chill out. Nothing happened.”  
Jamie scoffed loudly, acting like he was about to tip out of his chair. “Like I believe that.”  
“You should,” Tom replied matter-of-factly. “We made out. That’s it. That’s… all we’ve ever done.”  
Jamie’s left eyebrow cocked with disbelief. “You two have been flirting and kissing about for like six weeks and you expect me to believe that’s all that’s happened?”  
Tom waved his head back and forth with a great fervor. “No. We didn’t kiss until the cabin. Flirted, yes. God yes, constantly. The kissing is still rather new.”  
“Right.”  
“Well, I mean, it happens A LOT,” Tom stated, his chiseled cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “But seriously. That is truly it.”  
“Would you tell me if it wasn’t?”  
“Well, no, but… I wouldn’t deny it either. I’m vehemently denying it right now. Cross my heart, swear to die, we have done nothing but make out like teenagers.”  
“Well, that’s kind of depressing actually.”  
Tom rolled his clear blue eyes. “What the hell do you want from me? I like how things are. I don’t want push too hard. We’ll get there when the time is right.”  
“Well, you’re leaving in like a month.”  
“I didn’t know I was on a schedule!” Tom exclaimed with a laugh. “Shouldn’t you be worried about directing your movie and not my… love life?”  
“Or lack thereof.”  
“Jesus.”  
“You must really like her, man. You’re being mighty patient.”  
“I do,” Tom stated. “Plus I’m too old for that. There’s… a million more important things than trying to get her into bed. And right now, I… I’m really happy with how things are going. There’s no need for added pressure anywhere. She’s been through a lot of shit and… I’m more than willing to take my time.”  
“So… this is real? This doesn’t just end the second you load a plane in a few weeks?”  
“I suppose it’s not really up to me, entirely, is it?” Tom said with a shrug. “I’d like it to continue. I really would. I just… I don’t know how practical that really is. It’s not like I’m often in Nashville. If I’d met her a couple years ago when we did I Saw the Light, then… it’d be a different conversation entirely.” The Brit took a deep breath and paused before exhaling slowly. “I don’t know. Why’d you have to do this right now? This is not what I should be concerning myself with at this very moment.”  
Jamie shrugged. “The hard scene is done.”  
“I’m playing an emotionally and physically abusive drunk who just happens to be based on the man who beat the tar out of the girl I currently really enjoy making out with. They’re all hard scenes.”  
“Well I didn’t tell you to fall in love with the girl…”  
“You haven’t exactly been discouraging either.”  
Jamie shook his head. “Why would I be? Y’all are two of the best people I know. You’d be perfect together. She’s calm and could deal with all the bullshit in your life and your crazy schedule and you… you are absolutely nothing like the man she was with before, which is exactly what she needs. Hell, I officiate the damn wedding. I can’t think of two people I’d rather see together.”  
Tom smirked crookedly. “Thank you. It means a lot… that you think so highly of me.”  
“Of course, I do, man. Wouldn’t have brought you out here for almost three months if I didn’t enjoy the time we spend together,” Jamie insisted. “Alright. Now shut up with this mushy bullshit. I gotta work. You should too.”  
Tom chuckled and shook his head, picking up a pair of headphones from the table in front of him. Jamie was right. It was time to focus on work. But that task would definitely be a bit difficult now that his mind was racing with visions of a future with Daisy. 

Tom arrived back at Songbird extra late that evening. A few of the scenes had taken even longer than expected so what was scheduled to be a thirteen-hour day, ended up more around sixteen, and Tom was positively fried. Not just in a physical sense either, though the sun had most certainly taken his tan a few shades darker. He was mentally and emotionally fried, and although he knew bed was a more than appealing option, he was more interested in finding his girl.  
However, when he walked into the home, the entire building, all three floors and who knew how many rooms, were all dark. Dark and eerily silent. His excitement deflated a bit as Daisy was usually there to greet him, but he understood. It was nearly one in the morning. She’d spent the day working the grounds and taking care of an exuberant four year old. He got it.  
And then he hit the staircase leaded up to his room and something caught the corner of his eye. A dim light from the living room. He froze, turned slowly and realized it wasn’t really a dim light, but at the very least fifteen candles, and curled up on the sofa under the window, Daisy fast asleep. He smiled sweetly and dropped his backpack on the stairs where his feet once were. He couldn’t just leave her there.  
Tom tiptoed toward the girl, desperate not to wake her as he tugged a blanket from the back of the couch she was dozing on. Unfortunately, the second he draped the purple large knitted afghan on top of the girl, her eyes fluttered open.  
“Sorry,” he whispered, immediately brushing his lips against her forehead. “I was really trying not to wake you.”  
“I’m glad you did,” Daisy said groggily, stretching her arms to the sky. “I was waiting for you. What time is it?”  
“It’s one. Go back to sleep. I don’t have to go in until noon tomorrow so we can hang out in the morning.”  
“I wanna hang out now,” Daisy argued, scooching herself as much into the back of the couch as she could. “Come on. Climb in.”  
Tom chuckled. “Darling, you don’t want me to do that. I desperately need a shower.”  
Daisy’s eyes were closed once again but her face scrunched up into a snarl. “Get. In. Now.”  
He could hardly refute her adorable demand, so he obeyed. He laid down on the sofa next to her and she immediately buried her face into his white Tshirt covered chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “You happy now?”  
“Yup,” he heard mumbled in return.  
He sighed, contentedly. “I’m sorry I ruined your plans. I should’ve called.”  
Daisy shook her head. “It’s fine. I get it. My whole family’s in the music business. You ain’t gotta explain late nights and long hours to me.”  
“I know, I just feel bad.”  
“Don’t. Please. Don’t.”  
Tom’s head began sinking deeper into the pillow and he was beginning to wonder how much longer he would be coherent. “Dais…”  
“Mhmm?” she responded, quite obviously half asleep.  
“I really like you.”  
He felt her giggle against his chest. “I really like you too, Thomas.”  
“Good,” he said with an enormous yawn. “Very good.” 

He hadn’t even remembered drifting off to sleep. When he did come to, Daisy had managed to sneak out of his arms and off the sofa and as his eyes opened, he found her sneaking around the living room, cleaning up the remnants of the night she’d planned and he missed.  
He groaned as he stretched and cleared his throat. “It can’t be morning already.”  
Daisy jumped, a bit startled, and laughed. “It’s only four. I just didn’t wanna leave a mess and have my parents asking questions about a bunch of candles burning their house down.”  
Tom laughed. “Fair.” He sat up and shook the sleep haze from his head. “I’ll help.”  
“I’m almost done. You can go to bed.”  
“But I wanna sleep with you…” Tom stopped, his eyes widened “I did not mean that the way it came out. I’m still half asleep.”  
Daisy just giggled. “I know what you meant.”  
“Well, I mean… of course…” Tom shook his head. “I’m going to shut up because I’m not going to make this any better.”  
“You’re fine, ya goof,” Daisy insisted. “Come on. Back to bed… except in a real bed.”  
“Sold,” Tom agreed with a sigh. Daisy’s hand took his and pulled him to his feet before she wrapped his arm around her waist and led him toward her room.  
No words were exchanged as Daisy disappeared into the bathroom to change and Tom peeled off his jeans and shoes and crawled under the grey chevron covers. In a few minutes, his girl reappeared, now dressed in a flowy black sleep tank and crawled into bed next to him, immediately curling her body into his, her head tucked under his chin.  
“Tom?”  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“What’s gonna happen when you leave?”  
“What d’ya mean? With us?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t know,” Tom responded with a yawn. “What do you want to happen?”  
“What do YOU want to happen?”  
Tom could tell she was more worried about his thoughts than her own, so he obliged. He wasn’t one to keep his feelings secret and he wasn’t about to start with her. “I adore you, Dais. I do. And of course, I want this to be something. I do, I really do, but I’d be lying if I said it was going to be easy.”  
“I don’t expect things to be easy,” Daisy stated. “I get the business. I get that work is work and that you’re here and there and everywhere and you’re busy all the time, but… I just… I don’t think we should continue with things this way if… it’s just gonna end when you get on the plane because I’m in pretty damned deep already and I don’t need to get any deeper.”  
“Darling, look at me,” Tom commanded, as his finger raised her chin so their eyes could meet. “I get it. I get it entirely. I’m in pretty fucking deep myself and… I have no intention of this ending when I get on that plane. I don’t WANT to get on that plane. Trust me, I don’t.”  
“You could stay,” Daisy grinned brightly.  
“Mm. If only it were that easy,” Tom replied with an equally glowing smile. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Okay, I can’t promise you that things won’t be hard. And I certainly can’t promise you that I won’t hurt your feelings, or make you sad. I can’t even promise that I will be around for every birthday or holiday or family gathering. I can’t, and I won’t because, no matter how hard I try, eventually, promising you I will be would turn me into a liar. But… what I can promise you is that I will try my hardest to be the best man, boyfriend, friend, whatever that I can possibly be. I will try to be there every second that you need me and… and I can promise you that I will treat you a world better than Nick ever could. I will do whatever it takes to make this happen. I WANT to try. I want to see if this is as real as it feels right now because… it has been a long, long time since I’ve felt like this about anyone.”  
Daisy’s lips pursed into a quite obviously excited grin. “That is all I needed to hear.”  
“Yeah?” Tom asked with a smile.  
“Yeah,” Daisy nodded. She took a deep breath, wanting to give a spiel of reassurance of her own. “I know we haven’t know each other all that long in the scheme of things and this will probably sound insane and I’m already rambling… but… I never, ever even thought about being with someone. Not after Nick. I was perfectly content just being here with Jackson and my parents… and then you had to walk in. And… I don’t even know what happened. But I damned well know I didn’t expect it.”  
Tom laughed loudly, his head tipping back for a moment before bringing their eyes back together. “I definitely didn’t either. You were the last thing I expected to find here. Jamie did not warn me that I’d walk into this place and meet the girl of my dreams.”  
“Stop it,” Daisy laughed, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of pink.  
“I’m being very serious,” Tom argued. “A little warning would’ve been nice.”  
Daisy giggled and shook her head as she placed her hands against his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, bringing their lips together in a deep, passion filled kiss. They had kissed many times before this, but something about this one, this time felt incredibly different. This felt like the first kiss of a real, bonafide relationship.  
Tom stayed wrapped in the moment and as Daisy pulled away, a blissful smile spread across his face. “So… it seems as if we’re on the same page then,” he grinned.  
“Indeed it does,” Daisy beamed. A few of his reddish blonde curls had fallen onto his forehead and she brushed them away. “I really want this to be something. I really like you. A lot.”  
Tom’s mouth pursed into a grin. “I like you a lot too,” he assured. “You’re an… incredible woman and I… am… a lucky fool.”  
“Shut up,” Daisy giggled, burying her face into his shoulder.  
“Never,” Tom argued, turning his chin into her head. “Let’s make the most of these last few weeks, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Daisy nodded. “We’ll start tomorrow, though. Because I am ready for bed.”  
“Mmm…yes…sleep. I forgot about that.”  
Daisy just smiled and cuddled into him as close as she could. She’d gotten quite used to sleeping alone, or perhaps with a four-year-old, but right now, there was absolutely no other way she’d rather sleep. Cuddled against the most perfect human she’d ever met, calm, quiet, relaxed, she’d never felt so comfortable and within seconds, both of parties were lost in a deep sleep, happy and numb to the outside world.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun rose the next morning on an assault of kisses and tickles, stories and giggles. They’d barely slept, if at all, and instead spent most of the night laughing, talking, and weaving stories of what their perfect future together would be like. Daisy was stunned by Tom’s willingness to listen and add to her fluffed up version of their dream life. Most men she’d met avoided talk of the future, even made up versions of it. It started out sort of as a test, to see if she could get him to squirm, or backtrack, anything to make him seem just a bit less perfect, but it didn’t happen. He willingly jumped in with promises of travel and leisure, horses and houses, family and friends. It was a bigger life than either truly wanted, but it was fun to pretend, if just for that moment.   
However, as the sun rose and the rest of the house awoke, things were growing a bit more heated. Daisy could hear her mother in the kitchen, her son running up and down the halls chasing after his grandfather, and the footsteps of the other guests upstairs, but as Tom’s lips caressed the seam where her neck met her shoulder, all the sounds around seemed to fade away.   
Daisy whimpered a bit as Tom’s skillful hands rounded over the curve of her lace panty covered behind. The very tips of his fingers tickled softly against the skin of her thigh, causing goose bumps to erupt over her entire frame. Her eyes closed tightly and her breathing grew more staggered as his fingers now passed over her aching core. The lace did not provide much of a shield as his slender fingers began rubbing against her already swollen clit. They provided even less of a barrier from the wetness growing between her thighs. A wetness that made Tom’s throbbing member grow more difficult to ignore with every passing second.   
His lips continued their assault over every bare inch of skin he could find. Her rosy cheeks, her perfectly pink lips, the crease of her neck where his nose picked up the slightest scent of her jasmine perfume, her tanned shoulders, her slightly paler chest. If there was anyone else in this house at the moment, Tom Hiddleston had no clue, and no desire to acknowledge their existence.   
“Tom…” Daisy gasped, her hand clutching the back of his head as his lips trailed over her jawline. His hand pushed passed the damp lace, bringing his index finger into direct contact with the hardened nub, begging for his attention. She moaned breathlessly as one finger continued circling her clit, while one then two more slid deep inside her. Her back arched as Tom hit a particularly sweet spot. “Shit…”   
Tom grinned mischievously as his hand continued his assault. He brought his mouth back up to hers, nipping hungrily at the very edge of her lip. “Shall I stop?” his low voice almost growled in the girl’s ear.   
“Don’t… you… dare…” Daisy retorted, her hands clutching his cheeks. Her tongue jutted into his mouth as she practically devoured him. With no fight whatsoever, she rolled onto her back, pulling her partner directly on top of her.   
Tom took the hint that it was no longer his hands that were desired. He quickly moved them to the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugged them down over his immense erection, stopping at his knees that were currently pressed into the mattress. He kicked them away, and with his undergarments went the bed covers, but it phased neither party. His tongue waged a heated war against hers, dancing passionately, twisting together as he brushed the tip of his cock against her slick entrance, the heat of her desire practically pulsating against him.  
It had been years since Daisy found herself in this position which was probably what was causing her eagerness. Her hand pulled at the back of his neck, trying to coax him inside of her, but Tom was obviously more intent on taking his time.   
“God…” Daisy whined as Tom’s member slid against her crease.   
Tom chuckled a bit devilishly. “A bit impatient, are we?”   
“You’re so not…FUNNY!” her sentence ended in a yelp as he pushed his full length deep into her center. Her hands instantly moved to his back, her nails digging into the delicate skin just above his buttocks.   
Tom’s jaw went slack as he continued his motions, slowly pulling out then just as slowly pushing back in. Her walls clenched around his girth tightly. “Shit…” His teeth now clenched as his forehead pressed into hers, his pace and breathing growing more rapid with each motion. “Fuck you feel amazing…”   
Daisy could feel the rumble of ecstasy deep in her gut. Their breathing got louder, heavier as both parties neared the brink of climax. Beads of sweat mixed as Tom’s forehead drug against hers, their lips barely brushing in between gasps for air. But just as Daisy’s moans grew higher, indicating her release there was a knock on the door.   
Tom froze in place, his cock still buried in her depths. “Shit…” he hissed.   
“Shhh…” Daisy commanded through giggles, her hand cupping over his mouth. “Yeah?”   
“Dais, you alright? You’re sleeping rather late,” Ted’s voice said from behind the panels of wood.   
“I’m fine. Bit of headache…” Daisy lied. Tom’s eyes clenched shut as his face, embarrassed, laid into her shoulder. Her fingers stroked the back of his head reassuringly as she planted a peck against the side of his head. “You need me?”   
“No. Just checking on you. I’m gonna take Jackson into town with me.”   
“Okay. I’ll see you later,” Daisy responded, eager for her father to walk away so she and Tom could finish the task at hand.  
“Alright, darlin. Love you.”   
“Love you too…” Daisy winced. This was awkward. This was so very awkward.   
There was a bit of silence before Ted’s voice spoke once more. “Morning, Tom.”   
Tom’s teeth ground together. “Morning,” he responded as Daisy released a fit of giggles into the pillow beside her head. The duo heard the sound of retreating footsteps before both parties were entirely caught up in laughter. “Son of a bitch… he’s going to kill me…” Tom stated, eyes wide with horror. “I’m a dead man.”  
“I’m thirty-three, Tom. Pretty sure he stopped thinking I was an angel when the kid appeared.”   
“I’m going to have to leave. Change my name, go into hiding…”   
Daisy’s fingers wrapped around the hair on the back of his head, giving him a slight, playful tug. “You better finish before you run anywhere.”   
“One track mind, you have. I like it,” Tom grinned before pressing his lips into hers. Once again his hips began moving, slowly at first, but speeding up much faster than he previously had. This time he kept their mouths locked together as he delivered a deep, hard thrust.   
Daisy’s moans escaped into his mouth as she quivered under him. Her finger tips dug into the base of his spine as his back, then the rest of his muscles tightened with ecstasy. His mouth broke from hers, and Tom bit onto his bottom lip hard enough to nearly draw blood. There were a few more thrusts, less intense and more spasms than voluntary as he filled her with the hot seed of his release.  
A few moments, lost in euphoria passed before Tom removed his length from the girl, both tingling with nerves still sensitive and frazzled. His heart was practically beating out of his chest as he once again took his place on the bed beside her as the girl, still shaking with the last waves of orgasm hid herself in his arms.   
He sighed, contentedly as he tried to regulate his breathing. His fingers brushing through the nearly undone mess of a bun atop her head. His lips grazed softly against the middle of her head. “Well, at least he didn’t kill the mood,” he half chuckled, half whispered.   
Daisy silently laughed in his arms. “He definitely heard us.”   
“I told you to be quiet.”   
“Me?! You are such a jerk!”   
“I didn’t hear any complaints a few minutes ago…”   
“You’re an asshole,” Daisy laughed, her hand against his cheek as she forced her lips firmly into his. “I don’t think I like you anymore.”   
“You are a terrible liar,” Tom chuckled as he kissed her again and again and again. If he wasn’t a lost cause before, he certainly was now. There was no turning back. He had to make this work, for the both of them. 

“Ah, God, I love this,” Tom sighed as he climbed off the horse he’d spent the last hour or so riding. “I’ve always wanted my own horse. For as long as I can remember.”   
“You’re really good with them,” Daisy responded as she rode up a few paces behind him. “Buster doesn’t like anyone and he seems to love you.”   
Tom gazed adoringly at the black horse before him, stroking the side of its strong jaw. “Buster’s a good horse. Good and strong, aren’t ya boy?” he said, delivering a strong pat to the horse’s back.   
Daisy watched the man, an infatuated smile stretched along her face. “Maybe we’ll have to get you one of your own?”   
“And where shall I keep him?” Tom asked with a laugh. “My apartment in London?”   
Daisy shrugged as she jumped off the white and tan beast that she’d been riding. “You could keep him here. Gives you a reason to come back.”   
Tom finally turned his attention to the girl. “I think my reasons for returning are already more than in place,” he said with a sweet smile as he stepped toward her.   
“Oh, good. I was worried.”   
“Oh were you?” Tom asked a bit tauntingly. “I would’ve thought this morning would’ve cleared that right up for you.”  
“You never know,” Daisy said with a shrug. “People say a lot of things they don’t mean.”   
“I don’t,” Tom insisted.   
“That so?”   
“Very much so.” Tom nodded his head quite firmly. “I meant every word I said. Last night, this morning. All of it.”   
Daisy looked up at him, her smile as bright as the sun in the sky. “I’d hoped so.” She pushed onto the toes of her boots to deliver a strong, loving peck to the man’s lips.   
Tom sighed dreamily before glancing at his watch. “Ugh.”   
“Come on,” Daisy groaned, knowing it was nearly the end of their morning together. “You’d better get to set.”   
“I don’t want to.”   
“Yeah, well, Jamie will have my head, not yours if you’re late, so vaminos.”   
“Alright, alright. Fine. Let’s go.” 

Tom was in such a fine mood that the day’s work seemed to fly by. It was only ten o’clock when he arrived home that night and he was thrilled for the extra time he’d be able to spend with Daisy. But as he exited the vehicle and walked toward the stairs of the front porch, he found Ted, sitting in an old rocker, cigar between his fingers. He couldn’t help but think the grey haired behemoth of a man was awaiting his arrival.   
“Evening, sir,” Tom spoke softly with a gentle nod.   
“Evening!” Ted retorted quite cheerfully. “What’d I tell you about that sir thing, huh? Ted. Please.”   
“Sorry, sir… I mean, Ted,” Tom said with a childlike embarrassed chuckle. “Beautiful night.”   
“Indeed, it is,” Ted agreed, motioning to the empty chair at his side. “Join me a minute. Jackson’s being a rascal about bed tonight, so your girl is a bit tied up at the moment.” Tom gulped nervously, but obliged, resting his bag at the side of the chair and sitting down. “You smoke?”   
“Not particularly, sir,” Tom stated. “On occasion, I suppose.”   
“You’re never gonna drop the sir, are you?”   
Tom laughed. “I’m sorry. It’s the British in me I suppose.”   
“Well then, I shall just learn to deal with it,” Ted answered. “I’ve got an extra cigar with your name on it if you’re interested.”   
Tom pursed his lips and shrugged. “Alright. Alright, sure. Why not?” He watched as Ted snipped the end of a brand-new Cuban and passed it toward him before extending a light in the movie star’s direction. Tom took a deep inhale. It had been a long while since he’d had a good cigar, and this one was especially lovely. He was certain he was about to get grilled about that morning, so he decided that perhaps an apology was in order. “Ted, about this morning…”   
Ted stopped the young man with a shake of his head. “You have nothing to explain, son. She’s a grown woman, you a grown man. I don’t expect you spend your time together playing Ring Around the Rosey.”   
Tom chuckled. “Very true, I just… I don’t want to come off as disrespectful, toward you or your home. That’s never my intention.”   
“It’s Daisy’s home too. I expect her to live her life as any single woman in her thirties would. Why do you think my room his upstairs and hers is down?” Ted asked with a laugh. Tom smiled and scoffed a bit in response. “I knew you were in there. Y’all may have blown out the candles, but the scene in the living room was still quite telling.” Tom blushed and stayed silent as Ted’s eyes looked the man over. He liked Tom, he really did, but no matter how much he like the man, his daughter and her happiness and safety were his first and foremost concern. “Listen, I know in a few weeks you’ll be out of here,” Ted began. “But I really hope you planning on coming out here again.”   
“I do, sir,” Tom insisted. “I have every intention of doing so.”  
“Good, I think Daisy and the rest of us would be quite disappointed if that weren’t the case.”   
Tom smirked crookedly. “Trust me, the, um, the disappointment would very much be on both sides.” He paused and gulped a bit. “I truly do have feelings for your daughter, sir, and I hope you know that they are… very real and very honest. You’ve raised an incredible woman and… I am rather lucky she finds me worthy of her time. And I swear to do my very best to live up to her, and your expectations. The last thing I want in the world is to hurt her, in any way.”   
“Good,” Ted replied with a quiet stoic nod. “That girl of mine has a soft heart. It seems especially so in regards to you. I just want to make sure you’re as in this as she is.”   
“I am, sir. I swear it.”   
“Alright. Then you shall continue on with my blessing.”   
“Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me,” Tom stated with as much honesty and sincerity as Daisy’s father deserved.   
Ted took a deep breath and stamped out his cigar. “I’ll go get your girl. Maybe I’ll have better luck with the little man than she is.”   
Tom chuckled. “He does worship you.”   
“He feels quite strongly about you as well,” Ted stated before he disappeared inside.   
Tom took a deep breath and a drag off the cigar between his fingers. He was beginning to feel as though he was a part of this tight knit southern clan and it was a quite warm and welcome feeling. One he was hellbent on keeping.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks flew by so rapidly, Tom could hardly wrap his mind around it. More filming, more time with Daisy, his schedule was more than full. Regardless, it was hard not to dread is impending departure date, though he had no intention of showing Daisy his fear. She was as happy and bubbly as she had ever been and it made his concerns a bit easier to deal with.  
This night, however, would not be spent on set. He was in the passenger seat of Jamie’s truck, headed to Franklin, a town a bit south of Nashville. Daisy and the band were performing there, and since the shoot was a bit ahead of schedule, Tom, Jamie and the rest of the crew had the evening (and the next day) off.  
“What, exactly, is a street dance?” Tom asked with a laugh. “I’m not sure we have them in England.”  
“It is… exactly what it sounds like,” Jamie stated, turning the volume down on the stereo. “They block off the street, set up a bar somewhere close and party…all night long. Do y’all do anything fun in London?”  
“We drink. A lot,” Tom stated with a laugh.  
“Well then we’ve got that in common,” Jamie chuckled. He took a deep breath and sighed. Their exit was quickly approaching. “I’m just glad we’re on time with things. I was getting a little worried last week but we’ve picked it up.”  
“You assembled yourself a good crew,” Tom insisted. “I mean, this could legitimately be a really difficult film to work on, but I’m actually having a lot of fun.”  
“Well, good. I mean, I suppose with how things are between you and Daisy it could be a little extra… difficult.”  
Tom shook his head. “I try not to think about it too much. I’m… in awe of her, to be completely honest. I don’t know how she went through all of this shit with him and still became the person she is. It’s incredible.”  
Jamie nodded his head in agreement. “I won’t argue that. I think I came out with more of a vendetta against that son of a bitch than she did. Me and her whole family.”  
“Understandable,” Tom said with a sigh. He chuckled lightly and waved his head back and forth once more. “It’s like… I’m not even with the same person. Like… I would’ve thought there would be a ton of issues, baggage and scars and bullshit to deal with, but… she acts like nothing ever happened.”  
“That’s how she deals. She always been like that. It happened, it’s over, she moves on,” Jamie stated. “I’m not gonna say something won’t surface… eventually. But… she’s pretty much unbreakable.”  
“She is,” Tom grinned.  
Jamie looked at the goofy smile spread across his friend’s mug. “You are really infatuated with her, aren’t you? You’re grinning like a fucking idiot right now.”  
Tom laughed, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth. “I… I really am,” he stated, bowing his head as he chuckled. “It’s ridiculous. It’s been so easy and perfect. It feels like… a romance novel. Not real life. Is that how it’s supposed to be?”  
Jamie shook his head and shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I got married because I knocked up my high school girlfriend and we had to. Don’t get me wrong, I love Roni and I wouldn’t wanna be with anyone else, but we weren’t exactly a romantic comedy in the making.”  
“I dunno man. I mean, it’s always easy and fun at first, but… it’s been…awhile now. Almost two months and… there’s no sign of trouble and it’s kind of freaking me out.”  
“Don’t think about it too much. You’ll create issues that aren’t there. Just let it be.”  
“I am.”  
“So…” Jamie began with a coy smirk. “She officially your girlfriend now?”  
Tom blushed and laughed and avoided making eye contact. “I don’t know. We haven't really put a title on things yet.”  
“Probably should before you go back across the pond.”  
“I will.”  
“When?”  
“Don’t push me, alright? Everything’s fallen into place on its own. Let’s… let it ride.”  
“Oh I bet you’re all about the ride right now…”  
“Stop.”  
“My poor, innocent, little sister getting shagged by some super famous London asshole…”  
“Knock it off.”  
“You’re not arguing it…”  
“Just shut up.”  
“Goddammit. You finally nailed her, didn’t you?”  
“A while ago, actually. Ted very nearly walked in.”  
“And you’re still alive?”  
“I’m as surprised as you are,” Tom laughed. “Can we switch the topic now?”  
“No. I need details.”  
“Like hell you do.” 

Tom could not believe the amount of people lining the main drag of Franklin. There were hundreds of people around him, all of different ages, races and stature. It was an incredible sight to see and at the head of it, on a stage in the very middle of the street, brightly light by multicolored bulbs, was his Daisy.  
She was singing her heart out as she always did, but she seemed to be putting a little extra feeling into certain songs, and Tom couldn’t help but think it was because they were directed toward him. He and Jamie had managed to make their way to the front of the setup, off to the side where Daisy could see him, but he wasn’t blocking the view of all the fans gathered in the street.  
He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Not that he ever could, but he definitely couldn’t that night. The sway of her hips to the beat of the song, the fire in her eyes as she sang words of love and desire and about a million other things that he currently could not remember. She was currently singing and playing guitar and his heart was skipping about every other beat. Shania Twain’s “No One Needs to Know” was apparently their theme as they’re eyes kept meeting while Daisy strummed and sang along. 

Am I dreaming, or stupid, I think I’ve been hit by Cupid…  
I met a tall, dark and handsome man, and I’ve been busy making big plans…

Tom couldn’t think of a more appropriate line for the position he’d unexpectedly found himself in. 

I want bells to ring, a choir to sing, the white dress, the guests the cake, the car, the whole darn thing…

He grinned brightly as she stared at him through every word, every syllable. 

We’ll have a little girl, a little boy, a little Benji we call Leroy

And now his head was there. Kids, a family. She already had the little boy, but they could have another. Though they’d have to discuss a different name for the dog.

And I’m not lonely any more at night, but he don’t know only, only he can make it right

Well, he did know. He was standing right here as she sung the words as if she’d wrote them herself and they were about him.  
“You’re blushing,” Jamie said, leaning in to Tom’s ear.  
Tom laughed and shook his head. “I can’t help it.”  
“I know. It’s stinking adorable.”  
“Shut up,” Tom commanded, picking his beer up from the table.  
“Tom?”  
His confused eyes met Jamie’s as a not unfamiliar, but unknown voice spoke his name. He looked in the direction of the call and nearly choked on the sip of beer he’d just taken. “Hanna? Holy shit! What’re you doing here?”  
A beautiful blonde practically skipped into Tom’s arms. He was taken aback by her eagerness to embrace him, but obliged.  
“I was wondering the same thing about you!” the girl, Hanna, responded. “Especially since you’re with this dirtbag,” she added, delivering a nudge to Jamie’s ribs.  
Jamie pursed his lips, feigning any sort of joy at the girl’s appearance. “Always fun to have you around, Hanna.”  
Tom, worried, locked eyes with Jamie. “You guys know each other?”  
Jamie nodded. “Went to high school together. She’s…. Daisy’s best friend…”  
“Well, we haven’t seen each other in a while,” Hanna stated.  
Tom was in a panic. How? How in the world did this happen? A girl he’d barely dated years and years ago was now standing in front of him, best friends with the girl he was currently seeing. “This is crazy…” he mumbled.  
“How do you know Jamie?” Hanna asked.  
“Fuck how he knows me, how does he know YOU?” Jamie asked, turning his gaze back to Tom who was white as a ghost in the middle of a blizzard.  
“We dated,” Hanna stated a little too simply.  
“Not long,” Tom immediately added. “A couple months and… it was eons ago.”  
“Really?” Jamie asked, watching his friend panicking trying to figure out how to compose himself. “I shoulda guessed. Hanna and Daisy always did have a thing for the same boys. And Hanna usually got em first.”  
Hanna’s eyebrows furrowed at Jamie before she turned to Tom. “You’re… you’re with Daisy?”  
“Yeah, I mean… we’ve been spending a lot of time together. It’s only been a few months, but…”  
“But they’re good. So, no need for you to come swinging in trying to ruin things,” Jamie stated with a sigh. It was quite evident he wasn’t a fan of the blonde standing next to him and it was also obvious Hanna couldn’t care less.  
Hanna shook her head as she stared at Tom. “Never would’ve guessed that. Daisy doesn’t really seem your type.”  
Tom chuckled nervously. “Yeah, well, I’ve grown up quite a lot since we last saw each other.”  
“That you have…”  
“Han!?” Daisy’s voice shrieked, breaking into the awkwardness surrounding her trio of pals.  
“Hey Dais!”  
Daisy squealed and ran toward the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl’s shoulder as they bounced and giggled. “What are you doing here!?”  
“Amber’s getting married next weekend so I thought I’d catch a show while I was around. Haven’t seen you on stage in a long time,” Hanna explained. “And then I saw ol’ Tom here…”  
“You know Tom?” Daisy asked, confused.  
“Yeah, we were old friends back when I first moved out to Los Angeles,” Hanna stated, staring directly at the uncomfortable blue-eyed movie star. “Went on a couple dates, had some fun…”  
Daisy’s eyes widened in shocked as she looked up at the silent Tom, his eyes clenched shut as tightly as he could get them to close. “You guys dated?”  
“It wasn’t serious,” Tom jumped in before Hanna had the chance. “It was a fling, really. It wasn’t… anything… real…”  
“Well I thought it was,” Hanna argued with a laugh.  
Tom looked at the girl disbelievingly. “Seriously? We never hung out alone. It was always in a huge group. We never even talked about it being anything real…”  
“Maybe you’ve got me confused with another girl in your collection,” Hanna stated with a laugh, “because I remember things loads differently than you apparently do.”  
As Tom rolled his eyes, Daisy’s new band mate, Will, called for her. “I, um… I gotta go,” Daisy said softly, obviously shaken by her friend’s news. She turned away and Tom groaned.  
“Goddammit. I’ll be back,” he said before chasing after the stunned singer.  
Jamie practically glared a hole right through Hanna. “And tropical storm Hanna hits again.”  
Hanna rolled her chocolate colored eyes. “Shut up, James.” 

“Daisy! Wait up!” Tom exclaimed. She was all but running away from him, but it didn’t deter him a bit. Luckily running was one of his passions.  
“I gotta get back to work,” Daisy insisted.  
“Talk to me for two minutes,” Tom pleaded, finally catching up enough to wrap his fingers around her wrist. “Please. I didn’t know…”  
“Of course you didn’t” Daisy scoffed. “Don’t be silly. How would you have?”  
Tom eyed the girl in confusion. “So you’re not cross with me?”  
“Of course not. How could I be?” Daisy asked. “I’m just… surprised.”  
“You and me both.”  
Daisy shook her head and laughed. “I shoulda guessed. Hanna always gets to the good ones before I do. Or she takes them…”  
“Stop it,” Tom said firmly. “You don’t need to worry about her. You don’t need to worry about anyone.”  
“I’m not worried about anyone, Tom. It’s just the truth,” Daisy stated. She sighed heavily and shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I just… needed to catch my breath.”  
“Her presence doesn’t change anything, Dais. It doesn’t. Not for me, anyway.”  
“I know,” Daisy smiled sweetly, reaching up and brushing her fingers against his cheek. Tom’s hand raise to rest on top of hers as he curled his face into her palm affectionately. “We’re fine. Stop worryin’ yourself. You’re too handsome to worry so much.”  
Tom chuckled. “I just happen to be really, really fond of you,” he stated softly as he stepped closer to her. He tilted his head down and brushed his lips sweetly against hers. “Get up there. I don’t have too many chances to watch you left.”  
Daisy beamed. “I will sing for you every single night if that’s what you want.”  
“It is,” Tom stated simply. He kissed her again before Daisy turned and headed back toward the rest of her group. He just watched her walk away, perhaps even more enamored than he was before. 

“Thank God that’s over,” Jamie groaned as he, Tom, Roni and Daisy climbed into his truck. “I can’t stand that woman.”  
“Really? No one would’ve known had you not pointed it out,” Roni teased.  
“What? You ain’t real fond of her either. Far as I can tell the only one here who gives a shit about Hanna is Daisy, and Hanna treats her like shit.”  
“Jamie, she does not,” Daisy argued with a roll of her eyes as she fastened her seatbelt in the back seat. She was joined in back by Roni as Tom’s legs were far too long for him to fit comfortably. And it was fine, he was still feeling quite odd about Hanna’s unexpected arrival.  
“The hell she doesn’t!” Jamie exclaimed. “She’s done walked all over you since y’all were in diapers!”  
“Could you make me sound any more spineless?” Daisy asked sarcastically.  
“That’s not what I meant,” Jamie insisted. “You just got too good of a heart and people take advantage of that. Hanna’s always been one of em.” His eyes drifted to Tom as he pulled to a stop at a red light. “You okay there, Tommy? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
Tom’s head slowly began moving from side to side. “I’m… fine. Just still trying to wrap my head around what just happened.”  
“How the hell you hook up with her anyway? She’s been a party girl since she turned thirteen. That ain’t really your type.”  
Tom rolled his eyes. Jamie was right, Hanna wasn’t his type. She never had been, and to be frank, he wasn’t proud of the time he’d spent with her.  
“It was like… ten years ago. I’d just moved to LA, I was getting my footing and some friends introduced us at a club. I was young and it was all new and flashy and… it got outta hand. We hung out a few times, mostly at parties and that was it. It was over before I even started filming Thor. It was absolutely nothing and I really thought I’d never see her again. I haven’t even thought about her since then.”  
“Lucky you,” Jamie mumbled. “Why’s she back for Amber’s wedding anyway? I thought they hated each other.”  
“They’re still family,” Daisy stated. “Just cuz they fight doesn’t mean they don’t care.”  
“Hanna don’t care about nobody but her damned self.”  
“Would you stop?” Daisy asked as Jamie’s underhanded comments worked her last nerve. “I know y’all dislike her, but she’s been one of my best friends since we were kids. Have a little respect for that.”  
Jamie groaned but obliged, even issuing an apology, and the rest of the thirty minute ride back to Songbird continued without another word. No one sang with the radio, no one spoke, nothing. It seemed as if Hanna's sudden appearance had begun a bit of an unraveling.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom awoke the next morning still uneasy about the previous night’s events. Daisy had barely spoken to him. Not on the ride home, not even once they got back to the house. They’d said their goodnights and gone to separate rooms for the first time in almost a month. She said everything was fine, but he definitely didn’t feel like it.  
He was once again the only guest at Songbird, so the staff wasn’t around. It was simply him and the James clan, which left plenty of time for him to corner Daisy for a discussion. So, he got up and took a shower before heading out in search of the beauty.  
He found her in the stables, which was no great shock. He heard her humming a sweet little tune as he headed in and he smiled when he found her brushing her white and tan horse, Angel.  
“Morning,” he greeted softly.  
“Morning,” Daisy responded with a sweet grin. “Sleep well?”  
Tom pursed his lips and shook his head, running his hand down Angel’s nose. “Uh, not particularly. Things felt a little… off after Hanna showed up last night.”  
Daisy shook her head in return as she continued brushing and brushing. It seemed as though it was more busy work than a necessity. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I mean it’s stupid, but… it’s kind of a lot for me to wrap my head around right now. The last thing I wanna do is hurt someone that’s been my friend for like… twenty years, you know?”  
“No, I know. I get that. I completely understand,” Tom stated. “I just… I don’t understand why it would even bother her to be honest.”  
“I don’t know that it does…”  
“I mean, it was ten years ago and it was… a few months at that… it barely anything.”  
“Yeah, but we’ve only been doing this a few months,” Daisy stated. “Does that make this barely anything?”  
“No, no. Of course not,” Tom argued. He ran his hands over his face. “That’s not what I meant. They’re two completely different situations, Daisy. I was young. I wasn’t looking for anything real at that moment. I’d just… walked into Hollywood. It was… a completely different lifestyle than I was used to. I went out a lot and I partied with people I probably wouldn’t usually have spent my time with. It was… a period of exploration of sorts, I suppose, but it got old… really fast and I realized it wasn’t the kind of life I wanted so I moved back to England.” Daisy stayed silent. “Darling, come on. Please. Don’t let her walk in here and start problems that aren’t really there.”  
“I’m not trying to, Tom. I just… I feel like I really need to talk to her about all this.”  
“Why?” Tom asked with a bit of a snarl. “We need her permission?”  
“No, but I think it’d be a courtesy considering you two have a history.”  
Tom rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I really wish she would’ve never shown up.”  
“That’s not nice, Thomas.”  
“It may not be, but it’s true. We were fine yesterday morning.”  
Daisy finally stopped brushing Angel and turned to look at the quite obviously dejected superstar leaning against the wall behind her. “We still are.”  
“It doesn’t feel like it.”  
Daisy put down her brush and walked out of Angel’s stall, right up to Tom until the tips of her boots touched the toes of his tennis shoes. “I will talk to Hanna tonight and everything will be fine,” she insisted as she took his face in her hands. “Hanna’s not the monster everyone seems to think she is. I just wanna have a conversation with her. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Tom said with a quick nod. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what you should do.”  
“You’re still the cutest thing I’ve ever damn seen.”  
Tom chuckled. “Alright, alright. Flattery works.”  
“I know it does. I think I know you pretty well at this point.” Daisy pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips into his. “You feel better now?”  
“A little bit,” Tom stated, clasping his hands behind her back. He sighed. “So what’s going on tonight? What do I need to prepare for?”  
Daisy giggled. “Just a little barbeque. Jamie and Roni, the band, Hanna. Nothing spectacular.” Tom snarled his upper lip. “Stop it. I expect best behavior outta you.”  
“And that’s what you’ll get… but I don’t have to like it.”  
“I guess that’s true,” Daisy laughed. “You wanna go for a ride?”  
Tom’s eyebrow arched high. “What kind of ride are we talking about here?”  
“Well I meant the horses, but we could take out the four wheeler or…” She suddenly realized the grin on Tom’s face and knew exactly what he had been referring to. “You are terrible!” she exclaimed, pulling out of his grasp and slapping at his bicep. “Get outta here, Trouble!”  
“No! I’ve got the day off. You’re hanging out with me all day,” Tom insisted, now wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. “Let’s get the horses.”  
“I don’t know if you’re invited any more…” 

The small barbeque ended up being more of a party than originally intended. By the time the sun was setting there was at least twenty people on the grounds. Twila and Ted had taken Jackson to a hotel for the night, complete with a water park, so the boy was more than alright being away from his momma. There was food and beer for the masses and after a couple drinks, Tom spotted Hanna digging into the ice tub for another drink. He polished of the beer in his hand and decided to approach her to make his plea.  
“Hey, Hanna…” he began, walking up to her, guard down, as gently as possible.  
“Hey there, Tom,” Hanna greeted, turning around and cracking open the can in her hand. “What’s up?”  
“I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second,” Tom stated. “Seems we have a bit we may need to clear up.”  
“Yeah, sure. You sure your new girlfriend is okay with that?” Hanna asked, sending a nod in Daisy’s direction.  
“She’s fine. I told her,” Tom stated.  
“Alright then, let’s take a walk.”  
Tom smiled and obliged and the duo walked onto the trail in the woods. “So, listen, I know this whole thing is kind of awkward…” he began.  
“It definitely is,” Hanna nodded with a scoff. “Just proves how small the world really is.”  
“No joke,” Tom chuckled, scratching his fingers over the back of his head. “I just… I need you to know that whatever happened between us, I never meant to hurt you. I honestly didn’t even realize that I had. And maybe that was naïve of me, but…”  
“No, Tom. It’s fine. I’m not upset. I was for a while, yeah, but… we were young. It wasn’t a huge deal.”  
“Okay, good. I know it’s probably hard to believe but… that means a lot to me. I would never want there to be bad blood between us.”  
“There’s not. I swear.”  
“Good,” Tom sighed. He took a deep breath. “Now about Daisy…”  
Hanna tried to disguise an eyeroll but it didn’t really work. “I’m still surprised by that whole… situation.”  
“Why’s that?” Tom asked with a chuckle. “Daisy’s incredible.”  
“I’m not going to argue that,” Hanna stated, “She just doesn’t strike me as your type. I mean… she’s all small town southern girl and you’ve traveled the world. You could have anyone you wanted, and you chose a little farm girl.”  
Tom scoffed and shook his head. “I think you’re selling her a bit short, to be completely honest. She’s so much more than that. And… and I absolutely adore her and… she… is really worried about how you feel about this whole thing, about her and I.”  
“I know she is. She mentioned she wanted to talk later.”  
Tom nodded and swallowed the lump that was forming in the pit of his throat. It was terrifying that this woman from his past basically held his future in her hands. He knew Daisy cared about him, it wasn’t that. But he also knew that if Hanna said she didn’t want the two of them together, Daisy would end things without question, and despite the shortness of their time together, he could barely stand the thought. “I just… I need you to know how much I care about her and it probably sounds absolutely insane, but… I would be crushed if she decided to end whatever it is we have. So…”  
“So you want me to tell her it’s okay,” Hanna finished. “I get it, Tom. I hear you.”  
“Okay,” Tom nodded. “I mean, I obviously can’t tell you what to say to her, but I just want you to know that my feelings for her are genuine and… I really care about her. And I really want this, her and I, to continue to grow and really… really have a chance to become something.”  
“I will talk to her.”  
“Alright. I guess… I guess that’s all I wanted to say.”  
“Good. We’d better get back to that party.” 

Tom felt better after his talk with Hanna. She seemed to understand how he felt and at this point, that was all he could ask for. The number of guests had dwindled a bit as night fell. Now it was just the core still hanging around: Tom, Daisy, Jamie, Roni, Rocky, Will and Hanna. Daisy and Hanna had excused themselves a while before for their talk, and the rest gathered around the fire, Will strumming a guitar as they all at least attempted to sing along.  
Tom’s concern only reappeared the second he watched Hanna emerge from the wooded path alone. She didn’t stop to talk to anyone, just headed up the driveway, climbed into her SUV and peeled off down the gravel road.  
Tom looked at Jamie, who’s eyes were just as wide as his were. Jamie nodded toward the trail and Tom nodded slowly and climbed out of his chair, headed out to find Daisy.  
It didn’t take long before he spotted her standing next to the brook he ran along every morning. As he got even closer, he could hear her sniffling and watched as she wiped her eyes. And just like that, his head was spinning.  
“Daisy?” he asked, attempting not to startle the girl. “Darling, what’s wrong?”  
Daisy’s brunette ponytail waved back and forth with the movement of her head. “I can’t do this.”  
“Can’t do what? Talk to me.” He reached out for her hand and for the first time in the entire summer, she pulled out of his grasp. “What did she say to you?”  
“She said that… if I continued… with you… that she would be very hurt and that she would pretty much consider our friendship over,” Daisy stated with a sniffle. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, no. Wait. That’s… that’s not at all what she said to me.”  
“Well, apparently she changed her mind,” Daisy stated. “I’m sorry. I can’t… I can’t ruin a lifelong friendship, Tom. I can’t do it.”  
“No, come on,” Tom scowled as he shook his head. He could feel tears burning in the corners of his eyes. “No. No, don’t do this.”  
“What do you want me to do, Tom?” Daisy asked as she began all out sobbing. “I can’t betray her. I can’t do it.”  
“No, stop. Fuck her,” Tom said angrily. “She’s not even here! She’s not even a part of your life! She doesn’t give a shit! She’s just trying to stir up drama and you’re letting her!”  
“Do you think this is what I want!?” Daisy exclaimed. “Do you!? She’s been my best friend since we were in preschool, Tom! Preschool! I’m not that girl! I’m not willing to give up a friend for something that probably won’t work out anyway.”  
“What?” Tom asked, giving his head a wave in confusion. “Since when did you think this wasn’t going to work out? We said we were going to do whatever was needed to make something of this. Now, suddenly, you’re certain it’d never work.”  
“Tom, come on, be real. You live on a different continent. You work constantly. You’d barely have time for me…”  
“Don’t. Don’t do that. Don’t put this on me. This is all about whatever bullshit Hanna spewed into your ear,” Tom stated. He was heated, not necessarily at Daisy, more so at Hanna and the destruction she had left in her wake. “You have to know she’s full of shit. Everyone here sees that except you. If she’s not the center of attention, she’s not happy. She didn’t stay a part of my world, so she doesn’t want you to either. This is all just about her being selfish. You’re just completely blind to it for some reason.”  
“I’m not blind, Tom. I’m not stupid.”  
“I didn’t say you were!”  
“I am trying to be a good friend and I’m trying to save you and I a world of heartbreak later on. We just… we call it now before things go too far.”  
Tom laughed and looked up to the tree tops as a tear finally found its way out of his eye. “You’re not saving me anything, Dais. Still heartbroken.”  
“Better now than further in,” Daisy sniffed again. “I’m sorry. I really am.”  
“I cannot believe this. I cannot believe she got to you.”  
“Don’t blame her. The decision was left to me and… and this is what I chose.”  
“Well, that hurts more than anything…”  
Daisy’s lip began to tremble. “I’m sorry. I’m… I’m sorry.” As her final syllable fell, she darted off back toward the house.  
Tom just stood there, staring off into the trees, the sky, the brook, whatever he could see trying to keep himself from having a complete breakdown. His jaw was tight with both anger and sadness and about a million other emotions in between, but mostly in disbelief. Disbelief that Hanna had led him to believe she was fine with he and Daisy, and disbelief that it was so simple for Daisy to just call it off. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He just knew his last two weeks in Nashville were going to go a whole lot differently than he originally imagined.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were unbearably tense. Daisy wouldn’t look Tom in the eye, Tom tried to dodge her presence at every turn, which was difficult considering they were living in the same house. Daisy felt incredibly guilty and had decided to leave Tom alone which in turn only made Tom angrier and more hurt. There was no winning at Songbird. Not for either one of them at least.  
Jamie sighed, taking a seat in Tom’s trailer after another long shoot day. There were only a handful of scenes left to film. In a matter of days Tom would be heading back to England, and honestly, with the way things were now, he was ready. It was amazing how much one night could change everything.  
“Alright,” Jamie began, “as much as I appreciate the added… angst… to the character, are you alright? Have you guys talked at all?”  
Tom shook his head as he took a washcloth to his face, removing the makeup and dirt and grime from the day. “Not a word. She won’t even fucking look at me. I walk into the room and she’s out the fucking door.”  
“Do you WANT to talk to her?”  
“Of course, I do,” Tom stated with a laugh. “I just… I don’t know what to do. She made her decision and apparently there’s nothing left to say… I guess I have to live with that.  
“She didn’t make any damn decision,” Jamie snarled. “Hanna made the fucking decision. Hanna made threats and made her feel guilty for finally being fucking happy and it got into her head. This ain’t what she wants.”  
“Coulda fooled me.”  
Jamie let out a frustrated groan and buried his face in his hands. “Every damned time Hanna comes around some shit like this happens. Every goddamned time.”  
“What do you mean?” Tom asked, pulling his shirt up over his head. He needed a shower, desperately, but he’d rather wait for the one in his room than the piddly excuse of a shower in his trailer.  
Jamie cleared his throat. “I probably shouldn’t be tellin ya this…”  
“What? What happened?” Tom asked as he put on a different shirt and sat down. “Jamie, come on. If there’s information that might help me out here, I’d really appreciate knowing it.”  
Jamie sighed deeply. “Okay. A few years ago, when Daisy was still with Nick, Hanna showed up back in town. I happened to see Hanna and Nick together at Clancy’s and… it wasn’t exactly a friendly lunch if you know what I’m saying…”  
“Hanna slept with her husband?”  
Jamie’s eyes widened and he let out a bit of a groan as he exaggeratedly shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know for sure, I guess. But… I told Daisy what I saw and she didn’t believe me. Not because of Nick, but because of Hanna. I know what I saw and I know if I’d seen a friend of mine on my wife like that, there would be a world of fucking problems opening up, but… Daisy pretty much ignored it. She wouldn’t talk to me for a bit, thinking I was starting shit because of my disdain for Hanna and Nick. Eventually we made up but… I still feel like there was something going on there.”  
“I’m sure there was,” Tom said softly, his hand resting on his chin, nearly covering his mouth. “Why do you think Hanna and I were never anything real? I never fucking trusted her. She was all over other guys right in front of my face, so I could totally picture her with Nick. It wouldn’t surprise me at all.”  
“The thing is,” Jamie began hesitantly, “the last fight Daisy and Nick had, the one where he damn near killed her… it was about Hanna. He was picking at her and she threw out the information I had given her and he lost it. He went… mad… just completely insane and… Hanna still ain’t never admitted anything. Daisy was in the hospital for MONTHS and that didn’t even rattle Hanna enough to be honest with her supposed best friend. She just packed her shit and went back to LA like nothing happened. I’ve always disliked her but… now I can’t even stand the sight of her. She is pure fucking evil. She makes me like physically ill, man.”  
Tom’s cheeks inflated as he took a deep breath an exhaled slowly, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “I’m not sure any of this makes me feel any better,” he stated with a chuckle. “So Daisy gave up what we had for what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She gave up on me for someone who couldn’t care less.”  
“Look, I ain’t trying to talk poorly on Daisy, you know she’s family to me, but… She’s always been like this with Hanna. The bitch has some sort of power over her and I don’t get it and it makes me sick, but… that’s how it’s always been. I wish I could change it.”  
“Me too,” Tom gulped before his blue eyes diverted to the floor.  
Jamie looked at his friend, dejected and sad, slumped down on the sofa. “You wanna stay with me and Roni for your last few days? I don’t want you to keep torturing yourself over there.”  
Tom shook his head. “No. No, I’ll be fine. I’ve gotta figure out what I’m gonna say to her but… I’m gonna say something here eventually. Probably make things more awkward if I just bailed.”  
“Can they get much more awkward?” Jamie asked with a smirk.  
Tom laughed and shook his head, finally smiling for nearly the first time all day. “Probably not.” He rubbed his eyes once again and let out a little, low scream. “Why? Why did this have to happen? Things were going so well. Every fucking time I think something is going to work out… it blows up in my goddamn face.”  
“Just… relax…” Jamie advised. “I got a feeling things are far from over.”  
Tom arched an eyebrow. “You know something I don’t?”  
“No. Just a gut feeling I got.” Jamie scowled as his phone rang from the depths of his pocket. “Uh oh. It’s the wifey…”  
“You’re in trouble…”  
“Lord knows what I did now,” Jamie sighed before answering the call. “Hey baby. What’s going on?” Tom tried to block the conversation from his ears, but the tone of Jamie’s voice quickly flipped to one of urgency and concern. “Okay. Okay. I’m on the way. Yup. Bye.” Jamie hung up and quickly climbed to his feet. “We gotta go.”  
“What’s wrong?” Tom asked, Jamie’s concern causing his own.  
“Um, uh… we gotta get to the hospital.”  
“What’s going on?” Tom cried as Jamie rushed him out the door.  
“Ted. He um… he had a heart attack… he was with Daisy…”  
“Oh my god…”

Tom and Jamie practically flew to the hospital. What was a usually a twenty minute drive only took twelve minutes and Jamie barely got his truck into park before he and Tom ran in the emergency room doors. They spotted Veronica and Twila right off the bat but Daisy was nowhere to be found.  
“Oh my god,” Jamie sighed, embracing Twila tightly. “What’s going on? Is he alright?”  
“He’s in surgery now,” Twila gulped. “They’re doing a triple bypass. We… we don’t know much right now.”  
“Where’s Daisy?” Tom asked.  
“She’s walking around with Jackson. He’s having a bit of a meltdown. She’s trying to calm him down,” Twila explained. She shook her head. “He had a heart attack right in front of that girl’s face. I’ve never seen her so scared in all my life.”  
As Twila began weeping for about the hundredth time in the last hour, Tom enveloped the woman in his arms. “It’ll be okay,” he assured, pressing his lips into her forehead. “That girl of yours is a tough cookie. She’ll be alright.”  
“I can’t even believe you’re here,” Twila sniffed, running a finger under her eyes, trying to prevent her mascara from streaking down her face. “After Hanna…”  
Tom shook his head. “Don’t. I still care about you, all of you.”  
“You’ve got such a good heart.”  
As Twila smiled up at the Brit, Daisy came back into view. She looked positively exhausted, her eyes red with tears as she carried a sleeping four year old who was almost too big for her to lug around. She and Tom made eye contact and she almost instantly started tearing up again. He released his embrace of Twila and rushed over to her.  
“Come here,” he said softly, pulling the girl and her son into his arms. “It’s okay. I got you.”  
Jamie walked over slowly. “Gimme the kiddo,” he stated softly, taking Jackson in his own arms. “There. Now really hug that girl.”  
Tom smiled sweetly and did as he was instructed. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his head dipped to Daisy’s ear. “I’m so, so sorry.”  
“What’re you doing here?” Daisy sobbed. “You hate me right now.”  
“Stop it. I don’t hate you. I couldn’t hate you if I tried,” Tom insisted.  
“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Daisy stated, pulling out of his arms and wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I’m such an idiot.”  
“No, no,” Tom argued. He placed his hands against her tear stained cheeks and ran his thumbs to clean up the trails under her eyes. “None of that matters right now, okay? We can talk about all of that later. Right now, I need to know that you’re okay.”  
Daisy pursed her lips and shook her head. “I don’t know,” she answered, her voice trembling with emotion. “That was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen. I thought he was dead. I thought he was dying right there in front of me.”  
Tom sighed, Daisy’s emotions causing tears to form in his own eyes. “Oh, my darling,” he cooed, pulling the girl back into his chest. “It’s okay. He’s gonna be okay.”  
“I was so scared,” Daisy sobbed.  
“I know. I know, love. Shhh,” Tom soothed. All of his anger, all of his hurt that had been building over the last few days were the last thing on his mind. The only thing he cared about was her. 

It was getting rather late. Tom and Jamie hadn’t even arrived at the hospital until almost eight o’clock. It was now nearly eleven and Ted was still in surgery. Veronica was dozing, curled up on her husband’s shoulder. Twila was at Tom’s left, trying to fight dozing off herself, while Daisy was on his right, barely able to keep her eyes open, Jackson sleeping away in her lap.  
“This is ridiculous,” Twila said with a sigh. “You don’t all have to be here.”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Daisy immediately retorted.  
“Honey, there ain’t no reason to keep Jackson here. He’s sleeping like a rock. He should be at home in bed.”  
“What am I supposed to do?” Daisy asked. “Call a babysitter?”  
“I can take him,” Tom volunteered.  
“No. I can’t ask you to do that.”  
“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Tom argued. “It’s not a big deal. He’s out. Not like there’s going to be a whole lot involved.”  
“Come on, Dais, let Tom take Jack. I’ll drop em off safe and sound,” Jamie insisted.  
Daisy looked back and forth between Jamie and Tom beside her. “Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive. I’ll stay with him until you get home, I swear it.”  
“What if you gotta go to work before I get outta here?”  
“We’ll worry about that later,” Tom stated firmly. “Stay with your mom, I’ll take Jackson.”  
Tom really didn’t give her much of a choice as he rose from his chair, then bent over to pluck the child from his mother’s arms. “We’ll be fine.”  
“Thank you,” Daisy said softly.  
“You’re welcome.” He pressed his lips into her forehead before hoisting Jackson onto his hip, the boy immediately curling into the crook of Tom’s neck. “Call me if you need anything.”  
“I will,” Daisy smiled sweetly. Jamie and Veronica exchanged hugs and goodbyes with Twila and Daisy and the brunette watched them walk all the way out the door. She stared after them, shocked that Tom was willing to do anything for her at this juncture in their relationship.  
Twila smacked her lips and shook her head. “And you’re willing to let that one go?”  
“Momma, just stop, please,” Daisy said with a groan and an eyeroll.  
“I will not,” Twila stated. “We gotta long wait, darlin. I plan on talkin some sense into you.”  
“I really don’t wanna do this right now.”  
“I don’t care, Daisy May. You are makin the biggest mistake of your life right now,” Twila continued. “And for what? A one sided friendship? A girl that pops into your life once every blue moon and messes something up? That man adores you. I’m willin to bet he’s already fallen and you’re just gonna let that walk away?”  
“Mom…”  
“Daisy, you haven’t even spoken in a week and he rushed in here and took you in his arms like nothing ever happened. He held you and comforted you and he just walked outta here because he volunteered to take care of your son. Girl, you cannot let that one go. I am telling you… from the bottom of my heart because I love you more than anything. You cannot let him go back to London without fixing this.”  
“I don’t know, Momma. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say.”  
“I don’t think you’ll really have to say much,” Twila said with a coy smile.  
“Stop it,” Daisy chuckled lightly. “You’re ridiculous.”  
“I am not. I’m just… old and wise. I see things that you can’t because I know what to look for.”  
“You’re just crazy.”  
“I didn’t say I wasn’t, but I also ain’t wrong.”  
Daisy just rolled her eyes again and sighed, looking back to the door Tom had just walked out of. She was questioning absolutely everything at that moment, but mostly, she was wondering if her friendship with Hanna was even worth it. 

Daisy arrived back at Songbird at nearly three the next morning. Ted was finally out of surgery and in recovery and the doctors were optimistic. He’d have to spend a few more days in the hospital before he’d be sent home with a laundry list of changes to make to his life. Twila had stayed behind at her husband’s side but demanded Daisy return to the ranch for a shower and some rest.  
The home was completely dark, which Daisy had expected. She immediately removed her shoes at the door and headed for Jackson’s room to check on the boy. She opened the door as quietly as possible. The light from his Tyrannosaurus nightlight provided a dim view and in it, Daisy found Tom next to Jackson in a bed that was far too small for his 6’2” frame. The end of the bed cut off at his calf, while is other leg just draped over the side, one foot planted firmly on the floor. Across his abdomen laid an open copy of “Goodnight, Moon” and on his shoulder, her tiny son’s blonde head. The vision instantly brought tears to Daisy’s eyes, whether from exhaustion or the events of the last few days, it didn’t matter. In that moment, all she could see was what she’d potentially messed up.  
Tom stirred slightly before cracking open a single eye. “Jesus,” he whispered, attempting to stretch without disrupting the boy next to him. “What time is it?”  
“Almost three,” Daisy stated. She laughed a bit. “You’d probably be a lot more comfortable in a bed more your size.”  
Tom smirked in agreement and sat up slowly, gently moving Jackson’s head from his arm to the pillow below. He chuckled ever so slightly as he stood. “Yeah, I didn’t exactly intend on falling asleep but apparently “Goodnight, Moon” takes its job as a bedtime story quite seriously.”  
Daisy breathed a short laugh out her nose as they walked out and she pulled the door shut softly behind her. She gulped and looked up at Tom who was just standing there. Staring. Waiting. “I, um… thank you. You didn’t have to come tonight or help with Jackson or anything, really. But I’m grateful that you did.”  
Tom watched as she once again began getting choked up. “Don’t cry. Please don’t,” he begged, taking the emotionally fried girl in his arms. “I can’t stand to see you cry any more today.”  
“I’m sorry,” Daisy sniffed. “I’m kind of a mess today, aren’t I?”  
“With good reason,” Tom assured. He gulped as Daisy took a step back. He then chuckled a bit. “I honestly thought you’d never speak to me again.”  
“I didn’t know what to say!” Daisy exclaimed with an embarrassed laugh. “I felt… I FEEL so bad about everything and I don’t know what to do about it and I’m confused and…”  
“What’re you confused about?” Tom asked. “Seriously, let’s talk. Let’s figure this out because I don’t want to leave things like this. I’d at least like to walk out the door next weekend still friends.”  
“Can we BE just friends after everything? I mean… things were really heated for awhile. Like, not mad heated but…”  
Tom smirked and shook his head. “I get what you mean,” he assured. He took a breath and thought a moment. “I mean, I won’t lie, it’s not the optimal situation. It’s not what I want, but if it’s all I can have then… I’d rather have a friendship than nothing.”  
Daisy just stared at him in disbelief for a moment. “Do you REALLY feel that strongly that this is something you want? I mean… you’ve seen me. I’m a goddamn basket case. That’s not going away.”  
Tom laughed heartily as they began walking toward the living room. “You’re not a basket case. In fact, you’re one of the most laid back people I’ve ever met.”  
“Did you miss me today? Or the other day after Hanna? Meltdown.”  
“And I think today especially was a meltdown sort of situation,” Tom insisted before sinking into the sofa. “And as for the other night, if you wouldn’t have been upset, that would mean you didn’t care for me very much, wouldn’t it?”  
Daisy looked up into his piercing crystal gaze. “You know that’s not it, right? You have to know I care about you.”  
“Of course I do,” Tom replied. “I may have… denied it right then and there, or a day or two after, but rationally, yes I know that.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Stop apologizing,” Tom commanded gently. “You did what you felt was right and as much as I dislike it, I understand. I don’t agree with it, but…”  
“You’re on Team I Hate Hanna.”  
“I don’t hate her,” Tom disagreed. “I don’t really think that I hate anyone. I just… I don’t think she’s as good of friend to you as you are to her. And I think she is utterly overreacting about yours and mine relationship. If my very best friend came up to me and said they had feelings for a girl I dated for a couple months, nearly a decade ago, there’s no way I’d stop them. If Hanna and I were supposed to be together, it would’ve lasted and meant something, and it didn’t. And… I’m not really keen on calling someone a liar, but I think she is perhaps exaggerating what our… tryst, for lack of a better word, was to make you feel worse than you should.” He stopped for a brief moment and took a deep breath. “It would be an entirely different situation if you and I were… sneaking around and doing something behind her back. Or if her and I had something more recently. But we didn’t, not on either account. And I think she’s being incredibly cruel and selfish to someone who loves her dearly and… and that’s not alright with me.”  
Daisy’s perfectly pink lips curved into a pursed smile. “You are literally the sweetest human being to ever walk this earth.”  
Tom chuckled. “Trust me, that is not always true. I have my moments. I said a lot of very not sweet things in my head the last few days.”  
“Well I have yet to see it,” Daisy persisted. She took a deep breath and sighed. “I need a shower and a nap.”  
“Go,” Tom stated. “We can talk more tomorrow. Things aren’t going to get settled in one night.”  
“Promise you don’t hate me?”  
“Darling, I couldn’t hate you even if I wanted to,” Tom insisted. He leaned toward the girl, laying a sweet peck right between her eyes. "Get some sleep. I need to as well.”  
Daisy sighed again as Tom stood up. “Thank you again for today. You don’t know how much it meant to me.”  
“It was nothing,” Tom said, flashing his perfect smile. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Goodnight,” Daisy smiled as Tom headed for the stairs. She watched him disappear before sighing heavily and sinking back into the sofa. Another conversation with Hanna was in order. And this time, Daisy would be doing the talking


	12. Chapter 12

That was a wrap. Tennessee Song was finished, and with it, Tom’s stay in Nashville and at Songbird, had come to an end. He would fly out the next morning at an unfortunately early eight am, but tonight, tonight there was a wrap party under twinkling white lights on the grounds of the place he’d grown to call home.  
Tom was ready to return home, to London. To see his family and friends, to sleep in his own bed and reboot after a long and draining shoot. What he wasn’t ready for, was saying goodbye to Daisy. Or Jackson. Or Twila and Ted. Or Jamie. He had grown to love this place far more than he ever expected. So, although he was a bit excited, he was also a bit heartbroken. He would miss this place, these people, this life.  
“You hidin’ up here on purpose?” came a warm southern drawl.  
Tom smiled brightly and looked up to find Daisy leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest, a coy smirk strewn on her face. “I’m not really hiding, I don’t think,” Tom answered, tossing the last of his Tshirts from the dresser to the open suitcase on the bed. He always hated packing. He either overpacked or forgot something or… anything. It just felt like he was wasting time he’d rather spend doing something else… like Daisy. “Just trying to get the bullshit out of the way so I can enjoy myself.”  
“You really sound like you’re ready to party,” Daisy joked.  
Tom chuckled and shook his head. “Just not looking forward to leaving I suppose.”  
Daisy walked up and sat on the bed, next to his suitcase. “Why not? Ya gotta be a bit homesick. It’ll be nice to get back to London. See YOUR friends and family. Sleep in YOUR bed. Ya gotta be a little bit excited, don’t ya?”  
“I am, deep down,” Tom stated. “It just hasn’t surfaced yet.”  
Daisy just giggled. “You have never sounded so… grouchy… in all the time that I’ve known you.”  
Tom shook his head again and sank into the mattress on the opposite side of his luggage. “I’m not grouchy… Okay, maybe I’m a little grouchy, I just… I’m not ready to leave this place. I’m ready to be done with work, I’m okay with that. I just… I love it here. And I love… the people and the atmosphere and… I might not be ready to leave you just yet.”  
Daisy gave him an overexaggerated pout. “Well… that’s sweet… and a bit heartbreaking.” They both chuckled, though silently. “There’s always time for a visit.”  
“I could just move in.”  
Daisy laughed a little louder this time. “I mean you could, I wouldn’t complain. And Jax and my parents definitely wouldn’t. But that’s not what you wanna do, and you know it.”  
“No. I don’t,” Tom argued. “It’s peaceful out here. My life isn’t always… peaceful.”  
“I think you’re remembering your time here a whole lot better than it really was.”  
Tom scoffed dismissively, his eyebrows arched high. “Am I? I think it’s been pretty great… save for one flaw I suppose…”  
Daisy took a deep breath. “Something tells me I know exactly what you’re referring to.”  
“I’m sure you do.”  
“That… is actually kind of why I came up here,” Daisy began with a loaded sigh. “I did something you might not be real happy with.”  
Tom’s eyes shifted uncomfortably. “What’s that?”  
“I invited Hanna.”  
Tom, at the mention of the blonde’s name, instantaneously felt like throwing up. “Why? Why on Earth would you do that? Why would you want her here?”  
“Well, I don’t, really,” Daisy answered. “I just… feel like I need to have a conversation with her.”  
“Why? What’s left for her to ruin?”  
“Thomas,” Daisy soothed, reaching for the man’s hand, rested on his thigh.  
Tom watched a bit confused as she wove her fingers with his. He slowly, almost hesitantly for fear of ruining the moment, turned his gaze upon hers. “I’m missing something here,’ he said with a smirk.  
Daisy sighed slowly, nervously. “I’ve been thinking about what you said the other night. A lot. And I’ve been thinking a lot about… how you were with me and Jax at the hospital. Just how you are in general…”  
“Dais, don’t. I’m not…”  
“No, just… lemme get this out, please,” Daisy stated. Tom gave her an obliging nod. “I made a mistake. I let Hanna talk me outta something that I want more than I’ve wanted anything in a real long time. And I wanna fix that… if it’s not too late…”  
Tom tried to fight the immense smile he felt from erupting across his entire face but it didn’t work out very well. He turned his hand up, now clutching onto the girl’s with such strength it was almost startling. He dipped his head down, looking her directly in her sparkling emerald eyes which currently seemed to be more interested in the carpet. “It’s not too late,” he said softly.  
Daisy sat up straight, her smile mixing with the tears that had been welling in the corners of her eyes for a bit now. “Are you sure? I’ve been acting like a real jerk for the last couple weeks…”  
“Stop,” Tom stated, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I get it. You were… trying to be a good friend and as much as it hurt… that’s a pretty admirable quality for someone to have… and easily forgivable.” Daisy just grinned back at him. “So. You invited Hanna here to tell her that her opinion doesn’t matter?”  
“Well no, I’m not sure I’m able to be that… blunt about it,” Daisy answered with a chuckle. “But I am going to tell her that her opinion isn’t going to stop me. You’re… one of the most incredible human beings I’ve ever met and… I’m not entirely sure what this is or what this could be but… I know I wanna find out.”  
“Me too.”  
Daisy took a deep breath, her chest nearly rising to her chin. “So… we’re doing this?”  
“We’re doing this,” Tom repeated.  
“Lord, we are asking for trouble.”  
Tom chuckled. “Probably. But it’ll at least be fun.”  
“Unless Hanna kills me on sight.”  
“I will not let her even get close.”  
Daisy gulped, her eyes darting away before she glanced back up at the man, still clutching onto her hand. “I’m really sorry. Not just for… the obvious but for how I acted after. The ignoring you and… running away when you walked into the room. It was not very adult of me.”  
“It’s okay,” Tom responded with a chuckle. “It’s not like I was really trying to smooth things over myself, so, I can’t exactly be upset.”  
“You sure you wanna do this? I can be a handful.”  
Tom laughed. He didn’t answer with words, but he leaned toward her, pressing his lips firmly into Daisy’s. That was the only answer she needed. 

The night had gone smoothly, almost too smoothly. Hanna had apparently decided not to partake in the evening’s festivities which left more room for laughter and merriment from the rest of the group. Dinner had turned into a fire, a fire had turned into a singalong, Will sitting on a stump strumming on his guitar and Daisy singing along to whatever song he drummed up. Tom had spent the entire evening laughing or singing or drinking and dancing, it didn’t matter. For a bit, even just for a few hours, he’d forgotten his early morning departure.  
“I’m exhausted,” Daisy said, leaning against Tom’s arm and resting her head atop his shoulder.  
“Maybe it’s time to ship everyone off and head to bed,” he suggested before pressing a peck into her hairline. He felt Daisy’s head wave in defiance against him. “No?” he asked with a chuckle. “Why not?”  
Daisy sighed and swallowed a lump that had been forming in the pit of her throat seemingly since the day they met. “Because if we go to bed… that means we’re just that much closer to waking up and you leaving.”  
Tom sighed in response, burying his face into the top of her head. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, allowing it to consume his brain one more time. “My flight leaves at the same time whether we sleep or not, love. Being exhausted isn’t going to make that any easier.”  
“Well,” Daisy began as she sat up and looked the man directly in the eyes. “I would much rather spend our last night together under the stars and singing and laughing than laying up there in the dark trying not to cry.”  
Tom pursed his lips and slowly began nodding his head. “Me too,” he said with a weak smile. He leaned forward, his elbow landing on the arm of her chair, his hand cradling the side of her face. The tip of their noses brushed together before his lips even made it to hers, eagerly awaiting contact. At first the kiss was nothing more than a soft peck, then another, but the more Tom realized this could be one of his last opportunities for at least awhile, the deeper and more intense their lock got. Everyone else was too drunk or distracted to even care, but not Tom. He was lost in her. Her lips, his hands woven into her hair, the fact that she’d practically climbed into his lap. He was oblivious to everything but her, even the enraged blonde that was storming up to the campfire.  
“Really? Fucking really?” Hanna’s voice shouted.  
Daisy practically jumped out of her skin upon hearing her now probably ex-friend’s voice. “Jesus, Han.”  
“Oh Jesus yourself,” Hanna snarled, her eyes narrowed into furious little slits. “I thought we were supposed to be friends here. You agreed that you were done with him and now you’re practically fucking him on a lawn chair?!”  
“Hey, knock it off,” Tom jumped in, pushing his hands into the arms of his chair and rising to his feet. He moved himself in between Hanna and the object of her rage. “Don't be ridiculous.”  
“Yes, there is,” Hanna argued. “Your little tramp there promised me this was done. That our friendship meant more…”  
“Stop. Name calling is definitely unnecessary,” Tom stated a bit more sternly.  
“Why don’t you get out of the way and let me talk to my EX friend? Aren’t you about to run away and find a new port whore anyway?”  
“Hanna! Knock it the fuck off!” Jamie suddenly interjected. He quickly approached the heated exchanged and posted himself directly next to Tom. Daisy was now completely shrouded by the two men. “If you’re gonna be a bitch you just as well get on outta here cuz there aint a one of us about to let you treat Daisy with anything but respect.”  
“Oh, because this is so respectful to me?!” Hanna cried.  
“Why should she respect you?! YOU FUCKED HER HUSBAND!” Tom exclaimed.  
“Tom!” Daisy shrieked.  
“What in the hell are you talking about?” Hanna asked.  
“Oh, don’t act all sweet and innocent,” Jamie commanded with a wave of his head. “We all know. Hell, even Daisy knows. You just as well admit it.”  
“I’m not admitting to shit. You didn’t see ANYTHING, okay? Nick and I were friends…”  
“You have… insanely terrible taste in friends,” Tom stated with a laugh.  
“I picked you out, didn’t I?”  
“Okay! Enough!” Daisy finally screamed. It was the loudest Tom, and maybe the rest of her guests, had ever heard her be. Everyone just stared at the petite brunette with wide eyes for a moment, not so much as moving to breathe. “Boys, go!”  
“Daisy,” Tom said calmly, turning to face the girl.  
“No,” Daisy argued with a wave of her head. “I have to do this alone. You two ganging up on her isn’t gonna help anything. Go. Take a walk.”  
Tom’s sigh made his unhappiness with the situation more than noticeable, but he obliged, even giving Jamie a shove on the back to follow.  
Daisy stood in front of her friend, jaw clenched, arms folded across her chest. “What in the hell is wrong with you? You don’t get to storm onto my property screamin and actin a fool. That’s not gonna happen.”  
“Wow, little Daisy May suddenly grew some balls, huh? That’s impressive.”  
“Stop it,” Daisy commanded. Her motherly tone had gotten a lot of practice with Jackson, and now seemed like the perfect time to use it. “If you wanna have an adult conversation, that is fine by me. I owe you that, but I ain’t gonna stand here and let you berate me as if I haven’t tried to be the best friend to you that I could be.”  
“Oh please. The best friend you could be? Since when does that include sleeping with my ex?”  
“First off, I didn’t know he was your ex. Secondly, according to him, he’s really not. And… unfortunately after everything we’ve been through together, I’m more inclined to believe him than I am you.”  
“Nice, Daisy. Real nice.” Hanna paused and shook her head. “I told Nick he shoulda left you…”  
“Excuse me?” Daisy asked, her head jerking back with disbelief. “What are you talking about?”  
“That night. That night that Jamie just keeps on bringing up. I met up with him because he asked me to. I didn’t sleep with him that night. I had, before, and after. In fact, we were planning on running away together until you went and messed things up.”  
Daisy felt tears burning in her green eyes. They felt like a volcano, pooling and soon to erupt. “Until I messed things up? He went to jail that night because he almost killed me,” she stated, her jaw so clenched she could barely get out the words. “You were there. In the hospital. You saw me…” As Daisy continued the tears began to flow down her cheeks. “You sat there and held my hand and begged for me to make it through. And it was all… a lie? All a show?”  
“Come on, Daisy,” Hanna said with a roll of her blue eyes. “Give up the victim act.”  
The rest of the crowd had tried to keep themselves out of the conversation, but they couldn’t. Not now. Tom could feel the tears building in his own eyes, his own jaw clenched with a mix of anger and sadness. Daisy had asked him to stay out of it, but he was having a hard time standing there, listening to Hanna break the girl’s heart yet again.  
Daisy nodded her head and scoffed, wiping away the tears that were currently streaming down her cheeks. “The victim act. Right. That’s what all of this is, Han. An act. Because I mean, God, who wouldn’t love to be nearly killed by the man they were married too? Sounds like fucking heaven.” She sniffed and took a breath. “I loved him. You know how much I loved him. You were in the goddamn courthouse beside me when I married him. And you… you slept with him. You’re standing in front of me, taking his side when you took me to physical therapy so I could learn to walk to again. When you sat beside me in speech therapy so I could figure out how to talk. How can you look at me and for one second even think that I owe you any kind of allegiance after what you just told me?”  
“You’re right. You don’t owe me anything,” Hanna stated with a smug smirk. She looked around at the audience that had gathered. “None of you do.”  
“I think you should go,” Jamie spoke up.  
“I think I should too,” Hanna stated. She turned to head back to her truck, but she quickly stopped and turned back around. “By the way, I saw Nick last night. I don’t think he misses you.”  
As Hanna turned back around, Daisy charged. It stunned everyone around her. It took Tom a bit before he realized what was happening but his long legs quickly took him into action, wrapping his arms tightly around Daisy’s waist as she struggled to get away. “No,” Tom said firmly. “Don’t. She’s not worth it.” Daisy stopped fighting almost immediately and instead broke into tears, Tom’s arms becoming the only things keeping her from crashing to the ground. “It’s okay,” he whispered, turning the girl to face him where she instantly began sobbing into his chest. “It’s okay.” His eyes moved to Jamie who was very near tears of his own.  
Jamie just shook his head as Veronica leaned into him, also emotional. He hated that he was so right about the blonde that had just spun her tires out down the long gravel driveway. He absolutely hated it.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom’s eyes had barely closed when his alarm went off the next morning. It had been a long night and not really in a good way. After the incident between Daisy and Hanna the party ended fairly abruptly. Tom spent the rest of his night consoling the girl, wrapping her in his arms and stroking her hair as she sobbed and vented. He understood why she needed to, and he was more than happy to be there for her, it just wasn’t how he’d planned his last night in Nashville to go.   
He managed to weasel himself out of bed without waking the sleeping beauty next to him. A huge part of him wanted to wake her to at the very least say goodbye, but she’d barely slept and the emotion of the night before had most certainly drained her, so he let her be. After a shower and a quick kiss on the forehead, Tom was out the door, headed for Jamie’s awaiting truck.   
“How is she?” Jamie asked, sounding as exhausted as Tom felt.   
Tom shrugged as he lifted his suitcase into the backseat. “She’s a mess. And… I hate that I’m leaving right now. She obviously needs me.”   
“Tom, it’s not your fault,” Jamie insisted.   
“I know that. I do, I just…” Tom paused and shook his head. “We’ve barely started and I’m already not going to be here when she needs me.”   
“Stop,” Jamie stated firmly. “Don’t do that to yourself, man. She gets it. She understands… and she’ll be fine. I’ll come check on her after I drop you off, alright?” Tom didn’t respond so Jamie slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Alright? Come on. It’ll be fine.”   
“Yeah, yeah. I guess it has to be, doesn’t it?” Tom sighed heavily as he slammed the door of the truck shut.   
“Tom!”   
Tom barely had time to turn around before a previously unnoticed Daisy lept from the porch into the man’s arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him like the world was ending. Tom didn’t fight her, not that he had much choice in the matter. He just kissed her back as hard as he could, his hands clutching onto her face in fear that she may stop.  
After a few minutes that felt more like seconds, she pulled away to take a breath and pressed her forehead into his. Tom sniffed and cracked a small smile. “How am I supposed to leave now?” he asked softly.   
“Don’t,” Daisy whispered back, trying not to start crying. Her eyes already hurt from all the tears the night before. “Don’t leave.”   
Tom clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath, in and out, as slowly as he could. “You’re killing me, babe,” he said, still holding the girl in his arms. Although he could probably have let go, her grip on him was tight enough to sustain herself.   
“I know, I’m sorry,” Daisy stated. She dropped her legs, but Tom still held on for a few more seconds before letting the girl set her feet back on the ground. “Why didn’t you wake me?”   
“You barely slept,” Tom stated softly, wiping the streaks of tears from the girl’s cheeks. “I wanted to let you sleep.”   
“And I wanted to say goodbye,” Daisy sniffed as she laughed and slapped his chest playfully. “I was such a mess last night. Talk about the worst last night together ever.”   
“Nonsense. It’s not the last. It’s far from the last, I promise you that.”   
“It better not be,” Daisy said with a playful nudge.   
Jamie cleared his throat. “Sorry, guys. We really gotta get on the road.”   
“Yeah,” Daisy said with a sigh, nodding her head rapidly. She took a deep breath and looked back up at Tom. “Okay. You have to go.”   
Tom nodded before kissing her again, hard and passionately. He pulled back and gulped down the ball of emotion resting in the pit of his throat. “I will call you as soon as I land. I swear to it.” Daisy just nodded. One more kiss. “Okay, I have to leave or I’m never going to.”   
“Maybe that was my plan,” Daisy teased though she was fighting back tears. God, she was sick of crying. She couldn’t even begin to explain how sick of crying she was. “Okay, go,” she commanded. “Go before I sneak into that suitcase of yours and go with you.” Tom pouted and stole another kiss. “Go!” Daisy exclaimed with a laugh, giving him a sharp slap on the butt.   
“I’m going,” Tom stated, climbing into the passenger side of the truck.   
Daisy leaned in over him, her eyes locked on her best friend. “You get him there safely or I swear to God I will come after you while you sleep.”   
“I will, Jesus,” Jamie chuckled. “She’s terrifying.”   
“I like it,” Tom asked, looking back at the girl. “Go get some sleep. I’ll call you when I get to New York.”   
“Okay,” Daisy agreed. There was one more kiss, long and full of the emotion coursing through both of their veins. “I’ll see you soon.”   
“You will,” Tom nodded.   
“Good.” She didn’t give him another chance to speak as she stepped back and shut the door. She waved, and so did he and then Jamie’s truck took off down the drive. Daisy watched until the red taillights disappeared into the barely started sunrise. And then once again, she started crying, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever stop. 

Tom arrived back at his London flat at one o’clock in the morning. He was glad to be home. Or rather, he was glad to no longer be traveling. He would have much rather been in Nashville than alone in an eerily silent basically empty apartment.   
He didn’t have the energy to unpack so he left his suitcase and his backpack on the floor by the door, kicked of his shoes and headed to the kitchen. Sure, there was next to nothing in there, but he should have some tea. He needed some tea.   
He did, in fact, have tea. But just enough for tonight so a trip to the market was definitely in order. It would have to wait, however, because the next afternoon he’d be off to Suffolk to spend some time with his family before returning back to London for… well, for God knows what. He didn’t want to plan it and he didn’t really care. He was excited to see his family, but other than that he couldn’t care less. He was certain that after some rest and falling back into his normal life his disdain for returning would disappear, but as of this moment, in his barely lit living room, sunk into his lonely sofa, he didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be anywhere near there.   
As he settled in to the couch, pulling a blanket off the back and onto himself, holding in one hand a cup of tea too hot to drink, he dug for his phone. He’d forgotten to take it off airplane mode once he landed and once he did, a flood of texts and emails and calls came through. He just skimmed through the lists really, as there was only one person he cared about.   
She’d texted him only a few minutes before he turned the phone and it was only four words: “I miss you already.”   
Tom smiled sweetly and quickly hit call. It took a few rings, but she picked up, and sounded surprisingly more chipper than he had left her.   
“Hey handsome. Home safe?”   
“I am indeed,” he stated with a yawn. “How are you? Are you alright?”   
“Um…” Daisy began, trying to think of an answer that wouldn’t worry her Brit back onto a plane. “I’m alright. Still trying to wrap my head around last night.”   
“Understandable. A lot happened.”   
Daisy sighed. “Yeah, it did. But… I should’ve expected most of it. Jamie warned me…”   
“Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself because Hanna is literally the shittiest person to walk the Earth.”   
“And you dated her.”   
Tom grimaced. “Don’t remind me. Besides, she was your friend for a lot longer than I dated her.”   
“I didn’t realize she was a backstabbing, bloodsucking psychopath.”   
“Fair.” Tom paused and then randomly began chuckling.   
“What?” Daisy asked, finding it hard to fight off a laugh of her own. “What are you laughing at?”   
“I’m just picturing you gearing up to pounce on her. There’s a huge part of me that wishes I would’ve just let you.”   
“Me too. But she’s the type of bitch that would’ve tried to get me arrested afterward so it’s probably good that you didn’t.”   
Tom laughed to himself, his free hand floating up to cover his eyes. “God, I miss you. It’s been like twelve hours and… I’m already lost.”   
“Stop it. You’re just tired. You won’t even remember me in the morning.”   
Tom’s brows furrowed even though his eyes were closed. “Why would you say that? That’s an awful thing to say and completely not true.”   
“I was joking.”   
“I don’t think you were,” he argued. “You can’t genuinely believe I’m just going to call for a few days then disappear off the face of the earth, can you?”   
Daisy stammered around a bit, trying to compose a response that didn’t make her sound completely insecure yet self-absorbed. “It’s just an odd situation to find oneself in. Especially when two and a half months ago my life was a broken-down pickup away from a real-life country song.”   
“Do you know how much I would pay to be there snuggled up with you instead of on this stupid couch alone?”   
“Well you’d probably find yourself quite disappointed considering its six o’clock and I’m about to start dinner.”   
“No, that sounds alright. The last thing I ate was in fucking LaGuardia hours ago.”   
“You should eat.”   
“I’m tired.”   
“You should sleep.”   
“I feel like you’re trying to get rid of me.”   
Daisy laughed. “I feel like no matter what I say you’re going to object.”   
“Probably. I am in one of those moods.”   
Daisy just shook her head. “Go take a shower. Go to sleep. Call me later.”   
“You know I will. Incessantly. Until you hate me.”   
“That’s gonna take a lot of phone calls, bub.”   
Tom chuckled. “Okay. I’m going to pass out and dream-plan when I’m going to see you next.”   
“Well, make it good… and steamy…”   
“Mmm. With any luck. Goodnight, my love.”   
“Goodnight.”   
Tom had barely hung up the phone before his eyes closed for the final time that day. He may have been asleep on his sofa in London, but in his dreams, he’d never left Songbird.


	14. Chapter 14

“God. If you were here…” Tom began, flattening himself into his sofa, his forearm covering his eyes as if to shield them from the outside world.   
It had been a long day of rehearsal and preparation for his upcoming starring role in Othello. He’d only been working on the show for a little over a month, but in three days, they would open, and Tom wasn’t quite sure he was ready.   
“If I was there what?” Daisy asked with a laugh. It had been six months since Tom’s stint in Nashville and their fated meeting. There had been a plethora of phone calls and texts and FaceTime dates. Tom had been back to Songbird a handful of times, but only for a few days here and there. Regardless, his feelings for the girl had only grown stronger, and vice versa. However, the distance was making it a little difficult to make things official despite the desires of both to do so.   
“I don’t know,” Tom sighed. “I’d probably be a whole lot more cheerful than I am at the present moment.”   
“Aw. Does someone miss me?”   
Tom chuckled. “You could say that.”   
“You should probably answer your door then.”   
“What?” Tom asked, confused as the doorbell hadn't even rung. At that very instant there was a knock at the front door of his London home. “No fucking way,” he practically gasped, jumping to his feet, still clutching the phone to his ear.   
It only took a few quick, long strides before he was throwing the door wide open.   
Daisy stood there to greet him, an enormous smile stretched across her face. “You probably don’t need that any more,” she said, nodding to the phone in his hand.   
Tom’s blue eyes were wide with surprise and shock and about every other meaning of the word imaginable. With no thought whatsoever, or care for that matter, he dropped his phone straight to the floor and instead wrapped his arms around the waist of the girl as she giggled. “What are you doing here!?” he cried, spinning her in circles.   
Daisy laughed uncontrollably. “You didn’t think I’d miss your big opening night, did you?” she asked.  
“You… I… what in the hell!?” he exclaimed, still holding the beauty in the air. “How did you…”   
“It’s called an airplane, Tom,” Daisy answered.   
“I cannot believe you,” he stated softly, waving his head back and forth before stretching his neck up to capture her lips in a long, much anticipated kiss.   
After a few almost dreamlike moments, Tom finally put the girl’s feet back on the floor, but kept his arms tightly around her waist and his forehead pressed into hers. “You’re incredible.”   
Daisy laughed. “You did promise me a trip to London.”   
“Yeah! One I planned!” Tom exclaimed, finally releasing the girl. “You didn’t even say a word.”   
“Well that kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise, doesn’t it?” Daisy asked. She headed for the still open door and drug in her suitcase as it began to sprinkle. “Jamie and Roni are here too, but they got a hotel.”   
Tom shook his head, still in disbelief. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe you flew all this way…”   
Daisy cocked her head at him. “And why wouldn’t I?”   
Tom walked back toward her and kissed her again. “I love you.” Both parties stopped for a moment. They had never even discussed exactly what they were but that hadn’t stopped the feelings from growing. Tom hadn’t exactly planned on just blurting out the words like they meant nothing, but here they were: Daisy staring at him in stunned silence and Tom nervously waiting for a response.  
A small, emotion riddled smile began to creep across Daisy’s face. “What?”   
“I, um… I… well… I mean it,” Tom stated. There was no backing out now, there was really no point in even trying. “I love you.”   
Daisy’s smile broadened. “I love you too.”   
Tom squeaked a bit in excitement as the girl darted back into his chest. His eyes closed tightly as he pressed his lips firmly into the hair atop her head. “That wasn’t exactly how I planned that to happen.”   
“You were planning it?” Daisy asked with a laugh, turning her gaze up to his.   
“Sort of,” Tom stated with an awkward grin. “I mean, we’ve never really talked about what this is…”   
“I didn’t think we had to.”   
Tom grinned. “Me either.”   
“And truth be told I’ve been… biting my tongue for quite a while.”  
“Oh?” Tom asked, his eyebrows arched high.   
Daisy pursed her lips and nodded. “I mean, I first thought it that night at the hospital but that would’ve been insane… so pretty much every day since then.”   
Tom laughed, his smile sparkling in the dim lights of his living room. “That’s… a good four months ago.”   
“Three and a half, but who’s counting?”   
Tom laughed and then sighed, his eyes just scanning the girl before him up and down. “I… I can’t even believe you’re standing here,” he stated, his head waving back and forth. “I don’t even… I don’t know what to say.” He ran his hands over his shaggy curls as he leaned his backside against the arm of his sofa.   
“Well, then… maybe we just shouldn’t talk…” Daisy said with a mischievous grin as she situated herself in between his long legs.   
Tom chuckled silently as the girl clasped her hands together behind his neck. “Now, there’s an idea I could get behind.”   
“Mm… then maybe you should… get behind it, I mean.”   
“You’re ridiculous and I love it,” Tom laughed as he placed a hand on the small of her back. Without another word, he thrust his lips upon hers with every ounce of passion that had been building over the last few weeks. Mid-kiss, he let himself fall back onto the sofa, pulling Daisy with him. They laughed, but not for long as the rain began pouring down outside. It was dark and thundering, flashes of lightning flashing through the sky without a single moment’s notice from the duo wrapped around each other on the sofa. 

“Jackson is not very happy with you,” Daisy stated, her fingers tracing their way around Tom’s bare chest. They had never made it off the sofa and were now tangled together under a thick, black afghan.   
Tom reached for the girl’s hand, staring intently as he wove their fingers together. “Why’s that?” he asked, barely focusing on her words. The only thing he cared about was currently laying in his arms, other than that, he had not a care in the world.   
“Because he wanted to come!” Daisy exclaimed. “He came into my room with his backpack all packed thinking he was coming along!”   
Tom laughed brightly. “Well you’re the one who planned this, so… it’s not my fault.”   
“Oh, it’s your fault. It’s always your fault,” Daisy insisted. “He packed like two pairs of underwear, a dinosaur, three books and that Loki you sent him and he was all ready to go and when I said he wasn’t comin’ this time he put those little hands on his hips and said ‘Momma, I did not pack for nothin’.”   
Tom chuckled and shook his head. “Well, next time, we’ll have to make sure he comes along,” he said before pulling the girl’s hand to his lips and brushing a kiss against her knuckles. “How long are you here?”   
“Two weeks.”   
Tom pulled back in shock. “Seriously? A whole two weeks?”   
“Well, a bit over actually. I don’t fly out until the twenty fourth.”   
“How did I get so lucky?”   
Daisy took a deep breath as she looked back into those pools of baby blue. “I just happen to really, really like you.”   
“Well, thank God for that.”   
“I do. Pretty regularly.”   
“Roni and Jamie here the whole time?”   
He felt Daisy’s head wave on his chest before he heard her answer. “No. They’re just here for a week. They wanted to see the show.”   
“I can’t believe you all flew in just to see my show.”   
“Why not? You’ve seen a million of mine.”   
“Yeah, but I was THERE. I didn’t fly thousands of miles specifically for one.”   
“Well, I didn’t fly thousands of miles specifically for your show. I did it for you. I just happened to plan it when your show started.”   
“Remind me tomorrow to make sure you’ve got tickets.”   
“We’ve got em.”   
“You already bought tickets?”   
“Oh I bought tickets for like every night I’m gonna be here,” Daisy stated.   
“You must really like Shakespeare.”   
“I think it has more to do with the lead actor.”   
Tom pulled the girl into him more tightly, her head finding a place to rest on his chest. “I have a feeling I am not getting much sleep in the next few weeks.”   
Daisy giggled. “Well, you better. I don’t wanna be responsible for the downfall of your career.”   
“I wouldn’t even care,” Tom insisted. “I’d gladly spend the rest of my life right here.”   
“I think your arm would fall asleep.”   
“Smartass.” 

Tom’s show the next night was fantastic. At least Daisy thought it was. She didn’t know much about Shakespeare and she definitely hadn’t seen very many shows, aside from Romeo and Juliet in high school. He could’ve very well been onstage reciting the phone book and she likely would’ve enjoyed it as much. But the rest of the audience and his friends in attendance were clamoring about his performance, so it must’ve been as great as she thought.   
After the performance, Tom, Daisy and all of his friends headed to a local pub for dinner and some drinks. When both of those items were accomplished, the group dwindled a bit and they headed to a karaoke bar, where Tom convinced Daisy to sign up with very little pleading. As she belted out Faith Hill’s “This Kiss,” Tom’s friend, a beautiful girl with ashy blonde hair named Perrie approached his side.   
“So that’s your girl, huh?”   
Tom nodded proudly, his eyes not leaving the brunette on the tiny little stage. She hadn’t even looked at the screen displaying the words, she knew them all by heart. Instead, she kept her gaze mostly locked upon his. The crowd was eating it up, as was the actor. “That is her,” he said loudly with a dreamy sigh. “Isn’t she incredible?”   
“She’s cute,” Perrie agreed with a shrug. “Not exactly what I was expecting though.”   
“What d’ya mean?” Tom asked with a chuckle as he took a sip from the vodka soda in his head. He leaned his elbow on the tall round bar table next to them. “She’s perfect.”   
“Haven’t we done the sweet innocent country star before?”   
Tom rolled his eyes. “This is different.”   
“Well, it’s lasted longer.”   
Tom chuckled and shook his head. “She isn’t Taylor, okay? So just… relax.”   
“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again. Taylor ripped your heart out. You were the most broken I’ve ever seen you.”   
“That’s not gonna happen,” Tom insisted. “I swear it.”   
“You don’t know that,” Perrie stated.   
“Yes, I do,” Tom argued with a laugh. “What’s with you? You’re usually the encouraging one while I’m dragging my feet. I’m all in on someone…”   
“That’s what worries me.”   
“Per,” Tom began, looking deeply into the girl’s shadowed eyes. “This is different. This is different from any relationship I have ever been in. We took our time and we got to know each other and… it’s been six months and things are… they’re a dream. She just flew a couple thousand miles to be here for opening night. What does she have to do to prove herself?”   
Perrie shrugged. “I’ll just have to wait and see I guess.”   
“Well, I’d prefer you’d get on board sooner rather than later. It’ll be less awkward for everyone in the long run.”   
“I’m not saying I’m not onboard…”   
“Ehhhh,” Tom hummed, scrunching up his eyes. “You kind of are, actually.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m just concerned is all. She doesn’t even live here.”   
“I hadn’t noticed,” Tom said sarcastically. He could tell Perrie wasn’t finding a mutual amusement in his response so he sighed. “Look, I appreciate your concern, I do. I just want you to try, that’s all. I promise you will love her. I love her. I need you to love her.”   
“Fine. Fine. I’ll try, okay? But not for her, for you.”   
“That’s my girl,” Tom responded. He wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders and pressed his lips into the side of her head. “Now get another drink and have some fun instead of worrying, for God’s sake. You’re killing my buzz.”   
Perrie just shook her head as Tom walked away, right into the arms of the girl in question. She watched as Tom kissed her and swayed to the beat of the next performer’s song. She wasn’t sure why she was so uneasy, she just knew that she was, and no matter how much Tom tried to convince her it was unnecessary, she would continue to be. 

“Perrie?”   
Perrie was taking a sip on her pint as she heard her name. When she turned she found herself standing face to face with Daisy. She had promised Tom she’d try, so she kept her face from looking as annoyed as she felt. “Hi,” she greeted with a forced smile. “Enjoying London?”   
“It’s great,” Daisy smiled brightly. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence as Daisy shifted back and forth. “Um, Tom was just saying how important it was to him that we got to know each other while I was here so I thought maybe we could do lunch or something tomorrow? Maybe you could show me around before the show? I’ve got an extra ticket if you’d like to see it again.”   
Perrie sighed. “I suppose that would be… alright,” she stated a bit unwillingly. “This Tom’s idea?”   
Daisy shook her head. “No ma’am. It was mine. Just thought I would… put in the effort.”   
“Alright. Well, I could swing by his place around one. I assume that’s where you’re staying,” Perrie stated. Daisy just nodded. “Alright then, I will see you tomorrow afternoon.”   
“Great,” Daisy beamed. “Lookin’ forward to it.”   
Perrie’s eyeroll finally escaped as the girl practically bounced away. Hopefully there would be drinks involved with lunch, or Perrie wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to spend the entire afternoon with this ball of energy. 

“I really don’t think she likes me all that much,” Daisy said with a laugh as she and Tom walked back into his home after nearly shutting down the bar. It was one o’clock in the morning, they were both exhausted, Tom from the show and Daisy from her jetlag, but the night had been more than enjoyable enough to make up for it.   
“She doesn’t know you,” Tom corrected. “I’m sure by the time I meet up with you two tomorrow night, you’ll be the best of friends.”   
Daisy grimaced as she hung her coat in the closet behind the front door. “I don’t think I’d go that far.”   
“Come on. A little optimism never hurt anyone,” Tom stated, standing toe to toe with his love. He pressed a quick kiss into her forehead. “Besides, how could anyone not like you? You radiate happiness. She just needs to warm up. She’s seen… pretty much every bad relationship I’ve ever had. And there’s been more bad than good so she’s a bit trepidatious, that’s all.”   
“I just don’t want your best friend to hate me,” Daisy said with a nervous giggle.   
Tom watched as she began picking at her nails, a sure sign that her nerves were getting the best of her. “Hey, listen to me,” he stated, lifting her chin toward him. “She will love you. Everyone will love you. And if they don’t? Well, then, maybe I need new friends.”   
“Stop,” Daisy scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”   
“I’m not. I’m just not concerned in the least so I can say silly things like that.” Tom dipped his head and planted a sweet kiss on the awaiting pink lips. “Now come on, you. You’re just as exhausted as I am. Maybe we should sleep in the bed tonight.”   
“We have to sleep?”   
“Yes,” Tom nodded with a laugh as he took Daisy’s hand and led her down the hallway. His eyes then narrowed as he looked at her. “Though maybe not right away.”   
Daisy just giggled and then shrieked as Tom turned his gentle hands into weapons of tickling and prodding as she scurried into the bedroom. If this was the next eighteen days, she would leave one incredibly happy woman.


	15. Chapter 15

It was well after one as Daisy glanced at the clock on her phone. Tom had already left for the day. Since it was Saturday, he had two performances. She only had tickets for the latter and had planned on spending the afternoon trying to cozy herself into Perrie’s heart but she was beginning to think that she had been stood up for their first friend date. But just as it neared two and she had begun to give up entirely, there was a knock at the front door. Daisy sighed deeply, smoothed out her shirt, and headed to answer it.  
“Sorry,” Perrie apologized, though it sounded somewhat less than sincere. “I had a flat and didn’t have your number.”  
“It’s fine,” Daisy reassured with a smile and a wave of her head. “You must be hungry.”  
“Actually, I had a large breakfast…”  
“Oh…”  
“But if you’re hungry, we can go somewhere. I could probably use a drink.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Your pick,” Daisy smiled. Perrie turned around and gave her a bit of a wave as she headed back to her car. Daisy inflated her cheeks and sighed heavily as she pulled the door shut and locked it behind her. She was beginning to regret this decision entirely. 

“So, Tom,” Perrie began as the ladies sat down to coffee just before they had to head off for Tom’s night performance. “You met onset?”  
Daisy smiled sweetly at just the mention of his name. “Not really. My folks and I… we run a bed and breakfast and Jamie’s like family so we put up a lot of the cast while they were in Nashville. Tom just… happened to be one of them.”  
“A Bed and Breakfast? Is that… lucrative in Nashville?”  
“Well I suppose it could be better, but… money isn’t really an issue.”  
“I expect not. Tom could take care of a small country at this point in his career.”  
“So could I… and both my folks…” Daisy stated.  
“That so? You a movie star too?”  
“No,” Daisy said with a wave of her head. “My parents were… well, are… huge stars in the country music world and… a long time ago I did not so bad myself, so… we’re all pretty set with or without Tom.”  
“So… you’re trying to get back into the business?”  
Daisy’s eyes narrowed into slits in confusion. “I’m sorry?”  
“I’m just trying to figure out what you’re out to gain here,” Perrie explained. “I mean, no one in their right mind would choose to be with someone who… barely has time for his own family, let alone play stepdad, unless there was something to gain.”  
Daisy was taken aback, both by Perrie’s accusation and the bluntness of it all. “I’m not here to gain anything, Perrie. I love Tom… I love him with all my heart and… if he lost everything tomorrow, I’d love him just the same.”  
“So that’s the plan? Get him to quit the business and move to Nashville and help at your little bed and breakfast? Wouldn’t that be… quaint?”  
Daisy scoffed. She wasn’t one to really take too much to heart, but Perrie seemed to be aiming for the gut. “Have I done something to make you think I have… ill motives? Because I can assure you, that isn’t the case. I don’t want anything from him… except him. His heart and his kindness, that’s it. The way he loves… everyone, me, my son, my family, my friends. I couldn’t ask for anything better than that.”  
Perrie ran her tongue across the front of her teeth and eyed the southern belle suspiciously. “Tom’s a good man…”  
“One of the best.”  
“And the last thing I want is for him to get the run around again. His last girlfriend tore his heart out. And you’re really the first girl he’s dated since then…”  
“I know. He’s told me everything.”  
“Has he?” Perrie asked with a snap. “Has he told you he was so depressed that after he got home he basically became a hermit? That I had to coax him out of his house? Has he told you that even after he fully recovered he had to go through it once again when the girl released an album of songs most definitely directed toward him, even though I cannot recall one thing he ever did wrong? Did he tell you that he then had to go through interview upon interview asking him about the relationship? Long after they’d split up? That he STILL is forced to answer questions about her and that she is still in his life?”  
“What?” Daisy asked.  
“Yep,” Perrie said matter-of-factly as she nodded her head. “She won’t let him go. She’ll disappear for months at a time and then out of the blue she pops back up and asks if he wants to have lunch or coffee or come to a concert. I’m sure she’ll come see the show at some point.”  
Daisy gulped down a lump in her throat. Of course, Tom had mentioned Taylor. They’d had a whirlwind of a few months together. And he’d mentioned how heartbroken he’d been once it ended, but he had completely left out the fact that they were still in contact. He hadn’t mentioned that at all. “Really?”  
“Yup. She always pops up when something important happens.”  
Daisy cleared her throat. She was a bit discombobulated now. “I, um… I guess I didn’t know that.”  
“Yeah, I mean, I don’t know how Tom feels. Hopefully they’re actually done, but… who really knows. People get back together all the time.”  
The girl suddenly began to feel nauseous and her heart was beating about a mile a minute. He had just told her that he loved her, he couldn’t possibly be hiding another relationship. Or yearning for someone else. That was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous… wasn’t it?”  
“We should probably go,” Perrie spoke up. “Wouldn’t want to be late show!”  
Daisy just nodded, not even bothering to finish the cappuccino that sat on the table in front of her. She grabbed her purse and her jacket and headed for the door behind the all too proud of herself Perrie.  
“What is going on?” Tom asked Perrie after Daisy had excused herself to the rest room. His girl had been oddly silent since they’d headed for drinks. She’d laugh quietly at jokes or nod her head when asked a question but she’d barely uttered three words in the last thirty minutes the three of them had been together. “What did you do?”  
“Me?!” Perrie exclaimed defiantly. “I haven’t done a thing!”  
“Right,” Tom nodded in disbelief. “She was fine when I left her waiting for you. You said something. I know you did.”  
“Tom…”  
“Perrie, what did you say to her?” Tom asked, his voice low and stern.  
“We just talked about your relationship with Taylor. All the ups and downs and how she still comes around once in a while…”  
“WHAT?!” Tom cried. “She does not!”  
“She came to the last premiere I went to.”  
“That was OVER a year ago! I haven’t even spoken to her since!” Tom exclaimed. “Jesus! What were you thinking?”  
“I just wanted to make sure she was prepared,” Perrie shrugged.  
“Oh stop it,” Tom commanded, his face scrunching with a bit of disgust with her complacence over the entire situation. “You weren’t trying to save her from anything. You were quite obviously trying to start trouble… and congratulations. It looks like you have.”  
“Tom…”  
“No, Perrie, seriously,” Tom said, exasperated. “I honestly can’t believe you. I’m happy. I am genuinely, truly happy and… you go and pull a stunt like this.” He paused and shook his head. “She was all worried about impressing you last night and I told her there was nothing to worry about. Because you’re my friend and…if I love her, you love her, but I obviously wrong.”  
“Tom, wait…” Perrie began as Tom rose from the table.  
Tom waved her off with his hand. “No. I’m done. I’m going home.”  
“Tom, I’m sorry…”  
“I’m not the one you need to apologize too. And I’m about to go see if she’ll even go home with me tonight, so thanks for that.” Tom polished off the rest of his beer and looked back at his longtime pal. “I honestly have never been more disappointed in you.”  
Perrie blew a breath out in a bit of defiance. But as she watched him walk away, she knew she’d really messed up. Tom had never been angry with her before, but he more than definitely was now. 

“We’re just going to leave her?” Daisy asked as Tom led her out onto the chilly London sidewalk.  
“She drove. She’s fine,” Tom stated as he pulled up the collar of his pea coat before placing a hand on the small of his beauty’s back.  
“What happened?” Daisy asked, reading his frustration even under the dim streetlights.  
“You tell me,” Tom stated, looking down at the big eyes a few inches below him. “I heard she wove you quite the tale today.”  
Daisy let out a long, deep sigh. “She was just trying to get to me. I know that.”  
“Did she?”  
Daisy laughed a bit. “Maybe a little bit at first, but I know you. I know if there was something still… there between you and Taylor you wouldn’t be standing next to me right now.”  
Tom pursed his lips and smiled. “You’re right,” he nodded. “I definitely wouldn’t be. And… if there had been I never would’ve started anything with you. Or I would've completely written her off, either way, I wouldn't have kept both things going. That wouldn’t have been fair to any of us.”  
“I know that.”  
“I hope so,” Tom stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. The night air had gotten more than chilly. It was just plain cold now. Of course, it was November and there wasn’t any snow, so he couldn’t complain too much. He gulped and hung his head toward the side walk, the wind making his cheeks practically numb even under his scruffy beard. “I haven’t even spoken to her in over a year, Daisy. I really haven’t. I haven’t tried and… neither has she. I swear it. The last time I saw her was a premiere like… last… September. Perrie was there with me. We had a few drinks and laughed and danced but that was it. I haven’t seen or talked to her since.”  
“I believe you,” Daisy insisted. It was Daisy’s turn to turn her face toward the pavement under her toes. “Did you want to? Get back together, I mean.”  
Tom groaned and sighed. “For a while, yeah. But not then. Then it was just nice to know that we could be friends. It was… already long over. I mean, I’m sure I’ll always care about her but… not in that way. Not in the way I care about you.”  
Daisy looked up at him and smiled. “Then that’s all I need to know.”  
Tom smiled in return, though still a bit uneasily. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Perrie put you through all that today. I never would’ve… ever guessed that this would be the outcome. She’s never been like this.”  
Daisy shrugged. “You’re her friend. She cares about you. She’s just trying to protect you.”  
“Well, I think she may have gone a bit overboard there.”  
“I won’t argue that.”  
Tom stretched an arm around the girl’s shoulders and sighed before placing a kiss into the brown locks on the side of her head. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For being so… calm and understanding. A lot of people would’ve lost it after the things she told you today. And… you’re just as cool… and easy… as ever. It’s amazing.”  
“Well, considering what I’ve been through, you texting an ex wouldn’t exactly rile up a whole lot of concern from me.”  
“The bar isn’t exactly set real high,” Tom stated. “I mean… there’s a lot of awful things I could do that still wouldn’t measure up to Nick.”  
“True,” Daisy nodded, “but I ain’t real worried about you.”  
Tom grinned brightly. “Good.” He then stopped walking and looked around for a minute. “Wait. Where are we walking to?”  
Daisy laughed. “You don’t know?”  
“No! I took a cab to the theatre! We can’t rightly walk all the way to my house!”  
Daisy continued her string of giggles. “You’ve lost your mind.”  
“I think I may have. Jesus. Come on. The train’s this way.” Tom took the girl’s hand and led her around a corner. This night was ending a whole lot differently than he’d anticipated. And he was more than grateful for it.


	16. Chapter 16

“You could’ve warned me!” Daisy exclaimed as she and Tom arrived back at his home one evening. The rest of her London adventure had been uneventful, at least in a drama sense. She’d met his mother and sisters, in-laws and a niece and they seemingly adored her. She met more friends, had more laughs, danced more dances, and none of them seemed to take issue with the new love in Tom’s life. Everyone seemed onboard, everyone except the still silent Perrie.   
The girl had tried to text Tom, to issue her apology for the situation they currently found their friendship in, but Tom refused. Until Perrie issued Daisy the apology she was owed, he would have none of it. And Perrie hadn’t, and instead fell silent.   
“I told you where we were going!” Tom cried with a laugh as he unfastened his coat.   
“Not who we were going with!”   
“Well, I didn’t think you’d have… a moment,” Tom stated. “I thought saying Ben and his wife would be sufficient. I didn’t realize you were such a fan.”   
“I made an idiot of myself…”   
“You did no such thing,” Tom assured, placing his hands on the girl’s shoulders and rubbing them affectionately. He pressed a kiss into the top of her head. “Sophie and Ben adored you. I promise you.”   
“I still can’t believe you didn’t even mention…”   
“What was I supposed to say?” Tom laughed as he headed into the kitchen to start a kettle for tea. “Darling, we’re meeting one of my movie star friends tonight, please act accordingly? I didn’t even realize you knew who he was.”   
Daisy followed her boyfriend and gave him a disapproving stare. “I don’t live under a rock, Thomas. I go to movies all the time. I have Netflix. I’m not in some trailer park with no electricity.”   
“You know that’s not what I meant,” Tom retorted, clicking on the stove. “I just… you didn’t react when we met so I didn’t even think to forewarn you, I apologize.”   
“Are you sure he doesn’t think I’m a nutjob?”   
“Why are you so worried? Going after him now.”   
“Stop it, you,” Daisy commanded. “You’re already more than I can handle.”   
Tom pushed his tongue out of his mouth a bit ang chuckled. “I think you manage just fine.” He pressed onto the balls of his feet, just to bring his backside to sit on the counter. “So… you’ve apparently seen a vast number of Ben’s credits, what have you seen of mine?”   
“Tom…”   
“No. I’m curious, please. Fill me in.”   
“I was at the I Saw the Light premiere…”   
“Okay so one…”   
“I’ve obviously seen all of the Avengers movies. I have a boy.”   
“And?”   
“I don’t know! I didn’t realize I was being quizzed. How many of my albums do you have, hmm?”   
“This isn’t a contest…”   
“Apparently it is.” Daisy eyed as Tom just chuckled. “You think you’re so cute, don’t you? So funny.”   
“You have a bit of a crush on Ben and… it’s adorable. I mean I don’t blame you, he’s fantastic.”   
“You’re a jerk.”   
“And yet you’re in love with me.”   
“I wouldn’t press my luck there if I were you.”   
“Oooh, she’s hostile now,” Tom smirked, sliding off the counter and walking toward the girl. “C’mere. I’m just teasing… I’ve seen all of Ben’s movies too. It’s okay.”   
“I haven’t seen all of em,” Daisy argued. “I saw August Osage County with my momma in the theater and I saw Ten Years a Slave… and War Horse…”   
“I was in that too!”   
Daisy burst into giggles. “Oh shit, you were.”   
“I’m done. I need a drink.”   
“Oh, come on,” Daisy pleaded as Tom headed for the cupboard. “I mean you look a bit different. You got… old…”   
Tom turned around, his eyes wide and mouth wide open. “How dare you!”   
“I’m just saying…”   
“Oh, no, my dear. You are done. Not another word out of you.”   
“Aw, are you gonna shut me up?” Daisy taunted as she backed toward the living room.   
“Is that a challenge?” Tom asked with a mischievous grin.   
“It might be.”   
“Consider it accepted.”   
Daisy shrieked as Tom charged after her, darting around furniture and doors, chasing each other like children on a playground. It was Tom however that had the advantage. His legs were much longer, and since it was his house, he knew the layout a bit better and soon he had his arms around the beauty, tickling and poking as she laughed and squirmed.   
“Are you done being a jerk?” he asked through gritted teeth.   
“Never!” Daisy retorted. But soon the pokes stopped and were replaced by swaying, Tom’s arms wrapped around the girl like the warmest of blankets.   
“I don’t want you to leave,” Tom said softly, his chin pressed into Daisy’s dark locks.   
“I’m not leaving yet, slick.”   
“Two more days… it’s not long enough,” Tom stated.   
Daisy lifted her eyes to his. “Then we will just have to start planning the next trip.”   
“That we will,” Tom smiled sweetly. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers. After a long, loving kiss, he rested his forehead upon hers. “Dance with me,” he whispered.   
“There’s no music,” Daisy whispered back with a sparkling grin.   
“There’s always music in my head.”   
“Baby, you should probably get that checked out.”   
Tom chuckled and pulled back from the girl, taking her hand and lifting it above them. “You had to ruin it, huh?” he asked with a smile as he pulled her back toward him. His free hand fell to rest on the small of her back as the other clutched hers close to his heart.   
Daisy just smiled and placed her head against his chest. There might have not been music, but there was his heartbeat, strong and steady, and that was the only song she really needed. As her eyes drifted closed, losing herself in the calmness of the moment, there was a knock at the door.   
Instantly, their dance stopped, as Tom and Daisy both stared at the front door, confusion cast on both of their faces.   
“Expecting someone?” Daisy asked.   
“Not at all,” Tom answered. “Stay here.”   
He slowly, almost hesitantly, headed for the front door. It was nearly eleven o’clock. A surprise guest, no matter their intent, would be unwelcome at that hour, and Tom wasn’t sure exactly who was behind the door. However, as he glanced through the peephole, he let out a sigh of relief, though the guest wasn’t exactly wished for. “It’s Perrie,” he told Daisy, a bit annoyed as he pulled open the door.   
A cold breeze entered the room as his friend stood before him. “What are you doing here?” Tom asked.   
“Tom,” Daisy scolded. “Let her in. It’s freezing.”   
Tom gave Perrie a stern gaze, as if warning her to keep her mouth shut, before stepping back and waving the girl entrance. He shut the door as Perrie stood in the entryway, attempting to breathe some warmth back into her fingertips. “I repeat,” Tom began. “What are you doing here?”   
“I wanted to talk to you… both of you,” Perrie stated just as the kettle began to whistle.   
“Sit down,” Daisy stated. “I think we could all use a cup of tea. I’ll be back.”   
Tom watched Daisy disappear into the kitchen before turning his attention back to his friend, currently removing the thick red coat from her shoulders. “You should’ve called.”   
“You wouldn’t have answered,” Perrie stated, hanging her jacket on the back of a chair. “You haven’t been. All week.”   
“I told you, you need to talk to her before I can even think about forgiving you.”   
“That’s why I’m here.”   
“At eleven o’clock?”   
“You weren’t home earlier. I tried.”   
Tom sighed heavily as Daisy came in, her hands wrapped haphazardly around three mugs. “Darling, let me…” He took a few steps toward her and grabbed two of the mugs, extending one to Perrie at the end of the table.   
“We just gonna stand here?” Daisy asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them.   
Perrie smiled a bit uncomfortably and obliged, taking a seat on the chair where she’d just left her jacket. “I um… I just came to apologize.”   
“That’s not necessary…” Daisy began.   
“It is,” Perrie argued.   
Tom looked to his girlfriend as they both sat down. “It definitely is,” he repeated.   
“Look, you’re his best friend. You’ve seen him get hurt. You’ve seen what that’s done to him, I get it,” Daisy stated. “You were just being protective. It’s fine.”   
Perrie cocked an eyebrow and looked to Tom. “Is she always this… understanding?”   
Daisy smiled brightly and looked to her mug as Tom gazed upon her with a proud smirk. “She is,” Tom stated, laying his hand atop hers. “She’s incredible.”   
“Well, if you won’t allow me to apologize for that, at least let me apologize for what I insinuated,” Perrie bargained. “I should’ve never spoken of him and Taylor. I had no idea what I was saying. It was all assumptions and you never should have heard them.”   
“I won’t argue with that part,” Daisy stated. “Though, I do trust him enough to know he never would’ve kept me in the dark if they were true.”   
“Not a chance,” Tom agreed with a smile, giving her hand a squeeze. He turned to Perrie. “You were there the last time I spoke to her. There hasn’t been anything since. I swear it.”  
“I know, I know… I don’t know what I was trying to do,” Perrie stated. “Look, I worry about him. He’s kind and he’s good and people tend to take advantage of that. Especially now since he’s like the most wanted man on Earth.”   
Tom snickered. “That’s not true.”   
“It is,” Perrie argued. Daisy nodded along with her. “However, despite those things, I need to trust that he knows what he’s doing. Though sometimes it can be a little hard to understand that he does…”   
“Trust me, I know.”   
Tom gasped. “That’s it? Four minutes and now you’re ganging up on me?”   
Daisy and Perrie grinned at each other. “I think that’s how it’s supposed to be,” Daisy beamed.   
Perrie nodded. “I like that idea.”   
“Great. Grrrrrreat,” Tom said sarcastically. “This should be fun.” He looked back and forth between his girls and shook his head. “Alright, alright. Finish your tea. I’m ready for bed.”   
Perrie smiled and shook her head. “I’ll get out of your hair. It’s late.”   
“We should try our little date again tomorrow,” Daisy stated.   
“I’d like that,” Perrie smiled.   
Tom gave his friend a hug and then watched as she gave Daisy the same. Just when he thought it’d be impossible to get happier, he was. He walked Perrie to the door as Daisy headed back into the kitchen. “Hey,” he said, stopping his friend.   
“Yeah?” Perrie asked, turning back around.   
“Thank you,” Tom replied. “This means everything to me, Per. It really does.”   
“I know.” Perrie rose to her toes and pressed her lips into Tom’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“Yes you will,” Tom grinned. He watched as Perrie headed down the sidewalk and got into her car and gave her a wave before he headed back in and shut the door. “That was unexpected.”   
Daisy smiled. “It was nice.”   
“It was,” Tom nodded as his eyes narrowed. “Now where were we?”   
“Um, I was just about to call the men with white jackets because you’re hearing voices I believe…”   
“You’re such an ass.”   
“You love me.”   
“More than you could ever possibly know.”


	17. Chapter 17

“If I have to watch Bambi one more time I’m going to shoot myself,” Daisy stated, stooping down to pick up an array of toys as she clutched her phone to her ear with her shoulder.   
“What a strange movie for him to become obsessed with,” Tom stated with a chuckle.   
“And it doesn’t even phase him when the mom gets shot. Should I be worried?” Daisy asked. “Seriously. I’m concerned.”   
Tom laughed and tipped back in his seat at the café. Spring had arrived, in both London and Nashville. The weather was warm, the birds were singing, and the couple was enjoying their customary “morning” phone calls, though for Tom, it was two in the afternoon.   
“I think he probably just doesn’t realize what’s happened.”   
“That better be it. If I end up dead, you know where to start looking.”   
“He’s not Chuckie.”   
“Sometimes, man… some times…” Daisy said with a sigh. “So, I um… I got some pretty big news last night after you went to bed.”   
“Oh yeah?” Tom asked, taking a sip of his tea. “What’s that?”   
“I got asked to play the Opry.”   
“Babe!” Tom practically squealed. No, he definitely squealed. Diners at other tables were most certainly staring at his seemingly random outburst. “That’s incredible!”   
“I know, I’m really excited,” Daisy said with a laugh. “They’re doing a tribute to my dad. He’s been in the Opry for like thirty years so they’re bringing in a bunch of artists he’s worked with to kinda showcase is work over the years and they asked us to be the house band. So, we’ll play behind everyone and I’ll sing some songs, then they’ll have guests sing with us.”   
“Darling, that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.”   
Daisy’s cheeks flushed a very hot feeling pink. “Well, it’s not like I really did anything.”   
“Stop it. They wouldn’t have asked you if you weren’t incredible so knock that off right now. When is it? I’ll be there,” Tom asked, putting his cup to his lips once again.   
“Three weeks, the 28th.”   
Tom stopped, the cup still resting against his mouth though he had consumed nothing. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”   
“I know. You’ll actually be in the States. Perfect timing, huh?”   
It was true, Tom would indeed be back in the States, but perfect timing it was not. He had to report to Atlanta on the 25th and by the 28th he would be neck deep in read throughs and fittings and combat training and everything else needed for his latest project. “Dais… that’s… that’s gonna be really hard for me to swing,” he began somberly.   
“Are you joking? You’ll be like four hours away, Tom. Two hours if you get on a damn plane. You can’t come up for one night? One HUGE night?”   
“I mean, I’ll talk to the director. I’ll try, but… I don’t want to make any promises.”   
“Of course you don’t.”  
“Stop, come on. What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“Nothing,” Daisy stated with a loaded sigh.   
“Don’t nothing me,” Tom replied. “You know I want to be there, Daisy, but you know what this job entails. I think I’ve been pretty good about managing my time in the last seven months.”   
“You have. I wasn’t arguing that. I’m just saying this night is… incredibly huge for me. You know how huge. You know how much it meant to Hank. Playing the Grand Ole Opry means that to every country music artist in the history of ever, Tom. This isn’t just some State Fair that I’ll play again next year. I may never get this chance again.”   
“Babe, I know that…”   
“Plus I’m gonna be playing with some of my idols. Do you REALLY wanna miss seeing me cry when I’m standing next to Dolly Parton tryin’ to remember the   
words to “Jolene”?”   
“Of course I don’t want to miss it. That’s not the point. Wanting to miss something and having to miss something are two completely different things. I don’t WANT to miss anything, but that’s kind of part of dating me. It’s going to happen.”   
“I think I’ve been really understanding thus far, Tom…”   
“You have. I’m not saying you haven’t.”   
“Okay, so then I’m gonna say this is the one time, the ONE thing I need you to do for me. I don’t care if you gotta run out after and jump right back on a plane, I need you there that night, Tom. Not want, NEED.”   
Tom sighed heavily and pressed his forehead into his hand. “I will try, Dais. I will try my best.”   
He could practically hear her waving her head back and forth. “Fine. Fine. You try.”   
“Don’t be mad at me,” Tom pleaded.   
“I’m not mad. I’m just… I’m disappointed.”   
Tom scoffed. “That’s worse.” There was a long pause. A longer pause than they had experienced with each other ever. Sure, they’d had little spats, but nothing major. Now it seemed that Daisy was really upset with him, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to appease her.   
There had been many trips back and forth in the last few months, both to London and Nashville, and sometimes different spots in between. Every time Tom was set to begin a new shoot or the next press tour, he’d made sure he spent time with her and Jackson first. But this time, the schedule just hadn’t worked out. He was finishing up one project in London and then would immediately depart for Atlanta, no down time in between.   
“I’ll make it up to you.”   
“Ya know, it doesn’t exactly sound like you’re really going to try,” Daisy stated. “I mean, you’re already apologizing and as far as I know you haven’t asked anyone anything yet.”   
“I AM going to try, I swear it. I just… I know how this usually goes.”   
“Mhmm.”   
“Have I ever given you reason to doubt me before?” Tom asked.   
“No.”   
“Well, then, believe me. I will give it my best. I will beg and plead and… gravel as much as it takes. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, okay? I don’t want to tell you I’ll be there when… it’s likely that I still won’t.”   
He could hear as Daisy gulped down an emotionally charged lump in her throat. He could practically see the tears welling in her eyes. “Just once, it would be nice to hear you say ‘I’ll be there,’ ya know?”   
“Dais…”   
“I gotta go. I gotta finish getting Jax ready for school.”   
“Daisy, don’t leave it like this.”   
“I’m serious, Tom. I gotta get him in the car in the next two minutes and then I promised Will I’d help him with some songs he’s working on.”   
“You two are writing together?” Tom asked, a bit annoyed. It had become pretty obvious in the last seven months that Daisy’s newest bandmate had taken a liking to her. She refused to admit it, but it only took Tom one show and a weekend at a cabin in the Great Smokey Mountains to pick up on it. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about them hanging out but usually there was so many people around, Tom was fine. This event, however, sounded more one on one.  
“Not really. He got a writing deal with a publishing house. They want demos of his songs so I’m helping him… edit them I guess. I’m gonna record a few for him to send off.”   
“You’re recording HIS songs? What about yours?”   
“Is this where you try to pressure me to get back into the business again?”   
“I’m not pressuring you!” Tom exclaimed, his shoulders lifting to his ears. “I just know it’s what you love and… I think you should at least think about it.”   
“Yeah well, then we’d never see each other.”   
“Daisy…”   
“I gotta go, Tom. I’ll talk to you later.”   
“I love you.”   
“Love you too.”   
Without another word, another syllable, not even a goodbye, the call ended and Tom stared at his phone screen feeling more uneasy than he had since the day they met. 

“I think it’s too wordy,” Will said, putting down his guitar and looking at the yellow legal pad laying on the table in front of him. He looked up at Daisy, who was apparently paying no attention to a word he said. Instead, she sat in front of him, legs crossed under the rest of her body, gnawing at a pencil almost nervously. “Hello? Earth to Daisy. You here?”   
Daisy shook her head. “Sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry,” she apologized. She moved her feet to the floor and slid more toward the table between them. “What were you saying?”   
“No. No I think it’s break time,” Will laughed, laying his guitar next to him on the sofa. “What’s going on with you? You’re on another planet.”   
“I’m not. I’m fine,” Daisy insisted with a forced smile. “Let’s just keep going.”   
“What he do?”   
Daisy smirked and gave her head a wave. “He… didn’t do anything…”   
“I don’t even believe you.”   
Daisy laughed. “I don’t really know that I feel comfortable talking to you about my relationship problems.”   
“Why not? We’re friends, aren’t we?”   
“Of course we are,” Daisy insisted. “I just… Tom’s got this ridiculous idea in his head that… you, like, LIKE me… so it feels a bit odd.”   
“I don’t know why that would be ridiculous.”  
Daisy looked her bandmate dead in his dark chocolate eyes. “Because it is.”   
“Dais, come on. You’re ever Nashville guy’s dream. Probably all of Tennessee’s. There ain’t nothing ridiculous about it,” Will stated. “You’re gorgeous, you’re talented. Hell, you could probably drink me under a table if you really wanted to. What’s not to like?”   
“You’re an idiot,” Daisy giggled as her entire face turned fuchsia.   
“If he’s arguing with you, sounds to me like he may be the idiot.”   
“He’s not an idiot. He’s just… busy…”   
“He’s not coming to the Opry is he?”   
Daisy’s shoulders lifted and fell as her eyes went back to the table in front of her. “I don’t know. He doesn’t know.”   
“How could he not know? The second you told him about it, he shoulda bought the damn airline ticket.”   
“He’s gonna be in Atlanta.”   
“Then I REALLY don’t get why he’s not showing up.”   
“Work.”   
“Really? Come on. What’s more important? Work or the woman he loves?”   
Daisy shook her head. “I’m not questioning how he feels about me. I know he loves me.”   
“But not enough to rent a car and drive for four hours? Or hop on a plane?”   
“Stop it. That’s not what I’m saying.” Daisy paused and shook her head. “See, told you we shouldn’t talk about this. You’re just automatically launching into the Tom’s a shithead chorus and that’s not what I’m saying.”   
“Well that’s what I’m saying,” Will stated firmly. Daisy stayed silent, head bowed as he stared at her. “Look, Tom’s a nice guy. We get along alright. But… if he ain’t smart enough to realize what he has right in front of him, then maybe he ain’t as bright as I thought.”   
“He’s incredibly bright,” Daisy argued. “He’s smarter than almost everyone I know put together.”   
“Maybe that’s the problem.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“I mean, come on, y’all come from completely different worlds.”   
“Trust me, I know that.”   
“Maybe it just ain’t gonna work.”   
Daisy’s eyes narrowed in confusion as she shook her head. “How did we get from Tom and I having a tiny argument to him and I not working? I think you’re making some pretty drastic moves there,” she said with a laugh.   
“Wishful thinking.”   
“Stop it. Can we just get back to work, ya weirdo?” Daisy asked with a chuckle as she began reading the lyrics in front of her once again. “We’re supposed to be working here…”   
Will just laughed to himself as Daisy began reading words from the paper, adding to them or cutting some out. He didn’t really even hear what she was saying. He just stared. Daisy didn’t notice, but it might’ve been because she didn’t want to. 

It was nearly three before Daisy looked at the clock on her phone. Once she did, she groaned. “I gotta go. I need to go pick up Jax.”  
“Oh. Alright,” Will stated. “I think we got it pretty well situated anyway.”  
“Yeah. Yeah I think they’re good,” Daisy replied. “You’re coming over tomorrow to record, right?”   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“Perfect. I’ll see you then.” Daisy collected her things and headed for the door, but as she was about to put her hand on the doorknob, she felt Will’s hand wrap around her wrist. “What’re you…”  
Before she could complete the sentence in her head, Will’s lips were pressed against hers. It stunned her for a moment, but the instant she realized what was happening she places both hands against his shoulders and shoved the man back.   
“What in the hell are you doing?!” she shrieked at the top of her lungs. “What’s wrong with you?!”  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry,” Will immediately apologized, taking a step back and shaking his head. “I just thought…”   
“You thought what?” Daisy fired back. “I got in a fight with my boyfriend so you thought you’d make your move? Jesus Christ, Will, we argued. We didn’t break up.”  
“I know, Dais, I’m sorry,” the embarrassed cowboy apologized again. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”   
“You weren’t. You obviously weren’t.” Daisy shook her head angrily and sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Daisy, wait…” Will began, reaching for the girl once again.   
“Don’t. Don’t you touch me or you’re gonna have more problems than you know how to deal with.” Daisy stood with a very motherly finger pointed directly at the man’s face. “I’m gonna go home and pretend that didn’t happen. I suggest you do the same.”   
She pulled her slipping purse strap up onto her shoulder and marched down the hall with an angry stomp. Just how was she supposed to explain THIS to Tom?


	18. Chapter 18

“Daisy, I’m telling ya, the longer you wait…”  
“Jamie, I know,” Daisy snapped. “It’s only been like twenty-four hours. Do I not get time to get my head straight?”  
“Not when it could look like you’re hiding something,” Jamie insisted. “I’m not trying to pester ya, kid. I’m just saying…”  
“I know what you’re saying,” Daisy interrupted yet again. “I do. I really do. And I get it. I’m gonna tell him. I just don’t know HOW.”  
“Just like you told me.”  
“Jamie, you know that ain’t gonna work,” Daisy said with a scoff. “He already hates Will. You think this ain’t gonna make that worse?”  
“I think it will, but with good reason. I mean, the guy made a move on his girlfriend. I think he has some grounds to be a bit upset, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do… I just don’t want him mad at ME.”  
“Then you need to tell him before he finds out another way.”  
Daisy arched a dark eyebrow nearly up to her hairline. “Are you threatening me?”  
“No!” Jamie exclaimed. “God, no! I wouldn’t do that. I’m just saying that things like this tend to get around. I wouldn’t put it past that little twerp to tell Tom himself.”  
“I’ll fucking kill him.”  
Jamie laughed, a glowing smile stretching across his scruffy face. “I got no doubt that you will.” He took a breath and then a leaned up against the counter next to his worried best friend. “He ain’t gonna be mad at you, Dais. He knows you better than that.”  
Daisy gulped and scoffed a bit. “Yeah, well, you would’ve thought my husband did too.”  
“Tom isn’t Nick.”  
“I know that. Believe me, I know that,” Daisy said with a grateful sigh. She took a deep breath and looked up at Jamie, her green eyes clouded with worry and sadness. “Things have already been tense, I just… I don’t want to make them worse.”  
“Babe,” Jamie cooed comfortingly, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “Things are tense because you miss each other, because you love each other. It always happens. You’re not REALLY fighting.”  
“Feels like we are.”  
“It’s hard.”  
Daisy nodded and swallowed again. “That it is.” She wiped away a single tear that had found its way down her cheek. “I just wish he was here. Or I was there. Or… whatever. I don’t care. Anywhere. I just want us together.”  
“And you will be,” Jamie assured. “You’ve just gotta get through this hard shit first, yeah? It sucks. But you’ll get there. I promise.”  
“How?” Daisy asked, her shoulders rising up to her ears before dropping back down, slumped and somber. “He gives up his career? I do? And then what? He moves here? I move there? That’s not fair to either of us.”  
“What’re you saying, kid?”  
Daisy was silent for a bit before her head began waving back and forth wildly. “Nothing. Nothing. I’m exhausted. Don’t listen to me.”  
“Daisy May…”  
Daisy sighed and pushed the hair from her face back against the top of her head. “What?”  
“Look at me.” Daisy did as she was instructed and Jamie gave her a stern, yet somewhat comforting gaze. “He loves you. And you love him. And if you want this, if you really want this, it’s gonna take some work. And it’s gonna suck and be hard and terrifying, but… eventually it’ll all pay off. It’s worth it when you’re together, right?”  
“Of course,” Daisy said softly with a weak smile.  
“You really wanna give that up?”  
“No!” Daisy exclaimed. “Not in any way, shape or form.”  
“Alright. Then you talk to him. You tell him what happened and I promise you, he will understand. Everything will be fine.”  
Daisy pressed her lips into a pursed smile, leaning her head against her friend’s broad shoulder. “You’re kinda smart sometimes, you know that?”  
“Once in a great while.”  
“And here I thought you were just a dumb hick…”  
“Oh I’m still one of them.”  
Daisy smiled sweetly and shook her head. Jamie was right, or at least she hoped so. If he wasn’t, this conversation would rock her perfect world directly to the core. 

“Dais, I’m sorry, I really need to get going,” Tom stated. He was in a hotel suite in Paris, readying himself for a photo shoot for some magazine that, to be honest, he currently couldn’t remember the name of.  
“Tom, we need to talk…”  
“I know, my darling, I know,” Tom stated with a sigh, brushing the palm of his hand against his forehead. “And we will, I promise. I just can’t right now.” Daisy stayed virtually silent aside from a slight sigh that disguised itself as more of a deep breath. “I love you and I will call you just as soon as I can. I swear. Now’s just a really bad time.”  
“Is there ever a good time?” Daisy mumbled.  
“Babe, please. I don’t need a guilt trip.”  
“I wasn’t…” Daisy stopped. “Never mind.”  
“Don’t be mad at me. Please. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m trying. I really, truly am.”  
“I know.”  
“I love you.”  
Daisy breathed deeply through her nose. “I love you too.”  
“Then everything will be fine, yeah?” Tom said with a smirk.  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. I’ll call you as soon as I’m done and we’ll talk. We’ll really talk. We haven’t been very good at that lately.”  
“I know.”  
Tom’s gaze met his PR agent, Luke, waving him into action. “Okay. I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you later.”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you,” he stated again, trying to satiate the sadness in the girl’s voice.  
“I love you too.”  
“Bye.” Tom hung up and sighed, laying his phone to rest on a nearby vanity. “Alright, let’s get this done,” he said with a cheerful smile, though it was more in a desire to rush than in excitement. Despite is apparent dismissiveness, he was worried. He was worried about the girl he’d just put on the backburner. He was worried about all the little spats that had riddled their relationship in the last week. He was worried that she wanted to talk. That never usually ended well. However, he was trying to keep his concerns at bay and convince himself that everything would be fine. Because it would be. It had to be. 

“Daisy, that was incredible,” Will stated as Daisy exited the recording booth and walked back into the main room of her father’s studio. Sure, it was only a demo, but Will would’ve been lying if he said there wasn’t at least a small part of him that wished he could get her to record the track for real.  
Daisy smiled weakly. “Thanks,” she said, short and quick, before she walked to her father’s side. “It sound okay?”  
“It sounded great!” Will exclaimed.  
Daisy ignored his praise. “Daddy?”  
“It was beautiful, darlin’,” Ted assured. “Will, why don’t you get in there?”  
“Yessir,” Will stated with a dejected sigh, picking up a bottle of water and heading into the booth.  
Ted waited until the young man was out of range before turning to his daughter who had sunk into a nearby leather sofa. “You ignoring that boy on purpose?”  
“I’m not ignoring him. Just don’t really want much to do with him right now.”  
“Yet you volunteered to help him out?” Ted asked with a chuckle.  
“That was before he acted like a damned fool…”  
Ted’s eyes narrowed under his bushy grey eyebrows as he stared at his first (and only) born. “What’s going on? What’d he do?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Daisy stated with a sigh, pulling down her Tshirt.  
“Well, it’s a little late for that.”  
Daisy sighed again, heavily this time. “He kissed me yesterday.”  
Ted’s once low brows rose, getting lost in the grey shag hanging over his forehead. “He did what now?”  
Daisy leaned forward, her elbows resting on her denim covered knees. “He’s an idiot. I don’t know what he was thinking and I damn near shoved him through a wall after…”  
“Well deserved.”  
“I just…”  
“You told Tom?”  
Daisy gulped. “Not yet.”  
“Daisy May…”  
“Daddy, I know. I don’t need a lecture. I tried earlier but he was… far too busy to listen so… I guess I gotta wait.”  
“Now don’t go faulting that man for doing his job,” Ted instructed.  
“I’m not!”  
“You are. I can hear it in your voice. You sound just like your mother when she’d do it to me,” Ted stated. He watched as Daisy’s eyes fell to her hands and she began twiddling her fingers. “He’s trying Daisy. I know sometimes it doesn’t feel like it. But I promise you is. I know I was. That doesn’t mean I didn’t miss things or I was there every second your mother needed me, but I, he… we’re just trying to do the best we can.”  
“I know that,” Daisy stated with a sniffle and a nod. “I do, I just…” She gulped. “Is it always this hard?” she asked, fending off tears with all of her might.  
“Parts of it are, yeah. I won’t lie to you about that,” Ted stated. “But dammit girl, it’s worth it.”  
Daisy smiled, this one of genuine happiness. “You really like him, don’t you?”  
“I do,” Ted answered with a solitary nod. “He’s a good man and a hard worker and he reminds me a lot of myself. And most importantly, he loves you. I can see it as plain as day and I’ve got no doubt that that man will do whatever it takes to make you happy. As much as he can, anyway.”  
Daisy took a deep breath and nodded, still smiling. “He does. He’s pretty perfect most of the time.”  
“Good. Now, don’t let that little shit in there screw that up for you,” Ted stated, issuing a nod in Will’s direction. “I’ll take him out if you want.”  
“Daddy!”  
“I’m just sayin…”  
“Stop it,” Daisy commanded with a laugh and a wave of her head. 

“Ugh,” Tom groaned as he settled into his own sofa later that evening. It had been a quick trip to Paris. He’d left the previous afternoon and flown back immediately after the shoot. Now he was in London for just a few days before he’d be off to Atlanta to begin his next film project. He was exhausted and drained, yet somehow, he was used to it. His business didn’t necessarily bother him, but disappointing his love definitely did.  
“You alright?” she asked with a bit of a laugh.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just tired,” Tom assured. “How was your day?”  
“It was alright.”  
“You get things recorded?”  
“Yeah. One of ‘em is completely done. It’s gonna take a bit for the other two to get finished. Especially since we’ve gotta start rehearsing for the Opry like… yesterday,” Daisy stated. “I’m freaking out.”  
“You’ll be perfect,” Tom reassured. “You always are.”  
“That’s what you keep telling me,” Daisy sighed.  
There was a silence. It wasn’t tense, but it was uncomfortable and Tom knew that whatever she’d wanted to talk about earlier in the day was still weighing heavily on her mind. “Alright you,” he began, trying to be lighthearted about the whole thing if only to ease her mind a bit. “What’s going on? What’d you wanna talk to me about?”  
Daisy scoffed. “I’m not sure want is really the case…”  
“Daisy…”  
“You’re gonna be so mad.”  
Tom’s head waved back and forth as if she could see him. “I won’t, my darling. Just tell me what’s going on. You’re starting to scare me a bit.”  
He heard Daisy breathe in deeply, as if she was about to see how long she could hold her breath. “You know I worked on some songs with Will yesterday…”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well… I was kind of venting a bit about that morning and he was being weird. Saying that maybe we weren’t meant to be and that it would be easier if I was with someone who was here…”  
“Oh I’m sure he loved hearing about how awful I am.”  
“Stop it. You’re not awful.”  
“I guarantee you he feels differently.”  
“I don’t care how he feels,” Daisy stated coldly. “Especially not now.”  
“Why not now?” Tom asked. His nerves were in a vibrating ball in the pit of his stomach. Obviously Will had already been speaking ill of him. The thought that there was even more than that was enough to make him sick to his stomach.  
Daisy once again took a deep breath. “I was leaving and… I said goodbye, ready to head out the door and he… he kissed me.”  
“He what?” Tom questioned with a bit of a chuckle. It was a joke. It had to be. “You’re kidding me right?”  
Daisy gulped. “I wish I was, but… I’m not. He like… took my wrist and pulled me into him and the next thing I know he’s got his slimy lips all over me and I was stunned but the second I realized what was happening I shoved him halfway to Memphis…”  
“Wait. Wait. Hold on…” Tom interrupted. “This all happened yesterday and I’m just now hearing about it?”  
“I tried to tell you earlier…”  
“Yeah! Earlier today!” Tom cried. “You should’ve said something yesterday!”  
“I didn’t know how!” Daisy exclaimed. “My head was a mess! I needed to think!”  
“Think about what!? If you were going to tell me at all!?”  
“No! No, of course not!”  
Tom arose with such speed he nearly lost his footing on the rug under his couch. He laced his fingers through the hair atop his head as he began to pace, frustrated and hurt. “I cannot believe this.”  
“Tom, please…”  
“This is… this is all my fault…”  
“Stop. What are you talking about? Will’s an idiot. That’s no one’s fault but his. Maybe his parents.”  
“This is what I get for thinking a cross country relationship was a good idea…”  
“Okay. Relax. Now you’re scaring me…”  
“He’s right…” Tom stated. His tone was completely empty. Not angry, not sad, but numb. “He’s right. Your life would be a lot easier if you were with someone that was actually there.”  
“Stop it,” Daisy commanded. “I don’t want someone here. I want you.”  
Tom gulped as his hand rose to cover his mouth. “I need… I have to go.”  
“Tom, please. Please don’t do this.”  
“I’m not doing anything. I just… I need to think. We both do, I think,” Tom responded. “We both know things have been… less than… perfect lately.”  
“Things aren’t always going to be perfect, Tom. That doesn’t mean we give up!” Daisy wept.  
“I know that, Daisy, I do. But… maybe he’s got a point.”  
“No. No he doesn’t. He’s just stupid and impulsive and I know I should’ve told you right away, I know. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Tom insisted. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Tom, don’t. Don’t go. We need to figure this out.”  
“Daisy, I can’t talk right now. I don’t wanna say something I’ll regret.”  
“You mean you haven’t already?”  
“I’ll talk to you later.”  
Daisy gulped. She was getting nowhere, and no matter how much she fought him, that wasn’t going to change. At least not tonight. “Okay.”  
“Bye.”  
Daisy couldn’t even get a sign-off out of her mouth before the call clicked to an end in her ear. So much for all of the promises that things would be fine because they most definitely were not.


	19. Chapter 19

Things had changed. At least Daisy felt like they had. Sure, they spoke. She still called him every morning when she awoke and Tom still called every night before he went to bed, but it felt different. It wasn’t as joyful. It wasn’t as dreamy as it had always been. It somehow felt like more of a chore than something they really wanted to do.  
Of course, for Daisy, that was not the case. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see him, to be near him. She wanted to pretend this whole Will debacle had never happened. She wanted to forget all of the ‘maybe it would be better’ sentences that had escaped Tom’s lips. But she couldn’t. And every time the phone rang and he was on the other end, she couldn’t combat the thought that he had finally decided to call it off. After their call, she would breathe a sigh of relief, but it was short lived, as the dread and fear for the next one began to mount.  
Tom, on the other hand, wasn’t doing much better, not even a continent away. His battle, however, was more with himself. He didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t want to abandon this, not in any way, shape or form. But there was a part, some days the part was bigger than others, a part of him that felt like his desire to continue was purely out of selfishness. Daisy deserved so much more than he’d been able to give her thus far. Sure, when they were ACTUALLY together things were a dream, perfect and lovely. Hell, the only fights they’d had occurred over the telephone. They hadn’t really had time to fight in person. But she deserved that. She deserved to argue with someone who was actually there with her. She deserved someone who could apologize to her face and then hold her with all of his might. She deserved someone she could fall asleep with, someone she could wake up to. Someone who could take Jackson to school when she wasn’t feeling well or simply needed to sleep in. She deserved everything that Tom truly wanted to be. Everything he wished he could be in the very depths of his soul. But he couldn’t offer that to her at the moment. And he wasn’t certain when, or if, he ever could. He loved her. He loved her more than he’d ever been capable of putting into words. But he loved his job too. He loved his career and the people he met and the life he was fortunate enough to lead. And nothing made him feel guiltier than that fact.  
Soon he was in Atlanta. It felt strange knowing that she was so close, yet still out of his reach. He’d spent the first few days just getting settled and before he knew it, Daisy’s big night had arrived. He’d politely asked for time, which was met with a kind refusal, but with how things had been, he didn’t push it any further. He wasn’t even sure she wanted him there, so there was really no point. Hell, just maybe if he disappointed her enough, he wouldn’t have to be the one to end it. He could just go on with life being miserable… at least she could be happy. Just hopefully not with Will.  
“Darling, you’re being ridiculous,” his mother, Diana chastised with a small laugh.  
“How?” Tom asked. “How am I being any more ridiculous than I am any other day of the week?”  
“You love that girl.”  
“I do!” Tom exclaimed. “I do, with all of my heart. I have never, nor will I ever deny that. I just think she deserves better.”  
“Stop it. There is no better than you, silly.”  
Tom huffed a bit, a tiny smile drawing itself on his clean-shaven face. He was back to his more customary look: clean face, slightly tan, and short, blonder curls. Truth be told, he almost missed the scruff and the more rugged look he’d had in Nashville, but this film called for something different, as they almost always did. “I think you have to say that,” he stated softly, dragging the toe of his shoe across the blue-ish grey carpet in his hotel room.  
“It’s the truth,” Diana insisted. “If you’re the one she wants, then there is no better. My son or not.”  
Tom sighed and shook his head. “I just don’t know what to do. I can tell things are different. I can FEEL it. But I… I… I don’t want to lose her. I desperately don’t want to lose her.”  
“Then don’t, Thomas! It’s really that simple.”  
“It isn’t though. Not if it’s not what she wants.”  
“Darling, I think if she wanted something else she would’ve told you by now.”  
Tom gulped. “I don’t know. Ever since... ever since the Will thing we’ve just been glazing over everything. It’s never been spoken of again. And then… when we talk there’s this… cloud hanging over everything. Everything’s so casual now. I don’t feel like I’m talking to the woman I love. I feel like I’m talking to a friend… if that.”  
“Then you need to talk to her about that.”  
“I’m terrified!” Tom exclaimed, his strong shoulders lifting to his ears. “I’m afraid if I push things… that that’ll be it. That’ll be the final straw and… it’ll be over.”  
“Darling, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, but… I think you might be overreacting just a bit.”  
“What if I’m not?”  
“Well I think you are. If anything, I’m guessing she’s likely as terrified as you are and is just trying to mind herself because she’s scared of pushing YOU over that proverbial ledge,” Diana explained. There was a long silence. She knew her son’s brain was running a million and seven miles a minute. He may have been pushing forty, but he was still her baby, and she knew him better than anyone. “Thomas.”  
“What?”  
“Do you love her?”  
“Of course, I do.”  
“Do you want to be with her?”  
“Yes! More than anything!”  
“Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life?”  
Tom took a deep breath and sat up straight, his blue eyes shifting around his room. He’d never really thought of it before. Well he had, saying he hadn’t was a lie, but… he’d never spoken those exact words out loud. “I do…” he said softly. He wasn’t sure whether he was acknowledging his mother or telling himself, but it was the truth. He did. “I do,” he said again, a smile slowly but surely creeping over his face. “I really do.”  
“I knew that,” Diana replied. “You just needed to say it out loud.”  
As if a bolt of lightning had struck the very top of his head, everything seemed so much clearer. He wanted his life with Daisy more than he’d ever wanted anything. He wanted to be the husband she should’ve had the first time. He wanted to be the father Jackson so desperately needed.  
Tom chuckled as he shook his head. “I… I don’t know what I’ve been thinking…”  
“Well, maybe you haven’t been,” Diana teased. “I’ve just got one more question.”  
Tom laughed. “What’s that?”  
“If the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with is about six hours away from the biggest night of her life, what in the hell are you doing sitting in your hotel room talking to your mother?”  
“I have to go,” Tom stated after a beat. “I need to go.”  
“Of course you do!” Diana exclaimed brightly. “There he is! You better start calling airports, my boy.”  
“Shit! I have to go!”  
Diana just laughed and laughed as Tom sprang up from his bed and began searching for things he would need to take along. “I will let you go. You go tell that girl you love her.”  
“I will. Thank you,” Tom stated, his face conveying more appreciation than his words ever could. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Sometimes you just need a little nudge.”  
“That I do.”  
“Call me later.”  
“I will, Mum. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Tom hung up and began scurrying around his room. It didn’t matter if he had to fly right back the next morning. He was going to be there. He just needed to find something to wear. 

Tears began to fill Daisy’s freshly made up eyes. It had been a long time since she had a makeup artist to make her all shiny and bright and now it was about to be ruined. “He’s not even answering,” she mumbled, chucking her phone on the vanity counter in front of her.  
“Don’t you dare,” Roni stated, instantly grabbing a tissue from the box on the counter and walking over to the girl’s face. “Don’t you go ruinin’ that pretty paint job now. Not over a silly boy.”  
“I thought I’d at least talk to him before the show,” Daisy stated with a sniff, grabbing the Kleenex and dabbing right under her eye. “Guess I don’t even get a good luck.”  
“Honey, stop,” Roni cooed, rubbing her hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “We don’t go on for over an hour. Give him a chance.”  
Daisy shook her head, slowly at first, growing more rapid as she attempted to fight off the still building waterworks. “It doesn’t matter anymore. He’s obviously done with me. I screwed it all up.”  
“Daisy, you didn’t do anything. And I’m sure he’s not done with you. He’s a busy guy. Give him a chance.”  
As Daisy opened her mouth to speak there was a knock on the door. In walked a stylist and a rack of clothes for the girls to try on. Daisy looked at Roni and gave her a shrug and a half-hearted smile. “At least we’ll look pretty.” 

Tom raced into the Opry house faster than he’d ever moved in his entire life. He’d managed to catch a flight an hour after he’d met his realization. He threw on a suit in the airport bathroom before rushing out to catch a cab and now here was, uncertain if he had even missed anything.  
“You made it!” Jamie exclaimed, greeting the out of breath movie star with open arms.  
“I did. Barely,” Tom panted, buttoning the buttons on his evergreen suit jacket. “I miss anything?”  
“Not a second,” Jamie beamed, slapping him on the shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get you to your seat.”  
The auditorium was packed. There wasn’t a single empty seat, at least not that Tom could notice as the men made their way down the aisle. Tom barely even heard the hushed whispers as people noticed his presence. In the now almost nine months that he and Daisy had been seeing each other, they’d managed to keep a fairly low profile. Sure there were rumors and the random paparazzi photo, but neither party had ever publicly acknowledge anything. But now that Tom Hiddleston and his long legs were on their way to the front row of seats where Daisy’s family awaited, there would be no denying it.  
Jackson was the first to notice his presence and not keep it a secret. “TOM!” the boy screeched, jumping out of his seat and racing into the aisle to grab onto the man’s green slack covered leg.  
Tom laughed. He really laughed, more than he had in what felt like forever. “Hi buddy!” he said, his voice hushed as he stooped down to lift the five year old into his arms. “My goodness, you’ve gotten big.”  
“I missed you,” Jackson mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Tom’s neck.  
“Aw, I missed you too,” Tom replied, planting a kiss into the boy’s now closer shorn curls. It was strange. A stranger could easily assume the boy was Tom’s own they looked so alike. And to Tom, he was.  
“Darlin’, let Tom sit down,” Twila smiled, taking her grandson from his arms. Jackson had grown so much over the last year, it was much tougher for her to hold him than it had been the first night of Tom’s arrival. “I’m glad you made it.”  
Tom smiled and embraced the woman, pressing a kiss on her cheek. “I am too.”  
“Good to see ya,” Teddy smiled broadly, taking the man’s hand and giving it a firm shake before pulling him into a quick embrace.  
“You, too,” Tom said with a grin. Finally, he’d passed by and made it to the empty seats on the opposite side of Ted, in the center of the theatre. He took the one directly next to the guest of honor, allowing Jamie to pass before he sat down. However the second he’d taken his seat, Jackson crawled onto his lap and it was evident that was likely where the boy would remain for the evening. Tom’s eyes went wide as he gazed at Jackson, fiddling with, of course, a toy dinosaur. “Is that another new one?” Jackson just nodded. “What’s he called?”  
“Diplodocus.”  
“Diplodocus?” Tom asked as Jackson nodded his head once again. “That’s a big word. Where’d you learn that?”  
“The book…”  
“The book I sent you?” Jackson grinned and nodded. “Is it a good book?”  
“It’s my favorite!”  
“Oh yeah?” Tom asked with a laugh. “Well, you’ll have to read it to me while I’m here.”  
“I can’t read!”  
“You can’t!?” Tom teased. “Well, then, I suppose I’ll read it to you.”  
“Okay!” Jackson agreed. He scooted himself further onto Tom’s lap, bringing his back against the man’s chest. “Are you staying forever now?”  
Tom gulped and licked his lips. “I am staying forever. I promise. But I’ve still gotta go to work, Jack. But I’ll always come back. I always do, don’t I?” Jackson nodded his head once more as Tom brushed his lips against the boy’s forehead. “You ready to watch Mummy?” Jackson agreed. “Good. Good boy.” 

Tom was in awe. Daisy’s performance was beyond anything he’d ever seen, and at this point he’d seen a fair number of her shows. Every song, every syllable felt like it was coming from the depths of her heart, her soul. There were love songs and sad songs; party songs and songs for sitting alone in a dark room. No matter what it was, the girl felt every ounce of each one, and with her, so did her audience.  
Towards the end of the evening’s festivities, Ted excused himself to head backstage. Tom assumed there would be some sort of speech from the man they were all there to honor. But after he (as promised by Daisy) watched her try not to cry as she sang “Jolene” with the one and only Dolly Parton, Ted took to the stage with a familiar face, Rodney Crowell. The men were met with a deafening round of applause and shouts, and Ted did in fact give a speech, though it was soon evident that wasn’t the point of his appearance.  
“I know that tonight is…supposed to be all about me,” Ted’s bass voice said into the microphone. “But there’s something I’ve been asked to do that makes me more proud than any of my own accomplishments ever could.” He paused and cleared his throat, quite obviously growing a bit emotional. “Daisy, come on over here.”  
Daisy, standing near the drums at the back of the stage, eyed her father, confused. She looked at all of her bandmates, and placed a hand on her chest as if to ask if he was sure.  
“Yes, dear. Get on up here!” Ted laughed. Daisy did, quickstepping forward, the heels of her boots clacking against the wood of the stage.  
She looked stunning, as always. And the smile on her face made her even more so. Tom knew there was no way that she’d noticed his presence, not with all the lights and the hums and the action taking place on that stage. But it didn’t matter. He smiled as he watched her almost shyly take a stance in between the two legends in the center of the stage. Somehow, certainly unbeknownst to both he and her, they’d ended up in the same color. His evergreen suit matched the lace dress that fell just above the knee on her frame. He found it strange that just a few hours ago he’d been wrapped up in worry at the state of their relationship and now… now he wasn’t. Now it didn’t matter. He was going to fix whatever was wrong, no matter what it took.  
“Hi, Daisy,” Rodney grinned.  
“Hi,” Daisy giggled shyly, her hands clasped together behind her back.  
Ted cleared his throat once more. “I’ll tell ya what, it’s been pretty incredible watching this little thing grown into what you see before you right now. I remember… teaching her how to play guitar… though there wasn’t much teachin’. She picked it up pretty damn fast. And then she taught herself to play piano and about a million other things and the next thing I knew she was writing her own songs and recording her own albums. I’ve done… a lot of great things in my life, I’ve been very fortunate, but Daisy May, you are by far my greatest accomplishment. I’m a lucky man to be able to say I’m your father and I think tonight has made me just a bit luckier.” Teddy took a breath and his loving gaze fell upon his daughter. “Daisy, Rodney and I are up here, ready to ask you if you would do us, all of us, the great honor of joining this little family we call the Opry.”  
Daisy’s emerald eyes widened and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Just loud enough to be picked up by the microphone she squealed “Really!?”  
Teddy and the rest of the auditorium laughed as the girl bounded into her father’s arms. “Yes, really. It’s been a long time coming.”  
“Oh my God!” Daisy shrieked, bouncing up and down on the heels of her well-worn boots.  
“Is that a yes?” Rodney asked.  
“Yes! Yes of course!” Daisy exclaimed, now heading into Rodney’s arms.  
The audience rose and applauded, but none louder or more enthusiastically than Tom. Sitting here now, witnessing this moment, he could hardly believe he ever even thought about missing this night. 

After the announcement, the show continued for about an hour. Instead of just playing her father’s catalog, Daisy and the band added a few of her hits to the mix. Once the stage lights fell, Tom and the rest of the clan made their way backstage where they awaited Daisy’s arrival.  
Jackson had finally unglued himself from Tom and was busy showing Rocky and Barrett his Diplio-whatever while other guests gave hugs and hellos. Tom was tucked back in the corner, out of pretty much everyone’s sight, but he could see everything. As Daisy strode backstage, his eyes light up. She definitely didn’t notice him, but he watched as she laughed and giggled and hugged and cried with every person that came toward her. Her father, her mother, the other performers. He watched as she gave her father a long embrace and then her mother and then he watched as her son jumped into her arms.  
“Hi baby,” she greeted with a smile, giving him a peck on the head. “D’ya have fun?”  
“Yeah!” Jackson exclaimed. “I sat with Tom all night!”  
Daisy’s smile faded. “What? Tom who, honey?”  
“Tom, Mom, duh,” Jackson stated matter-of-factly pointing to the so far silent man at the back of the space.  
Daisy’s eyes slowly followed her son’s motion. She locked eyes with her movie star, about thirty feet across from her. She just stared for a minute. She had no idea how to react. She honestly had no idea why he was there, but she watched as a smile crept across his statuesque jawline and then she smiled. She smiled bigger and brighter than she had the entire time she was onstage and once again she was fighting off tears. “Momma,” she said, turning but not looking at Twila. She passed off the boy and quickly made her way across the room, making a beeline into her handsome Brit’s arms.  
Tom immediately felt her sobbing against his chest as he dipped his head down. He pressed his lips into the top of her head as he held her and stroked her hair, neither saying a word.  
After a while of just standing there, but still without moving, Daisy mumbled into his now damp shirt. “I’m sorry.”  
“No. No, baby,” Tom whispered, running his hand up and down the girl’s back. “I’m sorry. I’m the one that needs to be sorry.” He pushed his lips onto the top of her head once again and they just stood there. Completely silent, wrapped in each other’s arms with not a worry or care about the others around them. 

“What’re you doing out here?” Tom asked. The James clan had gotten home from their eventful night a mere thirty minutes ago. Jackson was carried into bed as he had fallen asleep in the car. Twila and Teddy were upstairs readying themselves for the same. Tom had changed and assumed he was about to be joined by his newly minted Opry star, but after a bit he realized she wasn’t coming and he headed out to find her. It took only a few minutes before he spotted her, standing on the porch, arms wrapped around herself as a cool breeze blew through the trees.  
Daisy shook her head, lifting her arms as Tom wrapped his in their place. “Nothin’,” she answered, softly, but happily as she laid her arms on top of his. “Just… bein’ grateful, I guess.”  
Tom smirked and brushed a kiss on the curve of her jaw. “For anything in particular?”  
Daisy’s head slowly waved side to side. “Not really. More in general. I’ve got… an amazing family… an incredible kid… great friends… I live in the city I love… and then there’s you,” she finished, turning to face him. She gazed upon his face adoringly, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. He smiled sweetly and closed his eyes, leaning into her palm. “You were there the whole time. After everything. After all we said…”  
Tom shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about that,” he stated, taking her hand in his and pulling it to his lips. “We will… later, we have to, but… right now… I just want this.”  
Daisy smiled sweetly and pushed herself up onto her toes. “That sounds good to me.”  
Tom grinned brightly just before her lips captured his. He placed a hand on each of her brightly blushed cheeks and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the first time all over again, and it felt like it was. He’d never been more certain that they’d make it through whatever life threw at them, interfering bandmate or anything else. Tom and Daisy? They would be just fine.


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m gonna knock his ass out.”  
Daisy rolled her eyes. “You’re not gonna knock anyone out. Stop,” she stated with a chuckle of disbelief.  
“Fine,” Tom muttered, knowing the girl was right. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”  
Daisy sighed and tugged the comforter up over herself as she rolled onto her side, looking at the man beside her with an understanding gaze. “I know you do. And that’s completely fine, because trust me, I wanted to as well.”  
Tom was staring at the ceiling but his eyes left the white above and looked to hers. “I feel stupid even saying this out loud but… part of me… knows I have to.” He took a breath and gulped, his eyes going back to the snow colored paint above him. “I don’t have anything to worry about, right?”  
Daisy pursed her lips and stared at him disapprovingly. They had made the agreement the night before to not discuss anything less than happy. However once the sun rose and their eyes opened, that agreement was decidedly off. “Of course not. Why would you even think that?”  
“I don’t!” Tom exclaimed before his hands rose and began rubbing his eyes more out of nerves than actual necessity. “I just…” He took a deep breath. “Look, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that and I know you know that. I just… it’s hard for me to rationalize why you would want to put up with me and my absence and my… everything it takes to be with me when you could easily, EASILY lead a much… simpler, and likely more enjoyable life.”  
“Hey,” Daisy said, scooting closer and laying a prettily manicured hand upon the man’s chest. “Look at me.” Tom swallowed again and did as she had instructed. “I don’t care if things would be easier. I can guarantee you, they would absolutely not be more enjoyable. Nick was here and look how that turned out.”  
Tom smiled sweetly at her reassurance as he reached over and placed a hand atop hers. “I’m just saying. Things could be a lot different for you. You don’t HAVE to put up with all of this nonsense. I want you to and… I would be heartbroken if you didn’t, but…”  
“I know all of this, Tom. I know it could be easier. I know I could probably find someone that was around all the time, but that doesn’t matter. I love YOU. I want to be with YOU. And I am one hundred million percent willing to put up with all of the… crazy schedules and long nights and missed birthdays and whatever else to be with you. I’m not gonna act like it doesn’t suck and it doesn’t piss me off sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I would change it.”  
Tom’s smile grew as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forhead. The messed up bun atop her head tickled his nose, but he didn’t care. He rolled onto his side and pulled the girl into his arms, squeezing her tightly as she tucked her head under his chin. “It won’t always be like this. I promise,” he stated softly as he kissed the hair atop her head. “In fact… after I finish things in Atlanta… I’m not really sure I’ve booked anything else.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” Tom chuckled. “My agents are getting pissed off because they keep sending me things and I haven’t agreed to any projects yet.”  
“Well what’re you waiting for?”  
“Well… I wanna take some time off and maybe hang out here for awhile and then… I don’t know. I guess… maybe I’ve reached the point where something is really, REALLY going to have to speak to me before I jump at it,” Tom explained. “I don’t want to quit or retire or anything I just… I think it’s maybe time to slow down. Perhaps my priorities have shifted a bit.”  
Daisy tipped her head back and grinned at him brightly. “That’s the best news I have ever heard, but I don’t want you to not do what you love because of me.”  
“It’s not because of you. It’s because of me,” Tom assured. “It’s time.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Just as their lips met, the bedroom door flew open and Jackson darted in, instantly jumping up onto the bed and crawling in between the duo. “Morning!” he shouted.  
“Well good morning to you,” Tom laughed as the boy all but landed on top of him. “Someone’s excited this morning.”  
“We’re having a boy’s day!”  
“What?” Daisy asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.  
“Yup!” Jackson answered. “Me and Tom and Grandpa!”  
“Is that so?” Daisy retorted. “Momma’s not invited?”  
“You’re not a boy, Momma, jeez,” Jackson stated with an exasperated sigh.  
Daisy laughed and shook her head as Jackson tipped back, laying on Tom’s abdomen. She looked to the man beside her. “Did you know about this?”  
Tom’s head waved back and forth. “I honestly have no idea what he’s talking about.”  
“I wanted to take you out,” Ted stated, appearing in the door way. “I thought it might be nice if the guys got out of the house for a bit. Just had some man time.”  
“What exactly is that gonna entail?” Daisy asked, turning her gaze upon her father. “You ain’t taking my five-year-old to the gun range.”  
“He’s gotta learn some time,” Ted shrugged.  
“Daddy.”  
“Alright, alright. No gun range,” Ted gave in. “But you and your mother have spa days booked anyway.”  
“We do?” Daisy asked, an eyebrow arched up to her hairline.  
“Booked em yesterday. Little congratulations present I suppose.”  
“That’s sweet, Daddy,” Daisy stated.  
“Alright, Jax, let’s go. Let Momma and Tom get up and dressed and we’ll go decide what to do today.”  
“Okay!” Jackson exclaimed. He climbed over Tom, ignoring the ‘oof’ his movement caused. Soon his bare feet were padding across the floor and he was out the door.  
“Got about thirty minutes before liftoff, darlin.”  
“Alright, Daddy.”  
Ted issued the couple a wink and walked out, closing the door behind him and Daisy turned back to Tom who was busy grinning like an idiot.  
“Daddy wants to take you out for a boys’ day. You worried yet?”  
Tom’s grin turned down as he pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Not particularly. Should I be?”  
“Nah, probably not. He ain’t said a bad word about you yet. And he’s not exactly a quiet man.”  
Tom chuckled. “I suppose I should get ready then.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Daisy groaned as Tom got out of bed, intent on heading into the bathroom. “Hey, Tom?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“You’re gonna be a GREAT dad. You already are.”  
Tom beamed brightly, a slight flush taking over his cheeks. “Well… perhaps when during the time off we can… start talking about working on that…”  
Daisy giggled. “I think you probably gotta put a ring on it first.”  
Tom’s eyebrows began wiggling on his forehead. “You seem to think that’s not already on the agenda.”  
“What!?”  
“I’m just saying…” Tom began. “I want like… seven kids so we gotta get rolling here real quick.”  
“Seven? If you want me to birth you SEVEN kids we better get started literally right now.”  
“Okay, fine, we’ll have to drop it. Six. And we’ll start tonight,” Tom teased. He headed back over to the bed and sweetly pushed his lips against hers, his hands on the mattress, holding him up.  
“You ain’t getting six kids out of me.”  
“Five.”  
“No.”  
“Fine. Four. But I want at least one set of twins.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“I’ve been called worse.” 

“You boys need another beer?” Daisy asked as she climbed off the bench on the front porch and headed for the door.  
Tom looked at the bottle in his hand. “I can get it, baby.”  
“I’m already up,” Daisy chuckled, grabbing her father’s empty bottle and then her boyfriend’s and heading inside. “I’ll be back after I read to Jackson.”  
Tom stared after her, not even noticing the dreamy sky that had escaped his lungs.  
“Still like that huh?” Ted asked with a laugh.  
Tom chuckled, a bit embarrassed. “It’s pretty much like that every time I’m actually here. That’s the good part of being gone all the time, I suppose. Every time sort of feels like the first time.”  
“I know that feeling well,” Ted said with a nod as he lit a cigar. He silently offered one to Tom, but the man refused. “There’s something I wanna talk to you about.”  
“Alright.”  
“Twila and I… we’ve been talking a lot about downsizing here recently. I mean, I love this place… but it’s a lot of work.”  
“I imagine it is,” Tom responded. He was shocked. It didn’t seem right to even think of anyone else owning the land or the house he’d grown to love. And he didn’t imagine Daisy’s reaction would be anything too pleasant. He suddenly realized the expression on his face wasn’t a very encouraging one. “I’m sorry. I’m…having a hard time picturing anyone else living here.”  
“So am I,” Ted stated. “And that’s… precisely what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Okay…”  
“You and Daisy… you’re about as serious as it gets. I mean… we talked earlier…”  
Tom grinned. “Yes, we did.”  
“I want you to have it.”  
Tom’s eyes widened once again. “Excuse me?”  
“I want this to be your home. It’s where Daisy grew up. She loves this place more than anything in the world. Whether you choose to run it as we have or not is entirely up to you,” Ted stated. “But I don’t wanna sell it to some stranger off the street and have no idea what’s happening. I want someone here that I know loves it and cares about it as much as I do… and you and Daisy are the first thought that came to mind.”  
Tom was still surprised. He chuckled a bit and shook his head. “Does she know?”  
“No. She has no idea. She… knows her momma and I were thinking about ending the whole bed and breakfast thing but… she doesn’t know I was going to talk to you. I didn’t want her to get her hopes up if it wasn’t going to be an option.”  
“No. No, it’s an option, it’s a definite option,” Tom insisted. “I love it here. I would... love to raise a family here and have… horses and all of that at my disposal. I just… I didn’t know…”  
“You don’t have to answer me right now. Twila and I are still on the hunt so it wouldn’t be anything that happened immediately. I just thought it might be nice, especially when you’re off to work, if Daisy and… and Jackson had a place that was familiar. That was already their home,” Ted stated. “I know you’ll obviously split time between here and London with your family but… you’ll need a place in both, I’m assuming.”  
“Definitely,” Tom nodded. His smile had yet to fade. He was… flattered, and honored, and proud that Ted even thought of his little plan. And to be honest, he was quite in love with the idea. “I’m in,” he stated with a grin and a shrug. “I don’t see how I could possibly say no.”  
“Good! Good,” Ted smirked. “We’ll keep talking and get everything situated.”  
“Yeah…yeah, of course,” Tom nodded. “Thank you. I’m… I’m honored you would even offer it to me.”  
“There’s no one else I would rather have here.”  
“Thank you. That means a lot, sir.”  
“Oh there we go again…”  
“Dad…” Daisy groaned as she rejoined the men. “Jack is insisting that you read to him tonight. He will not even pick a book out with me in the room.”  
Ted chuckled and stamped out his cigar before pushing himself out of his chair. “Duty calls.”  
Tom grinned as Ted walked by, delivering a hard but affectionate pat on the man’s shoulder. Daisy watched the gaze between the two and sat down at Tom’s side, staring at him quizzically. “What the hell is going on with you two?”  
“Nothing,” Tom insisted, taking his drink from the girl’s hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Not a thing.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Of course, you don’t.” 

Daisy and Tom remained out on the porch for hours. There wasn’t much for talking. Just staring silently out over the land and enjoying each other’s presence. It was comfortable. It was perfect. Eventually, however, they decided it was likely time for bed. Tom would spend most of the next day there, but he had a ten thirty pm flight back to Atlanta so he wasn’t taking a second of his remaining break for granted.  
Daisy sighed as she stood up, but the second she did she noticed a pair of headlights in the distance. Lights that seemed to be heading toward Songbird. “What in the…”  
“What?” Tom asked, half asleep already.  
“Someone’s comin’ down the…” Daisy’s voice trailed off.  
Tom rose and spotted the same lights and then looked to Daisy. Her face was white, her eyes wide. She had a look that could only be described as pure terror. “What? Darling, what?”  
“It’s Nick…” she said softly before darting into the house. “Daddy!” she shouted. “Daddy! Wake up!”  
“What in the hell is going on?” Tom asked, following the girl down the hall. “Daisy!”  
“Nick is here and I don’t know why but he’s probably drunk…” Daisy began as she ran into her son’s room. “Baby. Come on. Gotta get up.”  
“Momma?”  
“Come on, Jax. We gotta move.” She tugged the barely awake five year old into her arms and passed him off to Tom. “Take him upstairs to my mom. Do not leave him.”  
“Daisy, stop, please,” Tom begged as he took the limp little boy. “Please. Let’s just call the police.”  
“It’s too late for that.” Daisy winced as she heard the first pounding on the back door. “Go. Go now.”  
Tom knew he couldn’t refuse and headed out of the room. As he hit the stairs, Ted came charging down. As if he already knew what was happening, the patriarch was carrying a shotgun.  
“What’s going on?” Ted asked.  
“Nick’s here,” Tom answered.  
“Take him up,” Ted said before cocking the gun and heading the rest of the way down.  
Daisy had disappeared and Tom was frantic. His long legs allowed him to skip a stair, even two at a time as he raced toward Ted and Twila’s room. He passed off the boy and gave Twila only the unwanted guest’s name before he turned and bolted back downstairs. He could already hear the yelling as he headed toward the back porch where he spotted Teddy with his gun and Daisy alone at the bottom of the stairs facing an obviously drunk and angry Nick.  
“I told you what would happen the next time you showed up out here,” Teddy growled, the gun braced against his shoulder.  
“Daddy, stop,” Daisy stated, motioning back at her father even though her eyes never left the blonde man in front of her. “This ain’t helping anything.”  
“I wanna see my kid!” Nick shouted.  
“You ain’t seein’ nobody like this,” Daisy stated, her voice much calmer and more rational than Tom could believe. “You need to get out of here. Call me tomorrow and maybe we can set something up, okay?”  
“Yeah, get on out,” Ted stated. “You ain’t got no business here.”  
“Oh, there he is!” Nick exclaimed as he spotted Tom in the doorway. “There’s my replacement!”  
For a second Daisy took her eyes off her ex and turned them back to Tom. “You’re supposed to be upstairs,” she said through gritted teeth.  
“I wasn’t going to leave you out here!” Tom stated, his voice pitching higher with every syllable.  
“I’m fine,” Daisy insisted. Tom just stared at her with a mix of anger and disbelief. “Thomas, I’m fine.” She turned back to Nick. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”  
“Like hell you will!” Tom shouted. He pushed passed Ted and down to his girlfriend’s side. “You’re not going anywhere with him.”  
“She can do what she wants,” Nick stated. As he attempted to take a step toward Daisy, Tom instantly jumped in between.  
“Stay the fuck away from her,” Tom snapped, his tone more menacing than anything Daisy or Ted had ever heard before. It was more menacing than even he had ever heard before. More than he knew he was capable of.  
“Tom, it’s okay,” Daisy said from behind his shielding frame. She ran her hand down his back to ease the tension coursing through his entire 6’2” frame.  
“It’s not okay. No. You need to go,” Tom said, his eyes not leaving the man in front of him. Nick was smaller than he expected and much less threatening than he’d imagined, but he knew what he was capable of and he knew that he was just angry enough to be a danger. Hell, he knew almost as well as Daisy. He’d played him after all.  
“Who in the hell do you think you are?” Nick asked, rearing up and getting right into Tom’s face. “She’s MY wife.”  
“She hasn’t been your wife for a long time,” Tom snarled. “You have no business here. Not with her and certainly not with Jack.”  
“His name is Jackson.”  
“Enough!” Daisy said, trying to push herself in between the men. “Stop!”  
Tom stood in his place, strong and tall. There was no way Daisy was getting in the middle of them. He was like a rock and the only movement made was Nick practically standing on top of him. Tom could feel his breath as it left his mouth. He could smell the booze, the cigarettes, the sweat from the man before him. To be honest he was scared. In that moment he had no idea how Daisy survived any sort of life with this man.  
“You come in here, thinking you’re all special, with your fancy career and your fancy accent and think you can just take my family? Take my son?” Nick growled through clenched teeth.  
“He didn’t take any one…” Daisy’s voice insisted.  
“I SAW HIM!” Nick roared. The shout was startling enough that Tom pushed Daisy back even further than she already was. Keeping her out of the man’s reach was his only concern. Ted was more than capable of handling the rest. “I SAW HIM. ON TV. WITH MY KID.”  
“Boy, you better calm down…” Ted began as he approached Tom’s side. His gun had been lowered, but he was still more than ready and willing to use it. “It’s time to go.”  
“I ain’t going anywhere.”  
“The hell you ain’t,” Ted argued. “You’re gonna get the hell off my property and you’re gonna do it now or you’re gonna be in a world of damn hurt.”  
“I said I ain’t going anywhere,” Nick stated, his chest inflating as he turned toward the man who was easily six inches above him.  
As Ted opened up his mouth to speak, he heard the first faint sound of sirens in the distance. His eyes lit up, and his mouth, almost entirely disguised by his beard, turned into a smile. “It actually sounds like you ain’t.”  
“You called the cops!?” Nick cried, his anger immediately turning his glare to Daisy. He lurched a bit, but the wall built by both Tom and Ted prevented him from going very far.  
Daisy had stood tall and firm up until this point. She’d had more strength than either of the men expected her to have, but something about those words made her cower. Something about Nick’s tone struck her to the very core and she crumbled. Tom could feel the vibrations from the girl shaking behind him. He reached back, taking her hand and she clenched it. She held his hand so hard it actually hurt, but he didn’t stop her.  
“I can’t believe you called the fucking cops!”  
“She didn’t call anyone!” Tom shouted. “She’s been out here with you the entire time! How in the hell would she have called anybody!?” He glared at Nick as he turned around to face the girl. Her eyes were glued to the ground and he could visibly see her shaking, terrified. “Hey. Hey…it’s okay. It’s okay,” he assured. He moved to wrap his arms around her and she jumped at first before allowing him to envelop her. He had never seen her like this and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. “Babe. Baby, look at me…”  
“Take her inside,” Ted commanded.  
Tom immediately nodded. “Come on, darling.” It took some coaxing to get her to move. It was as if she was frozen in place. “Come on. It’s okay.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led the girl inside, catching a glimpse of the police lights through the front door as they turned down the driveway.  
“He out there?”  
Tom jumped and turned to find Twila standing on the stairs. “Uh, yeah. Yeah… I don’t think Ted’s going to let him go anywhere.”  
“Daisy,” Twila began as she headed toward her daughter. Tom continued moving the girl toward the sofa. It was as if she was a doll. He had to practically carry her and then force her to sit down. “Baby girl, look at me.” Twila got down on her knees in front of her girl’s face, placing both of her hands on Daisy’s cheeks and lifting her eyes to her own. “Daisy, it’s okay. You’re alright.” Daisy’s head just nodded as she continued to shake, practically quake in her place on the sofa. The floorboards were creaking as her legs, her feet refused to stay in place. “Oh, honey. Oh, my baby girl. Come here. Come here. Mama’s here.” She wrapped her arms around the girl and rose, just to take a seat next to Daisy as she crumbled in her mother’s arms.  
Tom just stood there, his heart breaking as Daisy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed into her mother’s nightgown covered shoulder. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what he could do. He just knew he wanted to do something. He had to do something. Anything.  
Eventually his eyes met Twila’s. She smiled sweetly as she held her daughter and stroked the back of her neck. “She’ll be okay,” Twila assured softly. “Sometimes… it all just comes rushing back. She’ll be alright.” Tom just nodded. “Why don’t you go outside and check on Ted for me, huh? Go make sure things are okay out there.”  
Tom just nodded and turned, glancing over his shoulder at Daisy every couple of steps he took. 

The officers took Nick away. He hadn’t really done anything wrong so they said they’d keep him over night on some drunk and disorderly charge. They talked to both Tom and Ted and then Twila, but they couldn’t talk to Daisy. She wouldn’t speak. Twila had managed to get the girl into bed and then the police left. And Twila, Ted, and Tom stood in the kitchen reflecting on their surprisingly eventful night.  
“Is she alright?” Tom asked with a nod toward Daisy’s room.  
“She’ll be fine,” Twila insisted again. “Sometimes things just set her off. Could be a movie or… a tv show. I think it’s the tone, I don’t know. It’s like she has flashbacks or something and she just freezes.”  
“It’s PTSD,” Ted stated, matter-of-factly. “The son of a bitch gave her PTSD because apparently he couldn’t fucking suffer on his own. Goddammit I should’ve shot him.”  
“Darlin’, stop,” Twila sighed, taking hold of her husband’s bear paw of a hand. “We don’t need any murder charges.”  
“He was trespassing. I’d get off pretty easily all things considered.”  
Tom just sighed and continued to stare in the direction of the room where his love was. “Does this happen a lot?”  
“No,” Twila answered with a single wave of her head. “It’s been less and less frequent as of late. I’m sure that has a lot to do with you.”  
Tom forced a smile. “She’ll be alright, though?”  
“She just needs to rest. Calm her nerves. I promise you she will be fine,” Twila insisted. She let go of Ted and reached for Tom, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You can’t erase what happened, honey. But I swear you damn sure are making it better.”  
Tom hugged Twila tightly and then the woman excused herself back upstairs, where her grandson was fast asleep in her bed, none the wiser to the incident that had unfolded.  
“She’s right, ya know,” Ted stated.  
“Hm?” Tom asked, turning toward the man.  
“It’s hard. Not being able to fix things. Or really being able to comfort her when things get bad. Lord knows I’ve struggled with it for years now. Daisy… she’s gotten a lot better. She’s really good at putting it all in the back of her mind but… there will probably always be days, moments, when it all comes flooding back to her. And a lot of times there’s nothing you can do. But I promise you, the man you are, the way you treat her, the way you love her… that does more for that girl than you could possibly imagine.”  
Tom gulped and nodded, tears in the corners of his icy blue eyes. “I just wish… I wish I could fix it all.”  
“I know. So do I. Twila, she’s the mom. She’s got the comforting thing down pat. But as the man, as the dad… It hurts. I couldn’t protect her. I failed her… for two years and had no idea until it was almost too late…”  
“You didn’t fail her. You didn’t know.”  
“I know that now. But… it’s still a struggle. All I want is to make sure that girl is safe and happy and every time that son of a bitch comes around I get a reminder that…” Ted took a breath. He was getting emotional and he wasn’t a man that wanted to do that publicly. “But I guess we’re all doing what we can.” He placed a comforting hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I’m gonna get to bed. See if I can get some sleep. Just go in there and hold her. That’s all you can do right now.”  
“Yeah,” Tom said, nodding his head. “Yeah. That’s… that’s a good idea.”  
“Night, son,” Ted said with a sharp pat as he turned and headed for the stairs.  
Tom took a deep breath, in through his nose and out slowly through his mouth. Tom Hiddleston wasn’t a violent man and he never wished harm upon anyone or anything, but right now, in this moment, he wished Ted had used that shotgun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. That's all. Just... sorry.

“Dais! I gotta go!” Tom called, fastening his watch around his wrist. “I shouldn’t be long!”   
“Wait!” he heard from the bedroom. Very quickly Daisy appeared, Jackson on her hip.   
It had been nearly three months since Nick unexpectedly dropped in at Songbird and Daisy was seemingly back to her usual self. Tom, however, was more aware of the damage that had been done before he set foot on the ranch and was perhaps analyzing every move she made a bit too much. He was trying so desperately hard not to do anything that would cause any concern or reaction from the girl. She assured him time and time again that she was completely fine. But Tom was Tom, and he was going to worry and overcompensate no matter what.   
His time in Atlanta had gone surprisingly fast. Now he was there, present, for an unspecified amount of time and he couldn’t be happier. Their life together could truly begin.   
And begin it would. The very next day Tom, Daisy and Jackson would head off for their very first family vacation. Two weeks on the sunny, sandy beaches of Hawaii. Daisy knew about the vacation, obviously, but what she didn’t know was that after the first week, other guests would arrive. Her parents, his mother and perhaps a sister or both, all arriving to witness the proposal Tom had spent the last month planning and over-planning and planning again. He was terrified, but in an excited way.   
“We’ll drop you off,” the girl stated. “I’ve gotta run some errands in town anyway.”   
Tom tried to disguise the expression of horror that had taken over his face. She knew he was going into town to do some voiceover work for Jamie and Tennessee Song. What she DIDN’T know is the engagement ring he had commissioned was finished and the first thing on his agenda was swinging by the shop to pick it up.   
“Um, you don’t have to do that,” he insisted, trying to wipe the concern from his face. “I can drive myself. I’m not completely inept.”   
Daisy rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t make sense, silly. Not if we’re headed in the same direction,” she stated. “Just call me when you’re done. Or have Jamie bring you home. It’s fine.”   
Tom gritted his teeth and motioned in anger/annoyance as she turned her back to him and dug through her purse on the counter. The second she turned back around, his face morphed back into a smile. “Sure. You’re right.”   
“You’re so weird today…” Daisy said with a laugh. “Come on, you.”   
Tom sighed as Daisy walked out the door ahead of him and immediately pulled out his phone. “I’m gonna need a favor…” he texted Jamie. He was fairly certain the friend would oblige. No matter what, he certainly wasn’t going to Hawaii without the ring.

“Why didn’t you just drive yourself?” Jamie asked with a laugh as he and Tom headed back into the sound studio after going to retrieve probably the biggest purchase of Tom’s life.  
“I tried!” Tom exclaimed. “You know how she is!”   
“True. I do,” Jamie agreed. He extended a hand out to his practically glowing pal. “Let me see the thing.”  
Tom grinned like an absolute idiot as he dug the red velvet box out of the pocket of his jeans. He handed it, a bit unwillingly, over to Jamie who instantly cracked it open.   
“Goddamn,” Jamie gasped, jerking his head back. “This thing come with sunglasses? Fuck.”   
Tom chuckled but then became concerned. “It’s not too much is it? Is she gonna hate it?”   
“Would you stop it?” Jamie retorted with a laugh. “It’s perfect. She’ll think it’s perfect. It could be from a Cracker Jack box and she’d love it, Tom. As long as it was from you.”   
Tom’s cheeks grew a bit pink (and hot) as he took the tiny square of red back from the man across from him. He opened it himself and gazed at the sparkling round stone staring up at him from the black pillow beneath. The ring was incredible: a perfectly circular stone nestled in the center of circle of smaller ones. The band was thin and delicate, sliver and shiny. It was perfect. It was absolutely perfect and he couldn’t wait to put it on the girl’s hand.   
“I can’t believe you guys have been at this a year already.”   
Tom chuckled as he closed the box and tucked it back into his pocket. “I mean… we met a year ago. We haven’t technically been together a year yet.”   
“Oh please. You fuckers were done for the second you met. I was there. I saw the whole damn thing.”   
Tom laughed and slowly but surely his head began to nod. “I can’t even argue that. I know I was.”   
“She was too,” Jamie insisted. “So, um… do I get to be the best man? I mean, I AM the reason y’all met and all so it only seems fair…”  
Tom laughed loudly, tipping back on the bar stool he’d taken a seat on. “Of course, you are. Well… probably you and Jackson.”   
“Alright. I can coheadline with the kid.” The boys grinned in silence for a moment before Jamie cleared his throat. “I’m really happy for you man. I know… I know I joke around a lot but seriously. I can’t imagine a better fit. For either of you. And… I’d be proud to be in charge of the guestbook if that’s the task I was given.”   
“Thank you,” Tom said with a stoic and sincere nod. “Pretty sure I’m indebted to you for life.”   
Jamie chuckled. “Nah. Just seein’ y’all happy is all I need.” He took a breath. “Come on. Let’s get to work. You’ve got a big week or so ahead.”   
“Yes. Yes I do.” 

“It’s going straight to voicemail,” Tom said with an aggravated sigh as he ended the third call he’d made to Daisy in the last ten minutes. “Her phone is never off.”   
“Maybe it’s dead,” Jamie suggested. “Jackson tends to kill the battery playin’ his damn games.”   
“Yeah, but…”   
“Man, relax. I doubt she brought a charger to the dentist’s office. Come on. I’ll take you home, it’s not a big deal.”   
“Thanks, man,” Tom said with a sigh.   
“I’m sure she’s at home runnin’ around getting ready for the trip without a thought or care in the world.”   
“Yeah,” Tom said with a nod. “Yeah, you’re right.” He sighed and picked up his bag, the ring tucked securely in an inside pocket where Daisy was sure not to accidentally stumble upon it. He strapped the bag on a shoulder and the boys headed out, Songbird bound. 

“There he is,” Twila stated with a huge grin as she wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck when he came into the kitchen. “D’ya get it?”   
Tom smirked, setting his backpack on the counter. “I did, I did.” He paused a moment and looked around. “She here?”   
“No,” Twila answered. “She came back for a bit and then said she had to run out to the lake house and grab a couple of things. That was about an hour ago.”   
“Her phone’s dead,” Tom stated as he dug into his backpack. “She told me to call when I got done and she’d come get me but… I went to voicemail every time I tried.”   
“Oh, you know how Jackson is with those games. I’m sure she’ll be back shortly,” Twila stated. “Lemme see! Lemme see!”   
Tom grinned as he pulled out the box and opened it before handing to his future mother-in-law.   
“Oh my God!” Twila half gasped, half shouted the second he turned the box toward her. “Oh goodness, Tom! It’s gorgeous!”   
“You think so?” Tom asked with a laugh.   
“Of course I do!” Twila exclaimed. “You’d have to be blind not to!” She took a breath, her blue eyes getting teary at the mere idea of her daughter’s engagement. “Oh, Thomas. It’s perfect. She’s gonna love it. It’s so perfect.”   
Tom chuckled lightly as Twila wrapped her arms around him once again. “As long as she’s happy. That’s all I care about.”   
“I know you do, honey,” she said softly, pulling back and brushing the palm of her soft hand against the man’s cheek. “You might just be the best damn thing that’s ever happened to that girl… save for Jackson, o’ course, but the circumstances there weren’t exactly enviable.”   
“Very true.”   
“Well, you will more than make up for it, I am sure,” Twila stated. “What should we have for dinner tonight? I can’t make up my mind…”   
Tom shook his head. He had no idea either. To be completely honest, he was more concerned with the absence of his girlfriend. 

“Please tell me I’m not the only one freaking out now,” Tom pleaded as he paced the kitchen. It was now six pm. He’d been home for two hours with no sign, no call, not even a text from Daisy. Simply running out to the lake wouldn’t have taken two hours, not unless she ran into trouble along the way.   
“I’m… a little worried,” Jamie gave in. He had stuck around after Twila invited him to join the clan for dinner that night. But now dinner was nearly ready and Daisy and Jackson were still MIA. “Maybe they got a flat?”   
“She would’ve charged her phone by now,” Tom stated, waving his head back and forth wildly. “Something’s wrong. We’ve gotta go out there.”   
“Alright, alright,” Jamie gave in. “Come on. I’ll go with ya.”   
“Honey, don’t panic,” Twila advised. “I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe… they just decided to go for a swim or something. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m positive.”   
“I’m glad one of us is,” Tom muttered. He turned to Jamie and jerked his head toward the back door. “Let’s go.”   
“Call when ya get to her,” Twila called after the boys as they all but ran out the door. She sighed and shook her head. She was trying to stay calm, mostly for Tom’s sake, but without the handsome movie star there in front of her, she was just as worried as he was. 

“Dude, stop. You’re shaking the whole truck,” Jamie said as he and Tom journeyed down the gravel road, headed for the lake house and (hopefully) Daisy.   
“Something’s wrong,” Tom stated. “I can feel it. This isn’t like her.” He stopped and looked down at his legs and make the conscious decision to stop moving them, but he had to focus a little harder than he should have.   
“Just… stop,” Jamie commanded. “You’re getting yourself all worked up over nothing.”   
“Jamie, come on!” Tom exclaimed, throwing his hands into the hair. “You know Daisy as well as I do. She would never just disappear. She would never let her phone be dead for anything more than twenty minutes. Swimming, or packing or any of the other silly excuses aside. You know this isn’t like her, not at all. You know it.”   
Jamie took a deep breath, his cheeks inflating before he exhaled loudly. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. This really isn’t like her… but I also don’t think it’s as serious as you’re making yourself believe.”   
Tom gulped, his head waving back and forth. “I dunno, man. I dunno.” He wanted to shake this feeling he had. He wanted to believe everything was fine. But something was off. He could feel it in his gut.  
As they pulled up to the house, Tom’s fear only grew. Daisy’s car was still sitting in the driveway, nearly every light in the two floor home was on but most worrisome: the front door was wide open. His heart nearly stopped.   
“What the fuck…” he mumbled under his breath. He turned his gaze to Jamie. His eyes wide with fear. “Jamie…”   
“Yeah. Yeah I see it,” Jamie stated, the same look on his face. He climbed out of the truck very quietly before reaching for the hunting rifle in his back seat. “Be quiet. Let’s go.”   
Tom nodded in silence and got out. Neither of them even shut their doors, trying not to spook whomever may have been inside. But as Tom headed up the front stairs behind Jamie, they heard an engine roar. Out of seemingly nowhere, another pick-up drove up from the back, peeling out on the gravel as it practically flew down the driveway, away from the house.   
Jamie’s stomach lurched into his throat. “That’s Nick’s truck.”   
“No,” Tom said softly before leaping up the rest of the stairs, pushing past his weapon wielding companion and bursting into the front room. “Daisy!” he shouted. “Daisy! Where are you!?” There was no response. In fact the entire house was frozen in a dead silence. No sign of Jackson, no sign of the girl. He raced through the rooms, searching one by one, Jamie hot on his heels, calling and shouting just as Tom was.   
Every room. The living room, the bedrooms, even the basement were all empty. But as Tom came up the stairs and entered the kitchen, he walked directly into his worst nightmare. Laying on the floor, body contorted into some unhuman shape and surrounded by a pool of blood was his Daisy.   
“No!” he shouted as tears the temperature of boiling water pooled in his eyes. He ran to her side, sliding in the red liquid that had once been coursing through her veins. “No. No. No…” he sobbed, picking the girl’s limp torso up and into his lap. “No, baby, wake up. Come on.”   
Behind him, trying not throw up at the sight, Jamie dialed his phone. “Hi, um… yeah, I need an ambulance as soon as you can. 431 Mockingbird Drive. My best friend… she um… her ex-husband attacked her. I don’t… what? I don’t know… Just send someone! And the police! Her kid is missing! Hurry!”   
Jamie’s voice didn’t even make it to Tom’s ears as he cradled and rocked the lifeless form in his arms. “No. Daisy, come on…   
No…

No…

No.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Where is she!?” Twila exclaimed running into the hospital and directly into Jamie.  
“She’s in surgery,” Jamie answered, surprisingly calm. Well, calm on the outside. On the inside he was a bubbling pot of emotions just waiting to boil over. “We… we really don’t know anything else.” He finished his sentence and looked up at the stoic Ted. He stood behind his red-headed wife, stone-faced and still. “I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry.”  
“What about Jackson?” Ted questioned, his voice low and monotone.  
“Um… I uh…” Jamie stammered about. “They’re looking? I guess that’s the best I’ve got right now.”  
“I’m gonna go find that son of a bitch,” Ted growled before turning back toward the door he’d only recently entered.  
“Theodore! Don’t you dare!” Twila called after him.  
“I ain’t gonna do any good here,” Ted stated with a bit of a bite. “I’m gonna go look for our grandson.”  
Jamie watched as Ted walked out and then noticed the look of fear strewn across Twila’s face. “I’ll go with him,” he said with a reassuring squeeze on the woman’s shoulder.  
Twila smiled sweetly and placed her hand on top of his. “Where’s Thomas?”  
Jamie gulped and nodded down a hall. “He’s not good.”  
Twila nodded. “I didn’t think he would be.”  
Jamie gulped. “I tried to get him to go home and clean up but he was having none of it. I’m not sure he even believes what’s going on right now.”  
Twila scoffed a bit, her sky colored eyes filling with tears. “I’m not sure I do either.”  
Jamie wrapped his arms around the woman’s shoulders once again. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Stop. You ain’t got nothin to be sorry for,” Twila insisted, swallowing the lump in her throat. She straightened the collar of the man’s flannel shirt and delivered and affectionate pat to his chest. “She’ll be alright. She always is.”  
Jamie forced a smile. “Yes ma’am. That she is.” He took another look at Tom. “Roni is on her way. I told her at least to bring him a new shirt. Get him cleaned up. Sitting around covered…” He paused, unable to get the words out. “lookin’ like that ain’t gonna help anything.”  
“You’re a good friend."  
Tom had been pacing since the moment they made it to the hospital. To anyone else, the ambulance arrived quite quickly, but to him, it felt like an eternity. And the second they arrived at the emergency room, they rushed Daisy into surgery and wouldn’t let Tom anywhere near her. Rationally, he knew this was how things worked, but emotionally, he was destroyed.  
As Twila walked closer to the man, she was taken aback by the sight in front of her. His once crisp, barely worn blue jeans were now nearly purple and caked with blood. The black Tshirt on him showed no other color, but she could see where it was soaked as well. His hands, arms… there was dried blood everywhere. He looked as if he’d just escaped a horror film, and in a way, he had. Though it wasn’t a movie. But it was definitely a nightmare.  
“Oh Thomas.”  
Tom jumped at the sound of his name. Ever since he’d entered the sliding doors at the end of the hall he’d completely lost himself in a daze. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest which heaved with every single breath he took.  
His head was in a cloud. In a fog. Everything from the moment he ran into the lake house was a blur. An unbelievable, indescribable blur. He still couldn’t wrap his head around anything that had happened in the last hour or so.  
He turned to the woman, a look of bewilderment on his face. “Twila…”  
“Oh honey. Honey, honey, honey,” Twila cooed, pulling the frazzled man into her arms. It took a beat for him to return her embrace, but once he did, he all but melted into her. “Oh, my darlin, you’re a mess.”  
Tom pulled back and looked at himself. He hadn’t even noticed… or if he had, he had forgotten. “Oh my God… Oh my God…”  
“Honey, honey,” Twila began, holding tightly onto his biceps, forcing him to look at her. “It’s okay. Take a breath, alright? You’re fine.”  
Tom’s head began waving back and forth, slowly at first, then more wildly with every millisecond that passed. “I’m not. I’m really not. I’m not fine at all,” he said with a disbelieving chuckle as his eyes welled with tears. “If I had gone out there right away. If I hadn’t waited…”  
“Stop. You stop it,” Twila commanded sternly, holding onto the man’s arms as tightly as she could. “Don’t you dare blame yourself, Thomas. Don’t you even dare. There’s only one person at fault here and that is Nickolas Lee. You didn’t do anything.”  
“I could’ve protected her…”  
“Or you could’ve made things worse. You don’t know what would’ve happened. It could be you back there. It could be both of you! And then where would I be, huh? Where would Jackson be?”  
Tom shot off a dismissively laugh and wiped his hand across his eyes. He stopped for a minute, realizing the amount of his girlfriend’s dried blood he must’ve just wiped across his face. “Jackson’s not here now so what difference would it make?”  
“Stop, honey, please. You can’t do this to yourself. Things are gonna be hard enough for a while.”  
“I can’t lose her,” Tom spoke, his voice catching in his throat. “I can’t.”  
“You won’t, my darlin’. I promise you won’t.” Twila embraced the man once again. She could feel him shake as he silently sobbed into her shoulder. “Shh shh shhhhh,” she soothed as she rocked the full-grown man back and forth. “It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. I promise you. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Hours passed and there was still no news. Daisy was still in surgery, Ted was still out with Jamie trying to hunt down the culprit, and Twila was still the hopeful one between herself and Tom. He hadn’t said much at all. He switched back and forth between sitting and pacing, crying and being completely emotionless. He was a wreck. He knew it, everyone around him knew it, he just didn’t care.  
Roni arrived, bringing a change of clothes for the man. It took some coaxing, but the ladies finally convinced him to find a bathroom and get himself cleaned up. He simply threw his clothes in the trash. Even if the stains would come out, the memories wouldn’t, and Tom had no desire to relive the night over and over again for the sake of an outfit. Roni stayed awhile after he returned, but she had to leave before long. Since Jamie was out with Ted, trying to keep the man from doing anything too irrational, she had to get home to the kids. They said their goodbyes, she asked them to keep her updated and then she was gone, leaving Tom and Twila alone yet again.  
It was nearly midnight before a doctor appeared. She was as covered in blood and fluids even more than Tom had been. Tom just stared at the woman as she headed toward them, terrified of the news he was on the brink of receiving. But the doctor issued the duo a slight smile, which for some reason, Tom found mildly comforting.  
“Mrs. James. I’m Doctor Braxton,” the woman said, extending her hand to shake.  
Twila accepted. “How is she?”  
“She is… a fighter. I can tell you that much,” Dr. Braxton answered. “There were more defensive wounds than I’ve ever seen, so whomever did this got the fight of their life.”  
“That’s my girl,” Twila beamed. Tom was silent beside her so she reached for his hand and squeezed tightly. “She’ll be alright?”  
That was where Dr. Braxton’s smile faded. “It’s hard to say. There was a lot of bleeding, obviously. Internally as well. She received a mighty blow or two to the head, causing her brain to swell so we had to drill in to relieve the pressure. Right now she’s on ventilation. She has four, five broken ribs. Both lungs were punctured. Her spleen burst. She… she lost a lot of blood. Luckily she’s O-positive and we could get a transfusion running immediately. Honestly, we won’t know much until she wakes up and… it’s hard to say when that will be.”  
“What do you mean? How can you not know?” Tom spoke up.  
“The body does strange things to protect itself and with the cranial damage… we don’t really know when… or if she will wake up.”  
“What do you mean if?”  
Dr. Braxton sighed. She knew no matter what answer she gave the movie star in front of her, he wasn’t going to find it satisfactory. “There’s a lot of little bits and pieces but right now… Daisy is stable. She’ll be in ICU for the foreseeable future but… we’ve got everything controlled right now.”  
“Is she… is she…” He couldn’t get the words out. It was as if he had forgotten how to speak.  
It was if Dr. Braxton could read his mind. She likely could. It wasn’t the first and unfortunately wouldn’t be the last time she had a conversation such as this. She took a deep breath. “It’s hard to say. We’re not out of the woods yet. The next few days, weeks are going to tell us a lot. We’re just going to have to take things day by day.” Tom sighed and nodded, once again fending off a complete breakdown. “We’re waiting to get her settled into recovery. As soon as she is, you can see her, but I will tell you… she’s hard to look at right now. We just need to stay positive and keep our hopes up.”  
“Of course,” Twila smiled as sweetly as ever. She took the doctor’s hand and gave it a kind squeeze. “Thank you, Doctor.”  
“Of course. If you have any other questions, just let me know.”  
“We will,” Twila stated. As the doctor left, she turned back to Tom. “Breathe,” she said softly. “You know Daisy as well as I do. She’s gonna find her way through this.”  
Tom just gulped and nodded his head somberly. He didn’t know what to say. He was out of words. He was out of everything. He just wanted this all to end. 

By the time anyone was allowed to see Daisy, both Tom and Twila were nearing complete exhaustion. Twila had nodded off in the waiting room next to him a few times, but Tom… Tom couldn’t keep his eyes closed. Every time his eyelids fluttered shut a playback of the evening began rolling and he once again jerked them back open. Ted was still out, hellbent on finding his grandson. He’d said it wouldn’t do anyone any good if he was just sitting in the hospital. At least if he was out looking he was doing something. Tom felt partially guilty not doing the same yet he couldn’t bear to leave Daisy’s side. Granted, he wasn’t exactly AT her side, but at least they were in the same building. That would have to be enough.  
A nurse came over and told them they could go in. Tom was a bit hesitant as he rose to his feet, but Twila was as encouraging as ever. He was finding it hard to not only believe, but understand how calm the woman was. Her only child was laying in a hospital bed down the hall barely clinging onto life and… and she still somehow had a smile on her face. He was grateful for it. Just confused.  
They had managed to sequester Daisy off in a fairly private area. Given the family’s stance in Nashville it wouldn’t take long for the entire city to find out what had happened and when they did, every measure would be taken to make sure the girl, and her family, were left as alone as they possibly could be.  
The second Tom rounded the doorway into the room he felt sick. What little color was in his face faded away as he laid his tired eyes upon the love of his life, laying motionless in bed with tubes and wires and machines and more medical equipment around her than Tom could even wrap his mind around. His shaking hand rose and covered his mouth as if to keep a scream inside. And he wanted to. Lord, he wanted to. He wanted to scream his head off. He wanted to shout and curse whatever sort of supposed god allowed this to happen, but he held it in. He wasn’t sure how, but he did.  
Twila had tears glimmering in her own eyes but she seemed to be refusing to let them go. Despite her demeanor on the outside, she was fighting off thoughts of the worst with every passing second. But she was the rock of the family. Sure, Ted was the big and burly protector, but Twila? She was really the glue. And now wasn’t the time for that to change.  
She reached her arm behind Tom, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back. “It’s okay, honey,” she insisted after swallowing the large ball of emotion that had formed at the back of her throat. “It’s gonna be okay.”  
Tom didn’t say any words, just shook his head, his hand still covering half of his face. He took a couple steps closer and knelt beside the girl’s bed. After a few moments he placed his hand on Daisy’s. The manicure that she got religiously was ruined, paint chipped, full nails broken off. He could only imagine the fit she would’ve thrown had she seen it herself. But aside from that, she was cold. Ice cold. So cold it sent goosebumps erupting up and down Tom’s entire frame. All the warmth, all the heat he felt every time he saw her was gone and that was what broke him.  
Twila had held herself together the entire night, but the second she saw Tom’s head bow, landing on her daughter’s wrist. The second she saw his shoulder’s heave and his entire body shake as he completely and utterly broke down, that was when she too, could no longer keep it together.  
“Oh sweetheart,” she wept, walking up behind the man and wrapping her arms around his neck, taking to her knees directly beside him as he cried and cried and cried. “Shhhhh,” she hushed, pressing her face into the side of his.  
Tom clenched his jaw, trying desperately to stop the flood that was pouring out of his eyes but it was of no use. The most he could do was lay his free arm on top of Twila’s while his hand still clutched onto Daisy. Nothing anyone could say would make this alright. Nothing would be alright until she was back beside him, laughing and giggling and bouncing around like she always had. And if that wasn’t in the cards, he had no idea what he was going to do. 

“We’re not going to get him out of there,” Jamie said with a sigh. He’d finally convinced Ted to return to the hospital and let the police do their jobs. A couple of officers had arrived at the hospital right behind them, intent on questioning Jamie, Twila, Ted and Tom, but Tom was seemingly not in a place where he wanted to speak to anyone. He just sat in a chair at Daisy’s bedside, hunched over, still holding onto her hand.  
Twila shook her head. “No. No we aren’t. I tried to tell him that we should all go home and get some rest, but he refused.”  
“They’re letting him stay?” Jamie questioned. “That’s usually a family thing, ain’t it?”  
Twila let out a heavy sigh as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I told them they were engaged. Close enough, right?”  
“My God. I hadn’t even thought of that… You guys were supposed to head out in a few hours.”  
“They were,” Twila responded, nodding toward the man and her daughter across the hall. “We were heading out next week.”  
“What’re we gonna do with him?”  
Twila shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do with myself right now so I can’t imagine I’d be very helpful with anyone else.”  
Jamie mustered up a comforting smile and embraced Twila. “You know she’s gonna be okay, right?” he stated, planting a kiss on the matriarch’s forehead. “We’ve done this before. We know how it turns out.”  
“It’s so much worse this time, James,” Twila sniffed. “So much worse.”  
“It isn’t,” Jamie argued. “And even if it is, you know Daisy. Daisy’s got more fight in her than a hundred people put together. She’s gonna fight. She’s gonna fight for you and Ted and Tom and Jack…”  
Twila’s head began waving frantically. “Where is he? Where did he take him?”  
“I don’t know,” Jamie stated somberly. “Ted and I checked all the usual dickhead hangout spots and nothing. Ran out to his momma’s and she all but chased us off with a rifle…”  
“She’s an evil woman.”  
“She swore she had no idea what was going on.”  
“Yeah, well, when I talk to the officers I’ll make sure they know to go twist her arm a bit harder because I find that incredibly hard to believe.”  
“Me too.” Jamie took a deep breath and looked at Tom once again. He still hadn’t moved. Jamie had to stare a bit to make sure his friend was even still breathing. “He’s gonna run himself dry. I can already see it.”  
“Well, we’re just going to have to try and take care of him,” Twila stated.  
“He’s gonna fight us at every turn.”  
Twila’s trademark twinkle sparkled in her eyes if only just for a second. “You act like I ain’t raised the most hardheaded girl this side the Mississippi. No English gentleman is gonna get the best of me.”  
“Lord, I know that’s true,” Jamie said with a chuckle.  
“Alright,” Twila sighed, stretching up to hug her might as well be son. “You get on outta here. Give Roni her update cuz I know she’s pacing around worrying her cute little butt off. Give those babies an extra kiss for me.”  
“I will,” Jamie assured. “Believe me, I will. Call me if anything happens?”  
“Of course, darlin’. Get some rest.”  
“I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“I’ll be right here,” Twila stated with a smile and a nod. Jamie nodded in return, blew the woman a kiss and headed down the hallway. Once again, the red headed superstar folded her arms across her chest and sighed, staring at Tom and her daughter. She was worried. About Jackson. About Daisy. About her husband. About Tom. God she was worried about Tom.


	23. Chapter 23

Tom’s eyes shot open the next morning as a pretty blonde nurse entered the room. He didn’t remember falling asleep, though he obviously had. He’d spent the night in the uncomfortable chair in Daisy’s room, at her bedside. Various people had tried to offer him a more comfortable solution. The nurses offered him a cot, Twila and Ted tried to coax him into getting some rest at Songbird, but he was immovable. He didn’t want to leave and he didn’t care about being comfortable. None of this was comfortable.  
“I’m sorry,” the young nurse apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It’s fine,” Tom assured with half a smile as he leaned forward, pressing his elbows to his knees as he ran his hands over his face in attempt to force himself more awake. “I honestly don’t remember falling asleep.”  
“You’ve been here all night?” He simply nodded. “I’m Riley,” the girl offered.  
“Tom.”  
“I know who you are,” she stated with a bit of a flush and a chuckle. “Everyone does. You’re the talk of the ICU.”  
Tom chuckled a bit. “Not exactly a place one strives to be the hot topic of.”  
“I suppose not,” Riley replied with a bit of an embarrassed grin. “I’d know who you were anyway. My ex was OBSESSED with the Avengers and all that comic book stuff. He made me dress up as Thor one year for Halloween.”  
“Who was he?” Tom asked with a smirk.  
“Jane Foster.” Riley stared at Tom as he tried not to laugh. “It’s alright. It was the least of our many issues.” She began checking all the monitors and machines Daisy was hooked up to. “You two… You’re married then?”  
“Um, no. No, not quite,” Tom answered hesitantly. “I was going to propose next week actually.”  
“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pried.”  
“No, no. It’s quite alright,” Tom assured. “It’s still very much in the plan. Just postpone it a bit, I suppose.”  
“Have you talked to her?”  
Tom scoffed. “Not sure she’s up for much conversation,” he said a bit snidely.  
“You’d be surprised. Just because she doesn’t respond doesn’t mean she won’t hear you,” Riley stated.  
Tom pursed his lips into a half-hearted grin. “I suppose you’re right.” He paused. “When do they stop sedating her?”  
Riley shrugged. “It’s hard to say. Right now it’s the best thing for her. Her body’s likely to shut down if they even try. Give it a few days.”  
“Okay.”  
“Everything’s checking out well,” Riley said with a sigh. “I’ll be back momentarily. If you need anything…”  
“Thank you,” Tom smiled.  
“You’re welcome. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other well over the next few days.”  
Tom chuckled a bit. “I’m sure you’re right.”  
Riley placed a steady hand on the man’s shoulder as she headed for the door. “The cafeteria isn’t too bad,” she stated. “Make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”  
“I will. Thank you.”  
She took about half a step away and then popped back into the room. “You know, all of… this… is really difficult and… I might be a stranger but I know what it’s like. I’ve seen it all. So, if you need someone to talk to…”  
Tom smiled and issued the girl a nod of understanding. “That’s very kind. Thank you. I… I appreciate it, truly.”  
Riley smiled at him and disappeared, pulling the door shut behind her. Tom waited until the door was good and closed before he leaned forward. He took Daisy’s cold, bruised and battered hand in his. “So, you can hear me, huh?” he asked softly, reaching up with his other hand and brushing his fingertips across her forehead. He gulped. “God, Dais… if you can…if you can hear me… come back to me. Please. Please come back to me. I don’t think I can do this without you.” 

“You should go home for a bit. Get cleaned up,” Twila stated as she laid Daisy’s favorite blanket over the girl’s legs. She and Ted had done just that. Tom still hadn’t moved. And if it hadn’t been for the diner take out she’d brought along, he probably wouldn’t have eaten.  
“Home?” Tom repeated with a quizzically raised eyebrow.  
Twila looked at him sternly. “You know Songbird is just as much your home as it is ours. Don’t be silly.”  
Tom sighed. “Sorry. I just… I’m not sure I can be there without her…”  
“Well you can’t just sit here forever. You know damn well Daisy wouldn’t want that.”  
Tom smirked and huffed out a bit of a laugh. “She would’ve chased me out by now.”  
“You’re damn right she would’ve,” Twila stated. She sank into a second chair on the opposite side of the bed. “Honey, I know it’s hard, believe me, I do. This ain’t the first time I’ve been here.”  
“I know. I just… I don’t know what to do,” Tom said, scratching his fingers on the top of his head. “I mean I can’t DO anything I suppose. It’s just sitting around and waiting and I’m kind of shite at that.”  
“I know, baby,” Twila assured.  
A somber silence fell over the room for a moment before Tom sighed himself back into conversation. “Have you heard anything about Jackson?”  
Twila’s chest heaved. “No. Not really anyway. They got security footage of them headin’ outta town. There’s someone else with ‘em, driving but they never got out so we couldn’t see who. Jackson… was sleepin. Nick pulled him outta the car and ran inside to the gas station. Then they went south. That’s about all we know.”  
“Where do you think he’s headed? Has he mentioned anything in the past?”  
“Lord, honey, I couldn’t tell ya. We were never close. We basically just tolerated him for Daisy’s sake and once… Once he started… beatin on her… we barely heard from her. She pulled away from damn near everyone… except Jamie and even he didn’t have half an idea what was going on.” Twila paused and slowly began to shake her head. “How could I not know? That little girl has been by my side every damn day of her life. How could I have not figured out what was going on before it got like it did? How was I so blind?”  
“Stop, Twila,” Tom commanded. “You didn’t know because she didn’t want you to. If I know her at all she was embarrassed and ashamed and the last thing she would’ve wanted was you and Ted, the two people she worships more than anything, finding out what was going on. She’s a clever girl. She could hide pretty much anything if she wanted to.”  
“She is a clever one. I won’t argue there,” Twila stated, leaning forward and brushing a frayed piece of the bandage on Daisy’s head away from her eyes.  
“Have they said how long they’re going to keep her sedated?”  
Twila’s head shook back and forth once again. “No. They’re gonna keep an eye on things and decide as they go. Right now, she’s stable, but if they take it off too early Lord knows it could just make things worse.”  
“How do they get worse?” Tom asked with a chuckle, partially joking, yet partially serious.  
“Oh honey, they could always get worse,” Twila stated. “We coulda been meeting somewhere very different this morning. Picking out a dress instead of a blanket. Count your blessings.”  
Tom didn’t say anything just solemnly nodded his head. He knew she was right. She was the mom. She was always right. But in this moment, being remotely hopeful felt impossible. 

 

It continued to feel that way. For hours. And then days. And then a week had passed. A week with no Jackson and a week of staring at the lifeless Daisy. They’d finally begun weaning her off the sedation, bit by bit, but it seemed to be garnering no change. She remained posed like a doll, attached to machines, banished to a bed.  
Between Twila and Jamie, they had managed to coax Tom out of Daisy’s hospital room a few times. No more than a couple hours here and there. Only for sleep, a shower, and perhaps dinner, though the last one wasn’t often the case. He mostly just sat in his chair and waited, stared and tried to talk Daisy back into consciousness. Occasionally, when no one else was around, he would read to her. Oddly enough, it was when he felt the most at ease. Flipping through pages, reading her his favorite stories from childhood all the way up until now. It was good thing he liked a great many books because he was flying through them. Riley was a great help, finding things for him around the hospital, bringing him coffee or tea. Sometimes just having someone in the room to hold an actual conversation with was nice.  
Nine days after the entire debacle had begun, Twila and Ted were called away by the police. From what Tom had understood, they’d located Jackson and Nick and the third party. Tom really hadn’t paid a lot of attention when the conversation was being had, he just knew they had to leave and so he stayed at his post, altering between dozing and reading.  
“Tom!” Jamie exclaimed, walking into the room and giving the man’s shoulder a stiff shake. “Wake up!”  
“What?” Tom asked, groggily, snapping from slumber.  
“Come here. Come out here.”  
“What’s going on?” Tom asked, shifting in his seat and wiping his eyes.  
“Just come out here for a second,” Jamie insisted. “Please.”  
Tom sighed, a bit annoyed, but got up. He glanced at Daisy over his shoulder before falling Jamie into the dark hall. “What’s going on?”  
“Someone’s asking for you.”  
“What?”  
Jamie didn’t answer, just nodded his head down the hall were a few bright lights shone.  
Tom turned, still aggravated that he’d been pulled from his self-appointed station but was soon overcome with another emotion instead: joy.  
“DADDY!” Jackson shouted as he ran toward the stunned man.  
Everything was such a blur in that moment, he hadn't heard what the boy had called him. Tom fought off the first happy tears he’d cried in over a week, dropping to his knees as the curly headed little boy darted into his arms. He was shocked beyond words as Jackson’s little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His mouth had yet to close as he watched Ted and Twila radiate with happiness at the reunion happening before their eyes.  
“Oh my God,” Tom gasped, still in awe, as he stroked the boy’s curls and doted kisses upon his head and cheeks. “Oh my God.”  
Jackson pulled back and looked into Tom’s eyes, placing a hand on each of the man’s scruffy cheeks. “Are you crying?”  
Tom chuckled, his smile lighting up the entire hall. “I am. I am, Jack.”  
“Are you sad?”  
“No… no, buddy. I’m happy. I’m very, very happy,” Tom insisted before pulling the boy back into his chest. Clutching onto him tightly, Tom rose before pressing his lips hard into the boy’s forehead. “Oh my God, I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Daddy,” Jackson responded softly, laying his head on Tom’s shoulder.  
He heard it this time. Clear as day. Jackson had called him Daddy. He had to fight off an entirely all too cheesy smile from taking over his face. He’d waited a long time to be called that. A very long time. He quickly decided to not even question it because blood or not, that’s what he was. The boy needed a father and he would willingly be that.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Tom asked, pulling back enough to give the lad in his arms a once over.  
Jackson shook his head. “I’m okay.”  
“Are you sure?” Tom turned to Twila and Ted as they joined them. “Did they look him over? Is everything okay?”  
“He’s fine,” Twila insisted with a smile, tugging down the boy’s Tshirt that had begun riding up. “He’s just as perfect as ever.”  
“Stop fussing,” Jackson commanded.  
Tom grinned and tilted his head at him. “Now you sound like your mother. You are fine,” he sneered before kissing the boy’s head once more.  
“Here. Gimme my baby,” Twila stated, reaching for her grandson. “Ted should… probably fill you in on some things.”  
“Okay,” Tom said as his eyebrows furrowed once again with worry.  
“No!” Jackson shouted. “I don’t wanna leave!”  
“You’re not leaving, baby. Tom will be right back. He’s just gotta talk to Grandpa a second,” Twila insisted as Jackson fended off tears. “Come on. We’ll go find you a snack.”  
“I’ll be right here, Jack. I promise,” Tom swore as Twila and Jackson headed away. He quickly turned his attention back to Ted and Jamie, forming a small circle in the middle of the hall. “What’s going on?”  
“Um…” Ted began. “I um… the third person, the driver they caught on that camera…”  
“Yeah…” Tom prodded.  
“It was Hanna.”  
Tom’s eyes widened with horror. “What? No.”  
“I’m afraid so,” Ted nodded. “Apparently… apparently she was at the house that night. It wasn’t just Nick.”  
Tom combed his fingers through his hair and just stared into space for a moment. “You’re joking. Why? Why would she do that?”  
“Cuz she’s an evil bitch,” Jamie chimed in. “They’ve got her in custody though so… she’ll get what’s coming to her.”  
“And Nick? They got him?”  
Ted gulped. “There… was a bit of an issue…”  
“Tell me he’s not out there. Please. He’s not still out there running around.”  
“He’s dead.”  
Tom blinked, certain he had misheard. “Excuse me?”  
“When the police caught up with em,” Ted began, “they were stayin’ in some little cottage on a bayou. They brought in a negotiator and everything. They managed to get Jackson released and then Hanna came out… and instead of following, Nick put a gun in his mouth.”  
Tom pursed his lips and nodded, hanging his head toward the tile floor. “Is it awful if… I don’t feel bad about that?”  
“No,” Ted insisted, shaking his grey hair into his eyes. He brought up a steady hand and pushed it back once again. “No, it isn’t, because I don’t either.”  
“Jackson didn’t see it though?”  
“No, no. Not a second. He was already in the back of an ambulance by the time it happened,” Ted stated. “Which wait for that story. You would think the kid rode in a space ship.”  
Tom chuckled. “Did they talk to Jack about that night?”  
Ted’s head waved back and forth. “He didn’t wanna talk about it. His only concern was getting to you.”  
Tom smiled sweetly. “Well, he’s home now. That’s all that matters.”  
“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you really smile all week,” Jamie grinned, clapping his friend on the shoulder.  
Tom just continued to grin and shook his head. He wasn’t wrong. It probably was. 

“Why is Momma sleepin’?” Jackson asked, perched in Tom’s lap. They had tried to talk to him, but he was far too young to really understand. He knew he had to be quiet and gentle and that was about it.  
Tom sighed. It was midnight, well past any normal five-year-old’s bedtime, but Tom couldn’t bear to let Jackson go. Jamie had returned home and Twila and Ted were out getting some air, leaving the boys alone. “Mum is… resting. She needs to. She was hurt very badly and to get better, she needs to rest,” Tom explained.  
“Like Sleeping Beauty?” Jackson asked.  
Tom smiled and fiddled with the golden curls atop the boy’s head. “Yes. Yes, I suppose you’re right. A lot like Sleeping Beauty.”  
Jackson was quiet for a moment and reached out, brushing his fingertips against his mother’s hand. “She’s not dead?”  
“No. No, buddy, she’s not dead,” Tom assured. “Who told you that?”  
“That lady,” Jackson answered meekly.  
“Hanna?” Jackson nodded. Tom gulped. He didn’t want to ask but he had to know. “Jack, did you see… did you see anything that night with Mummy?”  
Jackson’s head waved back and forth once again. “I saw her hit Momma. Really hard. Momma fell down and she yelled at me. She told me to run. I tried to go outside but the lady caught me. And I screamed. I screamed a lot but no one heard me.”  
Tom pulled the boy’s head to rest on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Jack.”  
“There was a lot of blood. Momma… Momma was screaming and fighting that man. He said he was my dad but he’s not. You’re my dad.”  
Tom was trying to keep it together, but listening to Jackson remember that night was almost harder than stumbling upon it himself. “I am, pal. He was… he was a very bad man. But… he’s gone now and you don’t ever have to worry about him again. I promise.”  
“Maybe Momma will wake up now that I’m back. Maybe I can wake her up.”  
“Ya know what,” Tom began. “I bet you’re right. I bet you being home will help a lot.” He watched as Jackson yawned so big it nearly took over his whole little face. “You’ve had a long week. Perhaps it’s time to get to bed.”  
“Let’s go.”  
“I think Nana and Grandad will take you home…”  
“No,” Jackson instantly refused, his head waving wildly. “I want you.”  
“Jack…”  
“Please. Please. I don’t wanna go alone. I wanna stay with you!” Jackson threw his arms around Tom’s neck, practically standing on the man’s lap.  
“Okay, okay,” Tom soothed. “I’ll go too. It’s alright. We’ll come back and see Mum in the morning.” He took a deep breath and sighed, struggling a bit to stand with the little one refusing to let go. “Alright. Give Mum a kiss. Say goodnight.”  
Jackson leaned out of Tom’s arms and brushed his lips against his mother’s forehead. “Goodnight, Momma,” he whispered. “I love you.” He then looked back at Tom. “You say goodnight too or she’ll be upset.”  
Tom chuckled and leaned over, this time his own lips pressing into Daisy’s head. “Goodnight, darling.” He looked back at Jackson. “Are you ready now? Can we go?”  
“Home to bed!” Jackson shouted, thrusting a fist into the air.  
“Shhh, shh shh,” Tom laughed as they headed back into the hallway. “Home to bed it is.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Have you finished that book I gave you?” Riley just laughed and shook her head as she and Tom strode down the hallway after breakfast in the cafeteria.  
Jackson had been home two weeks now, and Tom’s spirits had been moderately lifted. Daisy was off the sedation and in a regular recovery room, no more ICU needed, but she still refused to open her eyes. She was still on a ventilator and a few other machines no one really knew the name of, but all the wounds they could see we’re beginning to heal. She was definitely still there, still with them. She just wasn’t coming out to play.   
“Why not?” Tom asked with a laugh. “It’s incredibly good! You’re missing out!”  
“I haven’t had a lot of time,” Riley answered, a smile lighting up the already brightly lit hallway. “I’ll get to it. I swear.”   
“You’d better,” Tom retorted. “I’ll be quite disappointed if you don’t.”   
The duo stopped in their tracks as they rounded into Daisy’s room. Jamie stood, a tray of coffee cups in his hand, simply staring at the duo.   
“Hey,” Tom greeted, surprised by his friend’s presence. “I thought you had to work on stuff today.”   
“I did. I do,” Jamie answered, a bit of a glare in his eye as he stared at the blonde nurse by Tom’s side. “Thought I’d be nice and bring in some caffeine. Seems I’m a little late for that.”   
Tom huffed out a laugh. “Well, one can never have too much coffee. Thank you.”   
“I’ll, um, I’ll see you later,” Riley said nervously as she turned back out of the room.   
“Yeah. See you.” Tom gave the girl a friendly wave and turned back to Jamie, just to find the burly cowboy staring at him disapprovingly. “What?”  
Jamie pursed his lips and shrug, setting his tray of drinks on the table near Daisy’s bedside. “Nothing. Just didn’t know where you were.”   
“We went downstairs and got breakfast,” Tom stated. “It’s not a big deal, Jamie.”   
“No, no, of course it’s not,” Jamie retorted. “I ain’t worried about breakfast. That little flirty grin she’s been flashing is a bit more worrisome.”   
“What are you saying?” Tom asked, immediately on defense. “I haven’t done anything, James. I wouldn’t do anything.”   
“I’m not saying you have. I’m just wondering if maybe her motives aren’t aimed a little differently…”   
“And why would that matter?” Tom fired back, tilting his head inquisitively.   
“Look, I’m just saying, I understand things are hard. I’m sure it’s nice to have a pretty girl around to make you smile again.”   
“Knock it off,” Tom snapped. “I really don’t like what you’re implying here.”   
“I’m not implying anything…”   
“The hell you’re not,” Tom interrupted. “Ya know, I sit here. Day in and day out. I’m only one here a good… sixty percent of the time. So excused me if I happen to have bonded with the only other person who’s here as often as I am. I’m sorry if it’s nice to have someone to talk to that ACTUALLY responds because believe it or not, Daisy isn’t much for holding a conversation right now.”   
“Tom, I’m not tryin’ to pick a fight.”   
“No, you seem to be trying to accuse me of things that I haven’t done. I have done NOTHING wrong and I will continue to do so.”   
“Tom…”   
“No, I’m done. You can go.”   
“Tom, stop it,” Jamie said firmly. “I think you might be overreacting a bit.”   
“Overreacting?” Tom repeated, his eyes opened wide. “You’re insinuating that I’m having some sort of an affair with my unconscious fiancee’s nurse. How in the hell am I overreacting?”   
“I didn’t say you did anything! I said that she might not be as sweet and helpful as you think she is.”   
“SHE’S THE ONLY ONE OF YOU THAT IS HERE!”   
“Oh, fuck off,” Jamie groaned with a roll of his eyes. “If you think Daisy would want us all here twenty-four fucking hours a day, you don’t know her as well as you think you do. We’re all trying to live, Tom. I’ve got my own family to worry about. I’ve got three kids on summer vacation and I’ve got a movie, YOUR fucking movie to get done. So I’m sorry if I’m not standing here holding your goddamn hand every second of every day. You don’t have to be either. In fact, I think there’s a little boy at home that would much rather spend some actual time with you than sitting in this fuckin’ room playing with dinosaurs on the damn floor!”   
“Don’t you dare,” Tom growled, his jaw clenched so tightly it was about to pop. “Don’t you dare act like I’m not doing all I can for Jackson. I love him as if he were my own…”   
“I know. I know you do, Tom,” Jamie sighed as he brought his voice to a much calmer level. “But you’re not the same. You haven’t been the same since the first night we walked in here. And I understand that. I do. I know how much you love Daisy. I know you’re worried and I know you want her back, but we all do. This isn’t just your problem, Tom. You aren’t the only one hurting.”   
“I never said I was.”   
“No, but you keep on isolating yourself. Riley’s the only damn person you talk to in any sort of normal fashion. We all get snipped at and ignored when we’re here but by god, she gets smiles and coffee and book recommendations.” Jamie took a breath and let the air out of his lungs before he spoke again. “Look, this ain’t even about Riley. It’s not. We’re all just trying to do the best we can, okay? But there are people out there that are worried about you. That’s it. We’re all just worried about you.”   
“Well don’t be,” Tom stated as he sank into his chair. “I’m fine.”   
Jamie stared at his friend for a moment, Tom’s blue eyes looking everywhere but at the man across from him. “Fine. Whatever you say,” he gave in with a sigh. “I’ll see ya later.”   
“Yeah,” Tom responded simply. He waited for Jamie to collect his things and head out before he even turned and looked after him. He caught a glimpse of Riley behind the desk and she issued him a comforting smile. He smiled back, though it was quick and perhaps a bit forced, before he brought his eyes to Daisy. He took a deep breath and audibly blew it out as he stared at her. “We’re falling apart, baby. I’M falling apart. We need you terribly.” 

“Afternoon.”   
Tom looked back over his shoulder as a bright and even bubbly Twila came into the room. “Hey,” he said, cheerfully, closing the book in his lap. “Where’s the munchkin?”   
“He is helpin’ Grandpa today,” Twila stated. “They’re on a bit of a secret mission.”   
Tom chuckled. “That so? Am I the only one kept in the dark?”   
Twila nodded as she planted a kiss atop the man’s head and headed to the other chair. “Yep. But that’s what she wanted.”   
Tom arched a quizzical eyebrow. “It’s a Daisy mission?”   
She nodded again. “It’s been in the works for awhile but it had to wait til… it was ready. I need to change the subject before I start spilling things I shouldn’t.” She set her bag of magazines and knitting and whatever else grandmother’s customarily carried on the floor beside her. “So, I’ve got some news.”   
“What’s that?” Tom asked.   
“The Opry. They heard about everything that’s going on,” Twila explained. “I mean, it’s been almost a month now. People were gonna start finding things out eventually.”   
“Of course,” Tom nodded.   
“They wanna do a tribute. A vigil, I suppose and I guess they’re doing it tonight.”   
“Tonight?” Tom asked. “That’s a bit short notice.”   
“I knew a couple days ago. I just didn’t know how you’d feel. They obviously want you there.”   
Tom scoffed. “Isn’t a… vigil… something they would hold… if she was gone?”   
“No, no, honey. It’s not a memorial. They just… There’s a lot of people in this town that love Daisy and love all of us and they all just wanna gather together and pray as hard as they can. There’ll be singing and…”   
“I’m sorry. I just don’t honestly see the point of holding a celebration…”   
“It’s not that either, Tom.”   
“Then what is it?” Tom asked, trying to conceal the bite in his tone. “It’s not a memorial and it’s not a party then what is it?” Twila licked her pink painted lips and hung her head. “I’m sorry. I’m not going.”   
“Tom…”   
“No,” Tom refused, waving his head back and forth firmly. “I’m not gonna go sit around lighting candles and singing kumbaya with a bunch of strangers while she’s here like this. Go if you want, I’m not trying to stop you. But I’m not interested.”   
“What are you interested in right now?”   
“I’m interested in Daisy getting better. That’s it. I don’t care about anything else.”   
“Not even Jack?”   
Tom rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone keep doing that? Am I really being that awful? That’s the second time today someone’s insinuated that I’m failing the kid.”   
“You’re not failing anyone, Thomas, we’re just…”   
“You’re all worried. I get it. I’ve heard it, but I’m fine,” Tom insisted. “This is where I want to be. This is where I need to be.”   
“Daisy wouldn’t want you cooped up in here.”   
“We don’t know what Daisy would want because Daisy can’t tell us!” Tom exclaimed. He rose from his chair, immediately beginning to pace the floor. He took a breath. Fighting with Twila was on the top of the list of things he never wanted to do. “I’m sorry if I’m not my usual, cheery, bouncing self. I know that I’m not. But I swear to you, I am trying. I am trying to get through this day by day. And some days are easier than others. Some days my spirits are moderately normal and some days they’re not. I don’t mean to be… rude or angry or cruel or anything of the sort, I really don’t. But the only thing in my head right now is getting her back. Good, bad, or otherwise.”   
“That’s all any of us want, Tom,” Twila stated, raising to her feet once again and heading toward the man. “But she wouldn’t want you to stop living your life because of her.”   
Tom’s jaw clenched and he was once again fighting off tears as Twila took ahold of his hand. “I don’t… I don’t know if I have a life without her.”   
“You do,” Twila insisted. “Tom, you have to! We don’t know when… or if she’s going to wake up.”   
Tom began waving his head wildly. “There’s no if. There can’t be an if.”   
“Tom, we have to think rationally here…”   
“I don’t want to!” Tom cried. “I don’t want to think rationally because the only rationality I can possibly understand is her waking up and coming back to me! There is no other option!”   
“Tom, honey, calm down…”   
“That’s why I can’t leave!” Tom insisted. “What if she wakes up and no one’s here? What if she wakes up and there isn’t a soul around her that knows and loves her? I have to be here, Twila. I HAVE to be here.”   
“Okay. Okay, sweetie. I understand,” Twila stated, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again but much tighter than before. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”   
Tom’s jaw trembled as tears all but flooded down his face. He blinked them away and stared at his Daisy, praying that this moment might be the moment that everything changed. But it didn’t. Just like it hadn’t for the last 23 days. 

The Opry ‘event’, if it could be called that, was televised that evening. Everyone but Tom had gone, and although he refused to attend, he’d turned on the television hanging on Daisy’s wall.   
He moved his chair right up against her bedside, just as if they were watching the show together. Will, Rocky, Barrett and Veronica took the stage with a slew of guest vocalists. They sang songs of praise and worship. They sang some of Daisy’s favorites. Hell, they sang some of the songs that had made her a star all those years ago. And they played videos. Lord, they played videos. Tom was a bit stunned by the amount of footage they crammed into this mostly last-minute occasion. There were childhood videos. There were music videos. There were performance videos. There were even videos with him either dancing and singing with her, or simply posted up in the corner, gazing at the girl with his adoring eyes. Seeing his Daisy when she was so full of life was both comforting and heartbreaking. He wasn’t sure if the tears pooling in his eyes were out of sadness or if they were happy tears. Whatever they were, they weren’t going anywhere.   
“Daisy would be amazed by all of you here tonight,” a teary eyed Twila stated as she was called upon to close out the show. “She would be humbled and probably a bit embarrassed that she was getting all this attention. But if there’s one thing I do know, is prayer works. That girl has come through so much in this world and… now she’s got to do it again. I want to thank you all for being here, either in person or watching from home. I want to thank you and tell you to keep praying, keep sending your thoughts and your love and I promise you, that little girl o’ mine will be back on this stage just as quickly as she can. Thank you.”   
As the lights dimmed and the crowd applauded, another video began playing on the screen behind the stage, but this one, this one Tom didn’t recognize for even a second. So he watched and listened as Daisy’s voice came over the airwaves.   
“This song has always been one of my favorites. I can remember my momma and daddy dancing to it when they thought I wasn’t watching. It’s always been the… epitome of the perfect love song to me. So, even though he ain’t here, I’m singing this one tonight for someone special. This is ‘Make You Feel My Love’.”  
Tom could no longer fend off the tears. He knew she was talking about him. He could see that it was at least somewhat recent. He’d guessed the fall after he’d left Songbird for the first time. Before they’d even said “I love you.”  
He sobbed quietly as he clutched onto the girl’s hand. His head hung as her voice all but rattled his bones, singing smoothly, lovingly. When he closed his eyes it was almost as if she was singing to him right at that very moment.   
That was when he first felt it. He ignored it at first, assuming he was simply crazy, but as the song continued, he realized that he wasn’t imagining things. He wasn’t just holding Daisy’s hand, she was holding his back.   
His eyes shot up, his jaw lax with surprise. “Dais? Daisy, can you hear me?” he managed to choke out through the buildup of emotion currently residing in his throat. “Baby… baby, come on. I know you’re there. I know you can hear me.” He fell silent only to feel the girl squeeze just a bit tighter. He laughed with excitement. “Daisy! Come on! Open your eyes, babe. Come on. Open your eyes.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whats happening. This thing is in control of itself now. I'm just the typist.

“I know what I felt!”  
“Tom, no one’s arguing with you…” Ted began.  
“No! Everyone is! You don’t believe me!” Tom exclaimed, pacing around the kitchen back at Songbird. “You all think I’m crazy, but I’m telling you: she was there! She heard me! She was squeezing my hand!”  
“Tom, take a breath,” Ted commanded. “Calm down, alright? Shouting isn’t going to do anyone any good.”  
Tom breathed in deeply through his nose and then exhaled, slowly, trying to release his frustration along with it. “Okay, I’m sorry. But no one is listening to me! I told the doctors and all they do is go and check the stupid monitors and poke at her and tell me that I must’ve been imagining things or… I was exhausted and it wasn’t real, but it WAS. I swear it was. She was holding my hand. And not just… not just holding, Ted. She was squeezing my hand. She wanted me to know she was there, that she could hear me. She’s trying to talk to us.”  
“I know, Tom. I know. I believe you. We all believe you,” Ted insisted.  
“I’m glad someone does,” Tom stated with a dejected sigh as he finally brought himself to rest against the kitchen counter. “So what do we do?”  
Ted shrugged. “There ain’t much we can do. We gotta wait for her, I guess. They’re taking her off the ventilation today and… we just gotta hope she can breathe on her own I guess.”  
“Hope?” Tom retorted. “Shouldn’t we know before we take her off the machine? You know, just in case she can’t?”  
“The doctors said that everything seems to be working correctly. There’s no reason she shouldn’t be able to,” Ted stated. “And in the off chance she can’t, they’ll be right there, Tom. They’re not gonna let anything happen to her.” Ted could blatantly see the nervousness coursing through Tom’s lean frame. “Tom, she’s gonna be fine. She can’t stay on all those machines and bells and whistles forever. That wouldn’t be much of a life.”  
“I know that, I know,” Tom stated, bracing his hands up against the counter and looking at the ground. He paused and chuckled a second before giving his head a wave. “I’m just… nervous is all.”  
“We all are.”  
“I know.”  
“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Jackson shouted running into the room.  
“Oof!” Tom exclaimed, forced to pick the child up as he came barreling toward him. “What? What is your deal? What’s going on?”  
“Come outside!”  
“We’ve gotta get going, buddy. We gotta go see Mummy.”  
“Come outside first! There’s a present!” Jackson exclaimed.  
Tom’s eyes narrowed looking at the little face grinning in his arms. “What sort of present?”  
“From Momma! We had to pick it up!”  
“I almost forgot,” Ted said, rising from the kitchen counter.  
“We’ll show him now!” Jackson insisted.  
“I think now’s the perfect time,” Ted said, taking the boy from Tom’s arms. “Let’s go.”  
Tom chuckled, still confused, but obliged. “Where exactly are we going?”  
“The stables!” Jackson shouted.  
“Well, not the stables, the pasture,” Ted corrected. “I let em out this morning.”  
Tom just continued to shake his head in confusion as they walked up to the pasture beside the barn. Angel and Ludo where there to greet them, the other two, Gambler and Dolly stood a bit further back. But coming up to the fence from over a bit of a hill was a new member of the stables that Tom had never seen before. It was a gorgeous stallion with a shining coat as black as the night sky, one single spot of white in the middle of his nose. He was stunning, like one of those wild horses one saw in a movie. He walked right up to the fence, allowing Ted to rub on his snout.  
“Tom, I suppose this is where I tell ya ‘Happy Anniversary’ even though he ain’t from me.”  
Tom looked back and forth between the black horse and Ted for a few seconds before he even realized what Ted had implied. “Wait… what?”  
Ted chuckled, his entire frame jostling with laughter. “He’s yours. Daisy had this plan before you even left last summer. She found the horse she thought was perfect and here he is.”  
Tom stared at the beautiful creature before him, teary eyed. He was stunned. They’d always talked about getting him a horse of his own. He’d wanted one since he was a child. He always said if he hadn’t been an actor, he’d have wanted to be a cowboy, but it was a frivolous, fantastical dream. But now here he was, standing toe to toe (or toe to hoof rather) with his very own horse.  
Tom reached out and placed his hand on the horse’s forehead. “You… you’re joking. She didn’t buy me a horse.”  
“Well I went an awful long way to kidnap this feller then.”  
Tom gulped and continued stroking the majestic beast. He was gorgeous. Taller than his new owner, but already so soft and gentle. He nipped at the back of Jackson’s shirt, eliciting a string of giggles from the young lad. “I don’t even know what to say,” Tom said softly.  
“Well, she swore you’d already have a name ready for him.”  
Tom laughed. “I do. That was always kind of the goal in all of this. Making enough money to have my own.”  
“Well what is it?” Ted asked. “We can’t just call him Horse. That’ll confuse everyone.”  
“Um, it’s Balthazar. I’ve always said it’d be Balthazar.”  
“Balthazar,” Ted repeated. He gave his head a swift nod. “He looks like a Balthazar. That’s a good name.”  
“That’s a weird name,” Jackson mumbled.  
“Hey now,” Ted scolded, nudging his grandson. “When you’ve got a horse of your own, you can name it whatever you want to. This one’s Tom’s and he gets to choose.”  
“When do I get horse?” Jackson asked as Tom stooped over to pick him up. Jackson instantly reached out and petted Balthazar’s muzzle. The horse whinnied happily in return.  
Tom let out an “Eheheheh” as he bounced the boy on his hip. “I think we’d better wait for Mum to address that one, huh?”  
“Fine,” Jackson groaned with a roll of his bright sky colored eyes. “She better hurry up though. I’m not gettin’ any younger.”  
Tom looked toward Ted, his eyes as wide as they could get. “Where does he come up with this?!”  
Ted just laughed and laughed and laughed. “If I only knew.”  
Tom shook his head and looked at the child in his arms. “You are too grown for your own good. Stop it.”  
“No! You stop it!”  
“Stop what!? I haven’t done anything!”  
“Can I get a puppy?”  
“Oh, Jesus.” 

Tom, Ted and Twila watched nervously through the window on the outside of Daisy’s room. Jackson was playing on the floor while a doctor and a couple nurses attempted to remove the girl’s breathing tube. Tom tried to shy his eyes away as they tugged what looked like nothing more than a piece of plastic right out of Daisy’s throat. He winced, grateful that she probably didn’t feel an ounce of the pain that likely had caused. It only took a few minutes and it was over and the doctor was waving them in.  
“She’s breathing on her own,” Daisy’s usual doctor, Doctor Thorson stated. “Her vitals are steady. She’s healing incredibly well…”  
“Then why won’t she wake up?” Tom asked, his long arms folded across his chest guardedly.  
Doctor Thorson looked back at the girl and shook his head. “Brain injuries are incredibly confusing and hard to understand. She’s healing on the outside and all of her scans are quite good, all things considered. But all of the cranial trauma she incurred… there’s no telling how long this will last. Typically, two to four weeks is what’s considered the deepest level of a true coma.”  
“We’ll hit four weeks tomorrow,” Tom stated somberly. “What then?”  
Thorson sighed. “There’s more tests that we need to run and then we can talk about the next move.”  
“What do you mean the next move?” Tom asked. “What move is there? We just wait for her to wake up.”  
“Mr. Hiddleston, it’s not that simple. We have to investigate. See if her brain is truly functioning on a level that would… that would allow her to live a normal life,” Doctor Thorson explained. “Unfortunately, if she is in what we call a vegetative state, that may not be a possibility.”  
“Then what?” Tom asked. “She’s breathing on her own so she’s alive. We know she’s alive. She grabbed my hand the other day.”  
“And she hasn’t moved since.” Doctor Thorson took a deep breath. “I know that this is hard to hear. It’s hard for me to say, but the longer she stays ‘asleep’ so to speak, the less likely she is to wake up, now or ever.”  
Tom’s tongue pressed into the center of his cheek as he exhaled slowly. He shifted uncomfortably, putting all his weight on one leg and then the other as he wrung his hands together like they were a damp towel. “I need some air.”  
“Tom…” Twila began.  
“I’ll be fine. I just… I need a minute,” Tom stated, waving the woman off.  
Ted and Twila could only watch as he disappeared down the long corridor they had walked down so many times. Jackson made it to the doorway before he was stopped, just staring after the only father figure he’d ever really known. 

“Tom?”  
Tom glanced back from his seat on the curb as Riley headed toward him. He didn’t respond, just turned his gaze to the street.  
“What’s wrong? What happened?” the girl asked, taking a seat next to the somber man.  
Tom pursed his lips and shook his head, tearing up a small scrap of paper he’d found in his pocket. “They took her off the ventilator.”  
Riley looked horrified. “Did she…”  
“No. No, she’s breathing, all on her own.”  
“Well, that’s a good thing, right?”  
“Of course, it is,” Tom stated. “But nothing’s happening. Nothing’s changing. She’s not waking up. She’s not moving. She’s not talking. It’s… everything is there, everything is in line and yet… she just lays there.”  
“I’m sorry,” Riley sighed. “I can’t imagine how frustrating it all must be.”  
Tom scoffed. “I’m not even sure frustrating is the correct word,” he said with a sigh. “I thought… I thought when she grabbed onto me... That something was happening. That she was finally coming back to me, but… all its led to is more disappointment.”  
“You have to give her time, Tom…”  
“I know. I know, and… I want to I’m just…” He paused and swallowed hard. “I’m just losing a little bit more hope every day.”  
Riley watched the saddened man once again turn his face to the pavement. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”  
Tom snickered. “And go where?”  
“I don’t know. We’ll go get a drink or something. Anything. You just can’t be here right now. It’s sucking the life out of you. Daisy wouldn’t want that.”  
“I can’t. I’ve got Jack and Twila and…”  
“I’m pretty sure Jack’s grandparents can handle him for a few hours. Come on,” she said nudging his shoulder with her own playfully. “Just a couple drinks. Something to take the edge off. You can lecture me about more books that you’re horrified I have never read.”  
“Am I really that condescending about it?” Tom asked with a laugh watching Riley as she rose to her feet.  
“You’re kind of a snob, Hiddleston.”  
“I am not!” Tom exclaimed as he rose to the full 6’2” of his frame. Riley just stared at him. “Alright, maybe a little. I’m so sorry I want people to enjoy the finer things in life. How dare I?”  
“How dare you indeed.” 

A drink turned into two. Two turned into a couple more. Soon Tom was laughing and carrying on, dancing and singing the night away with Riley at some random Nashville bar. It wasn’t one he’d been to before, and he didn’t notice the other patrons that knew he was. And he definitely didn’t know that his night out would cause any concern but he was too drunk to even think about it.  
He glanced at his watch and groaned. “Uh. I should go. It’s nearly midnight.”  
“What’re you gonna do? Walk?” Riley asked as she sauntered toward him. “No cab is gonna take you out to the middle of nowhere.”  
“I can’t stay here!” Tom exclaimed with a laugh. “Am I supposed to sleep under a table?”  
“You can crash with me. My couch folds out.”  
Tom cleared his throat, his eyes dodging away from the girl. “I, um, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”  
“Oh come on. We’re friends. Friends crash on each other’s couches all the time,” Riley insisted. She polished off the last of the drink in her hand and stumbled a bit as she set the glass on the table. Tom stood, a little too fast, reaching to catch the girl then practically toppling over himself.  
Riley giggled drunkenly as she fell into his arms. “It’s cool. I’m fine. I’m fine.”  
Tom chuckled. “Um, Riley, look. I’ve had… a great time tonight. I really kind of needed this, but, um… it has to end here. Okay? I’m not trying to be rude. I just… this isn’t right. I probably shouldn’t have come in the first place.”  
“What are you talking about? We haven’t done anything wrong. We just had a few drinks and few laughs. It’s no big deal,” Riley insisted. “Besides. You’re a man. It’s not like your girl can give you what you need right now…”  
Tom snapped into a moment of sobriety as she uttered those words. “What are you talking about?” he asked a bit angrily.  
“You know what I’m talking about,” Riley almost purred as she placed her hands on Tom’s shoulders.  
Tom pulled his head back as she leaned her face toward him. “Okay,” he said, reaching up and pulling her hands from his frame. “I think we’re done here. Let’s call you a cab.”  
“And what are you going to do? Stay here?”  
“I’m calling a friend.” 

“What in the sam hell were you thinking?” Jamie asked as he made his way toward Songbird, a drunken Tom in his passenger seat.  
“I don’t know, okay?” Tom stated, his face as white as a ghost. “Can you slow down a bit? The bumps are gonna… they’re gonna make me sick.”  
“Good! You fucking deserve to be sick right now, ya doofus!” Jamie glanced quickly at Tom, who’s head was now hanging out the window. “Alright, alright. I don’t need you losing your lunch all over my truck. Here,” he continued, taking a coffee mug from his cup rest and extending it to the inebriated superstar next to him. “You need this worse than I do.”  
“Thank you,” Tom said softly as he took the cup and then a swig. “Thank you for picking me up too. I owe you one.”  
“You’re lucky I was up working. What would you have done if I had been asleep?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“God, Tom. You’re smarter than this. I told you that girl was up to no good.”  
“It was a mistake,” Tom stated. “On both of our parts. She was just drunk.”  
“Yeah, well alcohol tends to bring the truth out of people.” Jamie pulled up at a stoplight and watched Tom’s chest heave with a deep breath. “This was a really dumb decision on your part, Tom. It really was. What would Daisy say? What would she think?”  
“I know, okay? I know. I really don’t need a lecture right now.”  
“Well too fucking bad! Maybe you shouldn’t be out acting like a teenager at his first keg party!” Jamie exclaimed. “The people of this town know who you are, Tom. They know you’re with Daisy. You think this ain’t gonna get back to her? Or worse for you, get back to Ted?”  
“Nothing happened!”  
“Maybe, but that probably ain’t what it looked like to those people in that bar!” Jamie cried. “Come on now! Ted knows everybody, Tom. You ain’t gonna be able to keep your little night out a secret for very long.”  
“I’m not trying to,” Tom stated, running his hands over his exhausted and slowly sobering up face. “I’m gonna talk to him. I’m gonna apologize.”  
“Good! You should!” Jamie took a deep breath and then sighed. “Look, man, I know this is hard on you. I know it is. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through in there right now, but… you gotta find a better way to let off steam because this? This is gonna ruin everything.”  
Tom sat completely still for a second, but slowly, very slowly, he began to nod. “I’m sorry. You’re right. It was stupid and I was naïve. I wasn’t thinking. I just… I couldn’t be there anymore. I couldn’t listen…” Though it was dark, Jamie knew his friend was beginning to choke up. “I couldn’t listen to them tell me that this might be as good as it gets. Because this isn’t good. This isn’t anywhere near good enough, Jamie and if I lose her… I’m done for. Nothing will ever be right again.”  
Jamie sighed and pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway. They were only a few more miles from Songbird, but he couldn’t take Tom home right now. Not like this. “You listen to me, Tom Hiddleston and you listen good,” he stated, turning to his friend. “Don’t you listen to those doctors or nurses or whoever else is in there telling you things because they don’t know. They don’t know our Daisy. They don’t know what she’s already been through and they don’t know how strong she is. You keep going in there and you keep talking to her and I’ll tell you, boy, one of these days… one of these days real soon she’s gonna talk back and you ain’t never gonna get her to shut up again.” Tom chuckled a bit and wiped the tears from his face. “And on those days when it’s a little harder to hope, a little harder to believe, you go spend some time with that little boy because no matter what, that kid needs you. Ted and Twila need you. I need you. You find one of us and we’ll go run off and distract ourselves somehow. Hell, call me and I’ll go get drunk and dance with ya if that’s what you need. But don’t you ever, for one second, give up hope on that girl. Because I promise you, this is all about as far from over as it gets.”  
Tom sniffed and looked over at Jamie. “Thank you,” he said, his voice soft and gentle as ever.  
“You’re welcome. Now let’s get you home and into bed without waking up ol’ Daddy James.”  
“God please. I don’t think I can have that conversation tonight.”  
“I’m not sure you’re gonna wanna have that conversation ever.”


	26. Chapter 26

Tom felt like shit the second his eyes opened. He felt like shit because he was hung over and he felt like shit because he’d been an idiot and he knew it. He knew it even more now than on the way home last night. After laying in bed for a few moments, trying to collect his bearings, he decided it was time for coffee. And then a shower. But definitely coffee first.   
“Morning, son,” Ted greeted from the breakfast nook, newspaper in one hand #1 Grandpa mug in the other.   
The second Tom spotted the man, he’d decided he’d turn around before he was caught. But somehow Ted caught him without even looking up from his morning news. “Morning,” Tom retorted, clearing his throat and slinking toward the coffee pot on the counter.   
“Long night?” Ted asked with a smirk, his nose still buried in the Happenings section.   
Tom scoffed. “A bit.” He took a deep breath and a sip from his mug. His head reared back as the fresh coffee burned his throat a bit. “Um, I feel like I need to apologize for the, um, the way I ran off yesterday. It was… it was immature and uncalled for. I should have at least texted, called, anything of the sort.”   
Ted turned from his paper, his green eyes peering at Tom over the top of his thick black rimmed glasses. “I was a little surprised, I ain’t gonna lie, but… you don’t have anything to apologize for, son. You’ve been there… twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week for the majority of the last month. You snapped. You needed a break. It happens sometimes.”   
Tom breathed a sigh of relief but the bigger part of the conversation was yet to come. “I did something really stupid last night…” he blurted out, running a finger around the rim of the mug in his hand.   
Ted finally folded his paper and sat it on the table. “You gonna come sit down and talk to me or you gonna stand in the corner?”   
Tom chuckled nervously. “I’m not quite sure yet.”   
“Would it ease your mind if I told you I already knew?”   
Tom’s sleepy blue eyes went wide. “What?”   
“You were at the Gin Joint right?”   
“Yessir.”   
“My buddy Owen runs it.”   
Tom rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He took a deep breath, his chest heaving to his chin. “So what did you hear?”   
“Why don’t you tell me what happened?”   
Tom sighed as he headed toward the kitchen table. He felt like a teenager who’d just gotten caught sneaking in after curfew… while he was already grounded… and he’d wrecked the car. He would’ve felt more at ease talking to his own parents than he felt in this moment. He pulled out the chair at the end of the small table and took a seat. “Riley caught me outside. I was freaking out. When the doctor said that there was a possibility that this right now is the best it’s going to get, I… I lost it. And I’ve spent the last five days feeling like no one in that place was listening to me. And I’m frustrated and I’m sad and I miss her more than I can even explain…” As he gulped, Tom’s bottom lip began to quiver. “So Riley suggested getting out of there for a bit. I, um, I knew it was probably a terrible idea but I wasn’t thinking clearly and I went anyway. I had more than a few drinks and so did she and we danced and laughed and, to be honest, it was one of the first moments that I wasn’t thinking about all the terrible things that could lie in my future. And that sounds awful and I know that, but it’s the truth. As I finally decided it was time to go she, very drunkenly mind you, sort of issued a proposition that I refused. I called her a cab and sent her home and Jamie brought me back here.” Tom stopped for a beat and gathered his courage. He looked up across the table, his eyes locked onto the love of his life’s father’s. “I swear to you on everything I hold dear, absoluitely nothing happened. I know I shouldn’t have gone in the first place, but that is the ONLY mistake I made last night.”   
Ted stared at Tom for a moment and then delivered a swift nod of his grey haired covered head. “I believe you.”   
Tom responded to the man with a look of confusion. “Wait… that’s it?” he asked with a bit of a laugh. “I imagined this conversation to be so much worse.”   
“Tom, you’re a grown man. You don’t owe me any conversation,” Ted stated. “But I do appreciate it.” He took a breath. “I trust you. You have done… nothing up to this point to cause me any great concern. And it’s gonna take a lot more than runnin’ off and gettin’ drunk one night to change that. You’re a good man. I know that.”   
Tom inhaled sharply and nodded his head, his lips pursed together in a smirk. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”   
“Look, I done plenty of dumb things. Dumb things that Twila probably shouldn’t have forgiven me for and… certainly a lot worse than dancing with some pretty girl at a bar. You needed to let off some steam. Its fine. Just… maybe choose different company the next time so you don’t get yourself into trouble.”   
Tom chuckled as the man winked in his direction. “That is… definitely the plan. Think I’ll shy away from my unconscious girlfriend’s nurse for sure.”   
“Well, that might be a little difficult,” Ted chuckled.   
“I know.” 

The second Riley walked into Daisy’s hospital room the air thickened with awkwardness. She and Tom stared at each other a brief moment as Ted collected Twila and Jackson and headed for the cafeteria.   
Riley went about her job, checking the charts and the machines and whatever else and then cleared her throat. “I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t,” Tom said shaking his head. “It was my mistake. I knew it wasn’t a good idea to begin with.”   
“I’m not apologizing for taking you out,” Riley argued, finally looking at the man sitting stiffly in the chair he always sat in. “I’m apologizing for attempting to take advantage of this situation. I know how much you love her, that’s… obvious. I mean you’re here practically every second of every day. Sober Riley would never in a million years try to ruin that.”   
“It’s fine, really. We got… carried away. Nothing happened, so there’s nothing to apologize for,” Tom insisted.   
“Maybe we should hang out in a group next time instead.”   
Tom chuckled. “I think we should probably keep this… a business sort of relationship. At least for now. I don’t want to give Daisy anything to worry about when she wakes up other than getting well.”   
“Understood,” Riley nodded. “We had fun though.”   
“We did,” Tom nodded in agreement with a comforting smile. Riley smiled back and turned to leave. “Hey, Riley?”   
“Yeah?”   
Tom took a breath. He wanted to tell her that if things were different… if it was a different place, a different time. If he wasn’t desperately in love with someone else… but he didn’t. He didn’t want to say anything that would confuse the situation more. “Finish the book. Seriously.”   
Riley just chuckled and shook her head. “You’re a pain in the ass.”   
“You are not the first person to tell me that.” 

His eyes gazed over the still face in front of him. His fingertips brushed over her forehead, taking a few stray hairs away from the girl’s eyes. Even laying there, completely motionless, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “I don’t deserve you,” he said softly, looking down at her hand as he intertwined their fingers. “But I promise you, my love, if you just open your eyes… those big, beautiful green eyes, I promise you I will be better. I will do whatever you want. Whatever you need. I will never leave your side. Ever again. I just need… just give me a sign. Anything. Please, darling, I’m begging you. Anything.”   
He leaned forward and rested his head on the girl’s shoulder. He was exhausted, both from the last few weeks and his late night before but he wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t leaving this room until she opened her eyes.   
As Tom began nodding off, he felt a twitch. At first he wasn’t sure if it was his own, but as he sat up and once again looked at their woven fingers, she moved. He wasn’t drunk and he wasn’t crazy. Her index finger was more than definitely rubbing against his. His heart skipped. “Dais? Daisy, can you hear me?” he asked for about the millionth time in the last month. “Babe, I’m here. I’m right here. You’re safe. I promise you’re safe.” As Tom stared at Daisy’s face, he could see movement. Not like her mouth moving or her nose wiggling or anything of the sort, but under her still closed eyelids, he could see her eyes moving, wiggling rather. He debated getting up to retrieve a doctor, but he feared the second he did that, her eyes would pop right open and he would be nowhere around after just promising not to leave her side. So, he stayed and he watched.   
“You’re just being stubborn now,” he whispered with a grin. “I know you can hear me. I know you’re in there.” Instead of just her index finger, he felt her entire hand move, clutching onto his as if they were running through a haunted house. She had incredible strength, even when comatose apparently. “Come on, you,” he prodded. “You’re trying. I know you are.”   
“Tom?”   
Tom’s head shot up to find Twila standing in the door. “I thought you went home?” he asked with a sweet air of concern.   
“I did,” Twila answered, “but something didn’t feel right so I came back. What’s happening?”   
“She’s holding my hand again,” Tom grinned. “And if you watch, really carefully, you can see her eyes moving behind her eyelids.”   
Twila rushed over to her daughter’s bedside and took her other hand. “You there, baby girl?” she cooed. “You with us?”   
Tom nodded at Daisy as her eyes moved again. “I think she’s playing us now.”   
“Daisy May, that isn’t very nice,” Twila stated with a smirk. “You come back to your momma, you hear? You got a world of people out here waiting for you. And one handsome man, I must say.”   
Tom chuckled and pushed the tip of his tongue out of his mouth. “She’s means Jackson. I look like absolute shite right now. I haven’t showered in weeks, I haven’t shaved in even longer. I’m a mess. You should probably just come back to take care of me before I completely fall apart.”   
“I got an idea,” Twila stated. She released her grip on her daughter’s hand and dug into her purse, just to pull forth a bottle of bright red nail polish. She dug a little further and brought out a rag and some nail polish remover. “New paws always make a girl feel better.”   
Tom laughed as Twila set to work. “I need a new book,” he stated with a sigh, climbing to his feet.   
“D’ya have one?”   
“No, I was gonna run down to the library quick…” Before Tom could make it out of the room though, he heard a gasp. It wasn’t from him, and he gathered it wasn’t from Twila when he turned back and saw the look of bewilderment on the woman’s face. He could feel the tears building in his eyes, his breath getting caught in his chest, his heart racing a thousand miles a minute. There, in the bed, staring back him, were the most gorgeous emerald eyes he had ever seen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry loves. Last week got super stressful and I kind of went into hibernation mode. BUT I'M BACK NOW!

Daisy’s eyes opened again late the next morning. It had been an odd night. The excitement from Tom and her mother, the influx of doctors and nurses, it was sort of overwhelming for the girl. When she first came to, she was quite confused, agitated, completely unaware of her surrounding or the circumstances that brought her there. After a few hours, she seemed to calm down. She began speaking, asking questions, neither Tom or Twila leaving her side. But the doctors warned her (and her companions) not to take on too much information at once. So, they talked for a while, bringing Daisy up to date on the more enjoyable life occurrences of the last thirty days, and then she drifted off back to sleep, but this time, it was just sleep.   
Luckily for her (and her loved ones) she didn’t seem to have any substantial memory loss. She recognized Tom and her mother. Things were foggy, but not completely gone. The only thing she could not recall was the night itself. She remembered taking Jackson out to the lake and after that it all went black.   
She inhaled deeply and turned her head, finding her scruffy faced boyfriend in the chair next to her bedside, wide awake and staring at her as if she was a monkey in a cage. She laughed a bit. “You been staring at me like that all night?”   
Tom smirked and chuckled. “Pretty much,” he stated, reaching forward and brushing her bangs from her face.   
“Kinda creepy, Hiddleston.”   
“I’ll take creepy,” Tom said softly. He took her hand in his. It was finally warm again. Sure, there was a bit of a chill from the hospital air, but not like she was before. She was warm. She was alive. “How you feeling?”   
Daisy squinted one eye and thought for a moment. “Foggy…” she stated softly. “There’s… lots of things in my head… I don’t know what’s real and what isn’t.”   
“What d’you mean?” Tom asked, still brushing his fingers through the bits of hair at the front of her head.   
“That day…” Daisy began, “I remember going to the lake house. I remember… I was going to get some luggage… I was going to just pick up some things and come home… so I could pack…” Suddenly her eyes went wide. “Our vacation!”   
Tom’s head began to wave back and forth as he pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek. “It’s fine, darling. We have plenty of time for vacations,” he insisted. “We’ll just reschedule. What else do you remember?”   
Daisy shook her head slowly. “Jackson… he wanted to swim. I knew you were working, so I said okay. We didn’t need to rush home…” She paused. “He dropped my phone. He dropped it in the lake. I told him to… give it back… when we were on the dock and… it slipped out of his hands and fell right in the water…”   
“Explains why you weren’t answering,” Tom stated with a scoff.   
“I went in to call you. I lost track of time… so when I realized how late it was I went in to call so you wouldn’t worry and… he was there…” Daisy’s eyes began to well, her breath catching in her chest. “He was standing in the kitchen.”   
“Hey, hey,” Tom interrupted, seeing the fear on the girl’s face. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. He’s never going to hurt you again.”   
“I don’t remember what happened,” Daisy stated, her tone a bit panicked. “I don’t remember anything. I don’t… where’s Jackson? What happened to Jax?”   
“Baby, he’s okay,” Tom reassured, his voice as calm and smooth as ever. He got out of his chair and took a knee right next to her bed, getting as close as he possibly could. “Jackson is fine, alright? He’s on the way here with your dad right now. He’s okay.”   
Daisy nodded and gulped. Slowly her heaving chest began to relax. “Did they get him?”   
“Who, baby?”   
“Nick.”   
Tom gulped and nodded. He wasn’t sure this was the most opportune time to tell Daisy of Nick’s demise, but he couldn’t rightly lie to her. “He… when they caught him, he had Jack. He was in Louisiana…”   
“Louisiana?” Daisy repeated. “Nick doesn’t know anyone in Louisiana.”   
“Nick… had help.”   
“From who?” Daisy asked with a laugh.   
“Hanna.”   
Suddenly all the humor Daisy had previously found in the idea washed from her face. Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head confused. “What? No. No… she wouldn’t do that…”   
“She did,” Tom insisted. “Trust me. I was… as in shock as you are but… she was there.” He paused and gulped down the hardened lump that had begun to form in the pit of his throat. “You, um, you screamed for Jackson to hide when you spotted Nick and… Hanna... Hanna found him. They ran off together to some… rundown shanty on a bayou or something else terribly cliché. But she was there. She’s in jail right now.”   
“And Nick?”   
Tom sighed heavily. “Nick is… Nick’s gone, babe. He, uh, when they caught him, he eventually let Jack go and Hanna came out but… he turned the gun on himself…” He watched Daisy’s face, searching for any type of emotional reaction, but nothing came. Her expression was frozen, like stone. “I’m sorry, Dais…”   
Her head waved back and forth rapidly. “Don’t. Don’t be… I mean… it’s sad that it had to turn out this way but… is it awful that I feel sort of relieved?”   
“No, no, darling, it isn’t,” Tom assured. “I felt the same way.”   
“I just wish things could’ve been different for him. Not for us. We wouldn’t have worked out regardless, but… he could’ve had such a better life.”   
“I know, babe. I know.”   
Daisy once again took a deep breath, in through her nostrils out through her mouth. “When do I get to go home?”   
Tom chuckled. “You’ve not even been awake twenty-four hours. Pretty sure they’ll keep you here for a while longer, my love.”   
She snarled her top lip. “I’ve apparently been here a month. I think that’s long enough.”   
“Well if it were up to me, I’d carry you outta here right now,” Tom stated. “But I don’t think they’ll let me.”   
“You’re a movie star. You can do whatever you want.”   
Tom chuckled and shook his head, standing before he leaned forward and pressed his lips into her forehead. Daisy’s eyes shut tightly and she smiled. Lord, she smiled.   
“God, I missed you,” Tom said softly, resting his head against hers.   
“I’d say I missed you too, but I’m not sure I did,” Daisy grinned.   
Tom laughed and shook his head. “You’re back alright,” he sighed before kissing her head once more.   
Just as Tom began lowering himself back into his chair, the patter of little feet erupted down the hallway. Before his rear could even hit the chair, a fury of blonde curls burst into the room, dinosaur in hand shouts of “Momma!” rising to the rafters.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” exclaimed Tom as he scooped the Jackson torpedo up before he could crash into his mother. “You gotta be careful, buddy. We need to be gentle.”   
“Tom, he’s fine,” Daisy insisted, reaching her arms out. “Come here, baby.”   
Tom sighed heavily and hoisted the boy over the arm bar of the hospital bed and placed him gently next to his mother. He had to fight off tears (as did Twila) as the boy instantaneously wrapped his arms tightly around his mother’s neck and crawled onto her lap.   
Daisy was doing all she could to keep it together, but it wasn’t working all that well. “Hi baby,” she cooed, as she brushed his curls and kissed his head and his cheeks and cradled and rocked him as best as she could. “Oh my goodness. I missed you!”   
“You’re awake now!” Jackson exclaimed excitedly. “You’re Sleeping Beauty!”   
Daisy giggled, still playing with his curls as Jackson settled into the bed beside her. “Is that what I am?” she asked with a smile as Jackson walked a stegosaurus across her lap.   
Jackson nodded his head. “Mhmm,” he mumbled. “That’s what Daddy said.”   
Daisy looked up at Tom who was practically glowing as Jackson uttered the word as he had every time the boy had called him any form of the word ‘father’ in the last month. This, however, was the first time Daisy had heard it. “Is that so?” she grinned. “Well your daddy’s kinda silly.”   
“Nope. You’re a Princess. He said so.”   
“Well if that’s what he says then I suppose it’s true.”   
“He wouldn’t lie.”   
“No, he wouldn’t,” Daisy said with a laugh. She looked up just as her father arrived from parking the car. Instantly the man’s bright green eyes flooded with tears, the first tears Tom had actually witnessed from the brute of a man. “Hi Daddy,” she said softly.   
“Oh my god,” Ted sighed, rushing toward his daughter and wrapping his arms around her. “I thought I’d never hear that again,” he whispered before pressing a kiss into the side of his daughter’s head and just holding it there for a moment. “I thought we lost you.”   
“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” Daisy teased, nuzzling her cheek up against her father’s chest.   
After a few moments, a few of the happiest moments in recent James history, everyone took a breath and Daisy looked around at all the teary eyes just staring at her. “All right, if y’all are just gonna cry the whole day, you’re gonna have to go, cause I can’t take it,” she stated with a sniff. She tried to raise her arm to wipe away the tears on her cheeks but it seemed to be a bit of a struggle. It’d been a month since she’d moved anything. Her arms felt heavier than they ever had.   
Tom, who was watching her like a hawk as he had been for pretty much her entire hospital stay thus far, noticed and reached forward, his thumbs brushing the trails away. “We’re all just really, really happy, babe,” he stated softly. “It’s been a long few weeks. A very long few weeks.”   
“Well the hard part’s over, right?” Daisy retorted with a quick grin. She said it, but she had a feeling it wasn’t. 

“Congratulations.”   
Tom turned and looked behind him, to the familiar voice coming from a few steps down the hall. He grinned brightly as Riley walked toward him. “Thanks, I suppose,” he stated with a laugh. “I’m not really sure what one would say in this situation.”   
“She’s awake. That’s what matters.”   
Tom took a deep breath and sighed as his head began to nod. “That is true,” he agreed. “There’s a long road ahead, but… we’ll get there.”   
“With you by her side, I’m sure that she will,” Riley stated. They stopped at the window peering into Daisy’s room. The curtains were open and they could see her bandmates celebrating the girl’s return, all smiles and laughter. “She’s lucky.”   
Tom scoffed. “I suppose all things considered, she is…”   
“I meant because she has you.”   
Tom, still gazing at his Daisy, shook his head. “Nah. I’m definitely the lucky one. It’s about time I start treating it that way.”   
“I think you’re being a little hard on yourself,” Riley stated with a laugh. “You’ve barely left her bedside since she got here. That says a lot.”   
Tom shook his head. “I barely left her side when it was almost too late,” he corrected, hanging his head with embarrassment. He took a deep breath and sighed, leaning his hands on the ledge of the window. “I’m not willing to make the same mistake twice.”   
“Well… he’s gone…”   
“That’s not what I mean,” Tom stated. “I don’t want to miss anything anymore. I don’t want her to have to beg me to show up to things. I don’t want to hear Jack crying on the phone because I’m not there anymore. What’s important is here and… it’s time I start acting like it.” He paused. “Do you know how many nights in the last month I sat in that chair and regretted every stupid decision I’ve made in this relationship? Not showing up to birthday parties or… Thanksgiving or… just when she was sad and needed me…”  
“She knew what she was getting into when you guys started dating, Tom. I don’t think she blames you for it.”   
“She doesn’t. I do,” Tom stated. “I’m damn near forty years old. It’s time to switch gears.”   
“You think she’s going to let you give up on your dream?”   
Tom snickered as he stood tall and stretched, the hem of his Tshirt pulling up just enough to flash a glint of skin. “No. She’s gonna fight me the whole way. She always does.”   
Riley took a deep breath and smiled. “I hate how perfect you are together.”   
Tom laughed brightly. “You haven’t even officially met her.”   
“This is true. We should probably change that.”   
“I think you are correct,” Tom agreed. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.”   
“Maybe not right now…” Riley said, her tone riddled with nervousness.   
“Oh stop it,” Tom dismissed. “She’s going to want to meet the person that took care of her for the last month.” He practically pushed Riley through the door as he opened it and headed in.   
“There he is!” Jamie exclaimed. “Where ya been, Sunshine?”   
“Coffee,” Tom stated, “and I found a friend. Daisy, this is Riley. She’s been one of your nurses for the last few weeks.”   
Daisy smiled brightly, completely missing the look of utter confusion on Jamie’s face. And him mouthing “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” at Tom. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said sweetly.   
“You too, officially,” Riley responded. “I’m so happy to see you… smiling…”   
“Thank you,” Daisy stated. “I should probably thank you for taking care of me as well.”   
“Not at all. I love what I do,” Riley stated. “I should… um… probably get back to work….”   
“Not even gonna say hi?” came a voice from the opposite corner of the room.   
Riley (and the rest of the guests) turned to Will. The man was sitting in a chair near the wall, arms folded across his chest, an almost mischievous smirk strewn about his face. “Jesus, Will. I didn’t even see you!” Riley exclaimed before heading toward him. Will rose and greeted the girl with a hug. “What are you doing here?!”   
“Daisy and I are in a band together…” Will began.   
“Oh! Of course! I’ve seen you a couple times,” Riley stated.   
“Just not usually sober…” Will teased with a wink before his eyes moved toward a quite obviously stunned (and worried) Tom. “I think I saw you at Gin a couple nights ago, didn’t I?”   
Riley glanced over her shoulder at Tom. “Um, yeah. Yeah I was there.”  
“I thought so. Can’t quite remember who you were with though.”   
“Neither can I,” Riley lied before clearing her throat. “Was a long night. I should, um… I should really get back to work.”   
“Have a GREAT rest of your day,” Will said a bit snidely.   
“Yeah. Yeah, y’all too.”   
“It was nice meeting you,” Daisy said with a bit of a wave as Riley all but ran out of the room. The brunette turned her attention to Will. “You’re so weird. What’re you doing to that poor girl?” she asked with a laugh.   
“Nothing!” Will exclaimed, feigning innocence. “I just can’t seem to recall who I saw her out with.” He sighed as he sank back into his chair. “Tom, you been to Gin, right?”   
Tom ran his tongue over his teeth. He knew exactly what Will was up to. He just didn’t want to start a war right here, right now. “A couple times actually.”   
“I thought so. I work there, ya know. When we’re not performing and all.”   
“Of course you do,” Tom sighed, annoyed. How in the hell had he missed Will being there that night? He hadn’t been that drunk. If Will even thought anything had happened between he and Riley…  
“Babe? You okay?” Daisy asked with a laugh, snapping Tom from a daze he hadn’t even realized he’d gone into.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Tom said waving his head and forcing a smile. “Guess I’m a bit tired.”   
“Cuz you spent all night staring at me.”   
“Not all night… just most,” Tom teased with a wink. He took a deep breath and sighed, once again locking eyes with Will across the room. If he said one word, Tom was toast and by the look on Will’s face, the son of a bitch knew it. 

“Will, wait up a second,” Tom stated, jogging toward the last person on earth he ever thought he’d be jogging after.   
Will chuckled, but stopped. “Here to beg me not to sell you out?”   
“Nothing happened,” Tom insisted. “But… yes, at least for right now. I have… every intention of telling her about that night I just… I’m not sure right now is the right time. She has more important things to deal with.”   
“When IS the right time to tell your girlfriend you went on a date with another woman while she was unconscious?”   
Tom closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “It wasn’t a date. I needed to get out of the hospital and… she made a friendly offer, that’s it.”   
“Oh I bet she did. I saw y’all. All… up in each other’s faces. Dancing like no one was watching...”   
“I think you’re exaggerating a bit,” Tom interrupted. “I’m not about to explain myself to you. I don’t owe you anything, especially after the multitude of lines you’ve crossed, I’m just asking you to not… Just don’t tell Daisy, okay? She doesn’t need any bullshit making everything worse right now.”   
“Fine,” Will stated before he licked his lips. “But you better damn well tell her because I ain’t gonna keep your dirty little secret forever.”   
“It’s not a secret. Her father knows for God’s sake. If I was trying to keep it a secret he’d probably have been the last person I told.” Will didn’t respond, just turned to leave. “Will. Please.”   
“I said fine, man. Just let it go,” Will called back over his shoulder.   
Tom stared after the man. He wanted to let it go. He just wasn’t certain Will actually would. 

“You know, you could go back to the house… where there’s a bed… that you could have… all to yourself…” Daisy stated with a laugh as Tom stationed his chair beside her.   
“No ma’am. I’m not going anywhere. The next time I sleep in that bed, you’ll be with me,” Tom insisted.   
Daisy just smiled sweetly. “You could probably fit in here,” she stated, patting the mattress next to herself.   
“I think the doctors might frown upon that.”   
“I don’t care. Get up here.”   
Tom chuckled and did as he was told, moving the arm rail so he could carefully slide into the bed next to her. The second he had even begun to stop moving, Daisy was curled into him, a feeling he’d missed for the past thirty days. “Alright, this isn’t so bad,” he said, stretching out his limbs for what felt like the first time in ages. He folded one arm under his head and kept the other wrapped around his girl.   
“You’re warm,” Daisy said softly.   
“Are you cold?” Tom asked. “I can go find another blanket…”   
“Don’t. You. Move,” Daisy stated firmly, practically holding him in place.   
He chuckled silently. “Okay, okay. I won’t move,” he promised, placing a kiss atop her head.   
She sighed a bit dreamily. “When did Jackson start calling you Dad?”   
Tom smiled brightly even though his eyes were cold. “While ago now. It was the day they brought him home. Like… nine days after everything happened. He ran into my arms and he screamed it but… I didn’t hear him at first. I was just… everything was so fresh I was just in a haze and then he said it again… and he hasn’t stopped since.”   
“Well I guess we really are just a little family now.”   
“Damn straight we are.” Tom breathed deeply. He could feel sleep coming and he knew it would be a far better rest than he’d gotten any night in the last thirty days.   
“Did you stay here every night?”   
“Pretty much,” he answered drowsily. “There were a few nights that Jack wouldn’t stop screaming unless I left with him, but other than that I was… in that chair…”   
“That doesn’t sound very comfortable.”   
“Nothing about the last month was comfortable,” Tom stated. “But it’s all going to be alright now. We’re gonna be fine and then… we’ll get to live happily ever after because we’ve gone through enough shit to last a lifetime.”   
Daisy chuckled softly. “I can’t argue that.”   
“Good. I’m too tired to argue.”


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next few days, the effects of Daisy’s trauma became more and more evident. Her body felt a lot like jello, at least to her anyway. She’d been bedridden for the last thirty days and lost a lot (if not all) of the strength in her limbs. Almost immediately she began therapy, a ton of therapy. A lot of it felt rather silly considering she was nearly thirty-three, but she had to learn to move all over again. Playing with stress balls, basic medial exercises trying to get everything going again. It was a chore, and quite obnoxious if you asked the girl herself.   
But perhaps the most jarring effect was the loss of her short-term memory. She remembered everything in the past just fine; her family, her friends, major events, her life with Tom, all of those things she remembered just as she always had. But the longer she was awake, the more those around her realized that she wasn’t remembering what happened that morning, or even an hour ago, even ten minutes ago. Tom would leave the room for what felt like seconds and when he returned, it was like he’d just gotten there. There was a lot of explaining. There was a lot of reminding and talking through things. There was a lot of things that made Daisy feel as though she was a child. And the more she felt like a child, the more disenchanted with life she seemed to become. Whether it was people constantly doting upon her, or the stupid memory exercises, or just sheer frustration out of not being able to take care of herself, Daisy’s last nerve was fraying. And it broke the heart of everyone who loved her.   
“I just want to go home,” Daisy said, feeling especially downtrodden on this particular day. She had spent the morning doing various exercises, arms, legs, down the hall to the therapy room, then back to the room for memory ‘games’ as they called them, though they didn’t feel like much of a game to her.   
“I know, darling, I know,” Tom soothed, stacking the deck of cards he’d been given to help her along. “You will.”   
“When?”   
“Soon.”   
Daisy rolled her eyes. “That’s not a real answer.”   
“Well, my love, it’s the only one I have,” Tom stated with a sigh. He looked up at the sad emerald eyes gazing back at him. “I’m sorry, darling. I want you to come home too. More than you could possibly know.”   
Daisy sighed and shook her head. “It’s fine. It’s probably better for you guys if I’m here anyway. Less to worry about.”   
“What on Earth do you mean? No one wants you cooped up in here. We all want you back home.”   
“Please. Who wants to bring home an adult that can’t even bathe herself? Or brush her teeth? Or hell, even remember if she brushed her teeth?” Daisy finished with a scoff. “I’m just gonna be a burden for the rest of my life.”   
Tom just watched her for a moment, staring at her hands as she folded and unfolded her fingers over and over again. It was minimal, but it was movement, and for that, he was grateful, though to Daisy it seemed like not enough. “Hey,” he spoke softly. “Stop that. No one thinks you’re a burden. I certainly don’t. Your parents definitely don’t.”   
“I’m basically a toddler again. My five-year-old can take better care of himself than I can.”   
“It will all come back with time. You’ve got to give it time, my darling.”   
“And what if it doesn’t? What if this is forever? Are you prepared for that?”   
“Daisy, look at me,” Tom commanded. Daisy let out an unwilling sigh, but did as she had been instructed. “We’re gonna get through this. I know it’s hard and… I can’t even begin to imagine how frustrated you must be, but… it’s all going to be okay. I promise.”   
“Sure,” Daisy responded, though her tone sounded less than enthusiastic.   
Tom chuckled. “You could at least act like you believe me.”   
“What does it matter?”   
This. This was the hardest part for Tom. He understood her current demeanor entirely. He understood that she was frustrated and exhausted and about a million other negative emotions, but hearing her, hearing HIS Daisy so melancholy, it was absolute torture. Sure, she would occasionally be her bubbly self, when she wasn’t focused on using her hands or her legs or her head or… But it was few and far between as of late. The doctors had warned that sometimes, a brain injury brought out a different side of a person. That one’s demeanor and personality could completely flip with no real explanation and no sign of turning back. But Tom was determined to get his girl back, whether it was through the flash cards in front of him or standing alongside her at physical therapy, he was going to do whatever it took.   
“It matters to me,” he said softly.   
Daisy rolled her eyes. “It shouldn’t.”   
“Okay, enough of that now,” Tom insisted, shoving the cards back into their box. “You know it does and it will continue to, no matter how you try to detract me.”   
“You don’t deserve this.”   
“Deserve what?”  
“This. Sitting in a hospital room day in and day out. Playing Memory with me like I’m a damned kindergartener. Helping me…” Her voice trailed off as the embarrassment clouded her thoughts. “Helping me go to the bathroom like I’m not even potty trained.”  
“Baby, you can’t walk. You’re not a child. There’s a difference.”   
“Doesn’t feel like there is.”   
Tom took a deep breath and sighed. “Let’s go for a walk… I think you need some air.”   
Daisy stared at him a moment, a single eyebrow arched high. “Did you hear yourself just now?”   
It was Tom’s turn to roll his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he stated, heading for a wheelchair in the corner of the room. “Come on.”   
“No. I hate that thing.”   
“I know you do, but I don’t think sitting here and sulking is going to do you much good. Let’s get outta this room for a bit, yeah?”   
“I can’t go outside.”   
“There’s a courtyard. We went out yesterday. Remember? The garden with all the flowers and the butterflies?”   
“You know the answer to that.”   
“Alright, fine, then I will show you again. And again tomorrow. And again, the day after that and on and on for eternity if that’s what I have to do,” Tom stated. He pushed the chair toward the edge of Daisy’s bed. “Let’s go.”   
“I don’t have a choice, do I?”   
“Not particularly. Hell, in ten minutes you’ll forgot I even asked the first time,” Tom said with a crooked smirk.   
Daisy looked at him and tried not to smile, but eventually it broke through. “That’s so not funny,” she said as she managed to wiggle herself to the side of the bed.   
“You laughed.”   
“I laughed at your dumb face, not your mean joke.”   
“Oh, come on, don’t be a spoil sport. It was pretty clever.”   
“You’re a jerk.”   
“Yet you love me.”   
“I think I forgot that part.”   
“Ouch.”

“Hey stranger.”   
Tom glanced over his shoulder as he tossed the stir stick from his mouth into a nearby garbage can. “Hey!” he greeted cheerfully as Riley approached him. Since they’d moved Daisy out of ICU, the duo hadn’t seen much of each other. And to be completely honest, that was fine with Tom. He didn’t need any more trouble, but he also wasn’t going to be rude. “How’s it going?”   
“Good,” Riley stated with a grin as she grabbed a cup and started making herself a coffee of her own. “How’s Daisy?”   
“She’s asleep right now, but… she’s good,” he stated. “I mean… I guess she’s as good as can be expected.”   
Riley could sense the hesitation in his voice. “And how are you?”   
“Me? Oh, I’m fine,” Tom assured with a shake of his head and a shrug. “I’m good.”   
“Why are you lying?”   
Tom laughed, caught, and sighed. “I’m not lying… really. I just… I don’t know. It’s really quite hard… seeing how everything is so difficult for her. Little things we all do day to day and don’t think about even the slightest bit are… either a chore or completely impossible for her. She’s… angry and frustrated and… it’s hard. It’s hard to watch.”   
Riley’s smile faded into one more sympathetic. “It’ll get easier. Sometimes it’s a really long process.”   
“I know that. I just wish she did. She’s in such a rush.”   
“Wouldn’t you be?”   
Tom nodded. “Yeah. I suppose you’re right.”   
Riley looked at her friend, sad and downtrodden. “Look, I know it’s hard. I’ve seen it… a million times. But I promise you, it will get easier. For you and for her. You’ve just gotta stick with her. That’s what she needs the most right now. All of this? It’s all new. But you’re familiar. You’re comfortable. You’re home to her right now.”   
“That’s sweet.”   
“It’s true,” Riley stated. “I may have only talked to her a couple times, Tom, but its pretty easy to see how much she loves you. She needs you, even if she tries to push you away.”   
Tom closed his eyes and scoffed a bit. “Yeah. That started a bit this morning too.”   
“She’ll go through phases. She’ll probably… get irrationally upset at little things and she’ll say things she doesn’t mean. Brain injuries are not easy and they are not fun for anyone involved, but I promise you if you stick beside her, it’s all gonna work out. Maybe not exactly how you originally planned it. She might always be a bit different than she was, but it will be okay.”   
Tom pursed his lips into a sweet smile and wrapped his arms tightly around the nurse’s shoulders. “Thank you. I needed that right now.”   
“Of course. Any time you need a pep talk, you know where to find me.”   
“And you the same for me,” Tom smirked. “Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome.”   
Tom gave Riley’s shoulder a quick squeeze before he grabbed his coffee and headed back toward the elevators. She stared after him a minute and smiled as she stirred her coffee into a milky caramel color. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that Daisy might never return to what he considered “normal.” The man needed hope, and she was determined to be there to give it to him.


	29. Chapter 29

“Dais? Babe, we’re gonna be late! We gotta go!” Tom called from the kitchen where he was fixing the girl a cup of coffee to take on the road.   
Daisy was finally home. She’d been there for nearly three weeks now and though things weren’t completely back to what they once were, they were getting there, and that was good enough for Tom.   
She was walking, at least partially, with the help of a pair of forearm crutches. She hated them, of course, but not as much as she hated being pushed around in a wheelchair. Most things were still a bit difficult, especially chasing after Jackson, but she was managing. Even her memory had started to improve. Things were definitely looking up.   
Tom sighed as he popped the cap onto the travel mug on the counter before him. He didn’t hear her crutches coming down the hallway, so apparently, he was going to have to go and get her. Therapy still wasn’t her favorite, and today was going to be one of the days he had to coax her into it. Her stubbornness definitely hadn't suffered at all.   
“Babe?” he asked, delivering a quick knock on their bedroom door before he popped his head in. Behind the door he found both Daisy and Twila sitting in the middle of their bed, both women looking at least somewhere close to crying. Twila's arms were wrapped tightly around her daughter's shoulders and Tom instantly grew worried. “What’s going on? Everything okay?”   
“You give us a minute?” Daisy asked her mother softly.   
Twila just nodded and climbed off the bed. As she passed by Tom, he wasn’t sure which brought more of a chill to his bones: the glare of her eye or the look on her face. It definitely was not the warm, redheaded woman he was used to.   
One eyebrow arched quizzically as he turned after the matriarch blowing past and remained high as he turned back to his girlfriend. “Okay. I’m lost. What did I do?”   
Daisy gulped as she slid to the edge of the bed. “How many dates did you go on while I was out or… was it just the one?”   
Tom choked on the air in his lungs, hunching over. “Excuse me, what?” he asked as he stood back up, hand still in a fist in front of his mouth as he coughed the shock out of his system. “What are you talking about?”   
“You know what I’m fucking talking about.”   
Tom was already stunned by the question, but the fact that she swore at him knocked him back a bit more. “Dais…”   
“Tom, just don’t, okay? Will told me. He told me he saw you guys that night. He told me how comfy cozy you two were...”   
Tom’s jaw clenched as his blue eyes rolled back into his skull. “Of course, he did. Fucking Will. I knew that fucking dick was going to pull some shit like this…”   
“Don’t do that. You don’t get to be mad at him. At least someone is being honest with me!”   
“Dais, stop,” Tom begged with a sigh. “It’s not what you think?”   
“If it’s not what I think then why did you hide it from me?”   
“I didn’t hide it!” Tom argued. “There’s been about a million more important things to deal with than something stupid I did one night.”   
Daisy’s eyes went wide as the color faded from her cheeks. “Oh… so… it’s true?”   
“No!” Tom exclaimed. He took a beat and then a deep breath. “Okay, first of all, what exactly did he tell you happened?”   
“Does it matter?”   
“Of course, it does!” Tom exclaimed. “You’re talking about a guy who’s been trying to break us up since you first fucking met him, so yes! It does matter!” Daisy remained silent and Tom once again took a breath. Screaming at each other wasn’t going to fix anything. He needed to keep his composure. “Look, it had been a really rough day, okay? I’d spent… all morning and most of the afternoon listening to doctors tell me and your parents that we needed to start talking about options, like… letting you go options. I was… a mess and I needed out of that place. I went outside to get some air and Riley came out. She invited me out for drinks and… stupidly, I went. We drank, we danced and when she tried to kiss me, I called her a fucking cab. Jamie came and got me and brought me back here.”   
“She tried to kiss you?”   
“Yes… she was drunk. It was a mistake. Even she said so.”   
“Yeah, that’s why she’s always conveniently around when I go in for therapy.”   
“She works there,” Tom stated. Daisy didn’t flinch. Didn’t even look at him or look remotely relieved. Nothing. “Babe…”   
“Don’t. I don’t wanna hear it,” Daisy interrupted. “How many times, Tom? How many times did you just ‘hang out’ with that girl? Is that what you were so busy doing that you couldn’t go look for the kid who calls you Daddy?”   
“That’s not fair and you know it,” Tom practically growled. “I was at your bedside every fucking day. The ONLY time I left was when Jackson came back.”   
“Aside from your little outing.”   
“Daisy, come on, you can’t honestly believe…”   
“I don’t know what to believe!” Daisy exclaimed. “Okay? I honestly don’t know what to think right now. I thought I knew, but now it feels a bit like you’re hiding something, so…"  
“I’m not hiding anything!” Tom cried. “I legitimately forgot, Dais. I really. Come on, don’t let Will do this! Don’t let him come between us! That’s exactly what he wants!”   
“Don’t blame this on Will!” Daisy shouted back. “You’re the idiot that went on a date with my nurse while I was fucking unconscious!”   
“It wasn’t a fucking date!” Tom screamed. He tipped his head back so far it looked like his Adam’s apple was about to burst through his neck. “This is stupid. This is absolutely ridiculous.”   
“I’m glad you think so,” Daisy mumbled dryly. "I fucking knew it. I knew when you introduced us there was something going on. I knew it."   
"There's nothing going on!" Tom shouted. "There WAS nothing going on and there IS nothing going on! The only time I even talk to her is when WE bump into her at the fucking hospital!"   
"Whatever," Daisy dismissed. She grabbed her crutches and situated them on her arms. “My mom’s taking me to therapy.”   
“Daisy, stop,” Tom pleaded. “I always take you.”   
“Well, maybe I don’t want you to,” Daisy snapped before she pushed herself to her feet. “I need some time. I need to think…”   
“Alright. I will… stay here with Jack, then…” Tom said with a sigh.   
“Jack’s already out with my dad. Um…” Daisy gulped. “I would… actually really like it if you weren’t here when we got back.”   
“Babe, what’re you talking about?” Tom asked, softly, gently as he reached up to brush the girl’s face. He wasn’t quite sure how, but she dodged him. And quite swiftly at that. “You’re being silly, okay? Where am I supposed to go? Back to London?”   
Daisy’s shoulders rose to her ears. “If that’s what you want.”   
“You cannot be serious right now.”   
“Do I look like I’m really in a joking mood?” Daisy asked.   
“Daisy…”   
“Tom, please. Just… go to Jamie’s… or… I don’t know, get a hotel or something. I’m sure your nurse friend has plenty of room for you.”  
“That’s not funny.”   
“I’m not laughing. Just… don’t be here when I get home.”   
Tom’s hands rose to cover his face as the girl hobbled herself out of the room. “This isn’t happening!” he shouted to the ceiling, rubbing his eyes until he saw spots. But, when he opened his eyes, aside from the spots, he was still standing in what had come to be their bedroom, alone, as the back door slammed shut. This was great. Just fucking great. 

“Come on!” Jamie exclaimed, laughing even though the situation was nowhere close to amusing. “You had to know that fucking tit was gonna tell her! You ain’t that stupid!”   
“I legitimately forgot!” Tom cried, one hand in the air, a beer in the other. He shook his head and looked to the dingy bar counter below his drink. “Seriously! It wasn’t even important…”   
“Um, considering you’re sleeping on my office couch right now, I’d say it was at least moderately important.”   
Tom groaned and rolled his eyes. “I can’t even believe this is happening right now. How could she even possibly believe that fucking twat?”   
“She doesn’t.”   
“She obviously does!”   
“I don’t really think it’s about that.”   
“Oh, well then, please, clue me in as to what it’s really about because I am at a fucking loss,” Tom stated.   
“I think… it has a lot to do with… how things are for her right now.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“She’s trying to push you away,” Jamie stated. “You know that all of this, her not being able to take care of things and the therapy and all of this bullshit, it’s eating away at her. She feels like a burden and if… she pushes you far enough out, she ain’t gotta burden you anymore.”   
“That’s ridiculous. She’s not a burden. I've told her that a billion times.”   
“I know that. And you know that, but… that’s not how she feels right now.”   
“You really think that’s what all this is about?” Tom asked softly.   
Jamie nodded. “I do. I mean, I’m sure she’s also upset by your dance party with the hotsy totsy nurse, but…”   
Tom rested his forehead in his hand. “I don’t know what to do.”   
“Just let her cool off, man. She’ll come around.”   
“You sure about that?”   
“I am,” Jamie said with a strong nod as he slapped his friend’s shoulder. “In the meantime, you can sleep in my office as long as you need to. We can have a slumber party.”   
Tom chuckled a bit. “As much as I appreciate that… not exactly where I want to be right now.”   
“I know that, but it’s better than… I don’t know. It probably ain’t better than much actually.” Jamie cracked himself up which caused Tom to start silently chuckling beside him. “See. See! Shit ain’t so bad.”   
“It ain’t good.”   
“It’ll get better.” 

“What’re you doing hobbling around out here?” Ted asked from his seat on the porch as his daughter pushed the screen door right open with one of her crutches.   
“Can’t sleep,” Daisy said with a sigh, lowering to herself in the porch swing.   
“Everything okay?”   
“No,” Daisy answered simply. “I don’t know what to do.”   
“About what, buttercup?” Ted asked, setting down the beer in his hand and folding his arms across his chest.   
“About Tom.”   
“Dais, honey, I know you’re upset, but… I think you might’ve overreacted a bit…”   
“Oh gee, thanks, Daddy,” Daisy said with a scoff.   
“I ain’t trying to offend,” Ted insisted with a smile. Daisy’s head waved back and forth as her eyes fell to the slats of wood beneath her feet. “Look, darlin’, I know you’re mad. And that’s okay. It was… a pretty goddamn stupid move, but… you know that man. You know damn well he didn’t do anything with that woman aside from dancin’ and havin’ a few drinks. You can’t possibly want to end it over something as silly as that.”   
“What if he did?”   
“Why would you think that?”   
“I don’t know!” Daisy cried, shoulders at her ears. “I can’t honestly blame him! I mean… it’s not like I’ve been… taking… care… God, I really don’t wanna talk about this with you.”   
Ted’s boisterous laugh echoed through the air. “You don’t have to explain any further,” he stated. “I get what you’re saying. But I still don’t think anything happened. I don’t think he would’ve had the nerve to come down here and talk to me the next morning if it had. I don’t think he would’ve had the nerve to show his face back at this house if he had.” Ted watched as once again his daughter’s attention drifted off into the starry night sky. “Daisy May, that boy loves you. He was in that room every second of every goddamn day, even when your mother and I weren’t. He slept in that godforsaken chair. He read to you. He talked to you. He brushed your hair and helped the nurses give you baths and he has been to every single therapy appointment, by your side, cheering you on. There is nothing in this world that could make me believe he betrayed you. Not in any way, shape or form. You go head and let him suffer on Jamie’s pull out for a night or two, but… don’t you dare let this go on longer than that.” As Daphne cracked a bit of a smile, Ted rose from his patriarchal throne. “I’m going to bed, kiddo,” he said as he bent over, pressing his lips into the girl’s head. “I love you.”   
“I love you too, Daddy,” Daisy responded, a smile on her face and her eyes closed.   
“Get some rest, huh? Don’t you be out here worryin’ all night long.”   
“You know me too well.”   
“Damn near thirty-four years now. Night, darlin’.”   
“Night, Daddy.” Daisy sighed as her dad gave her shoulder a squeeze and headed inside. She took a deep breath and looked out into the darkness. It was going to be a long night. 

Tom tossed and turned and flipped and rolled and tossed some more. There was some sort of rod or a spring or likely both stabbing into him no matter how he laid. He was grateful for the bed, but he was beginning to regret not booking himself a room downtown. He’d left her alone the rest of the day. She obviously was in no mood to talk and he knew enough to know that pushing it, would not help his current situation.   
He’d meant to tell her. He really had, but with everything… with all the doctors and the appointments and the therapy and getting her settled… it had slipped to the back of his mind. It was trivial. Unimportant. But now this tiny unimportant thing had a spring jabbing into his kidneys and it was driving him insane.   
As he turned onto his side for about the millionth time in the last two hours, his phone lit up from the arm of the sofa. Tom instantly sat up, straight as a board and grabbed the mobile, certain it was Daisy, telling him to come back home. But it wasn’t. It was Daisy, but she was definitely not asking him to come curl up in bed beside her.   
He was horrified. There, on the small screen in his hand, was a photo of him and Riley. And by the angle of the photo, it looked like every reassurance Tom had tried to give the woman he loved was a bold-faced lie. It wasn’t, but even he could see how it looked like it. He’d better get used to the springs. He wasn’t going home anytime soon


	30. Chapter 30

“This is fucking bullshit,” Roni grumbled, storming into her home and startling the men that were seated at the kitchen table.   
Jamie looked at his wife, eyes wide. “Babe, everything okay?”   
“No, no, everything is not okay,” Roni snapped, cracking the top off a beer so forcefully the men were certain she’d broken the glass. “We’re supposed to be rehearsing right now.”   
Tom’s eyes widened in horror. “Daisy’s here?”   
“Well, there’s the kicker,” Roni continued. “No, Daisy’s not fucking here. She’s not coming and she won’t explain why or even answer a fucking text right now.”   
“Maybe… she’s having a rough day…” Jamie began.   
“It has been months of rough days,” Roni snarled. “This was supposed to be her comeback show. We’re opening for one of her favorite artists on the planet! She’s singing a duet with him! And now… one of us has the responsibility of fucking backing out last minute and it’s likely gonna fall on me.”   
“And what exactly are we supposed to do about it?” Tom asked with a scoff.   
“I’m going over there.”   
Both Tom and Jamie just stared at the woman. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Tom began.   
“Oh, this coming from the guy who’s been sulking in my spare room for the last two weeks?” Roni fired off. “What exactly is a good idea to you? Sitting around pouting and not doing a damn thing about anything?”   
“Roni, come on…” Jamie dissuaded.   
“No. I’m fucking sick of this,” Roni interrupted. “I love that girl. She’s my best friend in the whole fucking world, but I’m tired of sitting by and letting her push away everything and everyone she cares about. I’m over it.”   
“We all are, Roni, but what in the hell are we supposed to do?” Jamie asked. “She ain’t listening to a damn soul.”   
“We make her. Stage some sort of… intervention or some shit. Get in her face. I’m tired of being nice.”   
“That legitimately sounds like the most terrible idea ever,” Tom muttered before taking a sip from the bottle in his hand.   
“You wanna sleep on my damn foldout for the rest of your fucking life?”   
“Of course not.”   
“Then man up and do something about it or just go the fuck home. Do whatever you want, but I'm going over there,” Roni stated. She slammed down the now empty bottle in her head. She needed the liquid courage for the next move. “Rocky and Barrett are on their way out to the ranch. You two coming with me or you gonna sit here like pansies and make me do all the work?”   
Jamie sighed, rising to his feet as he shook his head. “I’m going. But it’s more to make sure you don’t kill nobody.”   
“Tom?”   
Tom gritted his teeth, his shoulders lowering as he exhaled a deep attempt at a calming breath. “Fine. But if this goes left, it’s not on me.”   
“Seriously. What else do you suggest?”   
“I honestly don’t know,” Tom answered with another sigh. He really didn’t, but he wasn’t sure confronting the woman was the way to go. It’d only put her on the defense even more. It was going to be a mess, but a mess was better than sleeping on that damn sofa another night. 

Ted was working outside while Jackson ran around when the trio pulled up. Jackson screamed and ran into Tom’s arms the second he stepped out of the black truck. Ted had made sure that the boy saw Tom as much as possible, behind Daisy’s back of course, but the lad missed the only dad he’d ever really known, and to Tom that was more painful than anything.   
“What’re y’all doing here?” Ted asked, wringing his dirty hands on a handkerchief he’d pulled from his pocket. “I forget something?”   
“No, sir,” Jamie answered. “We need to talk to Daisy. This is getting out of hand.”   
Ted took a deep breath and exhaled, causing the hairs of his mustache to quiver with the air. “I have to agree, just not sure she’s in much of a talking mood.”   
“She doesn’t have to talk,” Roni stated. “She needs to listen.”   
“I’m afraid she’s likely less in the mood for that,” Ted replied with an uncomfortable chuckle. “But if it’s what y’all feel like you need to do, I’ll back you up. We gotta do something cuz what we been doing ain’t working.”   
“She inside?” Roni asked.   
“Locked in her room as usual,” Ted answered with a nod. “Comes out for dinner but that’s about it.”   
“Is she talking to anyone?” Tom asked.   
“You mean like a professional?” Ted questioned. Tom simply nodded. “Nah. We tried to get her to, but she ain’t biting. She ain’t biting on much of anything right now.”   
“She wants to cancel the Chris Young show.”   
Ted’s green eyes nearly burst out of his skull. “Are you kiddin?”   
Roni’s head waved back and forth. “I wish I was. We were supposed to rehearse today and she didn’t show and… when I called, she said she didn’t wanna do it. Wouldn’t give any explanation or anything really, but…”   
“Alright. Yeah. It’s time,” Ted stated. He paused, watching as Rocky, Barrett and Ellie pulled up. “Got the whole crew, huh?”   
“Everyone but Will…” Roni stated.   
“He ain’t welcome anyway,” Ted retorted. He sighed once more. “Alright. Good thing we got the numbers. We’re gonna need em.” 

If he didn’t stop shouting for her, she was going to lose her mind. The last thing Daisy wanted was to be pulled out of her darkened den of solitude, but her father wouldn’t shut up. She grabbed the cane next to her bed and forced herself out of her blanket built nest and began her slow shuffle toward the kitchen.   
When she finally made it, there were far more people surrounding her than just her father. Despite all of the faces around, and eyes upon her, there was only one person she saw, and that was Tom.   
She hadn’t even spoken to him since she basically kicked him out. He’d tried, countless times. Phone calls, texts, he’d even come to the house, but she stayed locked up, and he played with Jackson until the boy went to bed and then went back to his office bedroom at Jamie's.   
“What the hell is going on?” she asked softly, more non-combatively than she’d been in recent weeks.   
“We need to talk,” Roni stated. “We can’t keep doing this Daisy.”   
“You’re not doing anything,” Daisy said with a dismissive laugh.   
"Well, maybe that's the problem," Roni retorted. "But that's all gonna change today."   
Daisy rolled her eyes. "So, what? You're all here to dump on me? Tell me how awful I've been?"   
"Of course not," Ellie argued. "We're here to help you."   
"How?" Daisy asked snidely. "You got some magic potion that's gonna turn me back into the bubbly funfest I was before?"   
"No, no. We... we just want to help you," Rocky stated. "We're all going through this, Daisy..."   
“I’m the only one going through this.”   
“That’s not true and you know it,” Ted argued, his arms folded tightly over his chest. “We’re all a part of this. We're all standing beside you."   
Daisy’s emerald eyes rolled back into her skull once again as she leaned against the wall to steady herself. “You say that, but you have no idea…”   
“Because you won’t talk to us!” Roni interrupted. “We’re trying, Dais! All of us are trying to help you through this but you keep shutting us all out! Your momma, your daddy, me, Tom worst of all!”   
Daisy’s eyes met with the man’s just briefly before his fell to the floor. Even in a few seconds she could see the wall of sadness behind them. She watched as his jaw clenched and released and he nervously ran his fingers through the mop of reddish curls atop his head, or they scratched through the beard he had grown. He looked a mess, and she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “I… am trying…” Daisy stated, attempting to keep her composure. “It may not seem like it, but I am, alright? This isn’t easy.”   
“No, it’s not,” Roni agreed. “And we know that but… you can’t just keep pushing us all away like we mean nothing, Dais.”   
“That’s not what I’m doing…”   
“Bullshit.”   
Everyone stopped and looked to Tom who had been silent up to this point. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans and his white Tshirt had gotten dirty while messing around with Jackson outside. He didn’t look at anyone in particular, just kept his blue-eyed gaze on the wooden slats of the floor.   
“What?” Daisy asked.   
“I said that’s bullshit,” Tom stated, finally lifting his eyes to the woman on the opposite side of the room. It wasn’t all that far, but the distance between them felt like an entire ocean. “That’s exactly what you’re doing, and you know it. You’ve been doing it ever since you opened your eyes at the hospital.”   
“Tom…”   
Tom’s head began to faintly wave side to side. “No. It’s my turn now,” he stated. “I have done… absolutely everything you’ve asked of me in the last few months. I have… gone to your therapy sessions, I have… turned down projects…”   
“No one asked you to do that.”   
“No, you didn’t, but I did it because I love you and I wanted to be here for every single second you could possibly need me,” Tom responded. “Hell, I’ve been sleeping on a fucking hide-a-bed with a spring in my ass for the last two weeks because that’s what YOU wanted. But I’m over it. I’m done… tiptoeing around all of the hard things. I’m done… not fighting for the life I want. I’m done… being pushed around. I’m done… being punished for something that deep down, you know I didn’t fucking do. I’m over it.”   
“I’m not sure that’s something you really wanna talk about around all these people,” Daisy advised.   
“Then when, Dais? Huh?” Tom asked, folding his arms across his chest. “Every other time I’ve tired, you’ve completely ignored me. This is the only time you’ve even given me the opportunity to talk, let alone defend myself, so when else should I have done it?”   
“Tom,” Jamie spoke up, looking at the man and giving a wave of his head.   
“No,” Tom refused. “It all ties back to the same thing, you pushing us away, except you had to figure out a bigger way to do that with me because you knew I wasn’t going to budge. So, you listened to Will’s… bullshit and you ran with it. You ran as hard and as far as you could, even though you knew from the jump it wasn’t true.” Tom watched as Daisy began to fidget nervously. He had hit the nail on the head, her expression was assuring him of that. “Dais, I’m not going anywhere. None of us are going anywhere. You’ve just got to tell us what you need. Give us something. Anything.”   
“I don’t know!” Daisy exclaimed, the floodgates opening up and sending tears streaming down her face. “I don’t know, okay? I don’t know what I need. I have tried… everything I can think of to… get better, to be myself and I can’t. I really can’t!” The room watched as the girl hunched over, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed. No one knew what to say or what to do, but Tom couldn’t stand and watch her break down.   
He wove his way through their friends and family and walked straight toward her, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. “It’s okay,” he whispered as he held her tightly, the girl weeping into his chest. He pressed his lips against the top of her head as his hand began rubbing up and down her back. “It’s okay, baby. We’ll figure it out, I promise. I swear it, but you’ve gotta let us in. You’ve got to.” She didn’t speak, but he felt her head nod against him. He moved his arms from around her and lifted her face to his, forcing the teary eyed girl to look at him. “We are going to get through this. You and me and your mom and dad and Jack and all of the people in this room. And about a million more that aren’t here,” he added with a laugh. “We love you and we just want you to feel better, that’s all.”   
“I just don’t know what to do,” Daisy stated as her voice cracked. She began to reach up to wipe the tears from her face, but Tom’s thumbs beat her to the task. “I tell myself every day to wake up and just… do it, just be happy but I can’t. I know I should be. I know I have everything in the world a person could possibly want, but… I can’t. I just want to… disappear all the time… and I don’t know how to stop it.”   
Tom was beginning to grow choked up. Seeing her like this, seeing her in so much pain and not being able to fix it was heartbreaking. “You need some help, darling. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all need a little help sometimes.”   
“I need a lot of help,” Daisy said with a scoff. “And I don’t want to have to be on drugs the rest of my life.”   
“Maybe you won’t have to be,” Tom stated. “Let’s… not jump to conclusions, alright? Let’s worry about finding you someone to talk to first and… then we’ll tackle the rest as it comes.”   
“My therapist is really good,” Ellie spoke up. “I’ll give you his information.”   
Daisy looked passed Tom at her friend and gave her a nod and weak smile. “Okay.”   
“Okay,” Tom repeated, a smile on his own face. “Alright. That’s where we start then.”   
“I’m sorry,” Daisy stated as Tom’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and he pulled her tightly into his side. She looked at all the faces staring at her from around the kitchen. “I’m sorry, to all of you, seriously. I know I’ve been… completely psycho…”   
“It’s okay,” Roni assured. “We’re not mad, we’re just worried, Dais. We just want our girl back.”   
“I do too,” Daisy said with a laugh, wiping a tear from her cheek. “I really do. I wanna be her again so bad.”   
“You are her,” Tom assured softly, brushing his lips against her hair once more. “You’ll always be her.”   
Daisy looked up at him. “I cannot believe you’re even standing here.”   
“What? You thought I’d give up?” Tom asked with a smirk. “Run back to London with my tail between my legs?” Daisy smiled, and Tom scrunched his nose before pressing his forehead into hers. “You, my darling, are going to have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me.”   
“To get rid of any of us,” Jamie spoke up.  
Daisy laughed, snuggling into Tom’s chest. “You guys… are the greatest family any one could ask for.”   
“And families stick together,” Roni stated. She got up from her seat and walked to her friend. “I love you so much,” she said, embracing the girl.   
“I love you too,” Daisy whispered.   
One by one everybody in the room headed up, hugging the girl and then each other and then the girl again.   
Tom stepped back a bit, allowing the rest of the group access to his girl. His girl. She was still his girl. Covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes once again filled with tears, but this time they were of happiness. It was time to put things back together. Piece by piece and brick by brick. He knew it would take time. They all knew it would take time, but they were bound and determined to get it done.


End file.
